


All Of The Stars Are Shining

by itsnotaboutlove



Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dating, F/M, Gen, New Relationship, Post-London Has Fallen, Secret Relationship, Widower-hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 145,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaboutlove/pseuds/itsnotaboutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events in London, Benjamin Asher is determined to get through his last two years as President of the United States, alive. </p><p> </p><p>What he didn't expect, was to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lauren sighed as she stapled the decorative boarder to the wall, the chair wobbling under her feet as she stood on her toes. Steading herself with a hand on the wall, she carefully hopped down and stepped back, admiring the work before her.

 

“Best as it’ll ever be,” she muttered to herself, moving forward to collect the mess that settled on the shelf.

 

With an hour to herself, as her students played tag in the school gym, Lauren took the time to decorate her classroom for Halloween. Taking down the vibrant “back to school” projects down, up went the orange wallpaper and lime green boarder. Soon, projects of “silly pumpkins” and “handprint spiders and ghosts” would go up, along with several other projects she had lined up for her kindergarteners. Slipped her feet back into her heels, Lauren threw out the trash and carried her stapler and the stack of projects back to her desk. With less than fifteen minutes until it was time to pick up her students, she had enough time to sit down and eat a quick snack. However, just as she reached for her lunchbox, the classroom phone started to ring.

 

Dashing quickly to the other side of the room, Lauren picked up. “Yes?”

 

“Lauren! You’re never going to believe it!” Dolores, the office secretary, shouted into the phone. “The President of the United States is coming next week!”

 

“Why?” Lauren frowned, leaning against the wall. “What did Roger do now?”

 

Roger Conway, the principle of Hearst Elementary School, was currently under fire for abandoning the Common Core curriculum; something that no other principle was willing to do, despite the number of students opting out from taking the exams. “

 

From what I heard, and this was from a few girls up at the district office, he’s supposedly reviewing the common core!” Dolores said. “Maybe he’ll force the state to give it up? All I know is that Roger is beside himself! He’s going to hold a staff meeting this afternoon about it! So prepare to stay until at least five today!”

 

Lauren suppressed a groan, “Sure,” she sighed. “It’s not like I have anything else to do with my life. Nor do I have anyone waiting at home for me, except my cat.”

 

Dolores sighed, “You really need to get out more, honey,” she said, sympathetically. “You’re still young! You shouldn’t spend your weekends, holed up in your house with an animal. A girl your age and with your looks? Men should be throwing themselves at you!”

 

“Yes, well,” Lauren sighed. “Some of us don’t have the money to blow on a bar crawl, when they have rent and student loans to pay. Nor, do I have the time to date. The men in this city are all the same; lawyers and wannabe politicians. And none of them are cute.”

 

"You know," Dolores started. "The President is a _single_ man, Lauren. What if you two met and it was love at first sight? God, he's such a handsome young man. He's probably so _lonely_ , living in that big ol' house."

 

Lauren suppressed a groan, "Dolores, I'm sure he's just fine," she started. "For all you know, he could have a little black book in his bedside table, with all the top escorts in DC. Christ, his secret service buddies probably sneak them in, after hours so he can have a party or two."

 

Dolores scoffed, "You're ridiculous," she said. "Just you wait, Lauren. I'll bet my retirement, that by next fall, there will be an engagement announcement. You two would make a perfect couple; think of how cute your children would be; your red hair and his blue eyes. If you had a boy, it would be a _splitting_ image of his father."

 

"You're insane, Dolores," Lauren laughed, as she looked down at her watch. “Anyways, I need to go and pick up my babies,” she sighed. “Thanks for the heads up though, D. Hopefully the president will skip my classroom all together. The last thing I want, is to sit through hours of hearing my Mother plan a wedding "to die for". My sister still cries to this day, over the wedding that she didn't want." 

 

The older woman giggled, “Just be on your best behavior, Lauren,” she warned. “We all know how you feel about politics and politicians.”

 

Saying goodbye, Lauren hung up the phone and headed back to her desk to grab the classroom keys and her grade book. Only a quarter to two, there was roughly an hour and a half left before dismissal; enough time to pick up some food, head home to feed Onyx and change, before returning back for the staff meeting. Flicking the lights off, she stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind her, locking it. If she could get through tonight, she thought as she walked, then she would get through this surprise visit.

.......................

The day before the "big visit," Lauren stayed late after work, to have her room inspected. Roger stood in the middle of the classroom, and looked around, taking in all the decorations and work that Lauren and her assistant did earlier that day. 

 

“Well,” he sighed, turning to look at Lauren. “I guess it’ll do.”

 

“It’ll do?” Lauren frowned. “Roger, not all of us can afford to shell out tons of money, just to decorate our classrooms for one day. Some of us have rent to pay and bills!”

 

He held up his hands, “I understand,” he nodded. “While this visit is last minute, I don’t expect everyone to go out and buy decorations for their classrooms. But we also need to make this place presentable, Lauren. This is the _President of the United States!”_

She suppressed an eye roll, “He’s not royalty, you know,” she shrugged. “He’s probably only going to be here for ten, maybe fifteen minutes tops, Roger. Shake a few hands and take a few pictures, before waltzing off back to the White House…”

 

“Your hatred of politicians, never fails to surprise me,” Roger said, sarcastically. “Please try to keep your opinions to yourself, if the President should come to your room for a visit.”

 

“So, I can’t tell him that I get underpaid and still own almost thirty-five thousand dollars in student loans?” she asked innocently. “I can’t beg him to pass a bill that will excuse all debt for struggling post-college adults like me?”

 

When Roger didn’t respond, giving her a blanket stare, Lauren sighed. “I guess that’s a no, huh?” she asked. "This is why I don't vote...." 

 

“Lauren,” he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just… mind your manners, please? Make sure your students are well behaved tomorrow and that your room isn’t a wreck.”

 

With that, he turned and walked out of the classroom, closing the door behind him. Lauren shook her head, heading back to her desk to collect her things. In less than sixteen hours, President Benjamin Asher and a team of secret service agents would be sweeping down the hallways of Hearst Elementary; scoping the walls that were covered in heavily detailed spreads of the hours Lauren and her fellow co-workers spent, cutting and gluing together. The artwork; from the littlest students to the eldest, ranging from cutesy pre-cut animals to more hands-on paintings and drawings of stick figures.

 

Now, at five-thirty, Lauren was ready to end her long day of teaching and cleaning, as she locked up her classroom. Turning her keys in at the office, she clocked out and headed out into the chilly evening air. It was a ten-minute drive from the school to her home, as she parked her car at the curb. Locking it, Lauren quickly dashed up the front steps, collecting the mail before unlocking the door. Stepping into the welcome warmth of her house, Lauren set everything down on the hall table, before kicking off her shoes.

 

“Meowwwww.”

 

A small, tuxedo cat came barreling down the stairs, rubbing up against her now bare ankles.

 

“Onyx, you sneaky boy,” she tsk’d, scooping him up into her arms. “Were you sleeping in Mommy’s bed again? Did you leave all your little black hairs on my pillows?”

 

The cat butted his head against her hand, as she went upstairs to her bedroom. “Ah, what does it matter?” she asked him, as she stepped into her bedroom."You're my number one man, after all." 

 

Setting him down on the bed, she went about undressing, setting her work clothes into the hamper. Pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt, Lauren sat down on the bed and pulled on a pair of wool socks.

 

“Ready to eat?” she asked, as Onyx rubbed against her arm. “Then we’ll watch some television and call it an early night? I have a big day tomorrow, unfortunately.”

 

The cat meowed again, as she scooped him up into her arms. “No, Onyx,” she sighed, starting for the hallway. “Mommy is not thrilled about tomorrow. Maybe we can switch places and you can go to work for me? I'm sure the kids would just _love_ you.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Mr. President? Mr. President? Ben!”

Ben jumped, turning his attention away from the window, turning to look at the man next to him. “Yes?” he asked, clearing his throat.

Mike sighed, “ETA is five minutes,” he said, looking down at his watch. “If all goes according to plan, we should be in and out within thirty minutes.”

“If all goes to plan,” Ben snorted, shaking his head. “I highly doubt anything will happened at an elementary school, Mike. From what I’ve been told, the school has been searched top to bottom for any explosives, hidden war criminals, and everything in between.”

“You can never be too sure these days,” Mike shook his head.

It had been nearly four months since London, when half of the world’s top leaders were ruthlessly murdered. After returning home, public engagements were limited. A second hit against the president, during his six year run in the office. Now, as the year came to an end, Ben could only pray for his last two years to be peaceful and violence free.

“Did Conner ever get back to you about the weekend?” Mike asked.

“He’s coming Friday night,” Ben confirmed. “Took a lot of convincing, since he wanted to spend the weekend with his girlfriend.”

Mike snorted, “Ah, to be young and in love,” he shook his head. “At least it’s a light weekend. No international meetings or public engagements. For once, you have a weekend off, save for the one phone conference with the new president of France.”

The car drifted into the turning lane, along with the rest of the presidential entourage. “If I can get him to watch one football game, I will be happy,” Ben laughed.

“Yeah,” Mike sighed, shaking his head. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

As the row of black SUV’s turned, heading into the parking lot of Hearst Elementary, the radio silence broke. “Just, make sure everyone is in their positions,” Mike said, into the hidden microphone at the wrist of his jacket. “If anyone tries to or looks suspicious, you know what do to.”

“Jesus,” Ben snorted. “I highly doubt a kindergartener’s gonna do that much harm. Maybe step on some toes or get a little snot on ya…”

The SUV came to an easy stop in front of the curb, as a group of people stood on the steps by the front doors. An array of staff members and some children, stood waiting;some holding signs welcoming the president, along with little American Flags.

“Look how dangerous,” Ben whispered, teasing his friend. “Whatever should we do?”

“Glad you find it funny,” Mike shook his head, despite smiling himself.

As the door to the car opened, Mike stepped out and moved to the side, allowing Ben to come out. On the steps, a few kids giggled and yelled out to him. “He’s the king on the United America’s!” he heard a little boy say. “My Mommy told me so!”

“Mr. President,” Lucy, his personal aide, started. “This is Dr. Roger Conway. He’s the principle of Hearst Elementary School.”

Ben smiled as he shook the man’s hand, “It’s nice to meet you, Dr. Conway,” he said, as the man gave him a nervous smile.

“It’s.. It’s great to have you, Mr. President,” he said. “An honor!”

Mike held back a snort, smothering it with a cough. “We are ready to proceed when you are,” he said, as Ben gave him a warning look.

Roger nodded, “Forgive me,” he said, as they started up the concrete steps. “We never really get visits from such well-known people.”

“Well, I am honored to be the first,” Ben said, as they reached the small group of staff and students. “Hello guys!” A few of the teachers nearly swooned, while the kids either said “hello” back and smiled shyly up at him.

A little girl, dressed in a plaid dress, stepped forward. “These are you for, Mr. President,” she said, her lisp every so evident.

Squatting down to be eye level with her, Ben took the flowers from her. “These are very pretty,” he said, as the little girl giggled. “What’s your name?”

“Hannah.”

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Hannah,” Ben replied, as she giggled. “What grade are you in?”

She gripped her hands together at the front of her dress. “Kindy-garden,” she said proudly. “Mommy says I have to go to kindy-garden if I want to be the next President of America.”

“Well, your Mom is right,” Ben nodded, as the girl continued to blush. “I think you’ll make for a great president, Hannah.”

“Mr. President,” Lucy started, getting his attention. “We should head inside now. There’s much more to see.”

Nodding, Ben stood up and Lucy took the flowers from him. “Make sure these go into a vase,” he said to the young woman. “Make a spot for them on my desk in the Oval Office.” Waving to the rest of the children and staff, Ben was lead into the building by Mike and Roger, along with several agents.

....................

 Lauren giggled, as Ashley skipped in her tutu, screeching the words to the song blasting on the radio. Behind her, Noah waddled behind her in the oversized dinosaur costume, looking less than pleased about the whole ordeal. In a class of twenty students, only ten arrived that morning. Lauren only knew of three excused absences were due to vacations and the birth of a sibling. But for the other seven, it seemed that not many parents wanted their child to be in the same building, with a man that was a target for two assassination attempts.

“We’re going on a bear hunt!” Ashley shouted, as ten overly costumed children, marched in a circle around the room. “WE’RE GOING ON A BEAR HUNT!!”

“Aidan, no pushing!” Lauren warned. “If you can’t keep your hands to yourself, you’re going to sit on the carpet.”

Next to her, Maria, shook her head. “I don’t know where you find the patience sometimes,” she said, as the group of children became louder and louder. “It’s only a quarter to ten and I’m done.”

Lauren snorted, “Years of student teaching,” she shrugged. “Plus, it’s better to teach them at this age. Once they get to middle school, that’s it. Puberty turns them into monsters.”

“Ms. Fiore, come be the bear!”

“Come be the bear?” Lauren asked, as the kids giggled. “Are you sure?”

They nodded, before shrieking as Lauren stepped away from her desk, growling and chasing them around the room. “God, you’re too much,” Maria sighed, as she went to get the art projects ready. “And use your walking feet, Ms. Fiore.”

“Yeah!” Ashley shouted. “Use your walking feet, Ms. Feeee-orrayy!”

As Lauren “chased” her students, the noise level grew louder and louder. The shrieking and giggling from ten little boys and girls would make anyone in the hallway stop and look in through the door. However, as Lauren went past it, she was startled when it swung open. Letting out a shriek, she jumped to the side and nearly toppled over a desk, when two strong arms wrapped around her; holding her up as the desks skidded across the floor. A few kids yelped, running towards the carpet, while Maria rushed to them.

“Are you alright?”

Her heart racing, Lauren looked up and gasped. For standing before her, holding her up was the President of the United States.

..........................

 “We teach pre-school to fifth grade, “Roger said, as he walked with Ben and his entourage, down the hallways of Hearst Elementary. “We hold before and after school care for our students.”

Walking in front of them, backwards, were several cameramen; the flashing of lights and the quick movement of cameramen, were strange for the principle. Knowing that his face would be on the evening news and the papers later that night and tomorrow, were something he didn’t anticipate when word first got to him about this visit.

“Had I chosen a different career path, I think I would’ve sent my son here,” Ben laughed, as he took in the colorful art projects on the walls. “Though, he probably would’ve been a bit of a troublemaker.”

“WE”RE GOING ON A BEAR HUNT!”

Ben slowed his steps, frowning. “Bear hunt?” he asked, turning to look at Mike.

“Don’t look at me,” Mike said, shrugging. “That wasn’t in the itinerary.”

“Ah, that must be Ms. Fiore,” Roger said, as he gave a nervous laugh. “She’s quite… adventurous with her students.”

Nodding, Ben looked at the man. “And what grade does Ms. Fiore teach?” he asked, curious to know more about the teacher that took her students on bear hunts.

“Kindergarten.”

Suddenly, there was a chorus of shrieks and giggles coming from the next room down, along with growling. “Oh dear..” Roger muttered, shaking his head. “If we just continue on further down the hallway, we’ll reach the gymnasium….”

But being curious, Ben walked ahead to investigate. Behind him, he could hear Roger moan in despair, while Mike called out to him. “Mr. President!” he started, walking after him. “Sir!”

Peeking into the classroom, Ben saw a group of children dressed in various costumes, running around the room. At the desk near the blackboard, stood a young woman setting up paper and paints.

“I’m gonna get you!!” another woman called out, as two girls dressed as princesses rushed by the door. "I'm gonna get you!!!" 

Opening the door, Ben was surprised and startled himself, when a young woman shrieked and threw herself away from him; the desks skidding across the floor and she scrambled to keep her footing. Reaching out on instinct, Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. Ben didn’t notice the woman at the desk rushing towards the kids, who had ran for cover on the carpet near the windows.

“Are you alright?” he asked, keeping his hold on the woman.

When the woman finally looked up at him, Ben saw two things: the shock on her face and green eyes. 

“I’m so sorry,” was the first thing that came out of her mouth, her hands gripping at the front of his suit jacket. “Oh my god, Roger’s going to kill me.”

“That’s a shame,” Ben said, as she managed to pull herself up straight. “I didn’t have nearly as much fun as these kids were having, back when I was in elementary school.”

He then released her, giving her the space to back up; the blush that spread across her face, as Ben silently checked her out gave him a thrill.  _My god, I haven't had a woman under the age of sixty blush in my presence in years,_ he thought. At that moment, Roger stepped into the room, looking frazzled; behind him, were two men, dressed in black moving quickly to protect the president. From what, Lauren didn’t know, since the small group of five year olds were currently huddled around Maria on the carpet.

“I do apologize,” Roger sputtered, as Lauren brushed her hands down the front of her sweater.

“No, no,” Ben shook his head. “If anyone should apologize it’s me. Curiosity got the better of me…” Lauren managed a weak smile, to which Roger scowled at. “This must be the adventurous Ms. Fiore,” Ben continued.

When Lauren didn’t respond right away, Roger glared at her, silently urging her to speak. “Yes,” she nodded. “Lauren Fiore.”

Ben smiled and held out his hand, silently cheering when she took it. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lauren,” he said, shaking her hand.

“The President overheard your… bear hunt adventure,” Roger continued. “Clearly it wasn’t listed on the itinerary.”

 _Clearly I told you to not to fuck this up_ , was more like it. If looks could kill, Lauren would be a dead woman, already six feet in the ground.

“It’s a song,” she shrugged. “About going on a bear hunt and traveling in the woods to take a picture of a bear.”

One of the men behind Ben snorted, quickly smothering it with a cough. Lauren gave the man a look, ready to ask what was so funny, when Ben spoke again. “Ah, I see,’ he nodded, looking over at the children. “Did you guys get your picture of the bear?”

Ashley, the bravest of the bunch, stepped forward; her hot pink tutu ruffled and the plastic tiara laid haphazardly in her nest of blonde curls. “No,” she started, scowling at him. “You hadta scare Ms. Fiore and she went back into her cave!”

“Oh god,” Roger muttered, as Lauren closed her eyes, grimacing.

“That’s too bad,” Ben said, as he looked back at Lauren. “It would’ve been a nice picture to have.”

Blushing furiously, Lauren glanced up at him and couldn’t help herself with her thoughts. _He really is handsome_ , she thought. _And he smells so good_ …

“Mr. President,” the buffoon that snorted said. “We need to continue with our visit.

“Right,” Ben nodded, despite not wanting to continue with seeing the rest of the school. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Fiore.”

Lauren nodded, “As you, Mr. President.”

Waving goodbye to her students and Maria, Ben turned and started out of the classroom. He turned back once to look at her, giving her a smile and wave, before disappearing from her sight. Roger gripped the doorknob, shooting her a withering glare, before pulling the door shut behind him. With a sigh, Lauren smoothed back her hair, and turned to fix the desks that were pushed out of their neat line.

“Okay,” she said, clearing her throat. “Let’s put our costumes away and grab our smocks. Ms. Diaz, can you please help them, while I set the art tables up?”

“Sure thing,” Maria said, smirking. “You do realize the president was checking you out, right?”

“Maria,” Lauren sighed, closing her eyes; the beginnings of a headache creeping up on her. “Another time and another place, please.”

Walking over to the radio, Lauren placed her hands down on the top of the shelf and closed her eyes. Giving herself a few extra seconds to calm herself, Lauren turned the radio off and started towards the art center. 


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday mornings were the best mornings for Lauren; the lack of an alarm clock and keeping the blinds and curtains down and closed, was just enough to make a working girl happy. But on this particular Saturday morning, Lauren was rudely awakened at a quarter to six. It all started with a pounding at the front door, followed by Onyx digging his claws into her leg, as he scrambled off the bed and under it. 

Jumping out of bed quickly, Lauren rushed out of the room and barreled down the stairs before reaching the door. "Who the f-" she muttered, twisting the locks. "Do you have any idea what day it is?" she snapped, pulling the door open. 

"It's Saturday, Ma'am," the man on her porch said. 

Lauren blinked, "I...I know you," she said, as she held onto the doorknob. "You're the snorter that came to my classroom yesterday." 

"Ms. Fiore, I have a letter for you," he said, ignoring her comment, as he took an envelope out of the pocket of his suit jacket. 

She looked at him, "Are you going to open the door so I can give it to you?" Mike asked, waving the envelope. 

"You came here at," she paused, looking at the time on the hall clock. "Ten to six, banging on my goddamn door, to deliver a letter?" 

"Well, we normally don't send letters from the USPS or FedEx," Mike shrugged. "Especially one as important as this one. We tend to like our mail being delivered to our people of interest without interception." 

Scoffing, Lauren unlocked the screen door and pushed it open, holding her hand out. Mike chuckled and handed it to her, shaking his head as she snatched it from him, pulling her hand back into the warmth of her house. "Is that all?" Lauren asked, clutching the envelope to her chest. "Or are you here to bug my house, god forbid I call a friend to talk about how rude the Secret Service is?" 

"Have a nice day, Ma'am," Mike said, as he started down the front steps; a black SUV sat idle at the curb, where another agent stood next to, looking around at his surroundings. 

Closing the door and locking it, Lauren headed back upstairs to her bedroom and climbed back under the blankets. Onyx peeked over the pillows, his ears flattened against his head. "Thanks for nearly taking chunks of my flesh," Lauren scowled, as he yawned widely at her. "Little shit." 

Tearing open the envelope, she pulled out its contents; a ivory cardstock invitation, the neatly scripture printed, along with the official seal on top. 

_The President_

_Requests the pleasure of your company for dinner held at The White House_

_on Friday, October 13th, 2016 at seven o"clock_

At the bottom left corner of the invitation, Lauren saw that it was a "black tie" event. In the right hand corner, read the R.S.V.P, which made her snort. She was an average, everyday American, living in Washington D.C. She had no connection to anyone within the political circle, that would grant her an invitation for dinner at The White House. Picking up the envelope, Lauren went to slide the invitation back in, when she noticed another piece of paper within in. Taking it out, she saw that it was a name, along with a phone number written down. 

"Should I call?" Lauren asked, looking over at the cat. 

He blinked at her, before laying his head down on the pillow. Grabbing her phone, Lauren looked at the number for a few minutes, before dialing it. The phone rang twice, before a young woman answered it. "Foxtrot speaking," she greeted. 

"Uh, hey Foxtrot," Lauren said, frowning as she spoke. "This is Lauren Fiore calling. I just had some guy in a suit all but knock my front door down this morning. Gave me an invitation about a dinner?" 

In the background, Lauren could heard the clicking of computer keys, as the woman worked away. "Please hold," she said, before the line went silent. 

"What the hell?" Lauren said out loud, as she waited. 

Laying down, Lauren pulled the blankets up to her waist, and stared up at the ceiling; the phone pressed against her ear, as the silence filled it. Tempted to just hang up and ignore the events of that morning, Lauren found herself curious as to what the invitation and "secret" phone number meant. 

"Well, I didn't expect you to call back this quickly," a voice suddenly said, startling her. "My guys aren't even back yet." 

Lauren yelped, sitting up quickly; the phone slipping from her ear as she did so. Fumbling for it, Lauren all but slammed it back against her ear. 

"Do you realize that normal people  _sleep_ at this hour?" Lauren asked, placing her hand against her chest. "And you have the  _rudest_ messenger by the way. My own mailman is nicer than him. I even  _make_ him cookies for Christmas." 

"You bake Christmas cookies for your mailman?" Ben asked, the amusement evident in his voice. "I can't even get my kitchen staff to make cookies that aren't oatmeal raisin." 

She scoffed, "You're the  _President of the United States,"_ she reminded him. "Can't you just... order them to make what you want?" 

He laughed, "I supposed I could," he agreed. "I'm glad you called. I wasn't sure if you would." 

"How did you find me?" Lauren asked. "Better yet, why did I get invited to a dinner that I really have no reason to be going to?" 

"Well, Miss. Fiore," Ben started. "As President, I can pretty much find anyone that isn't hiding from the U.S government." 

Lauren sighed, "Right, of course," she muttered, as he laughed. "How silly of me to forget." 

"And I  _personally_ invited you to dinner on October the 13th, because I wanted to," he continued. "I know it's Friday the 13th, but I'm hoping that it's won't be filled with bad luck." 

"I.. I don't have anything to wear for a black tie dinner," she admitted, picking up the invitation again. "I mean, the last fancy thing I ever went to was for meet the teacher night last month. But I don't think black pants and a sweater are appropriate evening wear." 

She could picture him sitting at his desk in the Oval Office, looking out at the window, as she babbled on in his ear. "What, no Cinderella dress?" he asked, teasing her. 

"Well, the mice were all scared off by the cat," she shrugged, lightly slapping her hand against her forehead. So no, no Cinderella dress." 

"Hmmm," he hummed, sounding thoughtful. "I'll send someone over this afternoon." 

Lauren paused, "Wait, what?" she asked. 

"I'll send someone over this afternoon," he repeated. "Now you don't have a reason to not attend." 

_Shit!_

"How am I supposed to arrive at this thing anyway?" she asked. "You're telling me that if I pull up in my old Honda, dressed in some expensive gown, I'll get in?" 

Ben laughed again, "Someone will come to pick you up," he promised. "Do you always worry this much?" 

"Do you?" she shot back. "You don't even know me! Why, out of all the people in the world, did you personally invite me to have dinner at your house?" 

"Because," he started, pausing for a moment. "I find you interesting, Miss. Fiore. And I want to know more about you." 

That alone was enough for Lauren to say yes to attending, which is what she did a few seconds later. "I'll see you next Friday," Ben said, sounding way too chipper for six-thirty in the morning. 

"Ben?" 

"Yeah?" 

Lauren looked at the invitation in her hand with a smile, "Don't ever send your bodyguards to my house, this early on a Saturday, again," she said. 

He apologized, "I promise," he said. "Goodbye, Lauren." 

"Bye," she said, almost shyly, as she hung up. Looking down at the phone in her hand, Lauren was startled when Onyx rushed down from the pillows and onto her lap, rolling around around and rubbing his face against the corner of the invitation. 

"Onyx, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," she said, as he purred. 

..............................

"You stalked out and invited the school teacher to Friday's dinner?" Mike asked, as he stood before Ben's dining room table. " _Seriously?"_

Ben shrugged, "How else was I supposed to invite her?" he asked, looking up from the files before him. "No, go on Mike. I'm curious to hear your answer to this one." 

Mike rolled his eyes, "Why not just ask her on a date if you want to date?" he shrugged. "You know.. "Hey, I like you and I wanted to take you out to dinner," kinda thing." 

"Sure, I'll just stroll right on up to her somewhere in the city and ask her out," Ben nodded. "In front of all to see, so that way we're both plastered on the evening news. I'm the President, Mike. Going about asking women on dates isn't easy in my position." 

Sitting down across from him, Mike pushed the decorative center piece to the side, and sighed. "Why didn't you say anything about you wanting to date again?" he asked, curious. "And this was sneaky, Sir. Going about searching for a civilian and sending an invitation to her, without doing a BC on her." 

He snorted, "I'm sure you already did one," he said, reading the paper before him. 

"Yeah, well," Mike looked away. "Someone had to." 

"I highly doubt that she's dangerous, Mike," Ben chuckled. "She teaches kindergarten." 

Mike shrugged, "Could be a spy for Russia," he counted off. "Or a white supremacist..." 

Closing the file, Ben dropped it onto the table with a sigh, pulling his reading glasses off. "Okay, enough," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "God, I can't even ask someone to a dinner without getting shit for it." 

"How are you even going to pass her off?" Mike frowned. "This was supposed a small dinner with the Prime Minister of Canada and his family. Do we trust them enough not to leak your date to the press?" 

Ben shrugged, "And, if I may be honest, I don't think a dinner date with the Prime Minister of Canada is really gonna get you anywhere," Mike continued. 

"Well, she didn't cancel," Ben said, as he stood up from the table. "Marcia came back from her place the other day." 

"Marcia?" Mike frowned. "What was Marcia doing at her place?" 

Picking up the file and empty glass, Ben smirked. "Dropping off her ball gown," he said, before heading out of the dining room. 

..........................

 

Lauren followed the petite blonde down the hallway, the skirt of her gown swishing along the carpet. True to his word, a woman showed up later that Saturday, with enough designer gowns to make a princess cry. After an hour, trying on gowns, Lauren settled on a full length florentine lace gown in a deep blue. 

" _Midnight"_ Marcia corrected her, when she called in "Navy" instead. 

The tulle straps were pulled off the shoulder, which Lauren thought to be too flashy for a White House dinner. But none the less, she was in love with the gown, that hung on her closet door for the remainder of the week. No one at work knew about the dinner, as she raced out the building after her students left for the weekend. Showering quickly, Lauren took her time doing her hair and makeup, while keeping an eye on the time. When the limo pulled up outside at a quarter to seven, she was dressed and ready to go. Her long red locks were pulled back into a knot at the base of her neck, while her makeup was simple and fresh. 

"The President hasn't arrived yet," the girl, Lucy, said. 

"Oh," Lauren nodded, as Lucy opened the door. "That's alright..." 

Following the woman into the room, Lauren was surprised to see a long oak table with two place settings. "You can wait here, Miss. Fiore," Lucy said. "The President will be here shortly." 

As quickly as she came to collect her from the car, she was gone, leaving Lauren alone in a dining room. Between the expensive gown, made by a designer she couldn't pronounce, and the heels that pinched her toes, Lauren was overwhelmed. Setting the small clutch onto the table, Lauren went over to a painting that hung on the wall, wrapping her arms around her torso. She reached out to wipe a small film of dust off the frame, surprised that dust was even an issue in such a place like this, when she found herself no longer alone in the room. 

"I wouldn't do that," a voice at the door said, startling her. 

Ben watched as she jumped, letting out a startled yelp, as she steadied herself on the cabinet that sat against the wall. "God," she gasped, shaking her head. "I think you're trying to give me a heart attack." 

"Sorry," Ben said, as he walked over to her. "It's just.. the last time I touched that painting, I somehow broke the wire that's keeping it attached to the nail in the wall." 

"It wouldn't be the first time I broke a priceless artifact," Lauren admitted. "I've been known to break a few family heirlooms in my lifetime."

"I guess I'll have to keep my eye on you. Wouldn't want to break a vase that dates back to Kennedy's reign here," Ben teased, as she laughed. "I'm sorry for being a bit late. I had to take a phone call..." 

Lauren waved her hand, "It's fine," she said. "You don't have to explain." 

Ben then took in her appearance, "You look beautiful," he said softly, making her blush. "Midnight blue." 

"Thank you," Lauren said, running her hand against the lace of her skirt. "You look nice yourself." 

He nodded to the table, to which Lauren started for, moving out of the way when Ben stepped forward to pull the chair out for her. Giving him a small smile, Lauren maneuvered herself into the seat, smiling to herself when he pushed her chair in. "There were supposed to be two more guests," Ben said, as he sat down in the chair adjacent to hers. "But, they cancelled so it's just you and me." 

"Was... was this going to be a double date?" Lauren asked. 

"Well," Ben shrugged, nodding sheepishly. "The new Prime Minister of Canada and his wife were supposed to dine with us tonight. But apparently, they had a better offer and bailed." 

At that moment, in came what looked like kitchen staff, bringing in food and wine for them. "Well, I guess that explains the ball gown..." she said. 

Ben groaned, "I should've called," he shook his head. "You're probably wearing shoes that are uncomfortable...." 

"I can just.. take them off," Lauren shrugged, as  poured wine into her glass. "It's really not a big deal, Be-Mr. Pre-Sir." 

"Ben," he said, chuckling at her fumble. "And next time, I'll call." 

She nodded, slipping her feet out of her shoes. "Next time, you'll call," she confirmed, trying her best to ignore the thrill that went through her. "This looks good. What is it?" 

"Well, I didn't know what you'd like," Ben started, as he removed a cover from a tray. "So I told the chef to make everything on the menu." 

"You did?" Lauren asked, looking at him in shock. "That's probably a lot of food!" 

Ben shrugged, "Ah, whatever we don't eat the staff will," he said. 

She eyed the food before her, biting her lip. "Is that... are those chicken tenders?" she asked, pointing to another tray. When he nodded, Lauren couldn't help but laugh. 

"What?" he asked, as she shook her head. 

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head. "I just... I can't believe I'm about to eat chicken tenders, while wearing a ball gown. With you. " 

He moved the tray closer to her, moving wine glasses out of the way. "Well," he chuckled, as she used her fork to pick up a tender. "There's a first for everything." 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The next several weeks went by in the blur, as Lauren divided her time between work and late night phone calls. After her "dinner date" at the White House, she spent the weekend in a daze, wondering when she would see Ben again. On Sunday, as she got ready for bed, an unknown number called her. Debating on answering or letting the phone ring, Lauren quickly answered it before it went to voicemail. 

 _"You wouldn't believe how hard it was, just to get an Iphone,"_ Ben greeted her. " _I had to send Lucy out to get the damn thing for me and I don't even know how to work it!"_

They talked that night until the early morning hours, which would've been frowned upon, if the general public found out. The President of the United States, staying up all night to talk to a woman. One who wasn't his wife or girlfriend. 

" _If you ever want to talk, I'll have this phone on me,"_ Ben said, after they both realized it was a quarter to four in the morning. " _If I don't call or send a message back right away, it's because I'm either in a meeting with the Prime Minister of Grenada. Or hiding from Banning, since he has no idea I even have this thing."_

Two weeks before Thanksgiving however, Lauren found herself back at the White House. This time, sitting in the Oval Office, after being escorted from her home by a group of secret service agents. 

"What's going on?" Lauren asked, as she was brought into the room, surprising Ben in the process. "Do they think I'm some kind of like... domestic terrorist? Because, I'm not! Just because I watch CSI on my days off, doesn't mean I'm plotting or something!" 

"I have no idea," Ben said, standing before her. "I was going to call you later to see if you were busy tonight..." 

The door to the office opened and in walked Mike, carrying a manilla folder in his hands. "Ah! Good," he said, nodding to the two of them. "Just in time!" 

"What's the meaning of this, Banning?" Ben asked, frowning at the head of his security detail. 

"It's about how completely reckless you've been acting, since we visited that school," Mike said, as Lauren sat down on one of the sofas. "And I found out about the Iphone, Sir. Which was quite surprising, since you can barely text on blackberry...." 

Ben scoffed, "You pulled a civilian out of their home, because I've been talking to them on a private phone?" he asked. "Really? How is that being reckless?" 

Mike sat down on the sofa across from Lauren, opening the folder that he held. "Because if anyone were to find out about your secret, late night phone calls, the press would have a field day," he started. "Lauren Rosalie Fiore, born December 15th, 1983, to Joseph Fiore and Maureen Fiore. Lived in Northport, New York and graduated in 2001 from Northport High School, before enrolling at NYU for a BA in childhood education...." 

"Wow, and this information about my life is an interest to you, because?" Lauren started, glaring at him. "You could've looked me up on Facebook and found that all out, you know. It would've saved your buddies the gas and their time, which was wasted to come to my house to get me and bring me here. I mean, I'm not even dressed to be at the White House! I don't even have a bra on for christsakes!" 

"Lovely," Mike muttered, before turning his attention back to the file before him. "Attended Cortland University for the graduate program," he continued. "You've been working at Hearst Elementary for almost three years..." 

"Mike," Ben stopped him, holding his hand up. "What is this all about? Really?" 

Mike looked up at him, "I figured you'd want to know more about your girlfriend," he shrugged. 

"You found me out!" Lauren said, throwing her hands up in the air, before turning to look at Ben. "Ben, you're actually dating a real life alien," she said solemnly. "I'm from the former planet of Pluto." 

Mike ignored her comment and continued, "I'm just saving you the time, getting all the nitty gritty details out," he shrugged. "This is a huge security breach, if you two were to go public. You couldn't possibly begin to understand how the media would pounce on this. The president's secret, late night phone calls with a mystery woman? Private text messages, emails, photos being hacked and leaked to the public?" 

Ben sighed, "And after two," Mike turned his attention to Ben. " _Two_ assassination attempts, I figured you'd be smart about this and follow proper protocol!" 

Lauren rolled her eyes, "I'm not a goddamn terrorist!" she snapped. "I can't even kill a spider,so what makes you think I could kill a person?" 

"This was uncalled for," Ben shook his head. "While I do understand your concerns, this wasn't right. And I knew just about all of that, by the way. That's what people do on dinner dates, Mike. I may've been out of the dating scene for a long time, but I'm not a moron." 

"Then you wouldn't be surprised to learn that she hates politicians?" Mike asked, feigning innocence. "So, she probably hates you." 

Ben shrugged, "I hate a lot of them too, Mike," he shot back. "What's your point." 

"Are you pissed because I didn't vote when he first ran for president?" Lauren asked. "Because I'm sure it says there in that file you have on me, that I didn't vote. That instead, I sat in a hospital on election day when my niece went for her first of many heart surgeries three weeks after she was born." 

This silenced Mike, while surprising Ben. "Or that I hate most politicians because they either lie or get us into wars, that we really shouldn't be getting into," Lauren continued. "Or that men that are probably older that fossils, like to make decisions on what women do with their bodies, by using WebMD and the fucking Bible as a credible source. So yeah, Mike, I don't like most politicians and I choose my family over voting. So go on. Arrest me for being a shitty excuse for an American." 

Lauren stood up, "I stopped caring about politics after my brother and father died, after a plane slammed into their office, fifteen years go," she said. "I stopped caring about politics, after I watched them die from my dorm room and I stopped caring when they sent us to war two years later. War doesn't bring back the dead, Mike. It only brings more death and destruction." 

"Lauren.." Ben started, as she headed for the door. 

She paused, her hand on the door knob. "And for the record," she said, turning to look back on them. "I voted for Ben when he for his second term, because I like him." 

Mike looked down at the floor, embarrassed. "Bet your little investigation didn't bring that up, huh?" Lauren asked, before pulling the door open. 

"Nice," Ben snapped, as the door slammed behind her. "Thanks, Mike." 

"Ben.." Mike started, as he went after her. "Dammit!"

................................

Lauren quickly moved down the hallway, dodging staff members, as they moved from office to office. "Sorry," she muttered, nearly colliding with a frazzled secretary.

"Lauren!"

She shook her head, trying to move as fast as she could, which was difficult with slippers on her feet. A hand on her arm stopped her, as Ben pulled her down another hallway, leading her into an empty staff room.

"I want to go home," was the first thing she said, as he closed the door behind them. "You should really report that douchebag!" was the next thing out of her mouth. "I don't understand what the whole point of that was!"

"I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head. "I understand his concerns, but he went about this the wrong way."

Lauren wrapped her arms around her torso, "I don't hate you," she said quietly, looking down at the floor. "I just don't like politics, which is why this is complicated."

He nodded, "How complicated are we talking about?" he asked, as she sighed.

"I hate politics and most of the politicians in this country," she started, running her hands across her face. "But there's this guy and I really like him, but he's a politician and a very important one at that." 

"It's just a job," he shrugged. "A title. I was a lawyer before this, Lauren. Then, I found myself in Congress, before getting the great idea to run for President. It's a job, but I'm more than just a politician. And I'm not going to be a politician forever, you know."

She managed a laugh, "Why didn't you say anything about your dad and brother?" he asked. "It doesn't change the way I see you, if that's what you're worried about." 

"It's just.. raw," she shrugged. "You don't get over it, you know? It's been fifteen years, but I relive it almost everyday. I close my eyes and I'm that 17 year old, college freshman, standing in her dorm room and watching her father and brother die before her eyes." 

He pictured Margaret, strapped into the backseat of the limo; her face covered in blood and her eyes filled with fear, as the limo slipped over the edge and fell into the icy depths blow. "Yeah," he said gruffly, nodding. "I know what you mean." 

Seeing that her trauma with death brought up a bad memory, Lauren shook her head. "I should go," she said quietly. 

"I want to see you again," he said quickly , surprising her. "Don't let Mike's moment of idiocy force you to make a decision." 

"Are you asking me to date you?" Lauren asked, feeling the rising joy as Ben blushed. She gasped, "You _are!"_

Ben huffed, "Would you rather I say it instead of implying?" he asked. "I'm a widow, Lauren. I haven't properly dated in almost twenty years..." 

She giggled. "Okay," she nodded, surprising not only herself, but him as well. "But.. how is this going to work? We can't just... go to the movies or out to dinner like other people do. And like Mike said: the media. Think of how crazy the world would get, if you got photographed doing the walk of shame from my house." 

"Why would I be the one doing the walk of shame?" he asked, frowning. 

"Only to protect your image, Mr. President," she teased. "So, I guess if we're doing this.... dating thing, we'll have to be quiet about it for a while, huh?" 

He nodded, "Trust me," he said. "If I wasn't the President, I would be calling everyone right now." 

Lauren snorted, "Lucky you," she sighed. "I wouldn't tell a soul. If my mother found out, she would probably have wedding invitations made up before I could even introduce you to her...." 

'Mothers," he teased, making her laugh. "I'll have someone drive you home, that way you can go back to watching CSI. Though, I pictured you more of a Grey's Anatomy kinda girl." 

"I watch that too," she admitted, blushing. "Will you call me later? Or do you want me to call?" 

Ben nodded "I'll call," he promised. "And, don't worry about Mike too much, okay? He's an idiot, but he does mean well. Even though he has a shitty way of showing it sometimes." 

Lauren sighed, "I'll try my best to be nice, but I can't promise anything," she warned. "And if he wanted the full account of my life, all he had to do was ask you if he cares so much about who you're dating." 

"I'll make sure to remind him of his manners," he chuckled, moving forward to kiss her forehead. "Come on. Let's get you home, before something else happens to scare you off." 

 

.........................

Later that day, after a hot shower and spending most of her Saturday afternoon in front of the television, Lauren waited for the phone to ring. While she waited, she managed to get the laundry done and put away, cleaned out Onyx's litter box and sorted through the pile of paperwork that sat in her work bag for weeks. At a quarter to six, her phone began to ring. 

"Hello?" she answered, almost breathlessly. 

"Hey," Ben greeted her. "Were you running?" 

Lauren sat down on the arm of the sofa, "Me? Run?" she scoffed. "Why would I do that to myself?" 

He laughed, "Oh god, I guess that rules you out as my running partner," he said, making her smile. "So, what are you doing tonight?" 

"Well, I was debating between going to bed early or watching on of the many movies that Netflix just released today," she sighed. "Such a tough choice, you know?" 

"Well, how about we watch a movie?" he asked. "Unless you rather go to bed early, which is fine. I could just take this pizza and head home." 

She perked up, "Wh.. wait," she started, as he chuckled. "Pizza? A-are you outside?" 

Getting up, Lauren rushed to the window and peeked out through the blinds, shocked to find a black SUV parked outside her house. "Holy fuck," she muttered, moving away from the window. 

"Are you gonna let me in or not?" he asked. "It's freezing out here." 

Rushing to the front door, Lauren quickly unlocked it and pulled it open, finding Ben standing on her front porch; dressed down in track pants and sneakers, he held a pizza box in his hands and wore a triumphant smile on his face. 

"You're crazy," Lauren said, pushing the screen door open. "H-how did you get a pizza?" 

"Well, you typically call ahead and order them," he said, as stepped into her house. "I got half cheese, half everything. Wasn't sure what you liked."

Locking the door behind her, Lauren hung up her phone and placed it on the hall table. "It's pizza. I'd eat just about anything on a pizza." 

He nodded, "Good to know," he said. "Kitchen's that way?" 

"Yeah," Lauren nodded, as he started through her house. "Just ignore the mess on the kitchen table. It's all work related." 

On the counter, Onyx sat patiently, eyeing Ben. "Who's this?" Ben asked, setting the box down on the stove. 

"Onyx," Lauren said, grabbing plates out of the cabinet. She watched as he removed his jacket and shoes, setting them by the kitchen table, before heading over to the counter. "If you don't like cats, I can bring him upstairs to my room." 

Ben reached out and carefully rubbed the cat on the head, chuckling as Onyx began to purr. "I think he's good," Ben said, looking at her with a shrug. "Hi Onyx, I'm Ben." 

Meowing, Onyx stood and began to walk back and forth, rubbing against his palm. "Huh," Lauren shook her head. "That's amazing, considering he hates just about everyone else besides me." 

Setting a slice on each plate, Lauren grabbed two bottles of beer out of the fridge and led him to the living room. "What are we watching?" Ben asked, sitting down on the couch next to her; Onyx took that moment, to jump onto the coffee table; laying across the old magazines, licking at his paws. 

"Not sure," Lauren shrugged, picking up the remote. "What are you in the mood for? Romantic comedy? Documentary? Horror?" 

"As long as it doesn't involve a fictional version of myself being shot at, I'm good" he joked, as the home screen of Netflix popped up. "But I do see that you're a fan of foreign films." 

Lauren shrugged and handed him the remote, "You pick something," she said, as he took it from her. "I'm pretty open to anything." 

"Anything?" 

"Well, I'm dating you, so that should answer your question," she teased, nudging him lightly with her elbow. "Pick before I make you watch something horribly sappy. Like Steel Magnolias."

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren waited patiently with Lucy on the tarmac at Andrews Air Force Base, her duffle bag at her feet. It was the day before Thanksgiving and the schoolteacher found herself getting ready to board Air Force One, for a three hour flight to Montana. With a half-day at work, Lauren saw her kindergartners off with cutesy decorations, she spend the remainder of the day doing last minute errands. Checking her bag four times, Lauren packed Onyx up and dropped him off at Lucy's apartment, before the aide drove her to the air base to meet up with Ben and the few agents and crew members that would escort them to Montana. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to get you something?" Lucy asked, looking at the young woman. "You look a bit... stressed out." 

"No, no," Lauren shook her head. "Thank you, but I'll be fine. Once we take off, I'll just settle in with a book and call it a day." 

At that moment, Ben walked over to them. "You ready to go?" he asked, as she nodded. "Well, let's get you on board! It's a three hour flight and it's getting late." 

Taking her bag, Ben started for the plane, while Lauren said goodbye to Lucy. "Try to keep him from getting into trouble," she said, half-teasing, half-begging. "He'll want to do everything while he's at his sister's ranch, before coming home. Last thing we need, is for him to fall off a goddamn horse." 

"I make no promises,' Lauren said. "But I'll do my best. It's bad enough that his friend dislikes me and this whole idea of me going to Montana with him." 

Lucy waved his hand, "He won't be a bother to you guys this weekend," she said. "He's home with his wife and daughter, since it's their first Thanksgiving as a family. And Conner already flew out this morning, so you'll meet him tomorrow!" 

The mention of Ben's son, made Lauren's stomach drop. It wasn't that she didn't want to meet the now sixteen year old, who was Ben's pride and joy, as well has the constant reminder of his late wife. It was the fact that Conner had no idea that his father was bringing a woman home, to meet the family. Or that he was dating again, period. 

" _He'll probably be moody, since his girlfriend had to stay home for the holiday,"_ Ben told her the night before. " _But then again, what sixteen year old boy isn't moody? Being a teenager is the best and worst time of your life."_

"Go on," Lauren said, nodding her head towards the plane. "Just think of the picture perfect scenery of the wilderness and that you're being wooed by a handsome man. You'll forget that you're on a plane." 

Nodding, Lauren wished her a Happy Thanksgiving and ran across the tarmac towards the stairs that led up to the plane. "Ready?" Ben asked, as she stopped before him. "Are you alright? You look a little nervous." 

She smiled and nodded, "Never better," she said, as the last of the crew boarded; the the trucks driving off after delivering fuel and cargo. "Come on, it's freezing out here. And I was promised a warm bed and a home-cooked meal." 

....................

"I will be back in my office by Monday afternoon," Ben said, as he rested the receiver between his ear and shoulder. "Jerry, it's Thanksgiving. I'm not taking any meetings, unless they're about the end of all humanity. This is a high-school level fight, between the President of France and the President of Italy. Over who's hosting a goddamn fashion show. When did fashion shows become part of my job qualifications." 

A half an hour into the flight, once Air Force One passed through some rocky turbulence, Ben took Lauren on a tour of the aircraft. Trying her best not to drag herself, due to the tension and anxiety of being on the plane and the turbulence they went through, Ben took her by the hand and led her down the hallways and into the various rooms. They had just finished looking at the conference room, when Ben was summoned with a phone call from one of his aides. Rather than sending her back to her seat, Ben led her into his office. 

"Put the TV on," he said, nodding to the screen that was built into the wall. "Just keep the volume low. Jerry hates it when I have the TV on during our phone calls, especially when I'm watching crap cable." 

Thirty minutes later, Ben was still on the phone and Lauren was laying on the couch quietly, the television on mute as he talked. "Look, can you just call Moreau's aide back and tell them that I'll deal with it on Monday?," he finally asked. "There's not much for me to do, when I'm 35,000 feet in the air. And I'm not having a conference call about it tomorrow, with my family in the other room eating dinner. Maybe suggest that they can call Heidi Klum or whoever does the fashion reality show, to smooth things over. This isn't a presidential matter." 

"And what if they decide to bomb each other or us?" Jerry shouted into the other end of the phone. 

"Then I'll worry about who gets to host the show," Ben said sarcastically. "Then you call me, Jerry. If it comes down to a war, which I highly doubt it will, then we'll deal with it. Until then, do not call me unless we're looking at a domestic or international crisis. Go home to Patty and the kids and enjoy your holiday." 

With that, Ben hung up and sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry that took longer than planned," he said, standing up from his seat. "I never truly get a vacation so.." 

He stopped, when he found Lauren asleep, sprawled out across the leather seats that made up for a couch. Not wanting to wake her, Ben knew that she couldn't stay there, especially with people coming and going. Scooping her up, Ben carried her out into the hallway. 

"Mr. President," a flight attendant greeted, stopping in the hallway before them. 

"Paul," Ben greeted. 

The young man looked at Lauren, who was curled up in his arms. "I guess the excitement from take off, finally wore off?" he asked, as Ben carefully lowered Lauren onto the couch in the hallway. 

"That and the long phone call, " he sighed. "Could you bring me a blanket? I think I'll sit out here until it's time to land." 

Nodding, the young man went off to find a blanket, while Ben lifted Lauren's head up, to sit down. "Hmmm," Lauren groaned, shifting at the sudden movement. 

"Shh," Ben whispered, as Paul returned with the blanket. "Thank you." 

"Not a problem," Paul said, as Ben shook the heavy material over Lauren. "Do you need anything, Sir? I could send Maxwell up with something to eat or with a book." 

Ben shook his head, "I think I'll just relax here for a while," he said. "If I'm not called away again for the remainder of the flight, just let me know when we're thirty minutes out." 

Once Paul left, draped his arm over Lauren's waist and settled back against the couch cushions; his head raised to face the ceiling of the aircraft. The lingering stress of Jerry's phone call, slowly bled away as he relaxed for the first time since leaving the White House and boarding the plane. The last twenty-four hours had been hectic enough, with the last minute meetings and conference calls, to keeping Lauren's surprise visit a surprise. Only his sister knew that Lauren was coming and even then, Ben announced that it was a "guest" and not "the woman I'm dating." He also begged for her keep the news to herself, so that he could introduce her to Conner.

The death of Margaret was hard enough on both of them, since it was so unexpected and sudden, as well as violent. When Ben somewhat came to terms that his wife was dead, the idea of dating was the last thing on his mind. There wasn't any thought of him going from husband to widower, especially when he had a country to run and two assassination attempts on his life to deal with. But in the last year or so, before London, he found himself lonely. Seeing members of his staff getting married and having their own children, made him miss the companionship he once had with Margaret. And with Conner off at school, coming home for a few weekends here and there and the holidays, he was essentially alone when returning to his living quarters.

While this thing he had with Lauren was new, as well as unexpected, Ben felt hope for the first time in years. While he was in no real need to rush into a second marriage, he woke up every morning like a giddy school girl. The texts and phone calls throughout the day, along with the incognito "movie and a dinner" date at Lauren's place, made him feel young again. Lauren was far different from Margaret and everyone knew it. While Margaret was born into a wealthy family and knew the expectations of the high society of politics, Lauren was a rebel. Her style alone, was a far cry from Margaret's J-Crew during the day and couture at night wardrobe. In all the years he was married to her, Margaret considered it a scandal to sit in ratty sweatpants and in front of the television all day long. Even when Conner was born and during those first few weeks, as she recovered, Margaret was fully dressed from head to toe and had her hair styled just right with a hint of makeup on. It was an image that she couldn't shake, even when her husband told her to " _just relax, Maggie."._

Now, five years later, it would be Conner that Ben had to answer to. They never talked about the possibility of his father dating again, or the idea of one day having a step-mother to answer to. And while Ben was the first person Conner came to, when he developed a crush on his now-girlfriend, Ben felt bad that he wasn't being as truthful and open as his teenaged son was. He could only hope, that by the end of their long weekend away, that it would be smooth sailing for everyone aboard. 

...................

By the time they landed, Lauren was both exhausted and starving; having slept through the remainder of the flight, she only had fifteen minutes to spare, before buckling up in her seat and waiting for the plane to land. 

"I'm sure my sister has food cooked and waiting," Ben promised, as he helped her into the backseat of a black SUV. "Karen's always cooking and baking, especially around the holidays." 

She mumbled incoherently, wrapping her coat tightly around herself, burrowing into the backseat of the car. As the row of SUV's started off, leaving the air base, Lauren felt herself falling back asleep. 

"Sleep," Ben said, as she struggled to stay awake; he had moved across the back seats, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "It's a half hour from here to the house, and you're not missing much. There's only open land and mountains." 

In and out of consciousness, Lauren heard Ben on the phone with someone, confirming that they were on their way to the house. "Just heat up something for us, Karen," he said. "But don't go too crazy, alright? It's getting late and I know how your kids are, when they can smell food wafting up through the floorboards." 

After that, Lauren was out, until the car stopped and Ben was shaking her awake. "We're here," he announced, as she groaned. "Come on, sleepyhead. Food and then off to bed with ya." 

"It's only ten-thirty," Lauren mumbled, as they walked up the front steps to the house. "Why am I tired?" 

"Well, you've been up since five in the morning," Ben pointed out, steadying her as they stood before the door. "You worked with small children, who were hopped up on candy. And I'm sure you didn't nap before Lucy brought you to the airport, which made you pass out on the plane. And we all know, sleeping on planes isn't comfortable at all."

Lauren grumbled, "Seasoned travelers are annoying," she shook her head, as Ben knocked lightly on the front door. "I'm hungry." 

The sound of footsteps could be heard, as the hallway light went on inside the house. "Food is coming," Ben promised, as she yawned widely. "Just be patient." 

At that moment, the front door swung open and before them stood a tall, blonde woman. "Well, look what the cat dragged in," she teased, as Ben chuckled. "You're lucky the kids are all asleep right now. Took forever to wind them down, since Robert decided to give them candy, ontop of the ice cream they had." 

"Well, Robert's an ass," Ben snorted, as he and Lauren stepped into the house. "Why you married him, I'll never know." 

"And you're such a ray of sunshine," Karen snorted, shaking her head. "So, I'm assuming this is our guest of honor?" 

Lauren nodded slowly, "This is Lauren," Ben announced, as he removed his coat and scarf. "Lauren, this is my baby sister Karen." 

Shaking hands, Karen smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you," she said. "I do wish my brother told me about you, that way I'd have all your favorites cooked up..." 

"Oh, that's alright," Lauren shrugged. "I'll eat just about anything. Except figs. I'm allergic to them." 

"Good thing I don't use figs for anything," Karen nodded, as Ben took Lauren's coat. "Ben, lock up for me. You must be starving, Lauren. I warmed up some ziti and homemade italian bread..." 

Following the woman down the hall, Lauren turned to look back at Ben, who simply smiled and nodded at her. "Starving," Lauren said, as she disappeared into the dining room. 

Five minutes later, Lauren was tucked in at the table, eating quietly, while Ben and Karen sat at the table with her. "Conner's probably asleep already," Karen said, stretching her arms up and over her head. "He was moody all goddamn day, so I told him he could stay up in his room if he wanted." 

"Oh god," Ben shook his head. "I guess there's trouble in paradise already. God help me." 

"Payback for al the years you drove mom and dad crazy," Karen said, shaking her finger at him. "All the girls that you "dated" and later broke their hearts..." 

Lauren looked up from her plate of pasta, her mouth full of noodles and bread. "Don't worry, he's calmed down a bit," Karen giggled. "If anything, he's become a real sappy romantic." 

Ben rolled his eyes, "So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow? Is David coming, because last I heard, he wasn't." 

"Juliet's coming, but as for David and Alice? I doubt it," Karen said, shaking her head. "David's our older brother, who's a Republican and doesn't want to associate with us anymore. Ever since the two attempts on our dear Ben's life, he refuses to be within a five mile radius of him." 

"Sounds like my brother," Lauren said, after washing the mouthful of food down with water. "Alex. He's the oldest of the four of us and the biggest asshole." 

Karen whistled, "David and Alex would get along great," she sighed. "At least David would finally have a friend, other than Alice. At Juliet's normal, considering the fact that she's the offspring of two morons." 

Finished with her plate, Karen quickly got up and took it from her, quieting her protests of wanting to help. "You're a guest," she said, carrying the plate and glass to the sink. "Now, since we're a full house this year, I had to bunk you two together in the master suite upstairs on the eastern wing of the house. That's not going to be problem for you both, is it?" 

"A bed's a bed," Lauren shrugged. "I'm so tired at this point, that I'll sleep on the floor in the living room." 

"Well good," Karen smiled. "Because either way, you'd be shit out of luck! My girls are eleven, six and three and they all share a room. That's why we give Juliet her own room when she comes up to visit, since she's bunking with different people eight and a half months out of the year." 

Saying their goodnights, Ben and Lauren grabbed their bags and headed up the flight of stairs, quietly tip-toeing down the hallway to their room. "Are you sure you're alright sharing?" he asked, closing the door behind them. "I could always bunk with Conner or sleep on the sofa downstairs." 

Dropping her bag onto the bed, Lauren turned and looked at him. "As soon as my head hits that pillow, I will be out like a light," she said, shrugging. "If I didn't feel comfortable, I would've said something to your sister. And, you don't seem to be the type that would be a creepy shit and force yourself onto a woman." 

They quickly took turns, using the bathroom to change for bed and brush their teeth, the exhaustion creeping up on them quickly. "You look like you're heading out for a hike in the woods," Ben said, as she helped turn the blankets down on the bed. 

"I tend to get cold in the middle of the night," she shrugged, climbing up onto the bed. "And since we're up here in the middle of mountains and it's freezing outside, I'm extra cold tonight." 

As they both climbed under the blankets, Ben reached up to turn the lamp off, before laying down next to her in the bed. "I'm a light sleeper, so don't worry if you have to get up to go to the bathroom," Ben said, as Lauren rolled over to face him. "I can run on a few hours of sleep." 

"It's your vacation though," Lauren pointed out. "You should be able to take the time to sleep for as long as you want." 

"It' part of the job," he sighed. "Once I "retire", maybe I'll adopt the art of sleeping in." 

Lauren snorted, shifting her head against the pillows. "It's a lot of fun," she said, in a sing-song voice, before breaking out into a yawn. 

"Go to sleep," Ben said to her, as she pulled the blankets up to her chin. "Tomorrow's a big day." 

Not one to argue over going to sleep, Lauren scooted closer to him and closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of a warm body next to her. When she woke up briefly in the middle of the night, with his arm wrapped around her waist and snoring into her ear, she felt at ease for the first time in a long time. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Lauren woke to the smell of coffee and the sound of paper rustling. Rolling over, she opened her eyes and squinted, looking at Ben. Sitting up in bed next to her, Ben skimmed the morning paper with one hand, while holding a cup of steaming hot coffee with the other. 

"Coffee?" Lauren all but grunted." 

"Good morning to you too," Ben said, smirking as he read. 

Sitting up, Lauren took the cup from him and took a quick sip, before grimacing at the taste. "Too sweet," she said, shaking her head. "You wear glasses." 

He nodded, "For reading," he said, finally looking at her. "And watching television. Now that I'm closer to fifty, my eyesight is starting to go on me." 

"It's a good look," Lauren said, taking another sip of the too sweet coffee. "I wear mine for reading. Or when I have to attend meetings with parents, so that they think I look older than I actually look." 

"Why are you drinking my coffee, if it's too sweet?" he asked, as he held his hand out for it. "There's coffee downstairs." 

She winced, "That requires me to get up, fix my appearance and then head downstairs," she almost whined. "And I really don't want to go downstairs right this second, to get a cup of coffee, when you have yours right here." 

He shook his head. "Besides, what if your son is down there?" she continued. "I don't want to look like a slob the first time he meets me." 

"You don't look like a slob," Ben pointed out, taking a sip from his mug. "You look refreshed. Radiant." 

"Aren't you  _ridiculously_ charming, first thing in the morning," Lauren teased, as he set the cup onto the night stand. "Trying to butter me up for something, aren't you? Who am I impressing today?" 

Ben shook his head, moving closer to her. "No one," he said, as she leaned back against the headboard. "My sister already likes you and I know my nieces will like you as well. Her husband? He's going to grill you, because that's just how he is." 

Lauren swallowed heavily, "And Connor?" she asked, as his hand went to her hip. 

"He'll probably grunt his hello's and have the phone glued to his hand," he said, nuzzling her ear. "Get some food into him and talk to him about some.. horror story show he likes and you'll be fine." 

"Still, I'm a new woman in his father's life," she said, as Ben placed a few kisses against her neck. "We've also been doing this dating thing for a little less than a month. And we;re going to be dumping all this on him today." 

Ben lifted his head up to look at her, "It'll be fine," he insisted. "If Connor comes off as hostile or disagreeable, he'll come around. He's a teenager, Lauren. Teen's like to be moody and act like their parent's are "ruining their life," when we decide to do something for ourselves." 

She sighed, "I just want him to tolerate me," she admitted. "He doesn't have to like me off the bat, but I want him to tolerate me enough, that he would be cool with me dating his dad." 

"I'm still going to date you, regardless," Ben pointed out. "I can't let my sixteen year old, dictate who I date and how I live the rest of my life." 

"Careful there," Lauren warned, as she reached up to push his glasses up on his nose. "I don't want to be in the middle of a family war." 

He chuckled, "You won't be," he whispered, before silencing her with a kiss. Gripping the front of his shirt, Lauren inched her way down on the mattress, with Ben following her, as he moved half of his body onto hers. With one arm going under her head, Ben slid his hand under the back of her shirt, his palm resting against her bare back. 

"You two better be awake in there!" a knock on the door startled them. "Breakfast is ready and the kids are waiting on you two!" 

"Shit," Ben whispered, as Lauren tried to keep the giggling at bay. "We'll be down in a minute, Karen!" 

Lauren snickered, "Are you sure we're ready to head down?" she teased, as Ben groaned, dropping his head down against her shoulder. "Could've been worse, you know?" 

"How?" he asked, his face still pressed against her shoulder. 

"We could've been having sex and Karen could've just walked on in," she said, which made him look up. "I don't know about you, but I really don't want my first visit to be remembered as the trip when I was caught having sex. Save that for the next holiday." 

Ben laughed, giving her another kiss. "We'll have to sneak away or wake up extra early then," he said, rolling off of her. "Come on. Before she sends Zoe up here, who likes to dive into bed and use her knees for target practice." 

.....................

Breakfast was an unusual affair, with endless plates of food and chatter around the table; something Lauren last saw nearly fifteen years previously, before she went off to NYU and her entire world changed. 

"UNCLE BEN!" two girls shouted, as he and Lauren stepped into the dining room five minutes after Karen announced that breakfast was ready. "You did come! Daddy said you weren't, cuz you hadta be the boss man of America." 

"Of course I came for Thanksgiving, Hannah Banana!" he said, tweaking the six year old's nose. "Besides, I want to hear all about your school play! Mommy said you were the turkey this year." 

She nodded furiously, "I gots killeded for the dinner!" she squealed, which earned a startled laugh from Lauren; as it did with Ben, who tried to cover it with a cough. "Mommy wasn't happy, but Daddy says it was the bestest death scene ever!" 

"We've got ourselves an Oscar winner," Robert said from behind the newspaper. 

"I'm sure it was the best," Ben nodded, ruffling her hair. "Where's Claire and Zoe?" 

Hannah shrugged, "Claire's being a weenie head and Zoe wet her bed again," she sighed, before catching Lauren's eyes. "Who's that?" she whispered, pointing to Lauren. 

Standing up, Ben turned and held his hand out, which Lauren took. "Hannah, this is Lauren," he started, as Lauren smiled at her. "Lauren, this is Hannah." 

"You're real pretty," Hannah said, blushing as she dug her sock-clad toe into the tiled floor. "Are you Uncle Ben's girlfriend?" 

"Um," Lauren looked to Ben, surprised at how quick to the point the child was. "You wanna tell her, Ben?" 

He snorted, "Lauren is my girlfriend," he nodded, which made Hannah giggle. "She's going to spend Thanksgiving with us this year. Is that okay, Hannah?" 

She nodded, "She can help us cook later!" she determined. "Mommy's making  _lots_ of food today, cuz she don't wanna cook every night." 

"Because who can't say no to leftovers?" Karen asked, as she walked into the dining room; two girls behind her. "Girls, go say hello to Uncle Ben and his guest. Connor should be down in a little bit, Ben. He was on the phone when I went upstairs to get him." 

He nodded, as two girls rushed to him. "Zoey girl!" he chuckled, scooping the three year old up, before turning to look at the eldest of the girls. "Claire Bear!" 

Introducing her to his nieces, Lauren felt herself at ease, as she sat down at the table, with Claire on one side and Ben on the other. "So, I made a little of everything," Karen said, as she got Zoe into her booster seat. "Ben's a big breakfast eater, so I made sure to have all his favorites." 

"I usually have my breakfast on the drive to work," Lauren said, as she draped the napkin onto her lap. "Even then, it's only a granola bar." 

As everyone dished out the food, there were conversations going on, all over the table. The girls were in their own world, arguing over what movie they were going to watch that night, while Karen bickered with her husband over who would get more firewood out back and dinner. 

"I can't do everything, Robert," Karen said, rolling her eyes. "You want a big dinner and I went out to get everything for it! Just get the damn firewood from the shed and don't make my life more difficult than it already is." 

"Are you gonna help my mommy cook?" Hannah asked, looking at Lauren from across the table. 

Lauren set her cup of coffee down, "I'd love to help," she said, as the girl beamed at her. "Are you going to help, too?" 

"Mommy says I make too much of a mess." 

Ben chuckled, "That you do," he said, pouring himself some more coffee. "How about you help me set the table? I can't fold all of those napkins by myself." 

At that moment, Connor finally made his appearance, stumbling into the dining room. Right away, Lauren could tell that this was Ben's son; he was almost as tall as him and they shared similar facial features. However, where Ben was blonde haired and blue eyes, Connor was dark haired with dark eyes. Along with his fair skin, Connor favored his mother's looks more so than his father's.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Ben said, as Connor flopped down into a chair at the other end of the table. 

"Please, no morning jokes," Connor grumbled, grabbing the bowl of scrambled eyes. "I'm really not in the mood, Dad." 

Claire rolled her eyes, as any eleven year old girl would do, before giggling when Lauren caught her doing so. The giggle sent Connor's moody glare towards them, settling moreso on Lauren than on his cousin. 

"Who's she?" he asked, nodding his head towards Lauren. "I thought we weren't allowed to bring friends with us! Aunt Karen told me that Juliet wasn't bringing her friends this year!" 

"This isn't Juliet's friend," Ben started, glancing over at Lauren, who looked down at her plate; the fork and knife fiddling in her hand, as the tension filled the room. 

Everyone looked at the new couple and at Connor, who looked at his Dad and Lauren with a frown on his face. "This is Lauren," Ben continued, placing his hand on her knee; he gave it a firm squeeze of comfort. "She's my girlfriend." 

................

"Just give him some time," Karen said, as Lauren stood at the sink washing dishes. "He's in his first relationship and it's not turning out how he thought it would." 

After introducing her as his girlfriend, Ben watched as his son stomped outside, grumbling and cursing under his breath. After that, breakfast was a silent affair; the clinking of plates and scraping of forks across them, the only noise in the room. Afterwards, Ben grabbed his coat and Connor's before disappearing outside to find his son. 

"I know," Lauren nodded, though she really didn't. At sixteen, what was there to expect from relationships with the opposite sex? It wasn't like Connor was taking his girlfriend out on fancy dates off campus or buying her fancy things. They were both sixteen and in school everyday. 

"Also, Connor took it really hard when Margaret died," Karen continued, wiping the stovetop down. "I think the idea that his father has a girlfriend, scares the shit out of him. They never talked about the idea of Ben dating again or maybe one day having a step-mother to answer to." 

Lauren wiped her hands on a dishtowel, "Ben and I have only been dating for a month," she reminded her. "It's way to early to even say "I love you," to one another, let alone think about marriage." 

The older woman nodded, "I know, I know," she sighed. "This is all just babbling for me... I just want Ben and Connor to be happy, you know? But I want Ben to be happy, because he's been through a lot. Between losing Margaret and these crazy nut jobs wanting to kill him, not once but twice!"

"You don't have to give me the whole.. "If you hurt my brother, I'll kill you," speech," Lauren started. "I like him a lot. I have no intention on hurting him, and I hope he feels the same way about me. He's also my first relationship in a long time, so if it does get serious, I want to make sure it's done in due time." 

Karen giggled, "Oh honey, it's already serious," she said, picking up the stack of place mats from the counter. "Ben doesn't just invite people to Thanksgiving dinner. Let alone, someone he's been dating for a month." 

Watching as Karen walked out of the kitchen, Lauren turned and looked back outside, expecting to see a blood bath. Instead, she found Connor and Ben sitting on one of the benches, looking out towards the woods that surrounded the back of the house. Taking in what Karen had said, along with how Connor reacted at breakfast, Lauren had a feeling her weekend wasn't going to be as peaceful as she'd hoped. 

.....................

 

Lauren was in the middle of doing her hair, after a hot shower, when Ben returned. Not saying too much, Lauren watched as he disappeared into the bathroom to shower, before going back to getting ready. Slipping into a brown skirt and a forest green sweater, Lauren sat down on the bed to pull on a pair of stockings. Coming out of the bathroom, dressed down for dinner, Ben tossed the towel back into the bathroom and came over to her. 

"How'd it go?" Lauren asked, as he sat down next to her. "You look good for someone who had "the talk" with their teenaged son." 

"I don't know what he's more upset about," Ben admitted, rubbing at his jaw. "Me dating or being a sixteen year old kid, who's girlfriend expects too much from him." 

She sighed, "I think it's a little bit of both," she said, patting his knee. "But I think hearing that his dad has a girlfriend, for the first time, set him off." 

Ben sighed, "Maybe after this weekend, he'll react differently," she continued. "If we're still together by Christmas or New Year's, he'll be home for the holidays and hopefully with his girlfriend." 

"And why _wouldn't_ we be together by Christmas or New Year's?" Ben asked; the idea alone, being outrageous in his mind.  

"Ben," Lauren sighed, shaking her head. "Just..compute everything else I said in that statement. Please?"

He nodded, "I am," he insisted. "Okay, we can talk about our holiday plans at a later date." 

"Thank you," Lauren said, nodding, as he finally took in her appearance. "Let's just get through this holiday, before we start thinking about the next two." 

"You look very nice, by the way," Ben said. "Do clothes always look this good when you wear them?" 

Lauren snorted, startled by his comment. "I guess so?" she shrugged. "I don't know? I never really dress up on holidays, to be honest. Growing up, we spent Thanksgiving in our pajamas and on Christmas we wore whatever was comfortable." 

"Thanksgiving is always more of a dress down holiday for us," Ben agreed. "But Christmas? Too many parties leading up to and utter exhaustion the day of. Plus, there's no "homey" feeling, with Christmas in the White House. Everything is organized and the same thing every year." 

"You sound like you're just about done being the president," Lauren said. "Which, I get." 

He shrugged, "I'll just be happy once I hand the keys over to the next poor soul," he said, laying back across the mattress. "So, did Karen rope you into helping her cook?"

Laying back next to him, Lauren rested one arm under her head. "Nope," she said, shaking her head. "A lot of the food just needs to cook in the oven or on the stove, which will take a while. She said that if she needed extra hands, she would come and find me." 

"Hopefully she won't," Ben said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Karen's cooked plenty of family dinners over the years. She can handle this one all on her own." 

"Ben!" Lauren gasped, nudging him with her elbow. "That's so mean." 

He chuckled, leaning up on his elbow to look down at her. "I get to have you to myself for an entire weekend," he reminded her. "No sneaking around between houses, with a large army of secret agents and black suv's keeping watch on the block outside your house." 

Lauren knew it had been hard, finding both the time and appropriate places to meet up, in the last month. To smuggle her into the White House, was one thing. After a certain time, majority of the staff went home and it was late enough that Ben didn't have to work in his office on most of those evenings. To get him into her place, required one black suv camped outside her house for at least two hours, before calling the clear for Ben to arrive. Luckily, they didn't have to worry about who would be sleeping over where, and the threat of being caught doing the "walk of shame" after an innocent night of watching whatever Netflix had to offer at that moment. 

But for now, secrecy was the key; being in the public eye was something she wasn't ready for, despite the fact that she was dating a very public man. Knowing how the media could turn on people, she wondered how they would react if and when they went public with their relationship. Would they be a love story like Prince William and Kate Middleton, or would the Republican party take their relationship and her, to create awful rumors? Either way, it wasn't something she was quite ready for. If they were to breakup, the last thing she needed was to see it plastered on every newspaper and tabloid magazine from Washington to Long Island. 

Right here and right now, in this cozy bedroom in Montana, was all she really needed. Sure, they had more hurdles to jump over; a teenager, dodging the public eye and getting to the end of the year. But for now, it wasn't on her list of things to worry about in that moment. 

"So kiss me like you haven't seen me in ages," Lauren said, a smile on her face. 

And he did. 


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner went smoothly, despite the tension between father and son, as the younger children brought laughter to the table. Karen outdid herself, cooking enough food to last them the entire weekend. Afterwards, Lauren and Juliet helped put the leftovers away in the new tupperware Karen had purchased for the event. 

"I bought stuff to make all kinds of meals with the turkey," Karen said, as Lauren scrubbed at the baking dishes in the sink. "And enough baking goods to keep the girls happy. We're going to be here until Tuesday, so Robert and I need all the ammunition we can get." 

"I can make a decent turkey soup," Lauren said, scrubbing at the pan in the sink. "All I need is vegetable stock, carrots and celery..."

Karen nodded, wiping her hands on a dish towel. "I have carrots," she said. "We can head into town tomorrow morning to get vegetable stock and celery. Ben was cranky last night, when he saw the choices in ice cream. I forgot, in my mad rush at the market, to get butter pecan for him."

Juliet rolled her eyes, "god forbid you forget the butter pecan," she sighed. "Uncle Ben has a major sweet tooth, Lauren. You can't keep anything in your house that has enough sugar to knock a small child out. He will find it. And devour it all." 

"Well, it's a good thing I like salty junk food," she laughed, as Ben came in from the den. "I prefer anything with caramel in it. Salted or non-salted." 

"Caramel, huh?" Ben asked, wrapping his arm around her waist. 

Startled, Lauren turned around and flicked soap suds at him. "Yes, caramel," she nodded, as he chuckled. "Don't sneak up on me, when I have my hands in the sink. Could've cut my finger off with a knife." 

Pushing a loose strand of hair away form her face, Ben feigned a look of worry on his face. "Can't have that happening to you," he teased, leaning in to kiss her. 

Juliet and Karen shared a look, rolling their eyes and shaking their heads, as Ben kissed his girlfriend in front of them. "Do you always have to be so goddamn  _cheesy?"_ Karen asked, as the couple pulled apart. 

"What's wrong with being cheesy?" Ben asked, as Lauren went back to washing dishes. "I thought women liked that?" 

"I think it's cute," Lauren shrugged. "It's much better than being a know it all, douche bag. I can't stand those type of guys." 

"My entire college campus in a nutshell," Juliet sighed. "Well, I'm going upstairs to catch up on some homework. Let me know when it's time for dessert and coffee." 

Finishing up with the dishes, Lauren washed her hands throughly, before drying them off with a clean dish towel. By then, Ben had already made a new pot of coffee and had a cup ready and waiting for her. 

"Robert's currently dealing with a crisis between Claire and Hannah," Ben reported, as Lauren took the mug from him. "Zoe's quietly playing with her dolls in the corner of the room." 

Karen rolled her eyes, "What else is new," she grumbled. "And where's your son?" 

"Upstairs," Ben sighed. "Probably on the phone with Liz." 

"Ah, so much angst in this house," his sister said, shaking her head. "Well, you two go and do whatever it is you do. I'm going to put my feet up and rest for a bit." 

Taking the opportunity, they quickly made their way out of the kitchen and upstairs to their room, closing the door behind them. Given that it was only six-thirty, it was still too early to take a nap, especially if they wanted to avoid staying up all night long. Instead, they settled on lounging in bed and watching television, nursing two cups of hot coffee between them. When the mugs were drained dry, Ben took them and placed them on the nightstand, as Lauren climbed under the heavy comforter. Curling up against his side, she rested her head against his chest and paid little attention to the old re-run of Law and Order that was playing on the television. 

"Is it sad that I'm ready for bed?" she asked, as he rubbed her back. "The idea of getting up and going back downstairs sounds so unappealing. Even if there's a bunch of sweets waiting for us." 

"Put on pajamas and crash kinda feeling?" Ben chuckled, as she nodded. "We've got all weekend to be lazy, you know." 

Lauren hummed, "I know," she said. "I just don't want to isolate myself from everyone. Or keep you from hanging out with your family. There's only so many times a year you can be with your family like this, you know?" 

"They'll understand," he insisted. 

"If you say so," she said, burrowing deeper against him. "Hey, when we get back to D.C.... did you maybe... would you like to spend one night at my place?" 

Ben looked down at her, "Are you asking me to a sleep over, Miss. Fiore?" he asked, feigning surprise, chuckling as she groaned. "I'd love to." 

She nodded, "I'm sure Michael will throw a fit," she huffed. "He'll make it seem like it's an inconvenience for him." 

"It's easier for me to get you to my place," he said. "To get to yours, thought? And then to leave in the morning? I'd have to sneak out before the sun rises and I would hate to skip breakfast." 

"You're going to get fat if you keep eating platefuls of bacon, you know," Lauren warned, looking up at him. "All that grease, clogging up your arteries." 

Ben patted his stomach, "I think I'd look good with a few extra pounds on me," he said thoughtfully. "I plan on gaining at least ten pounds, once I leave office." 

She giggled, "Sexy," she teased. "I look forward to seeing that." 

From downstairs, they could hear the girls screeching and running about, followed by Karen shouting at them to behave. "How about I sneak downstairs and steal us something to eat?" Ben asked, wincing at the loud thud that sent his sister screeching. "After that, we can go to bed." 

"You are," Lauren shook her head, reaching up to place her hands on his face. " _Perfect._  I'm going to change, so hurry!"

_..............._

The next afternoon, after a quick run to the market, Lauren and Karen returned to the house just as it began to sleet. Changing out of their clothes, they found Robert and Ben sitting in the den with the fireplace going, while the girls played upstairs in their room. 

"Juliet's upstairs doing a paper and Connor hasn't woken up yet," Ben said, as he and Lauren sat on the love seat. "It's supposed to snow tonight into tomorrow." 

"Oh joy," Lauren mumbled, wrapping the flannel blanket around her shoulders. "Is it going to be really bad?" 

Robert shook his head, "If we were staying up by the mountains, sure," he said. "But down here? It won't be too bad." 

Ben chuckled, "You said that last Thanksgiving and we ended up having a blizzard," he reminded him. "Hopefully we'll be able to get out of here before Lauren has to go back to work on Tuesday." 

"Ah, just tell your boss that you were with the Leader of the Free World," Robert said, waving his hand at them. "I'm sure that'll get you some brownie points." 

"Well, if my boss knew I was here in Montana with the President of the United States, that would be a different story," Lauren shrugged. "Can't just waltz in on Wednesday morning and go "Hey Roger, I was in Montana for the holiday's with my boyfriend. You know, the guy that came to visit us because you decided that you didn't want to teach the Common Core," I mean, I think he'd have a coronary on the spot." 

"He's a bit twitchy, isn't he?" Ben asked, as Lauren giggled. "I thought the poor man was going to faint, while giving us the tour of the art facilities." 

Lauren sighed, "Roger's just... Roger," she shrugged, unable to find any other way in describe the principle of Hearst Elementary. 

"So.. no one but us knows about you two?" Karen asked, before looking at her brother. "Does Mom know?" 

"I haven't told her yet," Ben shrugged, as his sister groaned. "I'll tell her at Christmas!" 

His brother-in-law snorted, "He's already got plans for Christmas," he said, nudging his wife. "Are we even prepared for Christmas yet." 

Karen ignored him, "Mom's going to kill you," she warned. "She already bitches about how you don't call her enough." 

"She ends up finding out about everything through you," Ben said. "Just.. don't tell her anything, Karen. This is my thing to tell her, not yours." 

"Just leave him alone, Karen," Robert sighed, grabbing the remote off the arm of the couch. "Then you wonder why  _he_ doesn't call you every day, like Patricia does!" 

Settling in for a afternoon football game, it wasn't long before both Lauren and Ben passed out on the love seat. Ben, with his head thrown back against the cushion, snored deeply; while Lauren laid curled up on his lap, her face tucked into his chest, while his arm rested across her waist. 

"They'd make really cute babies," Karen said, watching the two of them. "Cute, blonde and red-haired babies." 

"Well, my dear, they'd have to actually have sex in order to have babies," Robert stated, as she looked at him with a frown. 

"You mean?" she asked, as he nodded. "Really?" 

Robert scratched his head, "Ben said they haven't done it yet," he shrugged. "When I asked him if it bothered him, he got all snappy. "I didn't start dating again, just to have sex!" and all that shit. You're brother is a sappy romantic, Karen. Thank god you aren't like that." 

His wife shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Ben's never been the one to do things casual, Robert," she reminded him. "He and Margaret dated for three years, before getting married. He hasn't dated or been with a woman since she died. That was almost four years ago." 

"I know how long it's been," Robert huffed. "But they need to just do it already. The looks and touching... we have kids here for god's sake!" 

"You're an ass," she snapped, standing up from the sofa. "Don't you dare harass them about it either."  
  
Robert shook his head, "Where are you goin'?" he asked, as she started out of the room. "The game's not over yet!" 

"As if I'm gonna sit here and watch a goddamn football game," Karen laughed. "I'm going to check on our children and plot the many ways I could kill you." 

"So much love," Robert rolled his eyes. "Truly, honey. Twenty-three years together and you're just as crazy now as you were when I first met you." 

She threw up her middle finger, walking out as he laughed. "God help me," he muttered, turning the volume up again.

..................

"I miss you too. Even though I saw you last night." 

Lauren sighed into the other end of the phone, "But I was half  _awake,"_ she whined, as Ben sat back in his seat. "I just remember you tucking me into my bed and that's it." 

He chuckled, "I figured after five days, you'd be tired of me already," he teased.

The rest of the weekend went by quickly, much to their dislike, as they spent their time exploring the land that surrounded the house. Lauren found herself bonding more with Ben's sister and his nieces, while Ben tried to get Connor involved with game night and contributing to the conversation during family dinner. But the teenager was too stubborn for his own good and Ben left him alone, once he realized it wouldn't get through to him during this visit. 

"Me? Never," Lauren scoffed. "I would see you everyday if I could." 

"Unfortunately, I have to deal with Russia for the next two days," Ben sighed. "But I'm yours Friday night. The entire night." 

She giggled, "I'm going food shopping after work, so let me know what to get," she said. "I already know about the ice cream, which is at the top of my list." 

"Is 7:30 good?" he asked, as she puttered around her house. "Or do you want me to come later?" 

"7:30 is perfect,' Lauren said. "I'll be home by at least 4:30, so that gives me time to clean up and put food in the oven. It's not like you haven't been here before, Ben. You know what my house looks like." 

They spoke for a while longer, before a knock sounded at the door, opening a few seconds later. Mike strolled into the Oval Office, just as Ben turned around to face him, holding up a finger, as he finished up his phone call. 

"I'll call you tonight," he said, as Lauren reluctantly said her goodbye's. "And I'll get back to you on that list." 

Hanging up, Ben put the phone down on the desk and looked up at Mike. "What's up?" he asked, as Mike stood before him. "Did Russia cancel?" 

"Sadly for you, no," he said, catching a glimpse of the background picture on Ben's private phone. "Oh god, you're taking cutesy pictures together already?" 

"Like you haven't done that with Leah?" Ben shot back, picking the Iphone up. "Or with Lynn?" 

Mike shook his head, "Security detail for Friday night is set," he said, ignoring the question. "The princess agreed to have her home swept tomorrow after work, so Gomez is going to do it." 

"Why not you?" Ben asked, frowning. 

"Because your girlfriend requested someone else to do it," Mike huffed, scowling as Ben snickered. "I don't know how this is going to work, Ben. Girl doesn't even like me, yet I'm the one that's in charge of keeping you safe. Her too, if she becomes your wife one day." 

Ben sighed, "Just.. ease up on her, will ya?" he asked. "She's great and I think if you two got to know each other, you'd like her." 

"It's not my job to like her," Mike reminded him. "She could bake batches of cookies and solve world peace. Doesn't mean I have to like her." 

Leaning forward on his elbows, Ben rested his chin on clasped hands. "Well, she does bake batches of cookies," he said. "And I think she could solve world peace." 

Mike rolled his eyes, "You're hopeless," he said, shaking his head. "Ten bucks says you fuck up Friday night and I'll have to come pick you up." 

"Ten bucks says that I'll see you Saturday afternoon, going over the security detail for the Christmas fundraiser next month," Ben shot back. "And why would I fuck up? According to Lauren, I'm  _perfect."_

"Yeah," Mike snorted, shaking his head with a smile. "A  _perfect_ sap." 

Chucking a crumpled up post-it note, Mike headed back for the door, laughing. "I'll let you know when I get the Russian's security briefing," he said, looking back over his shoulder. 

Shaking his head, Ben waited until the door was closed, before looking down at his phone; the black screen looking back up at him. Pressing the home button, it lit up with a picture of both him and Lauren, sitting in front of the fireplace. She managed to take the photo, as the girls fought over a game of Monopoly, as game night went from family friendly to a near blood bath. 

 _"Don't you two look cute,"_ Karen teased, as Lauren swiped through the few photos she took of them. " _Almost like a J. Crew catalog. Sickening."_

Sending the photos to him, Ben later put one up as a wallpaper for his home screen, while Lauren showered. He knew that it was risky, putting a photo of the two of them together on his phone, god forbid it were to be stolen or misplaced. But for the first time, it was a relief to see something other than the wallpapers already on the phone. It was also strange, to see himself in a photograph with a woman who wasn't Margaret. To see himself looking so happy, for the first time in nearly four years. He could hardly recognize himself in the picture, as Lauren smiled brightly into the camera. 

" _I bet the whole world will figure us out, before we even come out,"_ Ben said to her, when she found his phone the next morning.  _"According to the press, I haven't looked happy in years."_

 _"And then the whole world would praise my light and deem me as "the miracle worker," or something corny,"_ she giggled, crawling across the mattress to him. " _Can the President bestow knighthood, like the Queen of England does? Or grant a Nobel Peace Prize? Because that alone, would deserve some kind of recognition."_

Placing the phone into the inner pocket of his suit jacket, Ben stood up and walked around the desk, heading for the door. A trip down to the kitchen sounded like a good idea at the moment, for the need for coffee was defiantly needed. There was a lot to think about, especially since their relationship showed no signs of slowing down, now that they were back in D.C. With Connor still upset, Ben knew they both had a lot of work cut out for them; if and when they were to go public, the support of their family and friends would be needed desperately. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Friday came quickly, as Lauren quickly left work to head to the market, trying to get home to clean up. Making sure to get everything on the list that she and Ben put together, during their late night phone calls, she took the ten minute drive back to her house. Putting the food away, Lauren went upstairs to her bedroom and went to work. Stripping the bed of the sheets, Lauren put new ones on and made the bed, before taking the dirty laundry downstairs to the laundry room. Putting food in the oven, Lauren quickly took a shower and changed into comfortable loungewear, before heading back downstairs to continue cleaning. 

By 7:15, the table was set and the food was out of the oven; covered with aluminum foil, to keep warm before Ben arrived. Onyx had taken refuge in the bathroom down stairs, laying in the sink, giving Lauren some peace. By 7:25, the door bell went off and Ben was at her front door, a duffle bag hanging off his shoulder. 

"You're early," Lauren said, as Ben stepped into the house. "I guess things with Russia didn't go so well." 

"Oh, it was a nightmare," Ben shook his head, as she closed the door. "They wanted to stay an extra day, but I had to kick them out." 

Leaning down to kiss her, Ben dropped the bag onto the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you," she whispered, as his hands moved up the back of her shirt. 

"I missed you too," he said. "Did you cook? It smells good in here." 

She nodded, "Chicken parmesan and spaghetti," she said, as he continued to kiss her; leaving a trail from her jaw to her neck. "I warmed up a loaf of italian bread too." 

Ben hummed, moving back to her lips, pulling her closer into his arms as he did so. After a few minutes, Lauren pulled away long enough to ask, "Wanna go upstairs?". Picking her up, Lauren wrapped her legs around his waist, squealing as he carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. 

...............

"Do you always cook for yourself like this?" 

Lauren set the dirty dishes into the sink, as Ben leaned against the counter. "No," she said, washing her hands. "Usually, I throw something in the microwave or have a bowl of cereal. I cook Sunday all day to have leftovers and lunch for work." 

He nodded, "Why?" she asked, drying her hands off. "Oh no, was it awful?" 

"Because I think that was the best plate of spaghetti, I've had in a while," he grinned, making her smile. "And I'm a shit cook, so I wish I could return the favor." 

"Ah, but you did," she teased, poking his shoulder. "I just had mind-blowing sex for the first time in a long time. Consider it a fair trade." 

Ben wrapped his arm around her waist, "Mind-blowing, huh?" he teased, as she blushed. 

She nudged him, "Don't get ahead of yourself," she warned. "Bragging about your bedroom skills, isn't a good look." 

"I would  _never,"_ he said in a mock gasp. "And you were the one that took the reigns, if I can recall clearly. I didn't even get to show you what I have, tucked under my sleeve." 

"Oh really?" Lauren asked, shivering as his hand moved from her waist down and under the elastic of her underwear; a warm hand resting against the bare skin of her bottom. "Are you going to show me?" 

Ben nodded, moving her away from the counter and across the room, until she bumped against the kitchen table. With his help, Lauren found herself perched on the edge of the table, as Ben pulled her underwear down and off; tossing the lacy garment somewhere over his shoulder. Perched on her elbows, Lauren watched as he leaned down, leaving a trail of kisses from below her breasts, down to her belly.  She let out an aroused, yet shaky breath, when he crouched down, pulling her hips off the table. 

Two powerful orgasms and being fucked into the table, wrenching out a third one later, Lauren barely made it upstairs on her own. Carrying her up, both she and Ben collapsed into a sweaty heap into her bed, their limbs twisted around one another. 

"Please tell me that was all your tricks," she panted, chest heaving. "I don't think I can take any more." 

Ben placed a wet kiss against her throat, "You'll just have to wait and see," he said, letting out a hearty laugh as she groaned. 

Forgoing clothes, Ben pulled the sheet up to cover the both, before settling down next to Lauren. "Comfortable?" he asked, as she shifted against him. "I can move over a bit, if you'd like. We don't have to stay all tangled up like this." 

"Don't you dare move," she warned, holding onto his arm that was settled around her waist. 

"Okay, okay," he chuckled, tightening his hold on her. "I won't move." 

There, as the heater came to life with its creaking and groaning, they both fell into a deep and peaceful slumber. 

.....................

The next morning, Lauren woke to an empty bed and the smell of coffee, wafting through the house. Getting up, she grabbed a night shirt off the chair and quickly pulled it over her head, as she made her way out of the bedroom and downstairs. In the kitchen, she found Ben standing out the counter, dressed in a pair of flannel pants and filling two mugs with coffee. 

Upon hearing her come in, he turned and looked at her over his shoulder, chuckling at her appearance; bedraggled and half awake, as she shuffled over to him. "I was going to bring you up a cup, " he said, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"What time is it?" she asked, as he kissed the top of her head. "And why aren't you in bed?" 

"It's a quarter to seven," he responded, setting the pot back onto the warmer. "And I'm usually up by this hour. I've been up since a quarter to six. I'm not much of a sleeper and I haven't slept in seven in years." 

Lauren groaned, "Do you have to leave soon?" she asked, looking up at him. 

"Actually, I don't have anything planned for today," Ben shrugged, surprising her. "And I did bring extra clothes with me..." 

"You mean," she started, waking up as the wheels turned in her head. "You can stay another night?" 

Ben shrugged, "I mean, yeah," he said, taking a spoon out of the drawer. "Unless you don't want me to." 

Standing on her toes, Lauren pulled him in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Stay," she said, in between kisses. "Stay for another night." 

"Did you have anything planned for today?" he asked her, as she kissed his cheek. "Any shopping or errands?" 

"Nope," Lauren shook her head. "I just needed to go food shopping, which I did yesterday before you came over. I have nothing planned for the weekend." 

He laughed, "What do you want to do then? Since I'm yours for another day, that is," he said, as she relaxed against his chest. 

Lauren pondered the question for a moment, "Well, we could watch a lot of reality television or movies," she started. "Or, we could have sex and lots of it." 

"Oh god, what have I done," Ben groaned, laughing as she giggled. "Were you a closeted sex fiend?" 

"No, but there are other places in my house that would could have sex," Lauren said, giving him a cheeky grin. "There's the couch, the shower, the bathroom counter top, every floor and against the every wall..." 

She squealed as he tickled her alongside her ribs, "People are going to question why I'm asleep at my desk," he warned her. "Or why I'm walking hunched over." 

"And people will ask on Monday why I'm wincing and hobbling along the hallways on Monday," Lauren shot back. "Might as well get it all out now, you know? Train our bodies to withstand such active sexual activities." 

Ben shook his head, "And when should we start our day, having copious amounts of sex?" he asked. 

"Hmm," Lauren tapped at her chin, glancing at the clock on the stove. "Finish that cup of coffee and we can start in the shower," she grinned. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

By the middle of the week, Lauren was back at work, decorating her classroom for the Christmas season. Long after her students left, Lauren was still at work, putting up fancy holiday boarders and decorations on the windows. Halfway through hanging up the strand of lights around her chalkboard, Ben called to see what she was up to. 

"You're not home?" he asked, as she stood on the chair; the phone nestled into her pocket and a pair of headphones resting in her ears. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm decorating my classroom," she said, hanging a section of the lights on a hook. "I don't have time to do it all when the kids go to lunch. And since we have indoor recess, they're back in the classroom, so I really can't stand on a chair and hang up lights, while another teacher is in charge of all them." 

Ben sighed, "Why? What's wrong?" Lauren asked, pausing. "Are you at my house?" 

"No, but I'm worried since it's getting late and the roads are icy," he said. "I'm a little worried that you're going to be driving alone in the dark." 

Lauren suppressed a giggle, "Ben, I've done it plenty of times before," she insisted. "And I'm not alone in the building. There's a teacher across the hall doing the same thing in her room and our doors are open, so we can hear one another if someone falls. The janitors are still here, getting all the decorations out of storage for us and the doors are all locked. No one is coming into the building with all of us here, looking out for each other."

"Do you want  me to send someone up there to watch the parking lot?" he asked, sounding too worried for her to handle. 

"I think that would be a bit suspicious, don't ya think?" Lauren said, stepping down from the chair to move it over. "My boyfriend sending a Secret Service agent, to watch the parking lot. You know, since no one really knows about us at the moment." 

He mumbled an agreement, "I'm sorry," he said, sounding sincere. "I worry. I guess that's what I get after two assassination attempts on my life, you know? I become a worrywart." 

"It's sweet though," Lauren said, sitting down for a moment. "Most boyfriends don't offer to send their security detail to make sure their girlfriends are safe at work." 

"Well, those boyfriends are shit," Ben laughed. "Speaking of another thing worrying me, this snow storm that's supposed to hit this weekend..." 

Lauren groaned, "Tell me about it," she mumbled, untangling the strand of lights that sat on the floor. "When was the last time we had snow in December, before Christmas?" 

"Are you going to be okay at home, if it ends up being as bad as they're predicting it to be?" he asked.

"I mean, I guess so," Lauren shrugged. "I'm going tomorrow after work to get a few things, but I should be fine." 

Ben hummed, "I think you should come over," he said finally; Lauren could picture him sitting down and nodding to himself, as if he came up with the greatest idea in the world. "Spend the weekend here." 

"What about Onyx?" she asked. "I'm not going to leave him home alone, especially since I don't have anyone to watch him." 

"Bring him," Ben said, as she laughed. "What? Come over and bring Onyx with you! I'll send someone out to pick up whatever he needs and he can run around here. He wouldn't get lost, and I would make sure that the staff knew he was there." 

Lauren sighed, "Lauren, if the power goes out, you won't have heat,' he reminded her. "We have generators and there's a fireplace. Please? I would feel much better, knowing that you were here and not at home freezing." 

"You just want to have sneaky, ridiculously hot sex in the White House," she teased, as he snorted with laughter. "I guess it makes sense though, coming over and spending the weekend. You've seen my place and I've only seen the Oval Office and your private dining room. It'll be nice to see the rest of the place." 

"Good," Ben said, pleased that the matter was settled. "I'll have Lucy get everything together and I want you here before this thing hits. Even if its just a few flurries, I want you here." 

She stood up from the chair, "God, you really are a worrywart," she said, standing back up on the chair. "If I told you I was standing on a chair, with high heels on, what would you do?" 

" _Lauren..."_ he groaned, as she laughed. "It's not funny." 

"Yes it is," she retorted. "And don't worry, I'm not wearing heels. You couldn't wear heels with this job, what with all the running around I have to do. I'd have too many broken bones to count at this point." 

...................

"So.. I think the maid, thinks that we're sleeping in different bedrooms. Or that I'm a call girl, because when I told her to put my bags in your bedroom, I felt the death glare radiating across my back. " 

Ben looked up from the memo he was reading, "What?" he asked, pushing his reading glasses further up. "What did she say?" 

"It's not what she said, it's more of how she looked at me," Lauren said, before demonstrating the look that the elderly woman gave her. "Do I look like a call-girl?" 

Taking in her appearance; black leggings, a thermal top and a pair of moccasins. "Well, I don't know much about call girls and what they're supposed to look like," he shrugged. "So, I really can't give you an answer there. Magda has been working here for over thirty years, so it's possible that she's seen a few things in her time.."

Lauren sighed, "Do the staff know that I'm here?" she asked, coming over to the desk. "I mean, did you tell them that I was a friend? A cousin? A hooker?"

"Lauren," he sighed, looking at her. "Come on, really? A hooker? My _cousin?"_

"It's just a question!" she said, holding her hands up. "I don't want to walk into the kitchen and have the chef question who I am."

Ben pulled his glasses off, rubbing his eyes with a hand. "The staff in the living quarters were pulled into a meeting held by me and Lucy, that you were coming this weekend. They've been sworn to secrecy and threatened with termination, if they were to leak anything to the press. It's only going to be you, me, a few Secret Service members and White House staff in the offices. Lorraine, our chef, is leaving at seven tonight. She's been cooking all day  so that we have food for the weekend." 

She nodded, "I just didn't want things to get weird if I told someone that I was your girlfriend and they didn't know about it," she said. "This hiding thing is hard, Ben. I know we're doing it for the right reasons and I am, in no way, forcing you to chose between going public and staying private for a bit longer..." 

"Hey, come here," Ben said, pushing the chair back. "Come." 

Moving around the desk, Lauren sat down across his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "How about, we see what happens after Christmas and New Year's?" he suggested. "I want nothing more than to tell the world, but I also have to be responsible and think about your safety first."

"I know," she nodded. "And I meant what I said. We don't have to rush and do a photo op or a press conference. Frankly, it's none of their goddamn business who you're dating and sleeping with. You're allowed to have a private life, Ben. Fuck all the people who want to nit-pick every single thing you do." 

He chuckled, "I wish it were that easy," he admitted. "I'm a public target for the media until I leave office. I just want to make sure that you want this. This life of being in the media and being followed around. People are going to say nice things, but they're also going to be really mean." 

"I don't care if people don't like me, Ben," she scowled. "The only person, who's opinion I care about is yours. And your the opinion your family has of me. If the King of Sweden hates me, that's fine. I'm not dating him, am I?" 

"No and thank god," Ben laughed. "We just need to be prepared before we go public. Being my girlfriend and being known by the public.. it's going to change your life, Lauren. You're going to be followed and you're going to encounter crazy people out there." 

Lauren nodded, "I know," she said. "And I knew that, when I accepted your invitation to dinner that night. And I think about it every time I see you and talk to you. But, I'm still here. With all the risks involved, I'm still here." 

Ben reached up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "God help you," he muttered, shaking his head. "You're crazy." 

"The entire world will probably question my sanity," she admitted, with a shrug. "But it's my choice. Too involved now to walk away." 

Leaning down for a kiss, Ben wrapped his arms around her tightly, not wanting to let go at that particular moment. Relieved that they were both in his private office, situated in the Presidential living quarters, he didn't have to worry about anyone barging in on them. 

"I have a few more things to finish here," he said, in between kisses. "Why don't you go and say hi to Lorraine? She's heard plenty about you, since apparently, all I can talk about is you." 

"Oh really?" she giggled, before stealing another kiss. 

He nodded, "She's been dying to meet the girl that can only survive off of chicken tenders and french fries," he teased. "She ordered an abundance of vegetables and told me to force feed them to you, if you didn't eat them on your own terms." 

Lauren snorted, "I eat more than chicken tenders and french fries," she scoffed. "What lies have you been telling these people, Benjamin?" 

"I haven't told them anything but the truth," Ben said. "And, I might have to work throughout the weekend. The snow may shut down the city, but it doesn't shut down the rest of the world." 

"Oh, I know," Lauren nodded. "Lucy showed me the library and I brought stuff to keep me occupied if you're called away. Besides, Lucy's staying here to ride out the storm, so she said I could help proof read the invitations for that Christmas fundraiser thing that's in two weeks. She even said I could help with the seating chart!" 

Ben snorted, "Dear god, please don't start a war," he begged. "And, you're coming to the party.. right?" 

She shrugged, "I didn't get an invitation," she said, sighing.

"You don't need one," he said, tickling her lightly. "You're my date and you don't have to worry about many a donation or whatever. The theme is "Winter Wonderland," or something over the top that Lucy and the other staff members came up with." 

"Hmm, so basically it's either white, blue or silver," she sighed. "I look horrible in white. And silver will age me by ten years." 

Ben chuckled, "We'll find something for you," he promised. "Let me get back to work and I'll come downstairs to spend the rest of the night with you." 

Lauren nodded, "Don't rush," she warned, giving him another kiss. 

"I'll try not to," he said, as she stood up, heading towards the door. Lauren gave him a smile over her shoulder, before she stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her. Sighing, Ben sat back in his chair and shook his head."God, I love this girl.."he said to himself, looking up at the ceiling. Then, startled, he looked from the ceiling to the wall across from his desk. Reaching across the desk, Ben picked up the phone and began to dial a familiar number that he knew by heart. 

 

...............

"You called me to tell me that you love the girl, but you don't know what to do?" Mike asked, as Ben paced back and forth. "Really? I was just on my way out the door and now I'm gonna have to hear it from Leah, about how late I am for dinner." 

Ben glared at him, "You were the only person that I could think of, besides my sister," he retorted. "And Karen would probably go and call Lauren, telling her that I had a secret. That's how Karen is..." 

Mike sighed, "I think, if you're really sure about this, that you should wait to tell her," he shrugged. "You don't know if what she says, reflects how she really feels about you. For all you know, she could be dating you just to get a scandal that would promise her big bucks." 

"Do you really think so low of her?" Ben snapped, as he stopped pacing. "God, Mike." 

"Fine, tell her that you love her," he said, throwing his hands up in the air. "Don't come crying to me, when she turns out to be a fame hungry sociopath." 

Ben stormed out of his office first, followed by Mike, as they headed towards the staircase that would take them downstairs to the dining room. "You're such a baby," Mike said, as they moved. "I mean, really." 

"Fuck you," Ben shot back. "I thought we were friends, Mike. I consider you to be my closest friend, if not a brother. The least you could do, is be somewhat supportive." 

Just as they rounded around the corner, they both paused in their steps; at the dining room table, Lauren moved around quickly, laying out plates and setting food onto the table. "Who eats with so many candles around them," she muttered, moving candlesticks down to the end of the table. "Total fire hazard." 

Ben managed a smile at that, while Mike rolled his eyes. As if she could sense them, Lauren looked up and gave them a nervous smile. "Hey!" she said, a little too quickly for Mike. "I didn't know Mike was still here. Are you joining us for dinner?" 

"Why is she being so nice?" Mike asked, looking at Ben, before looking at her. "Why are you being so nice?" 

Lauren shook her head, "What are you talking about?" she asked, her face flushing brightly. "I'm always nice." 

"Yeah, no," Mike shook his head. "Usually when we cross paths, I get the look of death or a rude comment from you," he said. "So, what did you do?" 

"I didn't do anything!" she said, her voice going up an octave. "Are you joining us for dinner or not?" 

Ben sighed, "Lauren..." 

She closed her mouth, biting on her lip. "Okay, okay!" she huffed, which made Mike laugh with glee. 

"Oh this is gonna be good.." he said, rubbing his hands together. 

"I accidentally dropped a plate in the kitchen, one that looked really like.. fancy," she rambled. "And Lorraine didn't look too happy, but it was totally an accident! She said she wouldn't say anything, but I had a feeling that she would tell you so I figured to I'd tell you first before she did. Unless.. she already did tell you and now I'm in big trouble." 

Ben held up his hands, "Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said. "You broke a plate?" 

She nodded slowly, "Honey, it's fine," he said. "I've dropped plenty of plates here and they let me keep my job. You're not going to jail for breaking one of those ugly things." 

Mike held up a finger, "Actually," he started. "She could go to federal prison for five years for breaking White House property..." 

"Mike!" Ben snapped, as Lauren paled at the idea of going to federal prison. "You can go home now, Mike." 

"But! I was invited to dinner!" he protested, as Ben walked him to the door. "Really? I can't stay for dinner?" 

Ben opened the door and all but shoved him out into the hallway, "Give Leah and Lynne my regards," he said, as he started to close the door. "And get home safely." 

With Mike gone, Ben headed back to the table and over to Lauren, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You're not going to federal prison for breaking a plate," he started. "And Lorraine gets jumpy with the china breaking, because the glass gets into the cracks on the floor and god-forbid one of us went in there barefoot at night..." 

"Okay," Lauren nodded, taking a deep breath and exhaling harshly. "Why is he such a dick?" 

"Because he gets a thrill out of how you react," Ben said, shaking his head. "Did you really want him to stay for dinner?" 

"Well, no," Lauren shook her head. "But he's your friend and I'm trying to be nice. It wouldn't be a good if we could never be civil to one another, especially if we became really serious." 

He nodded, "He has a horrible sense of humor," he said. "You just have to give him a taste of his own medicine, is all." 

Giving her a quick kiss, Ben stepped back and looked down at the table. "I don't see a lot of chicken tenders and french fries here," he noted. "I see a lot of.. vegetables and chicken that hasn't been fried." 

"Roasted zucchini and yellow squash," Lauren pointed to one bowl. "Oven roasted chicken, with rosemary and sea salt. Lorraine swears it's delicious and since she's a professional, I trust her opinion." 

"Well, she's never let us down yet," he said, pulling out a chair for her. 

Taking a seat at the table, they passed the bowls and plates between each other, before settling down to eat. "Where's the cat?" he asked, as she cut into her chicken. 

"He went right under your bed when I let him out of the carrier," Lauren said. "Give him a few hours and he'll be sitting in your bathroom sink or in the shower. Onyx doesn't get out much." 

"Sounds like we have that in common," he joked. "Well, I hope he likes the place." 

Lauren reached for her glass of water, "Oh he will," she nodded. "I say by tomorrow morning, you'll find him sleeping on your head." 

 


	10. Chapter 10

By late Friday night, the snow had already covered D.C in a foot of snow. After dinner, the couple settled on the couch to watch a movie, before falling asleep. Waking after midnight, they both went to the window and were greeted to the site of a winter wonderland. 

"I'm glad we're in here," Lauren said, wrapping the blanket around herself. "But, I do feel bad for those who have to plow the streets." 

"It's the worst part of blizzards," Ben agreed, as a flurry of groundskeepers worked to shovel the walkways outside of the White House. "But, it can also be fun. A spontaneous snow ball fight here and there, never hurt anyone." 

Lauren snorted, "I hate snow," she muttered. "I only like it if it gets me out of work, but other than that? No thank you. I don't do well with ice or the below freezing temperatures." 

Ben wrapped his arm around her, "This is coming from a girl who's lived on the East coast her entire life," he chuckled. "I figured you'd be used to it now." 

"Never," she shook her head. "I love the fall and spring. Summer, I can only do between June and July, but come August? I barely leave my house, unless I'm in dire need of food." 

"You never leave the house, period," Ben retorted, as they headed back to the couch. "Unless it's to go to work, come here or to the store. Usually, when I call you, you're home in your pajamas still." 

They started cleaning up the mess of empty glasses and a popcorn bowl. "Would you rather I spend my weekends, slumming in up at a bar or club?" she asked, picking up the couch pillows and scattered blankets. "Dressed in a too-tight dress with my tits hanging out?" 

Ben gave her a look, "Um, no," he shook his head, before heading towards the kitchenette. "I rather be the one around when your tits are hanging out, if we're going to be frank here." 

"So, skimpy clothes behind closed doors is a turn on for you?" she asked, following him. "Do you prefer slutty lingerie or the virginal white lace?" 

"I prefer you in anyway I can get," he said, as she leaned against the counter. "White lace or... neon-colored and heavily patterned, it doesn't matter." 

Lauren giggled, thinking back to the neon green, moon-printed bra she had been wearing, the night they finally had sex. The look on Ben's face, as he stared at her chest, before looking up at her.   
  
 _Would it be a mood killer if I said that your breasts are out of this world?_

"Hmm, I wonder what I have on right now?" she said, reaching for the hem of her shirt. 

Ben watched, as she pulled it over her head, exposing her bare chest as she did so, before her hair barely covered her. Grinning, Lauren tossed the shirt at him, giggling as it hit him in the face, before he fumbled to catch it. 

"Lauren..." 

"What?" she asked, walking backwards towards the hallway. "It's just you and me. No one else is here." 

With that, she stopped and shimmed out of her leggings, standing stark naked in the doorway of the kitchenette. Ben groaned, closing his eyes, as she laughed. "You're going to be the death of me," he warned, as she swayed. 

"Death by seeing a naked woman," Lauren nodded. "Wouldn't be as bloody, though." 

Moving towards her, giving her little chance to run, Ben picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. "BENJAMIN!" she yelled, as he started towards the stairs. "Jesus Christ, easy! Think of the controversy that would follow, if you dropped me." 

"I'm not going to drop you," he scoffed, as they reached the top of the staircase. "And why would there be controversy?" 

"By rushing me to the nearest emergency room and having to explain how I was dropped, while my horny boyfriend dragged me off to his bedroom to fuck my brains out," she snorted, slapping him lightly on the back. "Bennnn!" 

He chuckled, "You said it yourself, sweetheart," he said, as they stepped into his bedroom; the door closing behind him. "We're here, in my bedroom, so I can fuck your brains out." 

She shrieked, as he tossed her down on the bed, bursting into a fit of laughter as she bounced. Ben climbed up next to her, draping his body over hers, unable to keep his hands off her. "You're wearing too many clothes," Lauren said, in between kisses. "It's not really fair now, is it?" 

"Fair?" he laughed, kneeling up and over her. "You caught me off guard, taking off your clothes downstairs." 

"Like you were complaining," Lauren scoffed, resting her arms behind her head. "We could still be down there, if you didn't like what you saw." 

Pulling his own shirt over his head, Ben dropped it onto her face, laughed as she yanked it off her face; throwing it somewhere onto the floor. "You're lucky you're cute," she warned, despite the smile that was starting to tug at her lips. "And that you don't smell like armpits right now." 

Shimming out of his pants and boxers, Ben leaned back down to kiss her. "Something tells me, that you wouldn't really mind," he whispered. 

................

"Can I tell you something?" 

Lauren opened her eyes and looked at Ben, who was currently laying on his side, looking at her. The wind howled outside the window, as the snow continued to fall outside. The only light that filled the room, besides the green glow of the alarm clock, came from the lights outside that filtered through the curtains. 

"Sure," she said quietly, shifting her head against the down pillow. 

Ben shifted a bit closer, reaching out to lay his hand upon hers, as it rested against the mattress. "I know we've only been dating roughly two months..." he started. 

"Are you asking me to move in?" Lauren blurted out, which made him pause then frown. "Sorry. I tend to do that. Blurt out the first thing that comes to mind, that is." 

He laughed, "I can see that," he noted, shaking his head. "No, I'm not asking you to move in with me." 

Lauren nodded, "Okay," she said, as he ran his thumb along her knuckles. 

"I'm falling in love with you," he said, quietly. "And I know it's probably too soon to admit that to you, and if it makes you uncomfortable, I apologize. But I just wanted you to know, that this is how I'm feeling and you, by all means, don't have to answer to it right away." 

"Ben..." she said gently, moving her hand out from under his. 

The movement startled him, before sending him into the early stages of panic. "Lauren.." he started, before she practically lunged across the mattress to kiss him. Startled at first, Ben snapped out of it and wrapped his arms around her waist as he sat up with her. 

"Lauren.." he said again, as she sat back to look at him. "Hey, talk to me." 

"I already fell," Lauren said, tracing her fingers along his jaw. 

He started to smile, "Yeah?" he whispered, as she nodded. 

"That first night, when I came here for dinner," Lauren started. "You said I looked beautiful, and you meant it. The look on your face...." she shook her head. "And then everything after that, I found myself falling more and more in love with you. And at first, I tried to fight it, because I didn't know if it was a fling or if this could go anywhere..." 

"You love me," Ben said, amazed. 

"Yeah," Lauren nodded, smiling shyly at him. "I love you." 

He laughed, "I love you, too," he said, feeling the weight lifting off his shoulders. "God, I'm fucking terrified." 

Lauren laughed, "I can imagine," she agreed, before sobering. "I'm scared too. There's a lot we have to talk about, before we tell the world. And Connor! And our parents!" 

"Which will all smooth out in due time," Ben promised, as she was pulled down for a quick kiss. "We can talk about Connor and our parents tomorrow. Or next weekend, when we're not snowed in and alone in the White House." 

"Oh god, you tell a man that you love them and all they want after that, is to have sex," she sighed, before breaking out into a yawn. 

Ben snickered, "I was going to suggest that we go to bed," he started, as she yawned again. "But if you want to..." 

"Don't," she poked his chest. "Even think about it." 

They both cuddled up under the blankets, and settled down to sleep. After a few kisses and whispered "I love you's,", exhaustion finally took over to claim them both. 

.................

Lauren shoveled the panful of scrambled eggs into a bowl, before setting the pan back on the burner. Next to her, Ben watched as she moved quickly, grabbing the toast out of the toaster and moving back and forth from the fridge. Thinking that she wasn't looking, he quickly snuck a piece of bacon, yelping when she smacked his arm. 

"Ow!" 

"You can wait," she insisted, picking up the bowl of scrambled eggs and the plate of bacon. "You're not an uncivilized animal, Benjamin." 

He pouted, "Don't start that pouting thing," she warned, as she headed out into the dining room. "Grab the toast and that bowl of fruit, please." 

Doing what she asked, Ben carried both items out and set them on the table. "Shit, I forgot to make a fresh pot of coffee," she cursed, rushing back into the kitchen. "Where's the coffee filters?" 

"Top cabinet over the sink," Ben yelled out, as he chewed on another piece of bacon. "Lauren, we can have juice, you know! Too much coffee and you'll make yourself sick!" 

"I've been up since five-thirty," Lauren said, poking her head out of the kitchen to look at him. "I needed coffee." 

Ben gave her an incredulous look, "Six cups?" he asked, as she scowled at him. "I get sick at three cups, but you my dear, are quite the rebel." 

Heading back into the kitchen, Ben watched as she put the coffee machine together, while pouring himself a glass of orange juice. "Lauren, forget the coffee," he said, as she grumbled at how slow the machine was going. "After this, you can take a nap. It's not like we're going out or anything." 

"And what about the grand tour? Lauren asked. "I wanted to see the library. And I also wanted to see if I could contact any spirits of former presidents that lived her." 

"You're not opening any portals to the dead in my house, Lauren," Ben said, as she snorted. "The last thing I need, is to be haunted by Abraham Lincoln or Kennedy." 

Giving up on the coffee machine, Lauren found a glass in the cabinet and handed it to Ben, who filled it with orange juice. "Spoilsport," she muttered, taking a small sip. 

"You love me anyway," Ben shrugged, as he headed back into the dining room. "Hurry up, the bacon is getting cold." 

After a lazy breakfast and cleaning up, Lauren went to lay down for a while, giving Ben the time to get some work done. He called Connor to see how he was doing, as the storm continued to rage outside. 

"It's fine," Connor said. "We've got the common area to ourselves, since most parents came to get their children..." 

Ben sighed, "Connor, I asked if you wanted to come home for the weekend and you said no," he reminded the teen. "What else do you want me to do? Send you a chariot to come an collect you?" 

Connor scoffed, "Why would I want to come home now?" he asked. "Especially since you probably invited your girlfriend over." 

"Connor, enough," Ben sighed. "I didn't call you to have a fight, okay ? I just called to see if you were alright and to see if you wanted to come home next weekend. The Christmas fundraiser thing is Friday night and I know you wanted to watch the football game on Saturday. I can have Mike swing up there and pick you up Thursday night."

"I'll think about it," was all the teen could say. 

Not wanting to tread on rough waters, Ben changed the subject. "Mike's trying to set up a football game, which I don't think will happen now, but he said that whatever you're down for, he's game. As long as it's not poker, because he can't lose anymore money." 

For the first time, Connor managed a laugh. "That's because he sucks at poker," he said. "And it doesn't help when he's partnered with you. Neither of you can play for your life." 

"How the hell did you even learn how to play poker?" Ben asked, putting his feet up on the desk. "I didn't send you to school to learn how to gamble, you know." 

"Like I'm going to tell you," Connor scoffed. "I'm not going to rat out my master and compromise my own winning streak. Google it, Dad." 

Ben laughed, "You're supposed to be nicer to me, you know," he joked. "I'm getting old and the last time I looked up something, I put a virus on my laptop. Mike still doesn't let me live that one down."

"Why don't you let your girlfriend show you how to use a computer? I mean, she's young enough to know how to use one, right?" Connor said, trying to sound innocent. 

He sighed, "Connor, please?" he nearly begged. "Can you just.. try to be nice here? I know it's rough and I have a feeling on what you might be thinking...." 

"Dad..." 

"No, Connor," Ben said, firmly this time. "I want you to get to know her. Lauren even said it herself: you don't have to like her right away or at all. All she wants, is to get to know you. You'd probably get along and find things in common, if you tried." 

The teen sighed deeply, "Fine," he mumbled. "I guess she can hang out with us next Saturday for the football game." 

"See?" Ben said, cheering on the inside at the small victory. "Was that so bad?" 

"Can she at least cook?" Connor asked. "I mean, Mom really wasn't that good of a cook since she burned everything she made." 

Ben laughed at that, reminiscing on how Margaret tried and failed to make anything edible in the years before he decided to run for president. "Lauren can cook," Ben confirmed. "And she's not a health nut like your mom was. The girl lives off chicken tenders and french fries, which reminds me of someone else I know." 

"Wow, she eats the same food I do," Connor said, feigning surprise. "So does nearly every American, Dad." 

His father sighed, "Don't be a brat," he warned, as he heard Lauren call his name in the hallway. "I'll let you go, that way you can go back to whatever it is that you guys are doing. Which is probably playing that Warcrafting game." 

"Don't be jealous," Connor tsk'd. "It's not my fault you can't figure out a keyboard." 

Saying their goodbyes, Ben hung up the phone and went to the door, pulling it open. Stepping out into the hallway, he found Lauren peeking into one of the rooms down the hall, searching high and low for him. 

"Bennnnnn!" she whined, finding the room empty. "Really? Where the hell can one hide in this place?" 

"You can hide in the walls," he said, startling her. "Did you have a nice nap?" 

Her red hair lay as a frizzy halo around her head, while the old Yale t-shirt that she borrowed, looked like a wrinkled mess. "No,' she scowled, as he walked down the hall towards her. "I fell out of bed and missed the nightstand by this much." 

Ben raised his eyebrows, as she held up her thumb and pointer finger, showing just how close she was to cracking her head open. "Guess we'll have to put a guard rail up on that side of the bed," he whistled, as she pouted. "

"So, what's going on in the world?" Lauren asked. "I figured you'd be relaxing in bed too, so I was a bit disappointed when I got up and saw that I was alone." 

"Just read up on a few things and called Connor," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "He's coming next Friday and staying the weekend, for the party and football." 

Lauren nodded slowly, "He said he's going to try to be nice," he continued. "I think if he's here and not around my sister and her kids, it'll be different. It'll be the three of us and it'll be fun." 

"If you say so," she shrugged. "I'm hungry." 

"Let's get some food into ya and we'll watch a movie," he said, as they started down the staircase. "We have plenty of leftovers from last night, if you want that." 

Lauren nodded, "Anything chicken," she said, as they started for the kitchenette. "I'll go straighten up the couch and then I'll help you." 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

After the blizzard cleared through Washington, life went back to normal by Tuesday. Work for Lauren had been slow, as many kids didn't come back until the middle of the week, as the icy roads were bad in some areas of the city. The only way she got through the three days of work, was knowing that she would be back with Ben on Friday. Using a personal day, Lauren packed Onyx back up, along with a bag, and found herself at the White House by a quarter to six in the morning.

Being let in by one of the staff members, Lauren let Onyx out and went upstairs to Ben's room, finding it empty. Knowing that he was either out on a run or down in the gym, she climbed into bed and did her best to wait up for him. By the time he did show up, it was a little after seven and Lauren was sound asleep. Letting her sleep, Ben showered and dressed for the day, before heading downstairs to make a pot of coffee. By ten, Lauren was up and sitting at the table eating a late breakfast, while Ben read the paper. It was a calm morning, despite the chaos earlier, before Mike arrived to go through the run-down of the day. Then, the conversation changed from the holiday fundraiser dinner, to about Lauren herself. 

Lauren stared at Mike, blinking twice, before opening her mouth. "I get a code-name?" she asked. 

Mike sighed, as Ben snickered. "Did you not hear everything else I told you?" he asked, as she huffed. "Being aware of your surroundings? Having to take basic defense training? Having Secret Service agents trailing you from your home and workplace?" 

"Yeah, yeah," she waved her hand at him. "I know all about the agents. They're always at the house when Ben comes over and I know all their names, allergies and that they really like double chocolate chip cookies and other confectionary sweets." 

"She bakes for those idiots?" Mike asked, frowning at Ben. "Are you serious?" 

Ben shrugged, "They all like her," he said, as Lauren smiled sweetly at him. "And they're nice to her, so... maybe you should reconsider your attitude towards her. She would probably make a batch of brownies for you." 

Rolling his eyes, Mike turned to walk away, when she spoke up. "Okay, so I'll do basic defense training," she started. "But I'm not running. I don't do running. If you want, I'll sit in the car and watch you two run, which will probably be unlikely, since you both go at the ass-crack of dawn." 

"You need stamina training," Mike argued, as she shook her head. "You think Ben got through London by walking?" 

"He's right," Ben agreed, making her pout. "You don't have to start off crazy, Lauren. We're not asking you to be a marathon runner right off the bat." 

She sighed, "And since I'm currently the babysitter of this one," Mike nodded to Ben. "I'll let you decide which of my guys you want, babysitting you. We'll have to rearrange a few things, but I'm sure they'll all fight to the death to babysit Betty Crocker here." 

"Who's Betty Crocker?" 

They all turned around to find Connor standing in the doorway of the living room. "Oh," he looked between his father and Lauren. "Hey." 

"Sparkplug!" Mike chuckled, as the teenager walked across the room. "I heard you weren't coming tonight to the ball." 

"No way," Connor shook his head. "Besides, it was the only way I was going to come down for the weekend. Dad said I could miss it this year, but next year I had to go." 

Ben looked at his watch, "Shit, I have a few things to do before we start getting ready," he sighed. "Are you going to be alright here?"

Lauren nodded, "Everything's upstairs and I don't have to worry about my torture session until 4..." she shrugged. "I'll see you later." 

Giving her a quick kiss, Ben looked at Mike and Connor. "Be nice," he warned, pointing between the two of them. "I mean it." 

"Wait!" Lauren quickly said, before Ben could leave the room. "Code-name!" 

"Okay," Ben nodded, pausing next to Connor. "What do you have in mind?" 

She grinned, "Mockingjay." 

Connor snorted, trying to smother it with a cough, while Mike rolled his eyes again. "What are you, Katniss Everdeen?" he growled, as she stood her ground. 

"Maybe, I am," she shrugged. "I've always like climbing trees and trekking through the woods." 

"I think it's cute," Ben shrugged, not seeing the problem with the nickname. 

His son laughed, "Yeah, until you realize who Katniss Everdeen is and why she's called the Mockingjay," he retorted. "I guess that makes you President Snow." 

Lauren scoffed, "It does not," she said, as the teenager scowled at her. "If anything, he's Peeta." 

"This is probably the nerdiest argument, I've had the misfortune to witness," Mike said, as Lauren and Connor held a stare down. "Look, we'll come back to the code-name thing at a later date. For now, just try not to kill one another. We have a busy day ahead of us." 

As Ben and Connor started out of the room, Lauren heard Ben question his son. "Who's Katniss and Peeta? Or President Snow for that matter? Are these real people?" 

"Try to take this seriously," Mike said, as Lauren giggled at her boyfriend's cluelessness about pop culture. "This isn't a game, Lauren." 

The smile slipped from her face, "You think that I don't know that?" she asked, as he gave her a look of doubt. "I know the severity of this, Mike. Ben and I had long talk about it over the weekend, and I'm still here." 

"And you're fucking crazy," he pointed out, as she rolled her eyes. 

"Maybe I am," Lauren shrugged. "I know most people would question their safety with someone, who's had two assassination attempts against them. But I'm not about to walk away from this relationship, hoping that in two years, he'll be alive. To wait and hope that we can have a relationship, once he leaves office." 

Mike looked at her, "I know you don't like me. That you probably think I'm in this for five minutes of fame or money, but I'm not," she continued. "He's your friend and your boss, and I know you risk your life everyday to protect him. I respect that and I'm grateful that he's got someone like you to make sure he's able to wake up every morning." 

"Then you understand my concerns," Mike said, as she nodded. "His behavior as of late, is questionable. People will question if he's thinking clearly on world decisions, when he's acting like a teenage boy in love." 

"I've never kept him from doing his job," Lauren said, holding her hand up. "I don't expect Ben to shower me with all his attention, nor do I expect him to put his job on hold while I'm here. He has his work and I have mine. Granted, he can't tell me everything about it, but I know when he has a bad day and when he has a good one." 

The agent before her was quiet for a moment, then he finally nodded. "Keep yourself out of trouble and we'll get along fine," he said, holding his hand out to shake on it. 

Lauren rolled her eyes and shook his head, "Can I get you to mind your manners and be polite?" she asked, as he chuckled. 

"I can be nice, if you are," he shrugged. 

"Which is probably unlikely," Lauren quipped. "I think we're going to be great friends, Mike." 

He snorted, "Ben would shit his pants if he heard you say that," he remarked, before giving her a serious look. "Just.. don't break his heart, Lauren. If you do, I won't hesitate to make your life a living hell." 

"I can't wait to invite you to our wedding," she said, smiling innocently at him.

....................

Ben paced at the bottom of the staircase, readjusting the cufflinks of his dress shirt. "We're going to be late," he said, as Mike stood by the doorway. "What the hell's taking so long." 

"Maybe she ran off," Connor shrugged, as he dug into a bag of chips. "I hope they didn't loan her any diamonds." 

Mike snorted, "Connor, enough," Ben said, as he paced. "I can still make you go upstairs and get dressed for this." 

"You would not," he scoffed. "Relax, Dad. I'm sure she's still upstairs doing her makeup or whatever girls do for parties." 

"Doesn't your girlfriend do this?" Mike asked, as the teenager shoved another handful of chips into his face. "Leah's always taking forever to do her hair and makeup. It's what all girls do." 

Ben let out a frustrated sigh, "I'm going to get her," he said, as he got ready to head up the staircase. 

"You'll do no such thing!" 

Startled, Ben stopped at the bottom step and looked up, spotting Lucy at the top of the staircase. Dressed in a tea-length, silver gown, the young woman gave her boss a annoyed look, as he slowly backed down from the stairs. "So impatient, sir," she shook her head. "Not all of us can throw on a tux and call it a day." 

"Where's the princess?" Mike asked, as Lucy started down the stairs. "We're going to be late if she keeps stalling." 

"I can hear you, Michael," Lauren shouted out, as she made her way towards the top of the staircase. "And I don't like being called "princess", so that better not be my code-name." 

Ben watched as she made her way down the steps slowly, as she held the front of her skirt up to keep herself from tripping. When she looked at him, she gave him a small smile while blushing, as his eyes raked her from head to toe. When she reached the second to last step, Ben stepped forward and held his hand out to her, which she took. 

"You look..." he started, shaking his head. 

In a floor length, strapless ivory gown, Lauren sparkled under the lights; the sequined lace, glowed as the lights on the bannister reflected off of her. Her long red hair, had been styled in perfect curls, as little blue gem-encrusted clips held a few strands away from her face. Forgoing the offered jewelry that had been called in, Lauren looked effortlessly beautiful as she stood before him. 

"It's not too much, is it?" she asked, running her hand down the front of her skirt. "I know there's a dress code, but ivory is kinda like white. Or at least, I think so..." 

"You look beautiful," Ben said, cutting her off. "Who cares about the dress-code." 

Behind them, Mike and Connor looked at each other, rolling their eyes. "God, this is disgusting," Connor said, as he stood up. "Have fun, I guess. Make sure you're home before midnight, Dad." 

They watched as he darted upstairs to his room, while Mike cleared his throat. "Are you ready now?" he asked, looking down at his watch. 

Holding out his arm, Lauren giggled as she wrapped her's through it, stepping off the bottom step. "Wait!" Lucy gasped, scrambling with her phone. "Picture!" 

"Oh for fuck's sake," Mike muttered, as she ordered her boss and his girlfriend to pose for a photo. "Really, Luce? We're going to be late!" 

"Patience is a virtue," she said, taking the photo. "Ah, lovely! I'll have this printed out for you by tomorrow, sir." 

Mike opened the door and nodded to the two agents that were waiting in the hallway. "I've got Southpaw and Mockingjay on route," he said into his wrist, as he started down the hallway. 

Lauren looked at Ben and giggled, as they were flanked by the two agents. "Nervous?" he asked, as they walked. 

"A little," she admitted. "This is the first time being in front of all these people. I know we're going to be discreet, but it's still going to be hard." 

"We can still have fun," Ben said, as they waited for the private elevator. "I plan on dancing with my girl tonight." 

Mike turned to look back at them, just as they shared a tender moment; a kiss on the forehead, while a hand rested upon her back. "You look stressed," Lucy whispered, glancing over at him. "What's wrong?" 

The elevator dinged, as the doors opened, "I just have a feeling, something's going to happen tonight," he said, as they all boarded into the car. "Something tells me, this will all blow up in our faces by tomorrow."

....................

Lauren snorted, as Ben cursed, trying to pull the zipper down. "I think it's stuck," he finally said, as she held onto the doorframe of the bathroom. "Or maybe this dress is testing me, because I want you out of it so bad." 

"Ben..." she snorted, as he struggled. "Easy! I still have to return the dress tomorrow! How am I going to explain to the woman, if I return a dress that's been ripped to shreds?" 

"That you had a hard time getting it off?" he suggested, as she moved away from him. 

Pulling herself up onto the bathroom counter, Lauren giggled as he followed, moving to take her shoes off. "Like they'll believe that story," she said, as he unbuckled the left shoe. "The President had a hard time, taking off his date's dress, because he was so riled up to get her out of it. They'll be the ones to start the rumor that you're a sex-crazed maniac." 

He leaned forward to kiss her, "It's not a rumor if it's true," he teased, removing her right shoe. 

"You're crazy," Lauren shook her head, as he kissed her again. 

"And you, look exhausted," Ben noted, as she fought back a yawn. "How about we shower and find something to eat?"

Lauren pouted, "You don't want to have your way with me?" she teased, as he pulled her closer to the edge of the counter top. "I'm not even wearing pantyhose, because I figured it would be easier." 

"There's always tomorrow morning," Ben promised, as he helped her down. "Now, let's get you out of this thing." 

It took five minutes to get the dress unzipped and off, before they both undressed and climbed into the hot shower. Scrubbing off her makeup, Lauren washed out the layers of hairspray, while Ben quickly soaped up and rinsed off. By the time she had the shampoo out of her hair, the water had gone cold. A warm fluffy towel was waiting for her, when they got out of the shower. 

"Do you want to borrow something of mine?" Ben asked, wrapping a towel around his waist. "Or did you bring your arsenal of flannel?" 

"I brought pants," Lauren said, wrapping her hair up into a towel. "I usually a tank top, but I would have to wear a bra under it. Not really comfortable with the idea of being braless around Connor." 

Drying off, Ben found an extra shirt for her, while she slipped on a pair of pants. "We can watch a movie in here," he said, as she towel dried her hair. "Connor's probably awake, which means he'll be walking around at all hours of the evening." 

She nodded, "Something light though," she said, as he started for the door. "Between all those fancy finger foods and the champagne, I don't want to be sick all day tomorrow." 

By the time he returned, Lauren had pulled her hair up, and turned the sheets down on the bed. "Crackers," he said, shaking the unopened box of wheat thins. "The lightest snack I could find, since everything else is cheese flavored." 

"Crackers are fine," Lauren said, as they both climbed into bed. "I'll probably eat three, before crashing." 

With the television on low, Ben flipped through the channels, until settling on an old Star Trek film. 'Star Trek?" Lauren asked, as they snuggled up together under the blankets. "I didn't take you for a sci-fi fan." 

"I grew up with this," he noted. "That's how old I am." 

She giggled, "You're so cute," she teased, as he opened the box of crackers. "We're two nerds, destined to be together it seems." 

Ben watched as she took a cracker out of the box, popping it into her mouth. "What?" she asked, when she finally looked up at him. 

"I love you," he said, as Lauren blushed. 

"I love you, too," she replied, leaning up to kiss him. 

Moving the box out of the way, Ben wrapped his arm around her, as Lauren moved to rest her head against his chest. Making sure that she was warm and comfortable, Ben settled against the headboard, while Lauren dozed in and out as the movie played. By the time the film was over, she was out cold. Setting the box onto the nightstand, Ben carefully moved her so that he could lay down for the night. 

"Hmmm," she groaned, as he turned the television off. "Ben?" 

"Shhh," he whispered, as she reached out for him. "Go back to sleep." 

Moving back to her former position, Lauren wrapped one leg around his, clutching onto the side of his shirt. Chuckling, Ben made sure the blankets were mostly covering her, before wrapping his arm back around her. She had easily fallen right back to sleep, despite being moved around. And while he knew he would have a sore back in the morning, Ben couldn't find it in his heart to move her. Any chance he could get, he would gladly risk the stiff limbs, if it meant that he would wake up next to Lauren in the morning.

.................

"Lauren.... Lauren, it's time to get up." 

The woman under the blankets groaned, burrowing her head under the pillows. "Go 'way!" 

Ben laughed, as he stopped shaking her by the shoulder, getting up from the bed. Thinking that he left the room, Lauren relaxed her body and settled down, hoping to catch another hour or so of sleep. Instead, she screeched as the blankets were ripped off of her. 

"BENJAMIN!" she shouted, as he climbed up onto the bed, moving to lay across her back. "GET OFF!" 

"It's almost 9:30," he said, pulling the pillow off her head. "It's game day and you haven't even had breakfast yet." 

Moving her head to the side, Lauren wiggled under his weight. "It's Saturday," she mumbled, as he kissed her cheek. "Ew, you stink." 

He chuckled, "I went for a run," he said, as she huffed. "Then I went down to the gym." 

"Ugh, that means you're all sweaty and gross," she whimpered, trying to get him off. "Ben, please. Half hour more?" 

"Nope," he shook is head. "Come on, sleepyhead. Rise and shine." 

Seeing that Ben wouldn't let her sleep, Lauren gave in and got up to start the day. "And it's not the first time I've been sweaty and on top of you," Ben noted, as he headed into the bathroom. 

Lauren gasped, "Did you just make a crude, sexual comment?" she asked, as the shower went on. "Oh my god." 

"Don't act like it didn't give you a thrill," he said, poking his head out of the bathroom. 

"I'm going to have breakfast," she said, crawling out of bed. "Don't take too long." 

"You're not going to join me?" he asked, as she headed for the door. "I figured that alone would get you to take a shower with me." 

Lauren snorted, "Honey, if I did that, we would miss the game," she said, looking back at him. "You've got me until Monday morning. There's plenty of opportunities between now and then to have sex." 

He grumbled, "Yeah," he nodded. "You're right." 

"Of course I am," she scoffed, smiling. "I'll go put on a pot of coffee and then I'll come back up to get dressed." 

"Make sure you eat something!" Ben said, as he closed the door to the bathroom. "Preferably an apple! Or an orange!" 

Lauren snorted, as she started out into the hallway, Onyx hot on her heels. "Isn't that funny? she asked her furry companion, as they walked. "Coming from the man who eats enough bacon to clog up every artery in his body." 

Heading downstairs, Lauren wasn't surprised to find Mike in the kitchen. "Good morning," she said, heading over to the coffee machine. "I can't believe you guys went out for run with all that ice on the ground. Pretty impressive." 

"We've got a little bit of a problem," Mike said, looking up from the paper in his hand. 

"What?" Lauren asked, as she put together the coffee machine. "God, I hate this fucking thing." 

Mike sighed, "Lauren." 

She turned around, "What?" she asked, again, reaching for the package of coffee filters. "Do you know how to set this thing up? Ben showed me once and I still don't know how to." 

"You need to see this," Mike said, ignoring her question. 

Seeing that he was serious and in no joking mood, Lauren set the coffee filters down and walked over to him. "What happened?" she asked, as he held the paper out to her. "Michael." 

"Well, my dear," Mike sighed, as he turned the paper over for her to see. "Looks like someone caught wind of your romance. This was posted on a celebrity gossip blog fifteen minutes ago and they claim to have more." 

"Oh my god," Lauren gasped, taking the printout from him. The picture was clearly taken by a cell-phone, taken outside in the Rose Garden. "We... we figured it would just be the two of us." 

Mike nodded, watching the color drain from her face. "It's an innocent photo, Lauren," he said, as she stared at it. "Just two people kissing, which isn't a big deal." 

Lauren nodded as well, "Yeah, but it's still the President kissing a girl," she remarked. "Oh god, this means that today is shot." 

"Lucy's got it under control right now," he said. "We're not telling Ben until after the game is over." 

"No! If he found out that I knew before him, he's going to be so mad!" Lauren cried, as Mike sighed. "I'm not going to lie to him about this! You lie about being too tired for sex or eating the last of the chocolate cake! You don't lie about something like this!" 

The older man sighed, "Relax," he hissed. "I won't tell him that you knew before him. Because even though it's under control now, it will most definitely be on the front of every newspaper by tomorrow morning." 

Lauren wanted to cry, "No, I'm going to tell him now," she said, as Mike went to take the paper from her. "You'll just make it ten times worse with all the "I told you so's" and how this was a bad idea!" 

"Fine!" Mike said, throwing his hands up. "You tell him. I'm just the asshole that's gonna have to prep everyone for the media outburst." 

"Oh, like we knew some creep was hiding in the bushes, ready to take our photo," Lauren snapped. "Maybe  _you'll_ get lucky and we'll break up, since you think our relationship is set to fail anyways." 

Before he could respond, Lauren was walking quickly out of the kitchen and back upstairs with the paper. Cursing, Mike went to the coffee machine and quickly put the filter in, along with the coffee grounds. As the machine gurgled to life, Mike wished that he had a bottle of something stronger to spike his own cup. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ben looked at the picture in his hand, debating on what to say or do next. Mike stood in by the door, while Lauren stood in front of Ben, both watching him. 

"Look," Mike sighed, breaking the silence. "It's not as bad as it seems. It could've been a lot worse." 

"How?" Ben asked, looking up at him. "Someone was snooping around outside and took photos of us. Now, they're threatening to release more if what? We don't pay them?"

Lauren shook her head, "It could've been pictures of the two of you having sex," Mike said. "Or in a much more compromising position, which would rock the White House like it did for Bill Clinton." 

"We can just ignore it," Lauren shrugged. "I mean, we talked about coming out after the holidays, anyways." 

"Yeah, but not like this," Ben said, shaking the paper at her. "This is invasion of privacy, Lauren!" 

She stepped forward, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Calm down," she said, as he scoffed. "Ben, calm down. I'm just as mad as you are, okay? But being angry isn't going to help, when those pictures get plastered all over every newspaper tomorrow morning." 

Mike nodded, "She's right," he said. 

"Let's just... enjoy the afternoon with Connor and watch the game," she continued. "Afterwards, we can have one of those.. emergency meetings and figure out a plan." 

"After the game, call Lucy and tell her to get Alicia and a few staffers," Mike said. "Might want to get Alan in, since he's got no idea about this. Draft up a statement and then I'm sure you'll get the flood of magazine offers and television specials." 

Ben shook his head, "This is crazy," he said, tossing the paper onto the desk. "Absolutely crazy."

Giving them a few moments to themselves, Mike excused himself, citing that he needed to find Connor and see about ordering a pizza up for the big game. Once the door was closed, and they were alone, Ben and Lauren were able to talk freely about the change of events. 

"No matter what happens, I'm still here," she said, as he looked at the bookcase. "I don't care what they say about me, good or bad." 

He turned to look at her, "It's not too late to change your mind," he said, though he didn't really mean it. And he was relieved when she shook her head, making her way over to him. 

"I love you and we're in this together," Lauren said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Sure, we could've had more time to plan it all out, but plans change. But the one thing that hasn't changed, is my mind." 

They shared a tender kiss and gentle caresses, as they stood in the middle of the room. "Your whole life is about to change," he warned her, brushing her hair away from her face. 

"It already did when I met you," she shrugged. "It can only get better from here, Ben." 

She then stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss, "Come on," she said, patting his back. "I still have to change and then there's all the food we need to put in the oven. Let's just enjoy the afternoon and we'll worry about everything else later." 

.................

"You three devoured this entire bowl in less than three minutes," Lauren said, during intermission. "I am both amazed and kinda disgusted at the same time." 

"Says the one who ate nearly half a plate of chicken fingers," Mike snorted, as everyone grabbed at the food. 

She scoffed, "Chicken is good for you," she reasoned, filling the bowel back up with chips. "And no one else was eating them! I put all that food in the oven and it's only me eating it!" 

After changing, Lauren and Ben headed downstairs to start cooking for the game. Cooking for them meant that it was Lauren putting everything together, while Ben threw out the boxes and grabbed plates and utensils for her. 

 _"All of this would've burned, if left to the three of us,"_ Ben said, as she handed him two bowls of chips and pretzels.  _"We're clueless when it comes to this stuff, Lauren."_

"Ben's going to be sick later," Lauren sighed, as she threw out the garbage. "The heartburn alone will be the worst." 

"Who has heartburn?" Ben asked, as he walked into the kitchen with Connor behind him. "Do we have anything for heartburn?" 

Lauren groaned, "God help me," she mumbled, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I hope for your sake, that you have something. Between the pizza, beer and everything else?" 

He chuckled, "I'll be fine," he insisted, as Connor picked up a bowl. "Game's gonna start up again in five minutes." 

"Redskins need to pull through," Mike said, as he started out of the kitchen. "They're getting slaughtered out there." 

"In your dreams," Connor laughed, following him. "Eagles are going to destroy them. And you know it." 

As they bickered, Lauren went back to putting the remainder of the food together, hoping it would be enough to get through the last two quarters of the game. Ben stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her, as she washed her hands. 

"Everything alright?" he asked, as she turned the water off. "You seem frazzled." 

"I'm fine." she said, picking up the dish towel. "Just tired is all." 

Ben hummed, as she turned around to face him. "You just seem...sad," he pointed out, as she sighed. 

Running her hand across her forehead, Lauren sighed. "I just... there's a lot of tension in that room," she finally admitted. "Between me and Connor. And then I look at you and, while you're smiling and laughing with everyone, you look tense." 

"I'm fine," Ben said, though the exhaustion lined his face. 

"Ben, you're not fine," she said, as he looked down. "You kept checking your phone every five minutes, before Mike snatched it from you."

He sighed, "There's just... a lot going on," he said. "Between keeping countries happy and now worrying about this intrusion of our privacy. There's a lot for me to worry about, and I wish there was an easy way to pacify my worries." 

"Do you want me to go?" Lauren asked. "If me being here is going to make things harder, I can stay home." 

"I don't want you to go," Ben said, frowning. "If anything, you leaving would make me worry more." 

"Then can you just relax?" she asked, grabbing the front of his shirt. "Please? All this worrying is going to make you go full on grey or give you a heat attack. Two things that I'm really not ready for." 

Ben smirked, "I've already started to go grey," he pointed out, earning a groan from her. "What are you going to do when I'm finally all grey?" 

She ran her hands through his hair, "Make you either shave it all off or color it," she snorted, as he tickled her. "Just, go back in there and relax. I really can't do anything to help you, since we have company.." 

"What were you suggesting?" Ben asked, as they started for the living room. 

"Well, I can't really give you a blowjob on the couch now, can I?" Lauren whispered, as she carried a bowl in her hands. "BEN! I almost dropped this!" 

He chuckled, his arm snaking around her waist, lowering his head so that he could whisper in her ear. "Later?" he whispered, as the stood just outside of the living room. 

She leaned her head back to look at him, "If you behave later, sure," she shrugged. "Otherwise, I'm going right to bed and you can take care of yourself in the bathroom." 

.......................

Once the game was over, the Eagles dominating the Redskins, the emergency meeting was called. Lauren sat on the sofa in the Oval Office, while Ben sat next to her. Across from them, Alan sat with the Press Secretary, Alicia Rodriquez, as they went over everything. 

"So, you've been dating since October?" Alan asked, after they went through everything. "My goodness, you're good at keeping secrets." 

"Well, apparently we're not, since we got caught," Ben said, as Alicia scribbled down a few notes. "How bad do you think this is going to be?" 

The younger woman shook her head, "I can't imagine it getting that bad," she said. "But then again, I'm a hopeless romantic. A lot of people are either going to love her or hate her, Sir. When you were first elected, a lot of people identified with you and Margaret; two working parents, with similar backgrounds. You two were dubbed the modern day John and Jackie Kennedy...." 

Lauren felt her heart sink, at the mention of Margaret and how the public loved her. And who wouldn't, considering she was graceful and made for a perfect First Lady. "But," Alicia continued. "Lauren's got the wholesome, girl next door image. She's a teacher, so many people will see that she's educated and hard working. And, let's face it, the entire world has been wondering if you'd ever get remarried. It was the talk of all the gossip magazines and blogs, a year after Margaret passed." 

"Isn't it a bit early to talk about marriage plans?" Alan asked. 

"Marriage isn't something that we've talked about," Lauren said, speaking for the first time in twenty minutes. "I mean, we love each other yes..." she said, looking at Ben. 

He nodded, "Marriage has not been placed on the table yet," he agreed. "We've got a long way to go, if and when, we get to that discussion." 

Alice jotted down a few notes, "What are we asking the public?" she asked, looking between them. "Are we asking for privacy or no further comments at this time?" 

"I guess...." Lauren shrugged, "Either way, this is going to be a hot topic. I'm going to be followed, regardless of what is asked. Rumors are going to swirl, no matter what. That I'm a fame-seeker, or a fortune hunter..." 

"Are there things we need to worry about?" Alan finally asked, looking at her. "Do we have to worry about any skeletons in your closet, Miss. Fiore?" 

Lauren held her head up high, "The only thing that they'll talk about, is that I'm still paying off my student loans," she said, calmly. "Which, and excuse me for my language, every other goddamn person is doing these days." 

Ben huffed a laugh, "Alan, you know how the media likes to spin little tidbits left and right," he reminded his Vice President. "Remember two years ago, when they snapped a photo of me and Mike running? How they thought I suddenly swung for the other team and that I was having an affair with him?" 

"What?" Lauren gasped, her eyes wide. 

"Yeah," Ben nodded, laughing a little at the memory. "Some gossip blogger... Perez Hilton, started the rumor saying I was having a love affair with Mike." 

The press secretary sighed, "I'll never forget that press conference," she sighed, closing her book. "A lot of people showed their asses that day, so let's hope I don't have a repeat of that this time around." 

She stood up from the sofa, "I'll draft a statement up and I'll have it sent to you before the evening is over," she said. "I'm sure by now, the photos have been picked up by every major newspaper and CNN will probably have a breaking story by late tonight or tomorrow morning. We'll have a press conference tomorrow at before noon. As for now, I suggest that you refrain from making any statements to the press, Sir." 

"Confirm the relationship and let's see the general reaction," Alan nodded. "You never know, Ben. You two might just end up being a tabloid favorite." 

"I guess I'll have to call my mother," Lauren sighed. "You better call yours too." 

Standing, Alan smiled at the couple. "I just hope for both your sakes, that your mother's go easy on you," he said. "I'll call Robbins and with Banning, we'll set up a security detail for Miss. Fiore." 

Following Alicia out, Ben and Lauren sat on the sofa, both exhausted. "So," Ben started, breaking the silence between them. "Do you think your mom's going to like me?" 

"Probably not," Lauren shook her head. "She's a Republican. You're a Democrat. Surprisingly, it wasn't an issue when she and my father got married. Plus, you're older than me, so she'll assume that you're robbing the cradle or something." 

"I'm only 47," Ben frowned. "I'm only fourteen years older than you. That's hardly robbing any cradles, as far as I'm concerned." 

Lauren nodded, "I know," she agreed. "What about your mom? I mean, this is her baby boy we're talking about. And I'm an outsider from the Asher clan, since I'm from the middle class. The only Fiore's that are well known, are the ones living in Florence and they're all on my father's side of the family." 

"Mom will probably be pissed that I didn't tell her," Ben admitted. "Because, you know, I don't call her enough for her liking. But, I think she'll love you once she gets to know you." 

"Hopefully this will all die down after the holidays," Lauren said, resting her head against his shoulder. "I mean, surely another prolific relationship will come about or end by New Year's." 

Ben nodded, "Yeah," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "How about we go back upstairs? See if Connor wants to play a board game or something?" 

Together, they both stood up and started for the door, both determine to celebrate their final night or normalcy. 


	13. Chapter 13

The news broke at 11 that night, as Ben and Lauren put the television on in the bedroom. CNN had a field day, as did MSNBC and FOX News, broad casting to the entire world that the POTUS was dating. The blurry photos were plastered all over the screen, as Anderson Cooper and Megyn Kelly, spoke to panels and "experts' on the breaking news. Many thought it was great that Ben found happiness and that kissing your girlfriend outside, wasn't a crime. Others, mostly FOX News, blasted them both; calling Lauren a potential call girl and accusing Ben of using the White House as whore house. 

"They don't even know my name or what I look like," Lauren said, as Ben called down to Alicia to release the statement early. "And fuck FOX News! They're the biggest joke next to TMZ!" 

"I'm just relieved that they can't see what you look like or know your name," Ben said, after hanging up the phone. "But, you're going to have a hard time leaving Monday morning. Alicia said that a few of the local news stations, are currently parked outside. By tomorrow morning? It'll be chaos." 

Lauren turned the television off andwent over to him, "I'm sorry," she said, as he wrapped his arms around her. "Is there a way for me to sneak out now? Before they can even think to catch me or follow?" 

He shook his head, "I'm not going to have you risk your life, trying to out-run these assholes," he said, kissing the top of her head. "You'll stay here for a couple more days. See if you can get a few personal days off from work. I'll send Lucy to your house to pick up a few things and the mail, that way you'll have clothes to change into." 

"I can't stay here forever," she reasoned. "What good will it do, if you put me into hiding?" 

"Just for a few more days," he said. 

She sighed, "It's not going to die down in a few days, Ben," she reminded him. "They won't stop until they get my name, which they'll probably have by tomorrow afternoon. Nor will it stop when "friends" leak to the press about me, and they start showing up at work and my home." 

Ben nodded, "Do you want to move in?" 

"Oh, because that'll go over well with the conservatives," Lauren snorted. 

"I don't care about conservatives," Ben shrugged. "It's not like I'm running again for President. I've got two years left and if they want to throw a fit, because my girlfriend moved in with me, then so be it. You can't impeach a president for living with his girlfriend." 

Lauren sighed, "How about we just.. wait a few days and see what happens?" she finally suggested. "Your mother will probably be on the phone tomorrow morning and I still have to tell mine, once they figure out my name." 

He sighed, "Don't you wish that you fell for a different man?" he asked, as she hugged him. 

"No fucking way," Lauren scoffed. "And stop trying to give me reasons to break up with you, Benjamin. They're shit attempts." 

"Just wait until we spend more time away from D.C," he warned. "When we go back to Montana in the spring and Upstate in the fall. Fishing and boring, old man hobbies." 

Lauren giggled, "They all sound wonderful," she said, grinning at him. "And I'm pretty good when it comes to fishing." 

"Wait until the boardgames come out," Ben said, leading her back towards the bed. "Scrabble and checkers. Even a little ol' chess game here and there." 

They both got into bed, "I can wipe you clean with two of those," Lauren quipped, as he kissed her. "And, I might give you shit for chess. Of all games, you play that one? It's the  _worst."_

He silenced her with another kiss, to which she melted into; wrapping her arms around his back and a leg over his. "Seems to me, that you don't know how to play," he teased, as she shifted underneath him. 

"You can think that, "Lauren scoffed, running her hand underneath his shirt. "But, I have many ticks up my sleeves." 

"Wanna show me some of those tricks?" Ben asked, his own hands going underneath her shirt; resting on her hips. 

Lauren nodded, lifting her head up to kiss him. "Yeah,' she whispered. "I do." 

 

...............

Mike handed the shopping bag over to Ben, scowling as he did so. Taking the bag, Ben thanked him quickly and rushed back upstairs to the bedroom, while Mike sat down at the kitchen table. A few minutes later, Ben came back out, finding his friend sitting at the table and falling asleep. 

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" he asked, as Mike jolted with a startled snort. "Or if you want, you can crash here for the night." 

"Ah, I'm good," Mike said, waving his hand at him. "I'm used to getting up at all hours of the night with Lynne. 

Ben nodded, "Thank you," he said, coming over to the table to sit in the chair next to his. "I was going to call Lucy, but Lauren didn't even want me to call anyone." 

He snorted, "And what did she plan on doing?" he asked. "Sit in the bathtub, until Lucy came in for work?" 

"Actually, those were her exact words," Ben nodded, running a hand across his face. "She looked so afraid when she woke me up, Mike. She didn't even want me to see the bed and tried to get me to leave the room, before I turned the light back on." 

"It.. it wasn't a.... you know," Mike asked, unable to say the words. 

"Nah," Ben shook his head. "We've been safe and even so, she's on the pill. Plus, we only started having sex after Thanksgiving, which was two weeks ago. She said that some months are really bad, rather than others. Besides, wouldn't it be too soon to have a miscarriage if she were pregnant?" 

Mike shrugged, "I wouldn't even know, sir," he admitted. "And I'm married to a nurse. You'd think I'd ben a walking book of medical information, based on what Leah's always screaming at me when I get hurt." 

At that moment, Lauren came into the dining room, her hair damp and dressed in clean clothes. "Hey," Ben said, as she slowly walked over to him. "How do you feel?" 

She shook her head, unable to speak, as she hid her face into his neck. "Leah said to apply heat and drink chamomile tea for the cramps," Mike said, as Ben rubbed her lower back. "I know there's a large collection of tea bags in the main kitchen. And you still have that heating pad from when you hurt your knee.." 

"Two things, that we can definitely get you," Ben said, as Lauren groaned. "Come on, let's get you back into bed." 

Getting up, Ben lead Lauren back upstairs, while Mike went to the downstairs bathroom to raid the medicine cabinet. Grabbing a glass of water, he carried a it and the bottle of ibuprofen upstairs to the master bedroom. Ben had Lauren already tucked into bed, with a heating pad resting on the lower half of her stomach. 

"Don't apologize, Lauren," he said, as she laid in bed. "It happens. It's normal. I just wish I could help take away your pain." 

"Hopefully by tomorrow afternoon, I'll be fine," Lauren said quietly, as she yawned. "I'll wash the sheets tomorrow after breakfast." 

Ben shook his head, "You'll do no such thing," he said, as she started to protest. "You're going to relax tomorrow, all day. I'll take care of the sheets." 

Lauren frowned, "You do your own laundry?" she asked, surprised. 

Mike chose that moment to intrude. "Surprisingly, yes," he said, walking over to them. "Ben likes his gym clothes to smell like flowers." 

"And how do you think those towels get so fluffy?" Ben teased, as Mike held out the bottle of ibuprofen to her. 

"Take this for now," Mike said, as Lauren took the bottle. "If you start to feel worse, Leah said that you guys can call her. She saw the news and figured that you two would want privacy, if she needed a doctor. And she also told me which tampons and pads to get, so I hope they were.. you know.. alright." 

Taking the bottle from her, Ben opened it up to dump out two pills, handing them to Lauren. Throwing them back and washing them down with the offered glass of water, Lauren settled down against the pillows. "They were fine," she said, looking up at Mike. "Thank you. You didn't have to go out in the middle of the night to get them..." 

He shrugged, "I didn't," he agreed. "But when Ben told me you planned on sitting in a bathtub all night, I knew I did the right thing. This, along with childbirth, are two of the worst things I've seen a woman go through." 

"If you want to stay, you should," Lauren yawned, as she closed her eyes. "Tell Leah I said thanks. She seems like a cool chick." 

"I'll walk you down," Ben said, as he set the bottle of pills onto the nightstand. "I'll be right back," he said to Lauren, standing up. 

As Ben and Mike headed out of the room and towards the stairs, Ben brought up the offer of Mike staying again. "Are you  _sure?"_ he asked, as they went to the door. "How did you even get into the place without anyone seeing you?" 

"Parked the car a block a way and called Ramirez to let him know that I was walking up to the place," he shrugged. "And I'm fine going home. Leah's probably up still with Lynne, so you know she's waiting for me to take over in that department." 

"Well, let me know you got home in once piece," Ben said, as Mike opened the door. "And if you need to take the day off tomorrow, take it. Lauren will be in bed all day tomorrow, Connor's got a paper to write and as for me? Now that the world knows I'm dating, I'll have to sit down with Alicia and the others to see what the next step is. Probably gonna stay out of the public as best as I can and re-schedule some events..." 

Mike shrugged, "Probably for the best," he admitted. "You still have to plan Lauren's birthday surprise and I know you wanted to get that Christmas list sorted for Lucy to take care of." 

He shrugged, "I guess," he sighed. "Well, either way, take the day tomorrow. You won't miss too much here." 

"Good luck with media circus," Mike said, opening the door. "And tell Lauren that I hope she feels better. And that I mean it, okay? Mockingjay looks like she could use a drink or the whole bottle." 

Once Mike left and the door was locked, Ben returned to the bedroom to find Lauren drifting in and out of sleep. Climbing under the new sheets and blanket, Ben put his hand on top of the heating pad that rested upon her belly. 

"How do you feel?" he asked, as she turned her head to look at him. 

"Tired," she mumbled, as she moved the heating pad off her. "Too hot." 

Unplugging the blanket, Ben moved it over to his nightstand, before urging Lauren to turn over onto her side. Complying, Lauren rolled over with his help, wincing at the pain that radiated from her lower abdomen to her hips and around to her lower back. Moving closer to her, Ben wrapped both arms around her waist and placed his hands upon her belly. 

"Try to sleep," he said, pressing gently against her belly. "If you start to feel worse, you need to tell me."

Lauren laid her hand upon his, "Kay," she mumbled, pulling her knees up to add extra pressure to dull the pain. "Love you." 

"I love you, too," Ben said, kissing the back of her head. 

That night, neither of them got much sleep. 

...............

"We'll just continue with asking for privacy," Alicia said. "We're trying, on our end, to make sure that Lauren's identity doesn't come out until a later date." 

Ben nodded, as they stepped into the presidential residence. "Which I'm sure will include a special with Diane Sawyer or whoever, along with endless magazine interviews," he grumbled. 

"I will leave that up to you two," Alicia said. "As of now, we've seen your approval rating go up since the news broke last night. A lot of people are happy to hear positive news, when it comes to President Benjamin Asher. Especially since the attacks in London, which made everyone question if your presidency was cursed." 

"I'll be glad when this is all over and I can become a private citizen again," he said, as they went into the living room. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty! You're looking a bit better." 

Lauren turned her attention away from the television, her eyes lighting up as Ben leaned over the back of the sofa. "Hey,' she said softly, reaching up to take his hand. "How'd it go?" 

He shrugged, "You know," he started. "A lot of questions and prepping. We're still asking for privacy and so far, you're identity is safe." 

"Good," Lauren sighed. 

"But, my approval rating went up," Ben continued. "So, I guess me falling in love was the best thing to happen during my two terms." 

She giggled, "Who knew," she said, as he chuckled. 

"How are you feeling?" Ben asked, turning the attention to her. "Sill in pain?" 

She nodded, "It's not as bad as before, but it's still there,' she admitted. "Still feels like I was stabbed in the back though." 

Alicia stepped forward, "What' wrong?" she asked, as Ben turned to look back at her. "Is she sick?" 

"Period," Lauren yawned. "The joys of being a woman, who's still in her child-bearing years." 

"So far we have it under control," Ben said, as Alicia looked worried. "Lucy picked up a few things and Mike suggested strong liquor for the pain." 

The press secretary snorted, "He suggests liquor for everything," she remarked. "I always found that chocolate and greasy food, made that time of the month bearable. Ask Lucille to make her famous loaded nachos and her guacamole. Completely greasy and will probably make the toilet bowl your home for a few hours, but so worth it." 

Her phone began to ring, much to her annoyance, as she pulled it out of her pocket. "Sorry, Sir," she sighed, turning off the ringer. "Duty calls! I'll call if anything changes with the situation." 

"Sounds good," Ben said, as she started out of the living room. "Thanks, Alicia." 

"Feel better, Lauren!" she said over her shoulder, as she left them alone in the living room. 

Moving around the couch, Ben sat down on the edge of the cushion. "Did you sleep?" he asked, as she yawned. "You didn't get much last night.'" 

Between tossing and turning, to getting up to use the bathroom, neither she or Ben got a good night's worth of sleep. By the time the sun started to rise, Ben was up and in the shower to start the day. By the time he headed down to the office, Lauren was camped out on the sofa, with a hot cup of chamomile tea and the remote. 

"A little," Lauren said, as he held her hand. 

"Who.. who brought all this food in here?" he asked, nodding to the bag of chips and the three empty soda cans. 

Lauren looked at the small mess on the coffee table, "Connor." 

Ben looked back at her, "Connor?" he asked, surprised. "Connor. My son, who's been iffy about me dating, brought you chips, cookies and soda?" 

"Yeah," Lauren nodded. "He came down to get something to eat and was looking for you, actually," she said. "Instead, he found me here on the couch and asked me what was wrong. I didn't tell him that I had my period, of course. Just told him that I wasn't feeling good. He disappeared for a few minutes and came back with all this food. Said that when his girlfriend didn't feel good, she ate a lot of junk food and washed it down with coca cola..." 

"My sixteen year old son is taking better care of my girlfriend," Ben shook his head, amazed at the whole idea. "Wow." 

She nudged him, "You're doing just as much, if not more," she reminded him. "I don't expect you to cater to me, just because my uterus is wrecking havoc on my entire body for seven days." 

"Well, today, I'm all yours," Ben said, standing up. He began to collect the trash on the coffee table, as Lauren watched. "We can watch a movie upstairs in the bedroom," he said, before heading to the kitchen to throw the garbage out. A few seconds later, he was back in the living room and helping her up off the couch. "Hopefully, you'll take a decent nap," he said, as they started upstairs. 

"You're too good to me," Lauren said, as they stepped into his bedroom. "Too, too, good for me." 

Ben helped her into bed, before grabbing the clothes he wore the night before. "And you deserved to be catered to," he said, changing out of his clothes. "This is me, making up for the morning you should've had. A nice breakfast, followed by a hot bath and maybe a massage." 

Once he was dressed in his sweats and an old shirt, Ben was climbing into bed next to her. "Well, I'll have one of these things every month until I hit fifty," she reminded him. "You've got plenty of time to make me breakfast and draw me hot bubble baths." 

 


	14. Chapter 14

The luxury of being the anonymous girlfriend of the President of the United States, came to an end by the end of that week. Taking a few personal days from work, citing a "cold", Lauren was escorted back to her home by late Thursday afternoon. 

"You don't have to walk me to my door, Mike," she said, as he shouldered her duffle bag. "I'm perfectly capable of going into my own home, by myself." 

"Ben ordered me to see that you got home safely," he said, as they started up the walkway. 

She snorted, "What, are you going to tuck me into bed too?" she teased, pulling her keys out of her pocket. "I don't think Ben would like that very much." 

As they reached the steps, a figure stepped out of the shadows, startling Lauren. Mike, with his training and quick thinking, quickly had his gun out and on the man. 

"Can I help you?" he asked, as Lauren moved to step behind Mike. 

"I just have a few questions, sir," the man said, shooting his gaze onto Lauren; the smile alone on his face, gave her the creeps. "Ms. Fiore, how long have you and President Asher been dating for?" 

Lauren looked back over her shoulder, spotting the other two agents rushing up the walkway, guns drawn and speaking quickly into their hidden mics. "I suggest you fuck off," Mike snarled, as the man held his hands up. "You're trespassing." 

The man nodded, "I'll go," he agreed. "But, I wouldn't be too surprised if you see your picture on the cover of every newspaper tomorrow, Ms. Fiore." 

"Stand down," Mike said, as the man made his way down the front steps, whistling as he walked by them. 

"Oh my god," Lauren said quietly, as the man walked down the sidewalk. "How... how did he find me?" 

Shaking his head, Mike turned to the other two agents. "Search the house for bugs," he ordered. "And I want round the clock surveillance on the house, this block and the one over."

Nodding, one of the agents carefully pried the keys out of Lauren's grasp, giving her a nod. "We'll sweep the entire house, Lauren," Wallace said, giving her a small pat on the shoulder. "Don't you worry about a thing."

"Yeah," Lauren managed to say, as both he and the other agent started for the door. "Mike... I..."

"I know," Mike nodded, as she sat down slowly on the bottom step. "We'll wait until they finish and head in. I'm going to call this in."

While Mike spoke quietly on the phone, Lauren peered into the cat carrier, comforting Onyx as he yowled and stuck his paws out. "I know, baby," she cooed. "Soon, we'll go inside and you'll eat."

"All clear?" Mike said, as the conformation crackled in his ear. "Alright, we're coming in."

Grabbing the carrier and her bag, Mike led Lauren into the house, before setting both down on the floor. "Where do you keep your suitcases?" he asked, as she shut the front door; locking it.

"In the closet upstairs," she said, as he started up them. "Why? What's my suitcases have to do with the fact that I'm going to be in the papers tomorrow?"

Following him, Lauren watched as Mike opened the closet door, yanking the two suitcases out. "Hello?" she asked again, as he went into her bedroom, tossing both onto her bed. "Michael?"

 Wallace came up behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You alright?" he asked, as she looked at him. 

"I think Mike might be deaf," she said, as the man in question started pulling clothes out of her closet. "Whoa! What are you doing?!" she exclaimed, as he tossed the clothes onto the bed. 

"I need you to pack," he said, moving around her to get to the dresser. "Enough clothes and  maybe your personals."

Opening the top drawer, her underwear one, Mike went to take all the newly purchased underwear out. "Jesus," he muttered, tossing the handful of lace and stringy garments onto the bed. 

"Okay, okay!" Lauren yelled, pushing him out of the way. "I rather you not touch my underwear, if that's alright with you!" 

"Wallace, watch the door downstairs," Mike said. 'And tell Ramos that I want the car running and ready for when we get downstairs." 

Nodding, Wallace went off to fulfill his orders, while Lauren went to work folding and packing her clothes. "Where am I going?" she asked, moving back and forth from the closet. "Is this really necessary, Mike? It was one guy, not a hundred." 

He nodded, "By tomorrow morning, you'll be locked in the house," he said, as she tossed a pair of shoes into the case. "You'll be safer at the White House." 

"This is crazy," Lauren shook her head, rushing into the bathroom to pack up her toiletries. "I can't pack everything! And I don't have enough suitcases to do this!" 

"We have maybe and hour or two before we really need to go," Mike said, glancing down at his watch. 

She came out with a hairdryer and a traveling case, filled with her makeup. "Does Ben even know that I'm being forced to move in?" she asked, standing in the middle of her room. 

He shook his head, "He's in a meeting," he said. "But he'll know, once we come back with you and half your stuff." 

...................

It was a quarter to eight by the time Ben left the Oval Office, heading up to the the presidential quarters. Exhausted, he was ready for bed. After staying up for most of the evening with Lauren, trying to get more private time before she was due to leave, Ben suddenly felt older than his age. The stress of the job and now the new found public interest in his relationship, was enough to make anyone want to sleep for days. Returning to an empty home was dreadful, knowing that he was going be sleeping alone that night. They didn't make any plans for the upcoming weekend, though they both promised to figure something out by Friday afternoon. 

" _We could always have dinner together via face-time,"_ Lauren said earlier, as she got ready to leave with Mike for the ride home. " _Or, we could have hot and steamy phone sex."_

She'd only been gone for roughly two hours, and he missed her greatly. He even missed Onyx, who took a quick liking to him, which surprised Lauren greatly. The cat took to sitting on his lap at the kitchen table, while he read the morning paper or memos that Lucy would drop off. When he returned from a few meetings downstairs, the tuxedo cat waited up for him, sitting by the front door; the happy meows bringing a smile to his face, as Onyx rubbed up against his legs, demanding to be picked up like a baby. It had been years since Ben had a pet, long before running for his first term and before Connor became a thought for him and Margaret. 

Closing the door behind him, Ben locked it and sighed, tugging at the tie around his neck. He'd become accustomed to finding Lauren at the kitchen table or in the kitchen, making dinner, that finding both empty made his heart sink. Avoiding both areas, he started for the stairs, taking them one at a time slowly, until he reached the top. Pulling off his suit jacket, Ben pushed the door to his bedroom open and stalled in his steps. 

"W-what are you doing here?" 

Lauren gave him a sheepish smile, as Onyx jumped off the bed and rushed over to him, weaving himself between his ankles. "I..I have some bad news," she started, as he made his way over to her. "Remember that whole, "Let's keep your name and face out of the papers" thing we talked about?"

He nodded, "Well, let's just say my mom isn't going to be too happy, when she calls me tomorrow," she continued. "They know who I am now." 

"How?" Ben shook his head, sitting down next to her. 

"Your guess is as good as mine," Lauren sighed. "A reporter was waiting for me at the house. He knew my name and asked me how long I had been dating you, while looking like the cat that caught the fucking canary. Mike was ready to shoot him, before he voluntarily left.." 

Ben wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I'm so sorry,' he said, placing a kiss on the side of her head. "I never wanted this to happen to you, Lauren. Being stalked out of your own home..." 

She nodded, "I know," she sighed. "But either way, it was bound to happen. Just thought it would be a few weeks from now..." 

"No matter what, I'm going to make sure that you're safe during this whole thing," Ben promised. "And we'll fight through this together, okay? I'm not about to let the media sabotage my relationship."

"Neither am I," Lauren said, looking up at him. "Is it okay if I stay here for the night?" 

Ben nodded, glancing over at the suitcases that sat by the bedroom window. "Where do you plan to go after tonight?" he asked, curious as to what her answer would be. 

"A hotel, I guess. I really can't go and rent an apartment and pay for a house at the same time," Lauren said. "Mike had a crazy idea about me staying here.." 

"And why is that so crazy?" Ben asked. "You'd be safer here and it's cleaner here, rather than at a hotel." 

Lauren snorted, as he continued. "And we would be together, which I have to say, really isn't  _so_ bad." 

The sight of him grinning at her, made her laugh, as she rested her forehead against his shoulder. "I'll stay," she finally said, looking up at him; her chin resting against the white sleeve of his shirt. "I'll stay until all this dies down and it's safe for me to go back home." 

"You know," he stared, standing up from the bed. "By that point, which could be months from now, it would ideally be the time that a couple moved in together." 

"Charmer," Lauren giggled, as he pulled her up off the bed. "As much as I love that idea, I'm not so sure our tastes in home design compliment each other." 

Leading her into the bathroom, Ben shut the door halfway, before pulling her close. "So? Redecorate," he shrugged, giving her a kiss. 

Pulling away, Lauren snorted. "Redecorate?" she repeated, as he started unbuttoning his shirt. "I can just change things, Ben. I'm just a guest and interior designers aren't going to listen to me." 

"Lauren," Ben sighed, tossing his shirt into the hamper. "If you want to debate about the living situation, I'm all ears for it. But right now? Right now, I really want you in the shower."

"You know," Lauren said, as he pulled her shirt up and over her head. "Living here might not be so bad after all." 

.......................

The next morning, Lauren Fiore's face, covered nearly every newspaper in D.C. Taking a short leave of absence from work, Lauren was up and out of bed, making breakfast and coffee by six. 

"You're on every paper, every news station," Alicia said, as Lauren stared at the papers that covered the dining room table. "They know your name and some details of your life." 

"Oh," Lauren whispered, shaking her head. "Lovely." 

Ben stood behind her chair, his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay," he reminded her. "We have the Suffolk County police watching your mom's house. Mike made sure to call them last night to let them know, and so far, things look good there." 

The dread of the impending phone call from her mother, made Lauren's stomach clench. "Jesus, she's going to have  _a lot_ to say," she sighed. "And it won't all be good things, Ben." 

"We'll deal with your mom," he said, as Alicia texted furiously on her phone. "Give me five minutes with her and she'll love me. I'm the guy that all mothers want their daughters to bring home." 

"God, I hope your mom feels the same way, when she comes up for Christmas," Lauren snorted. "I haven't talk to my mother since last summer, Ben. She didn't call for my birthday or to wish me a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year."  

Pulling out the chair next to her's, Ben sat down and took her hands into his. "Right now, I don't want you to worry about anything," he said. "As or your birthday, if she doesn't call you tomorrow than that's her problem. And if she does call, don't let her ruin the day for you." 

Lauren nodded, closing her eyes as he kissed her forehead. "Eat your breakfast," Ben said, as Alicia put her phone down on the table. 

"We'll hold a press conference this afternoon," Alicia said. "Give me a half hour to write out a statement and we'll go live at noon." 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lauren asked. 

She nodded, "If we don't say something now, they'll stir up the rumors," she sighed. "Look, I know this isn't what you two wanted. Believe me, privacy in a new relationship is what everyone wants. But, unfortunately, this is what we're dealing with." 

Lauren nodded, "This will be a hot topic for a few weeks, until someone does something stupid to take the headlines," Alicia continued. "It's not to say that the media won't stop talking about you two, once the press cools down. As long as you two are together and Ben's the President, they will always talk about your relationship." 

"You don't have to go to the press conference," Ben said. "I'll just read from the prompter and kindly tell everyone to fuck off." 

"You can't say that," Lauren sighed, as he chuckled. 

He nodded, "Well, not in those exact words," he agreed. "But they'll get the idea." 

Alicia picked up her things, "Sir, you might want to call Connor and let him know," she said. "And let him know that we've increased his security detail at the school." 

"Great, another thing for him to hate me more for," Lauren sighed, as Alicia excused herself. "The way this whole thing is going, I wouldn't be surprised if Connor called me Lady Tremaine." 

"Who?" Ben frowned, as she stabbed at the scrambled eggs on her plate. 

"You're so cute when you're clueless," Lauren said, shaking her head. "I forget that you raised a boy. If you had a daughter, I guess she would've seen every Disney movie known to the world." 

Ben nodded, "That's true,' he said. "Connor was more into Toy Story and movies that didn't have princesses."

He watched as she played with her food, before standing up from his chair. "Eat your food," he said again, bending down to kiss the top of her head. "I'll put on another pot of coffee and then I have to head down.'

As Lauren ate, Ben waited for the coffee to finishing brewing, peeking out into the dining room every few minutes. Eating slowly, Lauren ignored the newspapers that covered the table, not wanting to see the pictures of her face. Neither knew how her name was leaked to the press, as well as her details. Her Facebook had been temporarily deleted for the time being, once the reports started pouring in about her. A decision that Lauren made easily, as she quickly texted her brother and sister-in-law to let them know. The only other social media platforms Lauren held, were Instagram and Snapchat, which only had six followers each; of which, the photos were mostly of Onyx and the handmade decorations she had made for her classroom. It worked in their favor, showing that Lauren Fiore was a clean-cut, girl next door and not some wild party animal that the GOP was hoping for.

"It's hot, so be careful," Ben said, when he set the fresh cup of coffee next to her plate. "If I don't make it up here before the press conference, I will afterwards." 

"Kay," Lauren nodded, sitting back against the chair. "Have a good day at work." 

Ben chuckled, "I'll try," he said, giving her a kiss. "I love you." 

"I love you, too," Lauren smiled, picking up her cup of coffee. 

 


	15. Chapter 15

December came and went in a flash, as the media circus continued to go on. 

Lauren's birthday was a small affair, which started with finding the dining room table, covered in vases of fresh flowers and balloons. Ben had already left for the morning, leaving a note that stated his apologies and promises to spend the rest of the day with her; once the meetings were done, of course. She was surprised with a birthday cake in a conference room that Lucy and a few of the other staff members ordered. They had all become good friends, since she started coming to the White House and even closer once she moved in. Overwhelmed by their kindness, Lauren opened the silly gifts that the girls gave her, before they went back to work. Later that afternoon, once Ben returned from meetings, they had dinner together and another birthday cake was brought up; one made specially by Lorraine. 

On her nightstand, sat a picture of the two of them from that night; Ben sitting at the table, while Lauren sat on his lap, the glowing birthday cake before her; both were smiling, just seconds before she made a wish and blew them all out. Slowly, Lauren made herself at home, adding little bits and pieces of her everywhere that seemed proper. Her clothes were in the closet and in the dresser drawers, while her toiletries and makeup found spots in the bathroom. Her floral scented body wash and shampoos, along with her razor, were situated in the bathroom along side Ben's; despite the fact that he always used her body wash, and tried to feign innocence when Lauren began to complain about replacing the bottles in half the time. 

Christmas was another milestone they both reached and sailed over, as Ben's family came to the White House. It also meant that Lauren would finally meet Ben's mother, Elizabeth Asher, which put her in the brink of a nervous breakdown. Taking over the cooking and making sure the guest rooms were up to par, Lauren was surprised to make it through Christmas without collapsing from near exhaustion. When Elizabeth Asher arrived with her daughter, son-in-law and grand-daughters, she was surprised to find her son in a kitchen. In a kitchen cooking with his girlfriend. When all the questioning was over, Elizabeth came out of the library, her bashful son following at her heels, and introduced herself to Lauren with a smile. 

By the time the holiday's were over, Elizabeth left the White House, but not without giving her son some advice. " _Hold onto that young woman, Benjamin,"_ she said, patting his cheek. " _She brings such happiness into your life and puts a smile on your face, one that I haven't seen in many years. One that I never thought I'd see again."_

Even Connor began to warm up to Lauren, once he realized that she wasn't leaving anytime soon. When Ben found them playing a board game together, the day after Christmas, he was both surprised and relieved to see them laughing together. 

" _I guess we can call that a Christmas miracle, huh?"_ Ben asked later, while they got ready to watch a movie with the entire family. 

And for a while, a Christmas miracle became one of the best things that happened in the White House and to the Asher family. 

....................

Until the New Year, that is. 

 

When the school districts re-opened after the holiday break, Lauren went back to work. Only, she was bombarded with press and cameras, as she rushed up the front steps and into the building. It went on for two weeks, until Roger was forced to pull her into his office for a "meeting". 

"I'm sorry, Lauren," he said, as she sat before his desk. "But, we've been receiving a lot of complaints from the parents. They are not happy with the press camping outside and harassing them, the children. And the superintendent has been ringing my phone off the hook, with more complaints." 

A decision was made, without much of Lauren's consent. Nor was her opinion even heard, as Roger gave his final decision. 

"Dad, she's been crying hysterically for like... an hour," Connor said into the phone, as he peeked into the living room. "Yeah I asked her what happened! I offered her tissues and a candy bar, because I figured maybe it was a girl thing." 

"Shit," Ben cursed. "Alright, I'm coming back up now. Go put on water for tea and sit with her for me." 

Less than five minutes later, Ben was rushing into the living room, finding his hysterical girlfriend and a very uncomfortable teenage son, sitting on the couch. Nodding to Connor, the teen quickly got off the couch and rush out, while Ben took his place. 

"What happened?" he asked, placing his hand on her back. "Lauren, baby, what happened?" 

She wailed harder, covering her face with her hands, shaking her head. The uncontrollable sobs, made Ben's stomach clench, as he sat there helpless next to her. Reaching forward, he grabbed the box of tissues from the coffee table and yanked a few out. 

"Come on," he said gently, moving her hands down. "Take a deep breath. Shh... it's alright, it's alright." 

Wiping at her face, Lauren continued to cry, as she tried to take in deep breaths. "That's it," Ben said, tossing the soggy tissues onto the table, moving his hands back onto her; one on her back, while the other one rested on her thigh. "What happened?" he asked again. "Are you hurt?"

Lauren shook her head,"Did your mother call you again? Because if she did, I'll call her right back and tell her off," he said; the memory of the first and only phone call, that Lauren received a few weeks previously. 

"I-I g-g-ot," Lauren hiccuped, sniffling harshly. "I got f-fired!" 

When Lauren finally looked at him, she collapsed into another fit of tears, sinking into his arms. "Oh," he shook his head, wrapping his arms around her. "Shhh, I'm so sorry." 

After getting her to drink a cup of tea, Ben managed to get her changed into pajamas and tucked into bed. "It's going to be okay, Lauren," he said, as she cried silently. "They can't fire you like this." 

"It doesn't matter," she said, mournfully. "I'm a danger to the children. Parents don't trust me to be with their children anymore." 

"You are  _not_ a danger to children," Ben said. "Don't believe any of the shit those people are saying. I know for a fact, that you love every single one of those kids. That you wouldn't let a thing happen to any of them, if there was a threat." 

She blinked at him, tears flowing freely down her face. "Now, try to relax," he said. "I'm gonna call my buddy Roger and see what the hell he was thinking." 

.................

The press caught wind of Lauren's termination, as well as her student loan debt, three days later. The GOP went crazy, foaming at the mouth with the news. 

" _She owe's all this money and now has no job?"_ a Republican senator from Kentucky, sneered on CNN. " _It's amazing that this all happened in such a short time period, Anderson! Is President Asher going to forgive his girlfriend's debt? Federal money that she borrowed, signing off on the terms of agreement to pay it all back? This is nothing but another money-hungry, fame seeking harlot!"_

"No more news stations," Ben said, taking the remote from her. "You're getting upset and I don't want to see you upset anymore." 

Unemployed now, Lauren slept in and spent her days sitting in her pajamas in front of the television. With nothing to do, holding no skill set to help out in the White House, she felt at a loss there. Just another fixture, sitting in a room everyday, while Ben did his job. 

"What else am I supposed to do?" she asked, looking up at him. "I have no job, Ben! I wouldn't be sitting here, watching the news, if I had a fucking job!" 

"And I tried to get you your job back!" Ben exclaimed. "But I can't solve every problem, Lauren! I can't just order the district to re-hire you, because I'm the President!" 

Lauren looked away, closing her eyes and sighing deeply. "I'm sorry," she finally said. "I'm just... bored!"

He sighed, "I know you can't spend every single second of the day with me," Lauren continued. "I'm not expecting that. But, I want to be able to do something, Ben. I feel useless sitting here all day, in my pajamas and watching trashy reality TV." 

"Why don't you ask Lucy if there's something you can do?" Ben suggested, as she got up from the couch. "I mean, she can't let you look through the top secret reports... but I'm sure there's something she can give you from her pile of work." 

"I wouldn't even know where to start.." Lauren shrugged. "I don't know anything about this stuff, Ben. I decorate classrooms and teach children math and spelling." 

Ben nodded, thinking to himself. "The White House Correspondents' Dinner is in April," he started. "It's one of the many, biggest events that we hold here." 

She nodded, "Lucy and the girls work with Association, on the guest lists, menus, flowers.. the whole nine yards," he continued. "You like to decorate and put things together." 

"Yeah, but I never put together a party," Lauren frowned. "Let alone a huge event where all these famous people and political people go to.." 

"I trust that you'll do a wonderful job," Ben said, taking her hands into his. "Tell Lucy that you want to help, when you see her tomorrow morning." 

Lauren nodded, "Okay," she said. 

"Good," Ben said, giving her hand a squeeze. "And, I was thinking maybe we should redecorate that bedroom. Maybe get an extra dresser in there or a vanity table for all that makeup you have." 

"Why would you redecorate anything in here?" Lauren frowned. "Before you know it, you'll be packing up and leaving once your term ends." 

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Ben sighed. "Because you need a space to yourself to get ready for the day," he reasoned. "As much as I like watching you paint your face on, which you really don't need to do anyway, you have too much stuff on the counter." 

"For a master bathroom, you don't have a lot of counter space," Lauren quipped. "Whoever came up with that design, wasn't thinking." 

"Get out the Ouija board and let 'em know," he shrugged, making her snort. "So, no more moping around the house. I miss seeing you smiling, Lauren. I know you've risked a lot in the last few weeks, all because of me and this mess that the media created." 

She shook her head, "It's not your fault," she said. "And I don't want you to think that any of this is your fault. I know you're getting upset at what the media is saying, because Lucy and Mike told me. I personally don't give a shit what they say, but I don't want you to be upset." 

"It's hard, when they're trash talking the woman I love," said Ben. 

"I love it when you get all possessive," Lauren teased. 

Giving her a kiss, Ben pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. "Better?" he asked, when they pulled apart; she nodded, pressing her forehead against his chin. "Good. Now, how about we watch something on TV? Maybe there's a movie on or a documentary on the  _History Channel."_

Lauren giggled, looking up at him. "Man, if the world really knew how we spent our free time together," she said, as they started for the staircase. 

"Hence, why they make up the rumors," Ben sighed. "It'll all blow over soon, Lauren. You'll see. Once the summer comes around, it won't be too crazy." 

 


	16. Chapter 16

By the end of January, things were still stressful between Lauren losing her job and the GOP blasting the couple in the media almost on a daily basis. However, despite the stress from the outside world, the couple continued to grow stronger together. Lauren enjoyed helping with the planning of state dinners and fundraisers, working almost a nine to five job with Lucy. She even had a desk set up next to Ben's assistant, helping with the work that wasn't deemed "top secret". 

It was only when Alicia called for a meeting, that Ben fell in a bad mood, several days after Lauren started her new "job" in the secretarial world. 

"You want us to what?" he asked, as Alicia sat across from the couple at their dining room table. "A sit down interview?" 

"We think that if you two were to.. clear the air on some of the rumors going around, it will ease the tension between both Republicans and Democrats," she said. "Besides, the world is very curious to know who Lauren Fiore is."

Ben sighed, "Can nothing be private anymore?" he asked, shaking his head. 

Lauren looked at him and saw the frustration on his face, "Okay," she nodded, surprising both him and Alicia. 

"Lauren..." he started, taking her hand into his. "We don't have to do a televised interview." 

"I know we don't," she agreed. "But I know that the negative press hurts you. I see the look on your face when you watch the news or when you read the paper at the breakfast table. The things they say about me and us together, upsets you. And while I could give two shits on what people think of me, I don't like that it makes you upset." 

At the end of the table, Mike nodded. "Your approval rating is still going up," he noted. "Clearly, the public still loves you and has their trust in you, despite everything that's gone on since London. You don't have to worry about that changing, unless you were to do something completely drastic that would turn their opinion on you."

Alicia nodded, "We've had several offers from various networks that want to do this interview," she continued. "We, myself, Alan and the rest of your cabinet, believe we can utilize the interview to put everything to rest." 

"It's an a few hours of smiling too big and sitting in front of bright lights," Lauren shrugged. "Surely we can come up with a few things that we don't have to talk about. Right?" 

"Of course," Alicia nodded. "If there are things that you don't want to discuss, we can make sure that no questions are asked on particular topics." 

Ben shrugged, "I don't know..." he said, sounding unsure about the entire thing. 

"There's nothing in my past that I'm ashamed of," Lauren shrugged. "I've got a clean record and sure, they'll ask about my student debt, but I've got that under control. We worked out an agreement with the district to access my pension that I've put almost ten years into. If anything, I can defer my loans and we'll see what happens with work. If Ben and I are still together when his second term ends, I can always go back to work after that...." 

Alicia nodded as she typed furiously into her IPhone. "So, do we want to do this?" she asked, looking between the two. "It's up to you, Sir." 

Exchanging looks with Lauren, Ben sighed and nodded. "But, I'd like to see the list of journalists that are dying to have this interview," he said, as Alicia scrambled with the IPad next to her. "I don't want to do it based off of who's going to get the highest ratings..." 

"As long as it's not Fox News or Wolf Blitzer..."Mike muttered, as Ben and Lauren leaned in towards each other to look at the list. 

"Anderson Cooper," Lauren nodded, moving to sit back against the chair. "I want Anderson Cooper." 

Ben nodded as well, "Whatever the lady wants," he said, cracking a small smile. "I would be stupid to say no to Anderson Cooper, since Lauren's practically in love with him." 

She elbowed him, "I am not!" she scoffed, despite the giddy smile on his face. "I just rather be interviewed by him, instead of Diane Sawyer. Besides, he's hasn't said one negative thing about you, since you ran for your first term. Therefore, I want him to interview us for this thing." 

"Good," Alicia said, collecting her things. "I will sent out my email tonight to CNN and we'll set up a filming date for the next week or so. We've got a lot of work to do, if we want this interview to be flawless." 

Dismissing herself, Ben let out the long and exhausted sigh, as he loosened his tie. "It'll be fine," Lauren said, patting his arm. "It's a few hours of answering questions and afterwards, we can come back up here and eat pizza."

"You're very calm about this," Mike said, sitting back in his own seat. 

Lauren shrugged, "Look at it this way," she started. "It was bound to happen anyway, right? I mean, we're on the cover of every tabloid in the supermarket, the entertainment news channels can't stop talking about us. CNN and every other network station either talks about us, or that bar on the bottom screen is about us." 

"Which makes me wonder just HOW they have enough shit to talk about, when it comes to you two," Mike grumbled. "Even I'm already bored of you two." 

"Once the public sees that we really are a boring couple, they'll fuck off," Lauren shrugged. 

Ben scowled, "Boring?" he asked, as Lauren rolled her eyes. 

"Well, we both work all day," Lauren said. "And by the time we're both together, we're eating dinner in our pajamas and watching the news. It's not like we're going to fancy restaurants or doing things in public, like movie star couples do."

'Yeah, you're right," he nodded. "I mean, you make Sunday dinner and you even bake cookies and brownies for the secret service agents and the staff in the office."

Mike snorted, "housewife in the making, huh?' he teased. "I wish Leah would do that shit."

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Maybe if you asked her nicely, she would make you a tray of cupcakes," she said, smiling sweetly at him. "You know... use your manners."

"They might just dub you "America's Sweetheart," Ben said. "If only they knew how you beat me up half the time."

"God, I hate you both," Mike huffed, standing up from the table. "Don't forget your phone conference with Ruth, which is at four. She'll be blowing up _my_ phone, if you're a minute late." 

Watching as he left, Ben turned his attention back to her. "We've got.." he looked down at his watch. "Three hours before I have to sit on that conference call." 

"Yeah, and?" Lauren asked, running her fingers through her hair. "What? You want to fool around?" 

He shrugged," I've got three hours, which are totally free," he reasoned, as she giggled. "C'mon, Lauren." 

"Fine," she sighed. "We can fool around. But! I do not want to be on the receiving end of a phone call, if you're late! " 

........................

"No, I am not wearing that," Lauren said, folding her arms across her chest. "I don't wear skirt suits or anything that my mother would wear!" 

Ben's gaze moved between both his girlfriend and the stylist, as they argued over a navy blue suit. "But.. this is more mature," the man said, looking down at the offending garment in his hands. 

"I am wearing my  _own_ clothes and I will do my own hair and makeup," Lauren stated. "Jesus, do you people really think I'm going to make myself look like a tramp? You put me in that and they'll say that I look too "uptight" or that I'm trying to hard!" 

"Dear god, we will never agree on something if we keep doing this," Alicia said, shaking her head.

Lauren turned her attention to Ben, who shrugged. "What else do you have for us?" he asked the man. "Something that isn't too stiff for a sit down interview?" 

Grumbling, the man hung the suit back onto the rack and skimmed through the remaining items that he brought along. "I have this, but I personally don't think it'll work," he sniffed, taking the dress off the rack. On the hanger was a navy blue, sleeveless dress, covered in flowers of various shades of reds, whites, and pinks. It was light and flowed, as Lauren moved the dress around to hold up against her. 

"This.. is perfect," she said, smiling at her reflection in the mirror. "A pair of flats and I'll be set." 

Ben chuckled as the designer huffed, "It's certainly your style," he remarked, as she glanced at him. "So? We're done here? This is what you're going to wear tomorrow?" 

She nodded, "Alright," Ben nodded. "Lucy will bring it upstairs and put it on the closet door. You are going with Alicia to answer some practice questions." 

"Really?" Lauren asked, scowling at the idea. "Why do I need to practice?" 

"So that way you don't get all crazy when Anderson asks a question that you may not like," he said, giving her a kiss. "Just.. humor me, alright? I know you're going to be great tomorrow, but Alicia gets all twitchy with these things. She still harasses me when I have to make speeches and has me practice for hours beforehand." 

Handing the dress over to Lucy, Lauren followed Alicia out of the living room, heading towards the staircase to the library. "I apologize," Ben said, as the designer collected the clothes that Lauren said "no" to over the last hour and a half. "This is all new to her and Lauren's very opinionated when it comes to.. fashion." 

The man nodded, "Well, I hope her look transitions well when this interview is broadcasted world wide for the millions," he said. "Because what she wears, will be the first thing they talk about." 

"Sure," Ben nodded, not really understanding why a dress mattered. "Well, again, I apologize and I also thank you for coming out today." 

While the man and his assistant collected their things, Ben followed Lucy out of the living room and upstairs to the second floor. "Jesus," Ben muttered, shaking his head. "I didn't expect Lauren to nearly kill the man." 

"But did you see what he was showing her?" Lucy scoffed, as she draped the dress over her arms. "She's a young woman, Ben. Not a fifty year old! Pant suits? A fucking skirt suit? Jesus Christ, I wanted to kill the man!" 

Ben snorted, "I mean, she's got great legs! She's got a great figure! You can't hide all that under stiff fabric!" Lucy continued to rant. "She was born to wear couture gowns and stylish clothes! She even makes sweatpants look like an effortless job!" 

"I don't think Lauren wants to be a fashion icon to the world," Ben admitted. "She's just doing this interview to set the record straight, since I apparently wear my emotions on my face." 

"You do," Lucy said, hanging the dress up on a hook in the closet. "Forgive me, for being so blunt. But it does upset you and if I were in your shoes, I'd be upset as well. I wouldn't take being called a slut or a money hungry tramp, if my boyfriend was a well known public figure." 

Ben shook his head, "I don't know how she does it, Luce," he admitted. "The things they write and say about her..." 

Lucy shrugged, "Maybe with everything she's gone through, she's managed to build up a defense mechanism to block it out," she said. "Either way, I wish I had that kinda of strength. Have her call me when she's ready to look for shoes. I reckon it'll be a while before Alicia releases her back into the wild." 

As she left, Ben sat down in the chair that sat near the closet, leaning back with a heavy sigh. Tomorrow was the big day, as their living room would become a the center of the world's attention; cameras and lights in their faces, while makeup and hair poked and prodded them. While Lauren was relaxed about the entire thing, Ben couldn't wait until the moment they called "cut" and were finally alone again. He had done his fair share of interviews in the last six years, many with Anderson Cooper as well, but never did he have to do an interview to show off his girlfriend. When Margaret died, he refused to do any of the sit-down interviews that were offered to him, only offering a statement that basically said "leave me alone" in nicer terms. 

Hearing the burst of laughter from down the hall, along with Alicia's stern "Lauren!", Ben hoped that the world would finally see what he saw in her. 

..................

Mike looked down at the couple as they lounged on the couch in the library. "Jesus Christ, you two look like shit," he said, shaking his head. "What the hell happened?" 

"We've been up since dawn," Lauren whined, as she stretched her legs out on the couch cushions. "And I've been poked and prodded by makeup brushes and hands all goddamn day." 

"It's been a long day," Ben concluded for him. "Let's just say, it'll be a while before I ever agree to have a televised interview again." 

Shaking his head, Mike watched as Lauren yawned widely, while her head rested on Ben's lap. "Well, you pizza is here and I told Lucy to leave you two alone for the night," he sighed. "Unless, you know, something terrible happens that requires your presence." 

Ben nodded, "Thanks," he said sincerely. 

"How did it go?" Mike asked, curious as to how the day went for them. 

"I think it went great," Lauren said, with her eyes closed. "I could do without sitting still for six hours on a sofa, with a hot lamp on me, but it was good. Anderson was really nice and the questions weren't so bad." 

He nodded, "Well, hopefully when they edit the film, it won't end up being a dud," he sighed. "Anyways, I'm off. Leah has an overnight shift and I need to get home to Lynne." 

They both nodded, "See you tomorrow," Ben said, as Mike waved at them. "You ready to eat?" 

"I'm fucking starving," Lauren sighed, as Ben squeezed her hip gently. "But I want to shower first before we eat and put on real clothes." 

"So lets get in the shower," he said. "You smell like a vat of chemicals anyway."

Scowling, Lauren pushed herself up and off the couch, as Ben stood up to follow her. After a long and hot shower, they dressed in sweats and headed back downstairs to prepare a plate each , before heading back upstairs to their bedroom. 

"Hopefully they'll be all gone soon," Lauren said, as they ate. "I don't want someone sneaking upstairs to get a picture of us, sleeping in bed. Could you imagine seeing that on the news tomorrow morning?" 

"I think they left pretty quickly, after we said goodbye and they took the microphones off us," Ben admitted. "They have flights to catch to head back to New York, you know." 

Lauren nodded, "I still think it's kind of corny that this is airing on Valentine's Day," she remarked, wiping her hands with a napkin. "I figured we'd have a quiet evening after your day in the office, you know?" 

"We still can," Ben said. "I mean, we can tape the interview and watch it the next day. Besides, maybe I've already made plans for us for Valentine's Day." 

Intrigued, Lauren set her plate to the side and leaned forward. "You did?" she asked, smiling coyly at him. "So... where are we going?" 

Ben shook his head, "I'm not telling you," he said, collecting her plate with this. "It's a surprise and it's going to stay that way, until the moment I reveal it to you." 

"Bennn, please?" she pouted, as he got up. "I'll still act surprised." 

"Nope," he shook his head, heading towards the door. "Now, find something to watch and I'll be right back." 

Huffing, Lauren grabbed the remote off the nightstand and flopped back against the pillows on the bed. "Spoilsport," she muttered, turning the television on. 


	17. Chapter 17

"Can I just say, that I am the luckiest man in the world, to spend Valentine's Day with America's Sweetheart," Ben said, as he kissed Lauren on the cheek. 

She snorted, "God, that's going to get old really fast," she remarked, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm anything but a sweetheart." 

Ben snorted, "That's for sure," he said, as they lounged across the sofa. "But the world doesn't need to know that." 

"It's weird," Lauren shrugged, as Ben's fingers traced a small pattern on her hip. "Seeing myself on the television. Is that really what I sound like?"   
  
"Like what?" 

Lauren shrugged, "My voice sounds like... like I have three months worth of post-nasal drip, sliding down my throat." 

"That's disgusting," Ben remarked, as Lauren shrugged. "And no, you don't sound like that. Your voice is always going to sound a bit different, especially when you watch yourself in a video." 

"And they called us the "Will and Kate of America!" Lauren continued. "That was really weird. You don't have a receding hairline and I'm not a stick figure." 

Ben groaned, tucking his face into the pillow that Lauren had her head on. "Are we going to critique _every_ single thing that was said?" he asked. "You looked beautiful and the interview was great. Can we stop talking about it now and just enjoy the remainder of the evening? Please?" 

"Fineeeeee," Lauren huffed, as Ben lifted his head to look up at her. "Might as well, since this interview will be talked about for the rest of the week." 

Getting up, Ben made his way over to the writing table in the corner of the living room, pulling open one of the drawers. "I know you said no gifts," he started, heading back to the sofa with his hands behind his back.  "But.. I can't help myself." 

"The mini garden of roses in the kitchen agrees with you," Lauren remarked, as he sat back down on the sofa; pulling her legs up onto his lap. "What did you do now?" 

"I didn't do anything," Ben insisted, as she stared him down. "Well, I didn't do anything crazy." 

Lauren sighed, "I wish you wouldn't," she said, as he held a box out to her. 

Ben shrugged, as she took the box from him. "Well, I am," he replied. "Besides, it's nothing crazy like you're picturing right now in your head." 

"It's Tiffany," Lauren said, once she ripped the paper off the box. "Ben, that's crazy." 

"Just open it," he said, placing his hands upon hers. "Humor me." 

Shaking her head, Lauren pushed the lid up and gasped, as she took in the necklace that sat in the box. "Benjamin..." she started, as she ran her fingertips along the rose gold chain, which held a diamond incrusted rose gold key pendant. 

"You don't wear much jewelry," Ben started, as she looked up at him. "I wanted to get you one of those bangle things you always wear. The ones that make so much noise when you flip through your books or make dinner. But I was scolded severely by a few people, Ruth being one  of them, on the idea of buying you one..." 

"I would've been.." she started, before he stopped her. 

He nodded, "I know," he said. "But, for Valentine's Day..I felt that it was only right to get you something a little more extravagant," he shrugged. "I've been out of the game for a long time, Lauren. When you said you didn't like diamonds and over the top gifts, I was at a loss." 

Lauren nodded slowly, "Just let me spoil you once," he said. "I promise that for every other holiday, anniversary and birthday, it will be simple." 

"Okay," she said. "But, I'm going to hold you to that promise." 

"Do you like it though?" Ben asked, nodding to the necklace in her hands. "If you don't, we can always take it back and I'll get you one of those.. bangle things." 

She laughed, "I think one over the top gift is suitable," she said. "It's beautiful, Ben, truly. Just...don't be surprised if I don't wear it everyday, alright? It certainly wouldn't match with sweatpants or jeans, while sitting outside your office all day." 

Ben nodded, as she set the box down on her lap. "I should probably get your present," Lauren said. 

"You don't have to rush," he laughed. "It's only nine-thirty, which means the night is young! We could crack open a bottle of wine and have some of that cake Lorraine whipped up earlier..." 

"Okay," Lauren nodded. "How about you go and get the wine and cake ready? That'll give me time to go put your present on..." 

As she stood up, Ben reached out and took her hand, which made her smile. "P-put on?" he asked, as if he didn't hear her clearly. 

She turned and looked down at him, "Well.. yeah," she shrugged. "I don't normally celebrate Valentine's Day, since your my first Valentine that isn't a four year old, in years. Why? What were you expecting?" 

"Well I mean, I was expecting sex," Ben shrugged. "But, I didn't expect that you were going to get dressed up for it." 

"Guess I'm full of surprises, huh?" Lauren grinned. "Go and get that bottle of wine. I'll meet you upstairs in ten minutes." 

..................

The next morning, Lauren woke to find Ben sitting up in bed, with the newspapers. 

"Well," Ben nodded, setting down a copy of  _The Wall Street Journal_ down. "They all love you." 

"You don't say?" Lauren mumbled into her pillow. "And I'm assuming the real shitty papers and Fox News are both vulgar and over the top this morning?" 

He nodded, "Oh yeah," he said, picking up a copy of the  _New York Post._ "Here, they're calling you a sugar baby or whatever it is. I guess they think you're way too young and out of my league, therefore you're only in it for the money. You know.. the same story that the GOP has been spinning since the news broke that I was dating again." 

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Well, fuck them," she yawned. "And why are you reading all of those things? It's early enough, that we can fool around before you really have to go downstairs for the day." 

"My, my, aren't we testy this morning," Ben teased, as he read another paper. "Didn't you have enough last night?" 

"Are you throwing my words right back at me?" she asked, opening her eyes to look at him. "Real nice, Benjamin." 

Ben chuckled, "As much as I would love to spend the morning in bed with you," Ben sighed. "Mike's probably on his way over now, so we can go on a morning run." 

"Ugh," Lauren grunted. "You rather run with Mike, giving up post-Valentine's Day sex with me?" 

"You could always come with us," Ben said, placing his hand on her back. "Getting outside alone, would be nice." 

Lauren made a face, "Me? Running? You must be joking," she scoffed, as Ben leaned down to kiss her bare shoulder. "I'll ride in the car and watch you two idiots run like fools. While eating a doughnut and downing coffee." 

"I'll take it," Ben nodded to himself, before giving her behind a smack;earning a outraged shriek from Lauren . "Now, get up and out of bed. We're leaving in five minutes." 

................

Setting two cups of coffee down on the table, Lauren went back into the kitchen to finish cooking breakfast, while Mike and Ben sat at the table. After their morning run, which consisted of Lauren leaning out of the window yelling at them, they skipped the gym and washed up for breakfast. 

"Well, they love her," Mike nodded, looking at the morning newspapers. "And Alicia told me that the ratings were through the roof!" 

"Hopefully it'll keep the press happy for a while and off our backs," Ben shrugged, taking a sip of coffee. "I'm just surprised her mother hasn't called yet, you know?" 

Mike shrugged, "Well, the last phone call didn't go so well, right?" he asked, as Ben nodded. "Ah, give it sometime. Maybe Lauren should call her, when she's good and ready to." 

"When Lauren is good and ready to, what?" Lauren asked, as she came back out of the kitchen; juggling plats and bowls of food in both hands. "What are we talking about? What am I doing now, that I probably won't like once you tell me?" 

"Calling your mother," Ben said, as he helped her with the plates. "Which, is a ball that I'm leaving in your court. All you have to do, is decide when you want to score a goal with it." 

She sighed, "I really don't want to call her," she admitted, leaning against the back of a chair. "I mean, she wasn't nice to me on the phone, when she called on my birthday. She said a lot of mean things about me and Ben and everything else." 

"But... I mean, wouldn't you want to go home for a while?" Mike asked. "You know... take Ben with you and show him where you grew up and whatnot? Isn't that what couples these days do?" 

"Like I can really whisk him off for a weekend getaway to Long Island," Lauren snorted. "My mother is the last person I want him to meet. She called him a "baby killing monster"." 

Mike frowned, "A what?" he asked. 

Ben sighed, "When Lauren said she was a hardcore Republican, she wasn't kidding," he started. "So basically, she's by the book Republican." 

"The Bible," Lauren continued. "Her exact words were, "You're dating a man who's a baby killing monster, Lauren! He allows sinful women to kill their babies!" and a bunch of other stuff I honestly didn't listen to." 

"Jesus.."Mike muttered. "Well....I guess you can skip Long Island, if you're still taking that weekend trip to the Vineyard." 

Lauren frowned, "What weekend trip?" she asked, looking to her boyfriend. 

"Usually, when Conn0r is home for Spring Break, we take a week-long trip up to Martha's Vineyard," Ben shrugged, as he started to eat. "Mid-March. I figured we could all take a day trip to Long Island and maybe see your family, before heading up there." 

"Isn't it going to be too cold?" she asked, frowning. "What if we get a freak snowstorm between now and then?" 

Ben shrugged, "It'll be fun," he said. "We go twice a year- March and July- and I figured it was time to include you to the tradition."

Looking at Mike, who simply shrugged and went back to his own dish, Lauren looked back at Ben. "Besides," Ben continued. "I already talked to Connor about it and he said it was alright if you came too." 

"Connor?" Lauren asked, as Ben nodded. "Are we talking about the same Connor Asher?"

"Well, I would hope so," he said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Lauren, if you don't want to go, you don't have to. I'm sure Lucy can bribe you into doing office work or something..." 

She shook her head, "No, I'll go," she said, almost too quickly; ignoring the smirks both Mike and Ben wore on their faces, she cleared her throat. "I'm just surprised is all. And if we're going to spend the day in Long Island, I rather we go somewhere that isn't my hometown. We can always go there in the Summer, when it's hot and you can take the boat out." 

Ben nodded, "Well, pick somewhere to go and we'll go," he said. "We'll have to arrange security details and everything else...." 

"I already know the place," Lauren said, tapping the side of her head. "And I'll let whomever know the details, so that they can do what they have to do." 

"Well, if that's all settled," Mike sighed, as he stood up. "I'm getting more coffee." 

Lauren pulled the chair out next to Ben and sat down, grabbing an empty dish for herself. "So, where are we going?" Ben asked, as she slathered a piece of toast with butter. 

She shook her head, "Not telling you," she said, as he pouted. "It's a surprise and you'll love it. Trust me." 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Winter turned into Spring, as the show began to melt and the flowers began to bloom. March approached quickly, as did Connor's spring break and the trip to both Long Island and Martha's Vineyard. While Ben worked on a few last minute meetings and agendas before their flight, Lauren made sure that they were all packed and ready for a week away from home. By the time Air Force One landed at the coveted MacArthur Airport on Long Island, Lauren was glad to be out of the bustling city of political warfare. 

With only one day on the island, before shooting up to the Vineyard, they took the long drive out to Oyster Bay. Having worked with both the presidential security team and the New York State Parks department, they had the entire Planting Fields Arboretum to themselves for the day. 

"This is my favorite place in the whole world," Lauren said, as they strolled along the gravel paths. "My dad used to take me here every weekend and almost all summer long when I was a kid." 

Up ahead, Connor walked with a tour guide, listening intently as she gave the historical background on the park. 

"I've never heard of this place," Ben admitted, as they walked. "And I've been to Long Island, numerous times before, during and after the campaigns." 

Lauren smiled at him, "That's because you didn't have the right person to tell you about it," she teased. 

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "That is true," he admitted. "God, could you imagine living on all this land? Having all these houses and gardens?" 

"I think it would be peaceful," Lauren said, as they approached the coveted Coe Hall mansion. "All this land to roam and build on, while being away from the outside world. It always reminded me a love story, to be honest. One of those really sad ones, set during the war." 

They spent hours roaming the halls of the mansion, before heading down to the various greenhouses and the Manor House. Ben, with his trusty camera, made sure to take enough photos of the park as well as Lauren and Connor. 

"Dad!" Connor whined, as he caught Ben. "Seriously, how many pictures of me do you need?" 

"You'll thank me one day, when you have all these memories to look at," Ben reminded him, as he went in search of his girlfriend. 

He found her sitting on the steps of a double, iron wrought staircase, looking at the flowers that were growing around the bannister. Quietly, as best as he could, Ben took a few pictures of her, before making his way over to her. 

"Hey," she greeted him with a smile and kiss, as he sat down next to her. "Did you get a lot of pictures?" 

"So many, that I'll have to upload them onto that laptop," he laughed, turning the camera off. "I'm really glad we came here today." 

Lauren nodded, "Me too," she agreed, as he took her hand into his. "Thank you for putting it all together though. It probably wasn't easy." 

"Anything for you," he reminded her.

By five-thirty, they were back on the road to the airport. Connor found entertainment with his IPad, while Ben checked a few messages on his own phone. Next to him, Lauren had her head against his shoulder, watching the world go by along the expressway. By the time they boarded Air Force One, she was asleep and ready to start the next leg of their journey. 

...................

"Coffee." 

Ben looked up as Lauren sat down at the counter, putting her head down on the cold counter top. 

"Well, good morning to you too," he teased, as she groaned. 

She looked up at him, "Coffee," she repeated. "Please." 

Grabbing a mug, Ben filled it with coffee, as she slowly woke up from her restless night. "So, Connor's heading down to the beach this afternoon," Ben said, as he prepared her cup. "I figured, if you're up to it, that we could go down with him? Not to swim of course, but to take a walk along the shore before coming back up here for lunch." 

"Isn't it a bit windy and cold, to be walking down by the water?" Lauren asked, as he set the coffee cup in front of her. "I mean, the last thing I want, is for all of us to go home sick." 

"There's extra coats and what-not in the closet by the front door," Ben said. "I made sure it all came out of storage and was laundered, before we got here." 

Lauren picked up the cup in front of her, "Well, aren't you prepared," she said, before taking a long sip. "Hmm, okay. What's for breakfast? Or do I have to cook?"

After eating bagels and downing three cups of coffee, they both went upstairs to dress for the day. By a quarter to twelve, Lauren was sitting on the arm of the sofa, dressed in a parka, along with a knit hat and scarf. On her feet, she had a pair of wellies suited for the long walk in the surf and wet sand. 

"Are we ready to go?" Ben asked, dressed in almost similar garb as Lauren. "Connor's already down there, taking pictures for his photography class." 

"Then let's go and make sure a rouge wave doesn't come and snatch him up," Lauren teased, as she took his hand. 

Taking the long walk down the sandy slopes of the private beach, Lauren hissed as the sharp wind hit her face. Thankful for the extra outerwear, she pulled the scarf up further around her face, before taking Ben's hand again. Down and ahead, she spotted Connor with the school camera, taking pictures of the angry surf; the white caps of the waves, swirling and crashing upon each other, as they moved to the shore. 

"I think it might rain," Ben noted, looking up at the grey sky. "Maybe we'll forgo the walk and save it for another day." 

"I think that's a great idea," Lauren said, as she shivered. "It's only the first day, Ben. There's plenty of time to go for a walk...." 

They spent at least thirty minutes outside, before the first of the rain drops began to fall. Calling for Connor, they quickly went back up to the house and made it inside, just before it began to pour. 

"Alright," Lauren said, as she unraveled the scar from her neck. "I want boots by the back door. Ben, start a fire and see if you can hang these coats somewhere to dry." 

"Yes Ma'am," he nodded. 

Lauren shook her head, "Connor, you go and give your dad your jacket," she said, pulling her own off. "I'll see what we have for lunch and I'll put on some water for hot chocolate." 

The teen nodded, "Cool," he shrugged, as Lauren padded towards the kitchen. "Hey, Dad! Can we still get Netflix on the television here?" 

"Connor, you're asking me of all people?" Lauren heard Ben ask. "I can barely send out a text! You know more about technology than I do!" 

Turning the stovetop on, Lauren placed the teapot onto the burner, before moving to the refrigerator to look for something to make. Shifting through boxes and packages, Lauren was lost in a daze when Ben wrapped his arms around her waist, making her jump in fright. 

"Sorry," he chuckled, as she looked up at him. "Do you need any help?" 

"Find the pots and pans?" Lauren asked. "How about grilled cheese sandwiches?" 

Ben went to the cabinet next to the oven, "That sounds good," he said, pulling out a frying pan. "We've got plenty of bread, so make as much as you want." 

Getting everything out for the sandwiches, Lauren stood by the stove, while Ben got the plates out. By then, Connor had managed to start up Netflix, before coming into the kitchen to rummage through the fully stocked cabinets and fridge. 

"Okay," Lauren said, turning the stove top off. "Someone get the box of hot chocolate out. Ben, get a couple of mugs would you?" 

Doing what they were told, Ben and Connor grabbed plates and cups, while Lauren moved the plate of hot grilled cheese sandwiches to another counter. Once their plates were filled, as their mugs, they trekked into the living room and found their places on the various sofas and arm chairs. 

"What are we watching?" Ben asked, as Lauren sat down next to him. 

"Nothing boring and romantic," Connor said, as he scrolled through the options listed. ""And no documentaries either." 

Lauren snickered, "That pretty much rules out everything," she said. "Surprise us, Connor. I'm sure whatever you pick, will be entertaining nonetheless." 

......................

Ben sighed, as he turned the blankets down on the bed. "For the last time," he started, as Lauren stood in the doorway of the bathroom. "There are no mysterious murders listed on this piece of land. There are no mutant babies living in the attic or in the crawl space. Nor is this place haunted by the ghosts of previous owners." 

"But-" 

"No," Ben cut her off, shaking his head. "Lauren, it's a goddamn television show." 

She pouted, "So?" she huffed. "It could've been based on true events! I mean, they had the Black Dahlia as a character that came to the house!"

Climbing into bed, Ben pulled the blankets up to his waist. "Lauren, it's a _show,"_ he repeated for the hundredth time, since Connor had them sit through one whole season of  _American Horror Story._

 _"_ You know, you're not really good at being reassuring," Lauren said, as she too climbed into bed next to him. "For everything else in our lives, you know what to say. Here, I'm expressing real concern over being murdered or impregnated by some creep in a rubber suit and all you can say is "Lauren, it's just a show!". I mean, really?" 

"I'm too tired to get into a debate with you right now," Ben admitted, as he turned the bedside lamp off. 

As soon as he laid back down against the pillows, Lauren wedged herself against his side, resting her head upon his chest. Pulling the blanket up to her shoulders, Ben moved his hand to her back, rubbing it in slow circles, as they laid in the darkness. 

"What was that?" Lauren whispered, lifting her head up. 

"What was what?" 

"That noise," she whispered. "It was like a.. growling noise." 

He sighed, "That was your stomach," Ben said, yawning. "You're digesting dinner, therefore, your stomach is making nosies while doing so." 

She nudged him, scoffing as he laughed. "You're being a dick," she hissed, as he pulled her into his arms. "Seriously." 

"I've been called worse," Ben said, pressing a kiss just below her ear. "Just relax. Nothing is going to get you, Lauren. You're safe and your over-active imagination needs to take a break." 

And with that, Lauren put her over-active imagination to bed.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Lauren pulled the lid off the pot, stirring the soup around a few times, before adding more fresh vegetables in the simmering broth. Setting the spoon back onto the dish towel, Lauren lowered the heat and placed the lid back onto the pot. 

"Are we still having game night?" Connor asked, as he and Ben came into the kitchen. 

"Depends on what game we are playing," Ben said, setting the stack of newspapers down on the counter. 

Connor snorted, "Well, we're not playing Monopoly, if that's what you're asking," he said. "I brought a few different card games this time." 

Moving to the counter, Lauren glanced at the papers, before resting her elbows against the marble top. "What are we playing tonight?" she asked, looking between the two. 

"A surprise," Connor said. "If I told you guys now, Dad would try to confiscate the game and we'd be stuck playing something boring."   
  
"This is making me wonder, what exactly you've brought with you," Ben said, frowning. "This isn't a drinking game, is it? Because, I'm not sending you to school, so you can drink. Especially underage drinking." 

Lauren nudged him with her elbow, "Trying to explain a drinking game to you, would be difficult," she teased. "We would have to spend the rest of the week here, trying to explain the rules to you." 

Ben shook his head, chuckling. "The teasing of my old age," he sighed. "It will never end." 

"Nope," Connor shook his head, grabbing a can of coke from the refrigerator. "I'm going upstairs to finish some homework. Let me know when the soups done!" 

As the teenager left the kitchen, Ben made his move, wrapping his arms around Lauren's waist; pressing chaste kisses along the side of her neck, up to her ear, she squealed when his hand slipped under her shirt. 

"Ben!" she squealed, turning around to face him. "What are you doing?" 

"Taking up the opportunity," he whispered, moving his hands further up her shirt; his finger tips hitting the underwire of her bra. "You know. Since the kid is upstairs and occupied for the time being." 

Lauren snorted, smacking his shoulder lightly. "Are you serious?" she asked, shaking her head. "Here?  _Now?"_

He nodded, "Come on," he nearly begged, giving her a little shake. "We don't have any security cameras in here. All the security teams are outside, in the beach grass somewhere."

"But if Connor were to come back down to get a drink..." she drawled, as he pouted. "Alright, alright! But, we need to be quick about it, Ben. I don't want dinner to burn!" 

......................

After three rounds of  _Cards Against Humanity,_ which Lauren won, she went to work on cleaning up the kitchen; with Ben taking a few calls in the study, Connor was free for the time being, offering to lend a hand with the washing. 

"Thank you," Lauren said, as he towel dried a plate. "It's always quicker, when there's another set of hands involved." 

"It's not a big deal," the teenager shrugged. "Besides, I figured that we could talk. You know, get to know each other, without my dad breathing down our necks." 

She laughed, "Well, he is determined when he wants to be," she mused, reflecting back to earlier, when he had his way with her against the counter. "So, how's the homework coming along?" 

Connor shrugged, "It's alright," he said, setting a clean and dry plate on the counter. "I mean, I'm glad the term is almost over." 

"And you'll be home for the summer?" 

He nodded, "I mean, for the most part," he shrugged. "I'm gonna ask Dad if I can do a summer abroad program with my school."   
  
Lauren smiled, "Oh that's awesome!" she nodded. "I did one back before I started NYU. Two months in Ireland, while taking cheap flights all over Europe." 

"This one's in Rome," Connor grinned. "I want to go to school for art history, though Dad thinks I should go for something a bit more practical." 

"I think you should go to school and study what you're passionate about," Lauren shrugged. "Even if you minored in something "practical," just to be safe, you should always follow your calling." 

Connor nodded, "Did you always want to be a teacher?" he asked. 

Lauren shrugged, "I wanted to be a lot of things," she admitted, wringing the sponge out. "But after my dad and brother died, I went down the safe route and became a teacher." 

"I'm sorry about your dad," Connor said. "And your brother." 

She nodded, giving him a small smile. "I'm sorry about your mother, Connor."

They fell into silence as they worked; scrubbing and rinsing, then drying. "Are you going to marry my dad?" 

The question was so quick and unexpected, that Lauren nearly sliced her hand open with a knife. "Um...." she set the knife down in the sink. "We.. we haven't talked about getting married, Connor. We've only been together for a few months." 

"Yeah, but the way everyone talks about you two.." the teenager shrugged. "Plus, I haven't seen my dad this happy since before my mom died. And let's be real here, Lauren. A lot of women threw themselves at him since she died. You know, being a widower and a two-time survivor of assassination attempts..." 

"Look, I love your dad very much," Lauren said, turning to fully face him. "But I'm not expecting him to ask me to marry him anytime soon. He's the first person I've dated in a long time too, so we're both starry eyed for each other. But Connor, relationships change over time. Maybe one day we will get married, or maybe one day we won't." 

He nodded, "I.. I don't want you to think that I have this goal, to become your dad's new wife," she said. "Or to replace your mother. I could never be like her, and I would never try to be like her." 

"But if he did ask, would you say yes?" 

Lauren found herself amazed, having such a conversation with this teenage boy. The son of her boyfriend, who wasn't pleased at first, with his father dating again. "Yes, I would," Lauren said, waiting for the negative comments to come out. "If he asked me to marry him, I would say yes. But because I love him, Connor. Not for fame or money; to see my face on the.. the best dressed list or whatever the hell lists those magazine's create." 

Connor nodded, "And I wouldn't want you to resent me or hate me either," she continued. "I love you father, but I also care very much about you. I know you don't like or care for me, but I'm trying to form a relationship with you too. Even if it's just civil to get through a holiday or every single day." 

"I mean," Connor shrugged, looking down at the floor. "You're not  _so_ bad." 

"Well, I'll be goddamned," Lauren said, blinking at him. "I never expected to hear you say  _that."_

The boy blushed, "I mean, you are weird," he shrugged. "But, so is my dad. Which is probably why you two are together in the first place." 

She gigged, "Well, I'll admit to that," she sighed. "Though, I don't know if your father will." 

"Just...just promise me you won't be as embarrassing as he is," Connor asked. "Especially when my friends come over to the house." 

"I promise," Lauren nodded. "Do you want me to talk to your dad about Rome? Or do you want to ask him first and then let me encourage him that it's a great idea?" 

Connor thought for a moment, "Can we ask him over dinner on Saturday?" he asked. "You know, that way if it ends badly, we won't have the rest of the week ruined." 

"Deal," Lauren grinned. 

..................

"So, Connor and I talked earlier," Lauren said, as she sat up in bed with a book. 

Ben stepped out of the bathroom, running a towel across his head. "Oh yeah?" he asked, as she flipped a page. "Did.. did you two have a good talk?" 

She looked over at him and nodded, "He asked me if I was going to marry you," she said, giving him a small smile. "Not the question I was expecting from him."   
  
"Wow," Ben said, tossing the towel back into the bathroom. "And? What did you say to him?" 

"I said that if you were to ask me, one day down the road, I would say yes," Lauren shrugged, setting the book down on her lap. "Which I wouldn't expect for a few years, considering we've only been dating since the fall." 

Ben crawled into bed next to her, "Well, I hope to one day marry you," he admitted. "I mean, would it be that bad? Being married to me?"

Lauren stared at him, "What?" Ben shrugged. "Look at this handsome face you would get to wake up next to. Every single day." 

"You are so corny," she scoffed, as he chuckled. "You are the literal walking dad joke, Ben." 

"You wound me," Ben pouted, clutching his chest. "You cruel, evil woman!" 

She shrieked, knocking the book onto the floor, as he tackled her. "Ben!" she cried, as he tickled her. "Must you be so rough? You missed my nose by a few inches, with that big chin of yours."

Ben huffed out a laugh, "Jesus, you are mean," he said, kissing her. "I don't know if I want to marry you, if it's going to be a lifetime of insults." 

"Get used to it, baby," Lauren grinned, as he straddled her legs. "I call it like it is." 

"God, I hope our children don't inherit such behavior," Ben teased, as she squirmed underneath him. "I already have one moody kid. A few more would be the death of me." 

Lauren laughed, "They're only moody when the hormones start surging out of control," she reminded him. "I highly doubt that Connor was a moody, before he started puberty." 

He sighed, "I have the home video's to prove that he was,' he said, leaning down to kiss her. "Wanna fool around?" 

"Again?" Lauren whined, as he left a trail of kisses along her collar bone, pulling the strap to her tank top down. "Aren't you tired?" 

"Are you?" he asked, pulling the flimsy tank top down, exposing her breasts to him. "If you're tired, we can go to bed. I'm not forcing you to do anything, Lauren." 

She reached out, placing her hands upon his arms. "If you're going to fuck me, you better get started," she said, bluntly. "And no teasing this time, Ben. We almost got caught earlier, because you took your sweet ass time." 

 


	20. Chapter 20

"Yeah, well... Mom didn't call me for my birthday, nor did she call for Christmas and New Year's," Lauren said, as she sliced a tomato. "Did she really expect me to come visit her after all that?" 

Ben and Connor made their way into the house, after a morning walk on the beach, dressed for winter. They both paused and watched, as Lauren talked on the phone and prepared breakfast at the same time. Hearing them come in, she looked up at them and smiled, before turning her attention back to her phone call. 

"Alex, until Mom gets over her issues, I'm not going to call her," she said firmly. "And you can tell her that I was only on the island for a few hours and we had plans. Give my love to Stacy and the kids." 

Hanging up, Lauren set her phone down and smiled at Ben and Connor. "How was your walk?" she asked, taking in their flushed faces and damp coats. "You two better change into something warm, before you get sick! I'm making omelets and I'll put on a pot of coffee." 

"Bacon?" Connor asked. 

"I will put a pan on for bacon," Lauren nodded, setting the knife down to turn back to the stove. "Now, get moving! Put those wet clothes in the laundry room and I'll wash them. Coats get hung up on the shower rods. Move, move!" 

With Connor rushing upstairs to do what was asked, Ben made his way through the kitchen and over to her. "What's going on with your Mom?" he asked, as Lauren took a package of bacon out of the refrigerator. 

Lauren sighed, "She's pissed off at me because we didn't stop by her place," she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Meanwhile, Stacy told me that all she does is whine and complain that I'm dating someone who doesn't share her.... Republican ideals. And that you're older than me, because suddenly I'm sixteen again in her eyes..." 

"Do you want to stop by her place, before we head home?" Ben asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. "We could, if you wanted to." 

"No," Lauren shook her head. "Besides, I don't need her being rude to Connor, when he hasn't done anything to her." 

He nodded, despite looking unsure. "Baby, I'm okay with not seeing her," Lauren insisted. "She's been pissed off at me for years and I'm not going to give in to her drama. We'll fly straight home Saturday night and that's it." 

"Alright," Ben sighed, as she stood on her toes to kiss him. "But if you change your mind, the offer still stands."

"And I thank you for that," Lauren said. "Now, get your butt upstairs and change! Otherwise, I won't make this package of bacon that you and your son will inhale." 

Chuckling, Ben quickly made his way out of the kitchen, while Lauren went to the stove. Grabbing another pan, she turned the back burner on and set the pan down on it, before opening the package in her hands. Pushing the issues with her mother aside, Lauren was determined to end her vacation on a happy note. 

 

...................

Ben pushed he bedroom door open and sighed, as Lauren pulled her suitcase behind her. Moving aside, she came into the bedroom and sighed as well. 

"I'm kinda sad that we're back," she admitted. "Our bed isn't as comfortable as the one we just left." 

"Tell me about it," Ben said, taking the suitcase from her. "I'm gonna have someone bring food up from the kitchen. Anything in particular you want?" 

Lauren pulled her jacket off, "Anything Lorraine made, is fine by me," she said, moving to the dresser. "I'm gonna take a quick shower." 

Nearly nine-thirty, the trio arrive back at the White House, after a relaxing week away. No one wanted to leave the confines of their comfy beds and the peace that came with being away from D.C; there weren't many phone calls for once, making them all feel like normal people on a typical family vacation. Taking a hot shower, Lauren dressed in comfortable pajamas, tossing the clothes into the hamper. Ignoring the suitcases that needed to be unpacked, she headed downstairs to find Ben on the phone. 

"Yeah, whatever looks good, just send up," he said. "Nah, we'll just put it in the refrigerator for tomorrow. If anything, Connor will just take it back to school." 

Hanging up, he turned to face Lauren and gave her a tired smile. "Ten minutes," he said, as she went to get a glass from the cabinet. "Did you want to unpack tonight, that way we can make the laundry pick up in time tomorrow?" 

"No," Lauren yawned, filling the glass with water. "I'll just do the laundry myself tomorrow, while you head down for your meeting." 

Ben groaned, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Vacation is truly over," he mumbled, as she took a sip from her glass. "I honestly can't wait to be done with this job. It'll be nice to stay in one place for once." 

"One more year," Lauren reminded him, patting his hand that rested on her abdomen. "Then, you can take a whole year just to sleep and binge watch everything you've missed on Netflix."

"There's a lot we can do, once this is done," he reminded her, as she turned around to face him. "Move to Montana or to the Vineyard. Maybe buy a new house and make it our own." 

Lauren set the glass down on the counter behind her, before wrapping both her arms around him. "You mean.. we could have a home that doesn't look like a grandma's been living in it?" she asked, as he chuckled. "Benjamin, you are a man of many words."

He gave her waist a squeeze, "I might just hire the same woman, who redid this place after it was destroyed," he warned. "We could always have our bedroom look exactly like the one we have now." 

"You do that and we'll be sleeping in separate bedrooms," she said. 

"How many rooms is this house gonna have, that you'll have a separate bedroom?" Ben asked. 

She shrugged, "Well, I don't know," she admitted. "I figure we'll need a room for us, a guest room or two and a room for Connor." 

He nodded, "Which he'll probably use when he's home from college," he sighed, thinking of the next step in his son's life. "God help me." 

"Which will be fine," Lauren reminded him. "And... well, maybe room for a baby... or two... or three." 

"A-are you.." Ben asked, surprised at her comment. 

Lauren shook her head, "No!" she exclaimed quickly, before blushing. "I mean, no. I'm not pregnant, but... If we do end up going down that road one day, with living together and getting married....." 

Ben nodded, "I'd like to have a baby or two," she continued, looking down at her hands, which rested against his chest. "You know.. with you." 

"What if we have more than two?" he asked. "I've always wanted a house-full of kids, you know." 

"If you want a football team, you can just buy one," Lauren warned, before pulling him down for a kiss. 

"Ugh, really?" Connor groaned, startling them both. "It's bad enough that you guys were sucking face all week long. Can't you grant me one last night, that doesn't involve you guys attached at the mouth." 

Pulling apart, they both turned to look at the teen. "You know, son," Ben sighed, keep his arms around Lauren. "One day, you'll fall in love and you'll be doing the same exact thing." 

Connor scowled, "And when you have your own children, they'll react just as you are right now," Lauren giggled. "And you'll tell the same thing your father is telling you now." 

"Ugh," Connor grunted, pulling the door to the refrigerator open. "When's the food coming?" 

"A few minutes," Lauren said. "I'll set the table, unless you're going upstairs to eat." 

He looked over at them, "Are you going to be spoon feeding each other?" he asked. 

Ben rested his chin on Lauren's shoulder, "Why? Does that bother you?" he teased, while Lauren snickered. 

"I'll be eating in my room," Connor said, giving his Dad a glare. 

"Ben, you're a troublemaker," Lauren said, as he let go of her. "Go shower, that way after we eat, we can just go to bed." 

He pouted, "You have to be downstairs by eight," Lauren reminded him. "So, no all-nighters tonight. You need to be awake, when Connor leaves for school." 

.................

By Easter, things were sailing smoothly, as the penultimate year of Ben's presidency continued. Connor was back in school, preparing for the last few weeks of the year, before his summer trip to Rome. Easter was a small family affair, despite the public ceremonies and traditional egg hunt earlier in the day, that they enjoyed together. Then, it was back to school the next day, and Lauren was back at work, being the dutiful girlfriend of the nation's leader. 

"The Correspondence dinner is in a week," Lucy said, as she went over her list. "The President is working on his speech, which is driving Alicia insane..." 

"I don't have to make a speech, do I?" Lauren asked, looking up from the pictures on her lap. 

Lucy shook her head, "No, you won't," she insisted. "The only time you would ever make a speech, is if you two got married between now and next year's DNC event, for the next presidential candidate."

Lauren nodded, "How's that coming by the way?" she asked, turning her attention back to the pictures. "The GOP has a few runner's already, which isn't surprising...." 

"Everyone's talking about Hilary running again," she shrugged. "And there's chatter that she might announce any day now." 

"A woman in the White House," Lauren nodded. "She's got her issues, but done some remarkable things in her career. I just hope the next person has an easier run that's violence free." 

"Everyone does," Lucy admitted. "I'm praying that we finish out this term, with zero assassination attempts. I worry that if there is another one..." 

Lauren nodded, wanting to change the subject quickly, as she held up a photo in her hand. "This dress is pretty," she said, showing her the floral gown. "Springy and appropriate." 

The younger girl nodded, "Just put all the options you like into a pile and we'll have them sent in," she said, looking down at her watch. "I have to make a few calls before five." 

"Go on," Lauren nodded. "As soon as I pick all my options, I'll bring them down to you. Ben's going to try to come home a bit early tonight, if all his meetings go as planned. There's a new documentary on Netflix that we want to watch." 

Taking her leave, Lauren went back to looking at potential dresses, as the clock ticked on the wall. What felt like minutes, was actually hours in reality, when Ben came home. 

"Ah, I see you've been busy," he said, dropping a kiss on her cheek, before moving around the sofa to sit next to her. "Find anything good?" 

"A few," Lauren said, setting the photos down on her lap. "How was your day?" 

He sighed, loosening the tie around his neck. "You know," he shrugged, draping his arm around her shoulders. "Phone calls, going over security details for the dinner, Connor's biology teacher calling to let me know he failed his test." 

Lauren winced, "The one he told you he got an A on?" she asked, as he nodded. "Well, I'm sure it's the first test he's failed..." 

"Yeah, but it was bad enough that it warranted a phone call," Ben sighed. "I'm not even going to call and yell at him about it, since he's doing extra credit. The last thing he needs is me, berating him about the one test he's failed this year." 

"I'm sure he's just anxious about finals and his trip to Rome," Lauren shrugged, moving to lay her head on his lap. "I would be, if I were going to Rome for a month..." 

Ben sighed, "I'm not being petty," Lauren insisted, though the idea of going on an Italian getaway with him, sounded much better than being cooped up in rainy D.C. "Rome will always be there." 

He nodded, "First chance we get, I'm taking you to Rome," he said, as she shifted against his leg. "Hell, we can tour all of Italy if you want. Eat pasta and cannoli's everyday, which my doctor would frown heavily on." 

"Well, I have to tell you something, which would probably effect those plans," Lauren said, biting her lip. 

"And what could possibly change those plans?" Ben chuckled. "You suddenly developed an allergy to pasta? They have other things to eat in Italy, you know." 

Lauren placed her hand on his arm, which rested across her waist. "I think I might be pregnant." 

Ben stared at her, speechless, which made her uncomfortable as the minutes went by. Rubbing his arm slowly, Lauren waited a few minutes, before she spoke again. "Did... you hear me?" 

"Yes," he nodded slowly, thinking of his next choice of words. "You think you might be pregnant?" 

"My period is late." 

He nodded again, "How late?" he asked. 

"Four days," Lauren said. "And I've never been late before, Ben." 

"Did you take a test?" 

She shook her head, "I wanted to wait and take one with you here," she admitted, as she sat up.

Pulling her onto his lap, Ben wrapped both his arms around her waist, as she leaned back against the arm of the sofa. "I mean, I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a "this is bad timing," kinda thing...." 

"Well, there's no such thing as the best time to have a baby," Ben admitted. "When you're having sex as much as we've been having, which has been a lot lately, there's always the chance that you'll end up being fertilized at some point...." 

"Look, there's a chance that I'm not pregnant," Lauren said, not wanting him to freak out. "I'm getting older and my body is changing, so it wouldn't be a surprise if my cycle changed as well." 

Ben nodded, "You should take a test, though, " he said finally. "That way we know." 

Lauren nodded in agreement, "And if it's positive?" she asked, playing with the sleeve of her shirt. "I'm asking you now, because I don't want to come out of the bathroom with a positive test and you're not on board for it. I rather you tell me now, that way..." 

"That way, what?" Ben frowned. "So you can get an abortion? Move out and have the baby on your own?" 

"No," Lauren frowned, shaking her head. "That way I know, not to come out smiling like an idiot and guilting you into staying with me, if this isn't what you want right now. " 

"Why would I be guilted into staying with you, when we both want kids?" Ben asked, holding her in place. "Lauren, I love you. I want to be with you and if you're pregnant now or a year or two from now, what does it matter?" 

She closed her eyes and sighed, "If this is about the media, who gives a shit?" Ben continued. "Let them spew the shit they spew, because they don't know the truth at the end of the day." 

Seeing that she was stressing out, Ben put his hands on either side of her face, turning her head to face him. "Lauren," he said softly, as she opened her eyes to look at him. "Do you want to take the test?" 

"Yeah," she nodded.   
  
"So, let's go take the test," Ben said, giving her a small smile. 

As they got up from the sofa, Ben took her hand and held it, as they went upstairs. When they reached the bedroom door, Ben stopped her and turned her around to face him. "It's going to be fine," Ben said, as they stood there. "Whatever the results are, it'll be fine. It doesn't change anything in our relationship or how I feel about you, okay?" 

"Okay," Lauren nodded, as he gave her hand a squeeze. 

Together, they stepped into the bedroom and closed the door behind them. 


	21. Chapter 21

Lauren and Ben lounged against the pillows on their bed, the pregnancy test lost between them in the sea of blankets. In the fifteen minutes it took to pee on the stick and wait for the results, they both paced back and and forth in the bedroom, waiting anxiously for the timer to go off. Now, an hour after Lauren peed on the stick, they were both going over the initial shock of the results. 

"I guess they weren't kidding, when they said contraception doesn't always work," Lauren murmured, her head against his chest. "Either it was a faulty pill or condom, or you have super sperm." 

Ben snorted, "Probably a mix of everything," he admitted, as they laid there. "I can't believe you're pregnant." 

She nodded, "Me too," she said, as he rubbed her back. "Now what?" 

"Well, we could announce right away, that we're having a baby," Ben started. "Or, since it's early, we could always wait a month or two. You wouldn't really have to tell anyone until you start showing." 

"God, this is going to be complicated," Lauren sighed. "Do you think I could see your doctor? Or could he recommend someone that won't spill the beans to the press? I didn't really care much for my gynecologist, so there's no way I'm letting him deliver our baby." 

He nodded, "I'll call him tomorrow morning after breakfast," he promised. "Do you want to tell anyone now or wait?" 

Lauren pondered on the question, "I think we should tell Mike," she finally said. "He should know, that way if we're together and something happens..." 

"Well, we don't have to travel anywhere, anytime soon," Ben said. "And even if we did, I wouldn't want you flying somewhere too far away from home. We just have the dinner coming up and I don't have anything planned, except a few things in the area and a trip to Manhattan for a meeting with the U.N at the end of the summer. Which, you're more than welcomed to come with me." 

"How about we wait and see what I look like by then?" she suggested. "Manhattan in the summer, especially come July and August, is torture. To be pregnant and in that kinda heat? You would probably end up leaving me under a bridge in Central Park." 

Chuckling, Ben pressed a kiss to her forehead. "And we should tell the others after twelve weeks," Lauren continued. "If anything, I'm probably four to five weeks right about now, if I did the math correctly. After twelve weeks, we  _should_ be safe enough that we can tell our families." 

"And the public?" 

Lauren shrugged, "We could always release a photo of the kid when they're five years old," she said, as he laughed. "Do they really need to know the moment I can't zip up my jeans? Either way, they're going to be brutal about the whole thing." 

"Whatever you want to do," Ben finally said. "Yes, this is our child, but you're not a public figure. You just fell into this lifestyle, by dating me. And now, our child is going to be in the public light until my term ends. And even then, the world will still be curious about them, years after we've settled as private citizens." 

Onyx took that moment to jump onto the bed, slinking up towards Ben, who reached out to scratch his head. "Hey, buddy," he said, as the cat purred. "You're going to be a big brother next winter! Mommy's having a baby!" 

She giggled as Onyx yawned widely, before plopping down next to Ben, falling into an easy slumber. "He makes it look so easy," Lauren shook her head, yawning. 

"Well, he's got the right idea," Ben said, pulling the blankets up to cover them. "We'll need to get all that extra sleep in now, before we end up being two over-tired parents come winter." 

"You're always over-tired," Lauren scoffed, as Ben put the plastic applicator into the bedside table's drawer. 

He laid back down next to her, fixing the pillow under his head. "Yeah, but it's been years since I had a baby in the house," he reminded her. "That's a whole different kind of exhaustion, Lauren. Completely different from what I'm working with now." 

As they settled down for a late afternoon nap, Lauren couldn't help but let her mind run wild; there was so much to think about and then plan for, especially since they wouldn't have a real home for another year and a half. The relentless media, wanting to know every little thing about her and their relationship, to their families and how they would break the news to them. 

"I can hear those gears turning in your head, "Ben said tiredly, as they lay there. "Stop thinking so much, Lauren. Just relax, close your eyes and take a nap." 

"Too wired now," Lauren mumbled, as she shifted against him. "There's so much to do." 

He sighed, "Which we have plenty of time to get everything sorted," he promised. "Sleep." 

It took a while, but when she finally did succumb to unconsciousness, she was filled with joy. 

........................

"Yeah, you're definitely pregnant. Six weeks to be exact." 

Lauren looked at the screen, squinting at the blob that Doctor. Harrison was pointing to. "This is the amniotic sac right here," she said, tracing her finger around the blob on the screen. "And in here? In here is your baby." 

"We're having a blob?" Lauren frowned, as Ben snorted. 

"At six weeks, your baby is basically the size of say..a lentil," the doctor said. "You've got a few more weeks, before they start to take shape of an actual baby." 

Two weeks after that flashing positive test, Ben managed to get Lauren in for a quick doctor's appointment. They lied of course, to everyone, when Ben asked for Mike to schedule a detailed trip to a gynecologist in the city. 

" _She's been complaining of pain during her.. you know... period,"_ Ben flustered, when Mike questioned him. " _She doesn't trust her former doctor to keep patient confidentiality, so I'm taking her to see George's sister."_

With Mike waiting outside in the hallway, along with an unmarked car in the parking lot, Ben and Lauren made sure that the nurses and doctor kept the pregnancy to themselves.   
" _Don't tell the moody guy in the hallway,"_ Lauren said, as the nurse took her stats and some blood. " _We're waiting to make sure everything's alright, that way we can tell him over dinner later."_

"Everything looks great," the woman continued. "I'm going to say that you conceived around early to mid-March, based on these scans and the measurements," she said. "So, I would say by December you will be bringing home a baby." 

"Christmas and a birthday," Ben whistled, as Doctor Harrison printed out the photo's. "Spoiled kid." 

Lauren laughed, "I just hope they come way before Christmas," she said. "Could you imagine having Christmas dinner and out pops a baby? God, I couldn't do that to your nieces. Or Connor for that matter." 

"There's a chance you could have the baby late too," the doctor said. "Babies don't always come on the due date we give them. We can be off by a couple of days to a couple of weeks sometimes, when it comes to calculating. But based on the date of your last period to when you were due to have one, I made the calculation that you're six weeks and due in December." 

Ben nodded, "What should we do, now that we know for sure that a baby is in there?" he asked, as the doctor handed over the pictures. 

"Just take it easy," she shrugged. "I have a bunch of reading materials to give you to read between now and your next appointment. But just get enough rest, eat healthy and start planning up that nursery. Seven months will fly by before you know it." 

Getting dressed and meeting the doctor in her office, Lauren hid the paperwork in her bag, before Ben walked her to the front to make another appointment. By then, Mike was restless and ready to get out of there, as he quickly led them out to the car. 

"Jesus," Mike said, as they pulled away from the curb. "Was she digging for gold in there?" 

"That's disgusting," Lauren scoffed, as she sat back against the seat. "I'll have you know, that being a woman of child-bearing age, is not a joke! Do you think I like being poked and prodded by strangers?" 

Mike chuckled, "So it's only acceptable if it's your boyfriend doing all the poking and prodding?" he teased, glancing up at her through the rear-view mirror. 

Ben rolled his eyes, "Really?" he asked, as Lauren scowled. "Enough. Both of you." 

"But he started it!" Lauren gasped, pointing to the man behind the wheel. "You're going to take his side?" 

"I'm not taking any sides," Ben corrected her. "Mike, that wasn't nice and you know it." 

Rolling her eyes, Lauren took her phone out of her bag, while Ben and Mike spoke. Scrolling through nursery ideas, via-Pinterest, Lauren was oblivious to the question being directed towards her. It wasn't until Ben yanked the phone out of her hand, that she finally came to. 

"Hey!" she cried, as she reached for the phone. "Benjamin!" 

"Do you have your dress ready for tomorrow?" he asked her, moving the phone out of her reach. 

She scowled, "Yes," she huffed, making a grabbing motion with her fingers. "Lucy's bringing it back this afternoon from the tailor's." 

He nodded, "Can I have my phone back?" she asked, as he turned the device around to see what had her so captivated. 

"I like this one," he whispered, handing the phone back to her. "So, is Leah coming tomorrow night?" Ben asked, as Lauren looked down at the image on her phone. 

As Mike ranted over the drama at the Banning household, from Leah's dress issues to finding a sitter, Lauren studied the picture of nursery designed for a baby girl; the pale pink blankets and sheets, lined with golden stars, along with cutesy pillows of stars and cats. Then, her phone binged with a text, which was from Ben. Closing down the app, Lauren opened up her messages and read Ben's silently. 

 _I've been thinking a lot about the color pink,_ it read. 

 _Really now?_ she sent back

The text bubble popped up, as Ben typed away, as he spoke freely with Mike. "Maybe bring Lynn tomorrow," he laughed, as Mike chuckled. "Slip her a piece of cake and she'll be a happy baby." 

_I think our lentil is going to be a girl. So when that doctor tells us during that visit or on that day in the delivery room, I want this part of our conversation printed out and framed. That way, we can hang it over her crib and I can tell every single person that comes to visit her, that Daddy was right the entire time she was growing in Mommy's belly._

Lauren bit her lip and willed herself not to cry, as Ben reached across the seat to take her hand into his. Unable to look at him, knowing she would lose it just by doing so, she squeezed his hand tightly, while typing out her response with the other. 

_Nothing would make me happier._

.........................

The next afternoon, as Lauren got ready for the Correspondence's dinner, she felt queasy. Ben came to visit her, as her hair and make-up had been partially done, before Lucy ordered up some soup for her. 

"What happened?" Ben asked, as she ate slowly. "You look a bit.." 

"Shitty?" Lauren offered, as she nibbled on a cracker. "I think it's the beginning of the purge process." 

He frowned, "Morning sickness," Lauren said. "Though, it tends to last all fucking day, which is not something I'm looking forward to." 

Squatting down in front of her, Ben placed his hands on her knees and sighed. "Do you want to stay home tonight?" he asked, as she took a sip of water. "I don't want you to push yourself to attend, if you're not feeling well." 

"No, I'm going," Lauren said, shaking her head. "The last thing I need, is to hear everyone speculate why I didn't show up. I'll just take it easy and if I start to feel really shitty, we'll just tell the nosey busybodies that I'm recovering from a stomach virus or something." 

"Are you sure?" 

Lauren nodded, "Besides, I've been dying to show you my dress," she said, brightening up at the though. "And since I'm knocked up, my boobs look fucking fantastic in it." 

Ben snorted, shaking his head. "Well, if you say so," he said, standing up. "How revealing is this gown, if your breasts look that good it in? You do realize that this Washington and not Hollywood, right?" 

"It's not the dress that's revealing," Lauren said, as she stood up from the chair. "It's the bra I have to wear with it! If my breasts continue to go up in cup size, before my belly pops, we're gonna have to tell people soon! Lucy accidentally elbowed me earlier and the pain was unbelievable!" 

"I guess those will be off limits tonight," Ben sighed, looking slightly disappointed at the though. 

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Lauren smiled sweetly at him, batting her eyelashes. "If you're very, very, gentle, you can play with them," she nearly purred. "They're gonna need some TLC after being strapped in tonight." 

She squealed when Ben tickled her lightly, pressing a kiss against her neck. "You say anymore and we'll both be late to this thing," he warned, as a knock sounded on the door. "Come in!" 

"Patricia's getting antsy," Lucy said, nodding her head to the hairstylist. "if we want to look picture perfect, then we need to get back to work. You have the lady all night and tomorrow, Sir." 

"I guess I'm being kicked out of my own bathroom," Ben sighed, as Lauren pouted. "I'll see you downstairs at six." 

Lauren beamed at him, "It's a date," she said, standing on her toes to kiss him. "Love you." 

He made his way towards the door, as Patricia and her assistant came back in. "I love you too," he grinned at her. "Patty, make sure my girl looks spectacular!" 

"He's so cute when he's in love," Patricia teased, as Lauren sat back down in the chair. "You're a lucky woman, Lo. There are millions of women in this world, who would give anything to have a man like that." 

"Ugh, don't remind her," Lucy said, as she texted on her phone. "They're so starry-eyed for each other, that it's enough to make me chuck up my stale pop-tarts every morning." 

 


	22. Chapter 22

Lauren hummed a merry tune, breaking off into fits of giggles, as she walked ahead of Ben into the house. Long after the guests left, the party over and a total success, the couple retired for the evening. But not before Lauren swiped a platter of cupcakes, which she wolfed half of them down in the elevator. 

"This... this is embarrassing," Mike snorted, as the woman staggered around in the hallway. "She ate ten of those, Ben. That's ten cupcakes, with buttercream frosting." 

"Don't remind me," Ben said, holding the platter in one hand, while her heels dangled from the other. "She's going to regret it later." 

Once inside, Lauren walked back and forth, taking her time with the eleventh cupcake in her hands; the chiffon of her gown, swishing around her legs. Setting everything down on the counter, Ben dismissed Mike, urging him to go home before Leah called him screaming. 

"I'll let you know how it goes with twinkle toes here," Ben shook his head, as he made his way over to his girlfriend. "Be careful driving home." 

Alone now, Ben made his way over to Lauren, chuckling as she smiled widely at him; pink frosting covering her lips. "You look like a little girl, who had the best birthday party ever," he remarked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "How about we put that one away and save it for tomorrow?" 

"But it's so good," Lauren whined, looking down at the soggy cupcake in her hand. "Wanna try?" 

"I had one already," Ben reminded her, as she pondered. "God, you're not even drunk, yet you seem like you are." 

She whined, "I'm tired," she pouted, picking at the cupcake. "And hungry. Tired and hungry, Ben. Our baby is hungry." 

He took the cupcake from her hand, carrying it over to the trash can. "So, let's get you into pajamas and into bed," he told her, grabbing a napkin from the counter. "You can eat tomorrow morning." 

"I can't believe I met all those people," Lauren said, once they were in the privacy of their own bedroom. 

Ben chuckled, as he unzipped the gown, letting the burgundy strapless gown pool at her feet. "I mean, I met Tom Hanks! Tom fucking Hanks, Ben," Lauren continued, as the bra came off. "Oh, that feels better! But yes, Tom Hanks. I've loved him since I was a kid!" 

"Thank god he's a happily married man. I thought I was going to lose you to Forest Gump," Ben remarked, as the nightshirt went over her head. "Let's go wash your face and take your hair down." 

It took ten minutes to wipe off the layer of makeup, as Ben carefully removed the hairpins from her hair. Brushing her teeth and drying her face with a towel, Lauren turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Carry me," she mumbled, as he picked her up.   
  
"I think tomorrow, you're gonna spend the day in bed, "Ben said, as he carried her out into the bedroom. "You partied a little too hard tonight." 

Tucking her into bed, Ben quickly went about, changing out of his tux and into his own pajamas. Clicking the bathroom light off, Ben climbed into bed next to Lauren, pulling the blankets down over himself. As soon as he put his head on the pillow, Lauren had wrapped herself around him, humming happily as she did so. 

"Cupcakes for breakfast?" Lauren mumbled, nudging her nose against his neck. 

"If you say so," Ben yawned, wrapping his arm around her waist. 

..................

The next morning, Lauren spent most of it, hovering over the toilet bowl; the previous evening's dinner and eleven cupcakes, wrecking havoc on her stomach. Bringing her water, Ben sat with her, as she gagged and brought up everything, whimpering as she broke out in a cold sweat. Once she was sure that it was done, he helped her into the shower and got her dressed for a day in bed. 

"I don't want to hear you complaining," he said, as Lauren pouted. "You don't need to be up and running around downstairs, or with Lucy. You need to rest, Lauren." 

"I just wanted a cupcake," she said, wilting a bit. 

Ben sighed, "You can have one later, if you're feeling better," he bargained. "Or tomorrow. I put them in the refrigerator, so they're not going anywhere for another day or two." 

Pulling the heavy duvet over her waist, Ben sat down next to her. "I'll bring up some tea and toast," he informed her, as she laid there. "I'll bring my work in here and we'll spend the morning together." 

"You don't have anything to do today?" Lauren asked. 

"Usually the day after these events, is a light one," Ben shrugged. "Unless something happens and we're thrown into a nuclear war, that is." 

Lauren nodded, "It'll be nice to spend the day together," she admitted. "Maybe we could start figuring out a way to tell everyone about the baby? And figure out what to do about a nursery..." 

Ben nodded, reaching for the IPad that sat on the nightstand, "Start looking up some ideas," he said, handing it to her. "I'll be back in a little bit with your breakfast and we'll get to work." 

A half hour later, after eating breakfast and going through the morning paperwork, Ben found himself looking at different nursery ideas that Lauren picked out. A surreal, but welcomed, feeling overtook him, as he looked at different cribs and bedding. The last time he planned for a baby, he didn't have much say into how the room would look. He came home to find everything purchased and ready for him to put together. 

"I think we should put the crib in here," Lauren said. "For the first few months that is." 

"We could do that," Ben nodded. "Though, I don't want her near the windows. We can play around with a crib beforehand to see what works." 

Lauren couldn't help but smile, as he referred to their baby as "she", whenever they talked about the pregnancy. No matter how many times she reminded him, that it was a fifty-fifty shot of being either sex, Ben was persistent on calling the baby a girl. 

"Once we move out and into a home, we can go crazy with a bedroom," Ben continued. "I mean, she'll be living in that room for the next eighteen years or so..." 

"How about," Lauren said, slinking further under the blankets to lay down. "You design the room?" 

He looked at her, "What?" he asked, his reading glasses sliding down his nose. " _Me?"_

Lauren nodded, "I think it would be fun for you," she said, yawning. 

"What about you?" Ben asked. "I mean, don't you want to have a say in any of it?" 

"Ben, I'm sure there will be more babies after this one," Lauren said. "This is your first baby in seventeen years and something tells me, that you didn't get any say in how Connor's room came together." 

Ben nodded, "Besides, I'll help you put stuff together," Lauren continued, snuggling into her pillow. "Now that I have a boyfriend, who's handy with tools, I can finally learn how to put a bookcase together." 

With Lauren burrowed under the blankets, ready to take a long nap, Ben decided to act upon the offer that was given to him.

.................

"Shit," Lauren hissed, as looked at herself in the mirror. "Ben!"

The shower door opened slightly, as Ben peered out her. "What's wrong?" he asked, wiping his hand across his face. 

"I'm starting to show," Lauren said, laying her hand against the slight curve that appeared practically overnight. "In a week or two, I'll be round!" 

"What? Come here," Ben said, as she stood at the counter, examining herself. "You were flat yesterday." 

Lauren made her way over to him, pulling up her shirt to show him her stomach. "Well, something must've happened over night, because now I have a curve," she insisted, as he reached out to lay a wet hand on her. 

He grinned, "You're showing," he said, confirming what she already knew. 

"What are we going to do now?" Lauren asked, laying her hand upon his. "We weren't going to tell anyone for another month!" 

"Baby, you're ten weeks," he reminded her, ducking back under the stream of hot water. "You were going to pop sometime soon!" 

Waiting for him to finish with his shower, Lauren handed him a towel when he stepped out of the stall, before moving back to the counter. "Well, since I'm going to have an exploding waistline by June, we should probably start telling people," she said, pulling herself up onto the counter. "We should call your Mom and let her know first. Then we can call your sister and my brother, before we head down to tell the others." 

Ben came over to her, "It's going to be fine," Ben said, as she sighed. "And if anyone has a problem with it, then they can fuck off. This is  _our_ baby, not theirs. There's no written rule anywhere, that we're not allowed to have a baby." 

"They're going to want us to get married right away," Lauren shook her head. 

"And why's that so bad?" Ben asked. 

Lauren looked up at him, "I don't want you to have to marry me, because I'm pregnant," she said, shaking her head. "I don't want a fancy, over the top wedding, like most women do. But I don't want to feel rushed into having a wedding, that I didn't have time to sit down and plan. And I don't want you to do a half-ass proposal, because you're being forced to." 

He shrugged, "I'd marry you tomorrow," he admitted. "And no one would have to pressure me into doing it, Lauren. I love you and I want to marry you." 

"And I love you too," she said, as he took her hand into his. "I just don't want to rush. It's going to be stressful enough, telling everyone and worrying about my health and the baby's health. Then to think about a birth plan and where to deliver! We'll have to worry about paparazzi and people wanting to get pictures of us! What if someone sneaks into the delivery room and does an up-skirt photo, with our baby crowning? Could you imagine, having to explain that to them when they're teenagers?" 

Ben snorted, "Alright, so we'll get married  _after_ the baby is born," he gave in. "Maybe, that'll be the first thing we do, when my term ends. We'll move out of D.C., have everyone fly out to our house and we'll get married." 

"A year is enough time to plan a wedding and for me to lose all that baby weight," Lauren nodded. 

"Hopefully you won't get pregnant until  _after_ the honeymoon," Ben teased, as he towel dried his hair with another towel. 

She rolled her eyes, "Just... don't think I'm stalling with the marriage thing," she said. "If we could get away with eloping, I'd do it today. In my pajamas." 

He set the towel down, "I know you would," he said. "But you deserve a wedding, Lauren. The whole nine yards, with the dress and the pictures... maybe smashing a piece of cake into my face or your own." 

"You would," Lauren snorted, pulling him close by the towel around his waist. 

"Wanna fool around?" Ben teased, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her closer to the counter's edge. 

Lauren yelped, as she slid along the counter top. "Don't you have a meeting to tend to?" she asked, as Ben slowly pushed the shirt up to look down at her growing belly. 

"Two hours from now," Ben reported, his hands moving up to brush against her sensitive breasts. "Come on, Lauren. A little fun never hurt anybody." 

"No, but I did end up pregnant from a lil' fun," she reminded him, as she gripped the towel in her hands. "Well, if we're going to have some fun, you better get started." 

Letting out a shriek, Lauren held on to Ben's shoulders, as he yanked her off the counter. "Ben!" she yelled, laughing as they made their way out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. 

For the little time they had that morning, it was time well spent. 


	23. Chapter 23

"Lauren's pregnant."

Ben looked up from the memo he was reading, trying to mask the surprise on his face, as Mike stood before him. "Uh..." he started, trying to figure out how to deny the truth. 

"You can try and lie, saying that she's not pregnant," Mike started, waving his hand about. "But I've lived with a pregnant woman for nine months, and I know the symptoms and the signs. And the fact that she's been wearing those large sweaters and it's June third." 

"Alright, she's pregnant.." Ben started, as Mike started to grumble. "We were going to tell everyone this weekend!" 

Mike paced back and forth, "Do you realize what this means?" he asked, looking at Ben. "That now, we'll have to change the entire security detail for you AND Lauren? Or that now we'll have to make sure, under another assassination attempt, they don't target a fucking baby!" 

"We know the risks," Ben said. "But they weren't enough to make us change our minds about having the baby. I wasn't going make Lauren have an abortion, nor let her go and raise the baby on her own." 

Sitting down across from him at the table, Mike sighed and rested his elbows onto the tabletop. "When is she due?" he finally asked, after a few minutes of silence between the two. 

"December nineteenth," Ben replied, taking his reading glasses off. "Though, the doctor said the baby could come in January, since babies don't always come on their exact due dates." 

"And are you two getting married beforehand?" Mike asked. "Because, you know the press is going to have a field day with the two of you having a baby. Having a baby out of wedlock though? All those religious nuts will lose their fucking shit." 

Ben shook his head, "We're going to get married after the baby comes," he said. "But on our own terms. We don't care what he public thinks, so we're not altering our relationship to please them."

Mike whistled, "Brave man," he nodded. "Stupid, but brave." 

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine," Ben scowled, as Mike stood up from his seat. "So, does this mean that you're going to be nicer to my girlfriend?" 

"Why? Because she's carrying your offspring?" Mike frowned. "She'll be a raging lunatic with mood swings, so no. I'm not going to be nicer to her, just because she'll be much more emotional now than she was when I first met her." 

Shaking his head, Ben pulled his glasses back on and went back to reading the paperwork before him. "When she throws something at you, I don't want to hear about it," he warned, as Mike started for the door. "And don't tell anyone else the news! We're going to tell them Saturday morning!" 

...................

"Your... babysitter of a friend is such a dick!" 

Ben sighed, as he read the weather report for the next day, while Lauren got ready for bed. "And what did Mike do this time?" he asked, unsurprised that Mike went and did the one thing he'd hoped he wouldn't. 

"Well, he decided to "fit" me for a bulletproof vest today," she said, stuffing the dirty clothes into the hamper. "He put his hand on my belly and said that I should lay off the cupcakes and other sweets, since I'm getting fat!" 

"Mike knows that you're pregnant," Ben sighed, setting the newspaper down to look at her. "He confronted me today about it, and I couldn't deny it so he knows." 

She scowled, "He's just doing it to get a rise out of you," he continued. "He's not calling you fat, Lauren. You're not fat. You're pregnant." 

"And Mike's still a fucking dick," she retorted. "Tell him that he can take his bulletproof vest and shove it up his ass!" 

He sighed, picking up the newspaper again to finish reading. "I'm not going to, because wearing one isn't a bad idea," he drawled. "I started wearing one after London and I feel a bit more secure with it." 

Lauren climbed up onto the bed, pushing the newspaper down to look at him."You do realize that if they wanted to kill you, they could just shoot you in the head," she pointed out. "You could always get a pope mobile and ride around every city you go it, in it." 

"Because I'm capable of walking from place to place," Ben said, trying to get the newspaper out of her hands. "Lauren, I'm trying read this." 

"You're trying to read," Lauren said, glancing down at what he was looking at. "The weather? It's going to be sunny with a chance of a late afternoon thunderstorm. I watched the weather channel before you came up for dinner." 

Ben set the paper down, "Then why are you being so...." 

"Annoying?" 

He scoffed, "Because, I missed you today and now that you're home, I just want to spend some time with you," Lauren said, smiling sweetly at him; her eyelashes batting at him. "And because you're the only one that I can rant to, when your friend pisses me off." 

"Annoying wasn't the word I was going for," Ben pointed out, as he set the newspaper to the side, before grabbing her by the arm. "You just need to take a chill pill and not let everything get to you." 

Lauren wedged herself between his legs, laying her head against his chest. "I can't take a chill pill, because we're telling everyone this weekend about the baby. And part of me is dreading it, because I know that some of your people don't care too much for me." 

"Alan likes you," Ben pointed out. "He's really the only one that you would've had a problem with, if he didn't like you. The others? They deal with the world's heaviest stuff, while trying to keep anything from leaking out to the press. Don't let their attitudes get to you, Lauren." 

"He only likes me, because I make you look good," Lauren teased. "According to him, you aren't as "annoying" as you were before I showed up. You know, with all teasing and endless phone calls you used to make to everyone." 

Ben rolled his eyes, "Those were work calls, Lauren," he practically whined. "I had to call to make sure everyone else was doing their job, which is not part of my job." 

She shook her head, "God, if we have a daughter, the poor girl will never want a cell phone," she teased. "You'll have her number programed for speed dial on your phone." 

"Yeah, if I even know how to set up a speed dial option, by the time she gets a phone," Ben said. "To which, she'll be a senior in college when that happens." 

"Sure," Lauren snorted, as she got up. "As a Daddy's girl, I'm sure she'll have that phone by the time she enters pre-school."   
  
He watched as she got up and off the bed, "Where are you going?" he asked, as she started for the door. 

"I'm starving," Lauren said, pulling the bedroom door open. "I'm going to see what Lorraine whipped up for us, before she went on her weekend getaway. Do you want anything?" 

"I think I'll go with you," Ben said, pulling himself off the bed with a tired groan. "Last time, I found you eating a spoonful of cream cheese right from the tub." 

.................

On Saturday, after a small breakfast and coffee in a conference room, Ben and Lauren announced the pregnancy to their few close friends and advisors. Lucy was thrilled, as she hugged them both. Alan gave his congratulations, while Ruth just nodded and gave them a short congratulations and a brief smile. The others looked at them with shock, weariness and disapproval. 

"This does change things," Alicia said, as she looked at the couple. "I'll get a draft ready for the announcement for both the baby and the wedding.." 

"Oh, there's not wedding scheduled," Lauren said, as Alicia typed into her phone. 

Everyone looked at her, "I mean, we're not engaged," she continued, feeling the pressure of the intense stare of several people on her. "Ben and I are going to wait until after the baby is born to get engaged and married..." 

Ben came to her rescue, "The less pressure on Lauren, the better," he said. "Wedding planning is a nightmare and the doctor wants Lauren to take it easy, since this is her first pregnancy and our living situation." 

"There's going to be pressure on her, regardless," Ruth pointed out. "I mean, she's become a public figure since your relationship came to light. Once this breaks news, forget it. There won't be a moment, where she's not photographed and harassed when she steps outside." 

"And then there's the trip to Brazil, later this month," General Clegg reminded them. "What are we going to do about that?" 

Lauren frowned, "Brazil?" she asked, looking to Ben. "You didn't tell me about that. What's going on in Brazil?" 

"It's a meeting with the president on climate and ecological studies," Ben said. "Something I have to actually read up on, before I go." 

Alan nodded, "It's also a city that's been impacted by the Zika virus, along with a rise in crime," he said, looking to Lauren. "A place that I wouldn't want my pregnant wife or girlfriend, to be in, if I can be frank here."   
  
"It's not like I would wander the street alone, though," Lauren pointed out. 

"It's out of the question," General Clegg shook his head. "Besides, the President doesn't always have to travel with a... partner." 

That's when it dawned on Lauren, as she looked at the older man at the end of the table. "You mean, someone who isn't the First Lady," she said. 

"Lauren that's n-" Ben started, before she shook her head. 

"No, no," she said, holding her hand up. "It's fine. Since I'm not the First Lady, and just your baby mama, it wouldn't be right for me to accompany you to these things. Isn't that right, General?" 

The man in question, didn't answer, as he looked down at the table with a look of embarrassment on his face. "I'll just sit home here and be the incubator," Lauren said, as she stood up from the table. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go and sit under my heat lamp for a bit." 

Before Ben could stop her, Lauren was out of the conference room, leaving Ben both dumbfounded and upset. "I was going to tell her about Brazil," he said, looking across the table at the General. "And there was no need to be rude to her, Edward. She's been nothing but nice to you, in all the times she's seen you." 

"Ben..." Alan started, as the man stood up from the table. 

"Now, if you'll excuse  _me,"_ Ben started, looking at those who weren't too thrilled about their news. "I have to explain to my girlfriend, why some of my top aides are throwing a hissy fit about our good news." 

 


	24. Chapter 24

Several days before Ben was due to leave for Brazil, they managed to squeeze one more visit with their OB/GYN. 

"How are you feeling?" Doctor Harrison asked, as Lauren pulled her feet out of the stirrups. "Lay back and roll your shirt up for me." 

"Tired," Lauren started, as she did what was asked. "Hungry. Peeing a lot. Sweating a lot.." 

The doctor nodded, "You're just about.. fourteen weeks," she noted, squirting the gel onto her growing belly. "As the baby grows in utero, you're going to have that pressure on your bladder and bowels, especially when you're close to delivery. You're going to be peeing a lot and you'll most likely be constipated, depending on how big your baby is by then." 

"Great," Lauren scowled, as Ben sat quietly next to the exam table. 

"Ah, don't fret," Doctor Harrison said, as she brought up the grainy image of their baby. "By the time it's all over and you're holding your baby, you'll forget all about it." 

Taking the proper measurements and asking a few more questions, she sent them off with a clean bill of health and a reminder to schedule their next appointment for mid-July. 

"Oh!" Lauren said, before the doctor could leave. "I wanted to ask you something." 

"Sure," Doctor Harrison nodded, setting her file down on the counter. 

Glancing over at Ben, Lauren cleared her throat and looked at the doctor. "Ben has to go down to Brazil in a couple of days," she started. "Now, I wanted to go with him... would that be possible?" 

"Well," the doctor sighed. "There isn't any ban for pregnant women traveling into Brazil, as far as I know. And it's possible that you probably wouldn't get bitten by a Zika infected mosquito..." 

"See!" Lauren said, looking at Ben. "Told ya!" 

Ben rolled his eyes, "However, I had two patients who went to Brazil during their pregnancies, and they were both infected with the virus. One, ended up having a late-term abortion. The other delivered her baby a month early and he only lived for a few weeks..." 

This made Lauren flinch. "So, no, I wouldn't recommend a trip to Brazil," Doctor Harrison continued. "And while I wouldn't recommend it for you, Ben... as president, I know you can't cancel scheduled plans." 

"Trust me, I would if I could," Ben said, finally speaking up since they stepped foot in the exam room. "I've been briefed by the head of the CDC and I only plan on staying in Brazil a few hours, before heading back to the States." 

"As soon as you come back, make sure my brother does a complete blood and urine test," the doctor stressed. "Lauren could still be effected by it, even if you two have sex." 

Ben nodded, "I understand," he said. "I'll make sure George is there bright and early the morning I get back." 

Without more to discuss, Doctor Harrison left them to update Lauren's file. "I'm sorry,' Ben started, as he handed Lauren her pants, to which she snatched. 

"I'm sure you are," she said frostily, as she got dressed. 

Not wanting to start a fight in the exam room or in the office itself, they quickly left, stopping at the front desk to make their next appointment. Taking the twenty-five minute drive back home, they waited until they were alone to have at it. 

"I really don't know why you're pissed off at me, when the Stacy said the idea of going is out of the question!" Ben said, as Lauren changed out of her clothes. "And even if she said you could go, I'd still tell you no!" 

"Bullshit!" Lauren snapped, tugging a shirt over her head. "It's because I'm fucking pregnant, that you won't let me go! Had I not gotten pregnant, I'm sure I would be going to Brazil with you!" 

Ben rolled his eyes, "Lauren, enough," he said, shaking his head. 

She glared at him, "It's because I'm just your bed warmer, according to everyone, that it wouldn't be proper for me to go!" she said. "Traveling with the President is only for the First Lady, which is so goddamn archaic!" 

"It has nothing to do with being married or not!" Ben said, for what felt like the hundredth time. "Yet you keep brining it up, so it sounds like you want to get married. Especially if it means you get to travel abroad." 

"That's NOT why I want to marry you and you know it!" Lauren gasped. "I just think it's fucking ridiculous that I'm being treated like shit, because of our relationship status!" 

They continued to fight, going back and forth, until Ben finally lost it. "You want to be the First Lady so fucking bad, then let's go!" he yelled, startling her. 

Lauren shook her head, "What?" she asked. 

"Let's go get married," Ben said, pointing to their closed bedroom door. "Right now. We'll head down to a church and find the first poor bastard to marry us. If it'll get you to shut up about this nonexistent rule, then I'll gladly do it." 

"I am not marrying you under those circumstances," Lauren said, shaking her head. "And how dare you!" 

Ben laughed, "How dare I? Me? When it's you that just can't take no for a goddamn answer?" he yelled. "Jesus Christ, Lauren! Enough!" 

She sulked, looking down at the carpet. "I mean, grown the fuck up," he continued. "I am not taking you to Brazil because I refused to put you in a situation, that would effect our baby! You heard what Stacy said about those two patients she had, right? There's no way I'm the only one that heard her. Late-term abortion? Giving birth and then having the baby die a few days or weeks later? I'm sorry, but I can't have that happen to you and our child." 

"But the chances of me eve-" she started, before he cut her off. 

"The answer is no," Ben said, as if he were finalizing a bill. "There's always other places and trips we can go on, together. After the baby is born. But you're not going to Brazil this time and that's final." 

That night, they slept in different bedrooms, avoiding each other like the plague. And, when he left three days later, neither one said goodbye to each other, before he left for the airbase to board Air Force One. 

............

Lauren was wrenched out a deep slumber, as someone shook her shoulder furiously. The light from the bed side lamp blinded her, as she woke up.

"Lauren? Lauren wake up!" 

"L-Luce, whatdoyawant?" Lauren asked, as she yawned. "I was sleeping." 

The aide sat down on the bed, "I just.. I just wanted you to know," she started, looking at the woman nervously. "There was an incident..." 

This woke Lauren up immediately, all the exhaustion leaving her quickly. "Where's Ben?"was the first thing out of her mouth. "What happened?" 

"He's alright," Lucy said, as Luaren went to get up. "I promise, he's alright. He's on AFO and they're already in the air." 

"What  _happened?!"_ she snapped. "Jesus Christ, Lucy!" 

The younger woman sighed, "There was an explosion that went off not too far from Galeão International Airport," she started. "There were and still is a lot of mixed reports coming in, saying that POTUS is missing and that this might be an act of terrorism..." 

Lauren wanted to die right then and there, covering her face with her hands. "Oh god," she cried, shaking her head. "Was.. was he in this explosion? What the fucking fuck!!!!" 

"As far as I know, they weren't," Lucy said. "The plane had already been in the air for twenty minutes, when it went off. Both Brazilian and American authorities are looking into it, since no one clearly knows what the fuck they are doing on the ground." 

"Oh god, he should've stayed home," Lauren said, her eyes filling with tears. "I shouldn't have fought with him before went! What if something happ-" 

Lucy shook her head, "No, don't do that," she said firmly. "I will call the direct line to his office on the plane and see what's going on. So far, from what I heard, they plan on flying the ten hours straight to get back here by tomorrow." 

Nodding, Lauren ran her fingers through her hair. "What time is it?" she asked, looking for the clock on the nightstand. 

"It's only nine-thirty," Lucy said. "They're three hours ahead of us, so he should be back by eight, eight-thirty depending on traffic." 

"I'll wait up for him," Lauren said. 

Lucy shook her head, "Ben would have my job, if you stayed up all night worrying," she said. "I'll have some tea brought up and you're going right back to bed. God forbid something happened to you or the baby, while under all that stress." 

"I won't sleep until I see him," Lauren said, shaking her head. "I have to see him...touch him... so that I know he's alive." 

"Then... then I'm staying with you," she said. "Connor's already been informed and he offered to come home, but I told him to stay in Rome. If Ben wants him home or the situation changes, then we'll get him back in Washington by tomorrow night..." 

Lauren shook her head, "How soon will we know if it was terrorism?" she asked, as Lucy got up. 

The young aide shrugged, 'A few days? From what it sounds like, according to the news stations in Rio...." she paused, shaking her head. "It doesn't sound good." 

.....................

The front door slamming shut, woke Lauren with a startled snort. Lifting her head up, she winced at the kink in her shoulder, reaching up quickly to put pressure on the sore muscles. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was nine in the morning, and for a moment she was slightly out of it. But when she spotted Lucy asleep in the arm chair near the window, the events from the night before came back to her. Kicking the blankets off of her, Lauren rushed out of the bedroom and down the stairs, gripping the bannister tightly as she went. 

From the kitchen, she could hear voices, which brought a rise in hysteria in her. 

"I...okay, I'll be down soon," she heard. "I just need to... yes Edward, I know. I know and I told you, that I'll be down soon." 

Rounding the corner, she found him leaning against the counter, looking a bit worse for wear; his suit jacket had been tossed onto the counter, along with his tie, while the sleeves of his white dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows. The cellphone had been tossed onto the counter, while Ben rubbed his forehead in frustration and exhaustion, which he normally did after a rough day in the office. 

"Ben.." she said softly, startling him. 

Looking up, Ben turned his attention to her, finding Lauren standing in the entryway of the kitchen; her eyes shiny with the treat of tears, looking at him as if he had been missing for years. Pushing away from the counter, Ben turned his entire body towards her. "Hey," he said quietly, watching as she broke down into a fit of tears and sobs. 

Rushing forward, Lauren threw herself into his arms, crying into the front of his shirt. As he picked her up, Lauren wrapped her arms and legs around him; her belly pressing against his ribs, as he held her tightly. 

"I'm alright, I'm alright," he said to her, as she cried. 

"I'm sorry!" Lauren hiccuped, pulling back to look at him. "I'm so sorry!" 

Ben shook his head, pushing her hair away from her face. "I'm sorry too," he said, as she sniffled harshly. "Come on... let's go upstairs.." 

She shook her head, "L-Lucy's in our room," she said, as he started for the stairs. 

"Okay," Ben said, shifting her up a bit, as he started up the stairs. "I've got some time before I'm needed downstairs." 

"I don't want you to leave," Lauren said, almost pitifully, as he reached the top of the staircase. "I don't want you to go anywhere." 

Walking past their bedroom, Ben took her to the room down the hall, closing the door behind them. Setting her down on the bed, he moved over her to lay down next to her. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Lauren was at his side, wrapping herself around him. 

"Please don't leave," she whispered, as he rubbed her back gently. "Please don't leave." 

"Shhh," he said gently, kissing her forehead. "I'm right here, Lauren. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." 

 


	25. Chapter 25

By late afternoon , Ben managed to sneak out to attend several briefings with his staff, as well as a quick visit with George. Managing to get some time in with his doctor, Ben sat at the desk while George drew a couple vials of blood from him, before sending him off to the bathroom. 

"I should have the results as early as tomorrow," the man said, bagging up the vials of blood and urine sample. "But from what you've told me and what I can see, it looks like you're safe. All that bug spray must've worked, huh?" 

Ben snorted, "Probably," he nodded, letting out a deep sigh. "But I just want to be sure, George. With Lauren and the baby...." 

George nodded, "I understand, Ben," he said. "Better to be safe." 

After that, there was the phone conference with the President of Brazil, as another quick update came through. While the press raged on and on, with all day coverage of the possible terror attack, Ben wanted nothing more than to head back upstairs and into his bed. 

"Sir," Lucy whispered, as she leaned in to talk to him quietly. "Lauren's in the kitchen with Lorraine. We had to redirect her, when she woke up alone."

"Shit," Ben sighed, running his hand down his face. "Is she alright?" 

Lucy nodded, "For now," she said, giving him a sympathetic look. "I sent Mike to check on her though. I hope that's okay." 

He nodded, "I'm just about done here," he said, collecting all the memos and briefings that came through all day long. "Why don't you head home? You've been here for two whole days." 

"It's my job," Lucy said, as they headed out of the Oval Office. "Besides, we don't know what's going on for sure. I should be here, just in case anything should happen." 

"And I need you to be alert and ready," Ben said, as they stopped in the hallway. "Lucy, go home. Don't make me order it." 

The younger woman sighed and nodded, deflating a little. "Thank you," she said, letting the stresses of the last 48 hours, show. "If you need me, call. I mean it, Sir. My job is to help you and make your job a bit easier, though, I'm beginning to question if I'll ever be successful at that." 

Ben laughed, "You have," he admitted. "Now get going, before something forces you to stay here another 48 hours." 

Going their separate ways, Ben finally made his way towards the kitchen to find Lauren. When he arrived, she was quietly sitting at the counter with a bowl in front of her. 

"You have to eat," he heard Mike say, as he stood across from her. "I won't let you leave, until you do." 

From what he could see, Lauren had been crying; her face red and wet, as she looked down at the bowl sadly. Nearby, Lorraine had been in the middle of making what looked like a pie, when she sighed. "Eat," she encouraged. "If not for you, than for the baby." 

"Ben would have our asses on a platter, if we let you skip out on a meal," Mike said. "And I really don't want to be in the line of fire. One spoonful and I'll leave ya alone." 

Taking that as his cue, Ben stepped into the kitchen, setting his memo book down on a counter top. Lauren gasped and quickly climbed down from the stool and rushed over to him, throwing her arms around his waist. 

"Where did you go?" she asked, her face pressed into the front of his shirt. 

"Had some work that needed to be done," Ben said, hugging her. "I didn't wake you because you needed the rest."   
  
Lauren grumbled, as he steered her back to the counter. "What did Lorraine make for you?" Ben asked, helping her up onto the stool. "Hmm, homemade chicken noodle soup. Lorraine doesn't make this for just any ol' reason. Right Lorraine?" 

The woman nodded, "Even when you're sick, I have to decide if I really want to make it," she teased. 

"Can we go home?" Lauren asked, as Ben leaned against the countertop next to her. "Please?" 

"Eat first," Ben said, brushing her hair back away from her face. "You haven't eaten probably since last night, which is not good." 

Lauren stared at him, "I'm not going anywhere," Ben insisted, reaching for the spoon. "Now eat. Please." 

Doing what was asked, Lauren took the spoon from him and began to eat slowly. "So," Mike sighed. "What's going on upstairs?" 

"Ah, you know," Ben shrugged. "They're still searching the wreckage of the building. No one's come forward, claiming responsibility, which irritates my GOP rivals to no end." 

"I don't think it was terrorism," Mike said, shrugging. "If it were, why did they blow up a random building that you weren't in? And twenty minutes after we took off? If anything, they would've attacked where we met the President, or held the conference. Hell, they would've shot the plane down..." 

At that, Lauren dropped the spoon, startling them both as it fell off the counter and onto the floor. "Okay," Ben said, as Lauren's eyes began to water. "Mike, we can talk about it later." 

Mike winced, "Sorry," he said, watching as Lorraine and Ben scrambled around Lauren. "I'm sorry, Lo." 

"I'll leave the leftovers in the fridge," Lorraine said, as Ben helped Lauren to her feet. "There's plenty more if she gets hungry later." 

Giving his thanks, Ben escorted Lauren out of the kitchen and to their living quarters, while Mike helped Lorraine with the small mess that was left behind. 

...................

"I don't want to sleep," Lauren said, as Ben helped her under the covers. "I'm not tired." 

Ben sighed, "You are tired," he corrected her, as he sat down next to her. "You need to rest." 

Lauren shook her head, sitting up to climb onto his lap. "No," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek; her hands moving to the bottom of his shirt, slipping under it. 

"Lauren...." Ben said, as he tried to pry her hands away. "You need to rest," he repeated, as she trailed kisses from his cheek to his neck. "Come on..." 

"I need you," she whispered, pressing her lips against his. "I need you." 

Ben couldn't help but kiss her back, as her hands moved across his back, tugging at the shirt. "I," he started, before she kissed him again. "I have to wait for George to clear me." 

She ignored him, pressing her hips forward, while her legs wrapped around his waist. "Lauren," Ben groaned. 

"There's condoms in the drawer," Lauren panted, running her fingers through his hair. "We-oh- we never threw them out." 

"They can still break," Ben reminded her, as she squirmed on his lap. 

Lauren wrapped her arms around his neck, "Then wear two," she said, rolling her hips against him. "Please. Please, please, please." 

Giving in, Ben removed his shirt with her help, before laying her back against the pillows. Undressing, neither one of them could keep their hands and mouths off on another. Every touch was gentle, while every kiss was frantic; almost as if each kiss would be the last. Ben fumbled for a condom with one hand, pulling way from her lips when he couldn't get the drawer open. Removing the last of her clothes, Lauren wrapped her legs around him and sighed happily, once he was in her. What started off as slow, became frantic, as hips crashed against each other with each thrust. 

"More, more,"Lauren gasped, as she wrapped herself tighter around him; her nails scratching along his shoulders. 

The cries and moans from Lauren, urged Ben on, as he pulled her hips up to meet each thrust. The change in position made her shriek, as she scrambled to hold onto him in the process. Within seconds, she was clamping down on him, while her body shuddered with her orgasm. She was still riding the last of her orgasm, when he came moments later, his grip on her hips leaving fingermarks against them. Minding her belly, Ben rested some of his weight on her, leaning down to kiss her. 

"I love you," he panted, as she cradled his face with her hands. 

"I love you, too," Lauren said, her face flushed as her chest rose up and down quickly. 

Carefully and slowly, Lauren unwrapped her legs from his waist, hissing as she stretched them out. "Next time," Lauren started, as Ben tossed the condom into the waste bin.   "I'm on top." 

Ben chuckled, as he came back over to the bed, pulling the sheet out from under her. "Next time," he started, as he climbed back into bed with her. "You'll listen to me when I tell you to go to bed." 

They were a tangled, sweaty heap of arms and legs, as Lauren molded herself against his side. "I just..." Lauren started, as his hand came down to rest on her belly. 

"I know," Ben said quietly, running his fingertips along the small swell, that seemed to have grown in the short time he was away. "I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time, Lauren. Tomorrow, I'm going to sit down and look at the itinerary for the rest of the year."

"You can't cancel all your engagements," Lauren said. "There's so much that you'll have to do between now and for the election next year." 

He sighed, "Just... don't go anywhere out of the country," Lauren continued, yawning. "And call Connor tomorrow morning. Make sure he's alright and having a good time." 

Leaning forward to kiss her forehead, now cool and damp from sweating, Ben wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I will," he whispered, as Lauren finally settled down for some much needed rest. 

.................

A few days later, as they sat for breakfast, they saw the headlines on every newspaper. 

"A...firework factory," Lauren said, as she read the article. "Oh my god. It was a firework factory that blew up." 

Ben nodded, as he read from the  _Times. "_ They believe it was an accident," he read. "Due to the excessive heat wave they've had." 

"Could you imagine if the plane had flown over that?" Lauren asked, setting the newspaper down. "Death by firework display. Jesus Christ, Ben." 

"Well, thankfully the plane was going the other way," he sighed, setting the newspaper down. "But you're right. I think every terrorist in the world would've been fuming, had a bunch of fireworks completed the job they wish they could've had." 

Rolling her eyes, Lauren picked up her cup of tea and took a sip. "It's still suspicious though," she shrugged. "I hope they're going to look into it more, before writing up some final report or some shit." 

Ben nodded, "They will," he said, reaching for his coffee. "But for now, we'll keep an eye out for any threats. Security will be a bit tighter around here and for when we travel out of D.C." 

"Traveling?" Lauren frowned. "Where are we going?" 

"I was thinking Montana," Ben shrugged. "Connor comes home in two weeks. I think some time away, together as a family, would be a good idea. We could tell him about the baby, before the media catches wind of it. The last thing I want, is for him to see the breaking news on the internet, while he's eating a bowl of pasta in Rome." 

Lauren snorted into her tea cup, "And... I was also thinking that Montana would be a great place to get married," Ben said, nonchalantly. 

At that, Lauren spewed hot tea onto the table, nearly dropping the cup onto her lap. Ben, amused at the sudden reaction, watched as she wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt. 

"M-married?" she wheezed, using her sleeve to wipe the table top down. 

"Well, yeah," Ben nodded. "I think we should get married. In Montana." 

Lauren blinked a few times, before scowling. "If that's your way of asking me to marry you, then you can marry a goddamn horse," she said. "You don't just decide to get married during a trip to Montana, without proposing first." 

Ben set his cup off coffee down, and stood up, moving around the table to stand next to her chair. "What are you do-" Lauren asked, as Ben reached into the little basket that sat on the table between them. Out came a velvet black box, small enough to hold a ring, which had been hiding under a bunch of napkins. 

"I was going to ask you after Brazil," he started, tossing the box up into the air, catching it without a fumble. "You know, before the last doctor's visit and before we broke the news to the staff. Before all hell broke out basically." 

"Oh..." 

He shrugged, "I was going to do it in the library, with the fireplace going. Or maybe with candles all around," he continued. "But then I thought, it'll be July and who lights a fireplace in July? I'd have to do it in my underwear or naked, since it'll be so hot outside. Or that all those candles would be a fire hazard and if one knocked over, the whole place would be engulfed in flames..." 

Lauren watched as he fumbled with the ring box in his hands, before he slowly got down on one need. "So, I woke up early this morning, got the ring out of a shoe box in the closet, and put it down here," he shrugged. "I knew you wouldn't find it in the basket, because you rather use your clothes to clean up a spill." 

"Because where's the fun in that?" Lauren whispered, as he chuckled. 

"Exactly," he agreed. "I'm not asking you to marry me because you're pregnant, or based on the opinions of those who can't stand to see two people happy. I'm asking you to marry me, because I love you. I've loved you from the first moment I saw you and I knew, after our first date, that I was going to marry you one day. I know you said you wanted to wait, until after the baby, and sure... it would be better, with having the time to plan a wedding. But I don't want to spend anymore time waiting because life is just too goddamn short to wait a year or two from now."

Opening the box, Lauren gasped at the sight of the ring. The cushion cut diamond sparkled under the dining room light, as it sat on a rose gold band; the smaller diamonds on either side, twinkled as well, as Ben's hand trembled slightly from nerves. 

"So," Ben said, clearing his throat. "Lauren Rosalie Fiore, will you marry me?" 


	26. Chapter 26

"Connor's flight gets in late tonight," Ben announced, as he read the email his son had sent. "Why he didn't just take a private flight, I'll never know." 

Lauren sighed, "Because he wants to travel like a normal teenager," she reminded him. "Just be happy that he allowed three secret service agents to tag along." 

Ben sighed, setting the IPad down on the bed next to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "How do you feel?" he asked, as Lauren settled her head against his shoulder. "You took a really long nap there." 

"Still tired," she admitted, laying her hands against her belly. "But, I need to get all the rest I can. Especially if we're getting married this weekend." 

On her finger, the diamond ring sparkled in the light coming through their bedroom window. It had sparkled non-stop ever since it found it's home on her finger, two weeks previously. After saying "yes," and being swept up in the happiness and overjoy, Lauren went to work searching for a wedding dress that would fit her ever-changing frame. 

"When it's all over, we can sleep," Ben reminded her. "We'll be in Montana until the 14th, so two weeks should be plenty of time to rest up." 

"Then it's dealing with the press and prepping for baby," she sighed, as Ben placed his hand against her bump. "Stacy mentioned something about the amnio test, when I saw her today. It sounds awful, Ben. A huge needle, going in and..." she shuddered. "I told her I'd talk to you first about it, since they're risks." 

Ben nodded, "We did one with Connor, Margaret and I," he said. "But then again, Margaret was thirty-six when she was pregnant with him. The risks of chromosomal abnormalities were a bit higher..." 

Lauren yawned, "I don't know," she finally said. "If we do it, I don't want to be alone. So please, please, please, try to take the morning off for that day. You know how I am with needles." 

"You mean... the crying and dry heaving?" Ben asked, smirking as she scowled at him. "What are you going to do, when it's time to deliver? You know that epidurals aren't just shot into an IV bag or given to you via pill." 

"I don't plan on getting one, thank you very much," Lauren said, much to his surprise. "I plan on birthin' this kid out, without the influence of drugs, so I can remember every single moment of it. That way, if it ends up being a total nightmare, we'll only have the one kid together and call it a day." 

"You're ridiculous sometimes," Ben snorted, shaking his head. "Oh, and you have a dress fitting tomorrow afternoon. You didn't tell me that you found a dress already. I thought you were still debating between three different gowns?" 

She shifted against him, "I settled on one the other day, " she said. "Hopefully the one they bring, which was the biggest size they had by the way, fits. Otherwise, I'll have to wear sweatpants." 

Onyx chose that moment to jump up onto the bed, slinking his way up between them, before settling down on Ben's lap. "Either way, you'll look gorgeous," Ben reminded her, reaching out to scratch that cat on his head. "Mike said Leah and Lynn are coming to Montana, so you'll finally get to meet them. My sister is at the house now, getting it all cleaned out and ready for us. Juliet's with her helping out, which has been a great help." 

"Did they get their dresses?" Lauren asked. 

Ben nodded, "Juliet took charge of that," he chuckled. "All of them have their dresses in the color you requested, which you still won't tell me by the way. How will I know what color tie to wear?" 

"You'll know the color, when Mike hands your tie over," she smiled sweetly at him. "I gave him the unofficial best man responsibilities, so he's gotta do everything I say or within reason." 

"God, you're scary when you're determined," Ben shuddered. "Well, make sure you call Lucy and go over everything. We're leaving Friday morning, so that doesn't give us a lot of time to spill the beans to Connor and make sure everything's good to go." 

Lauren nodded, "I will," she promised. "Now, can we call down and see if Lorraine has chicken nuggets? I'm starving." 

................

 

Lauren had managed to stay up as late as possible, when Connor came in after midnight; three suitcases and a over-packed backpack in tow. After giving him a quick hug and asking how his flight was, Lauren bid him a goodnight, leaving the teen and Ben downstairs. 

"Is Lauren alright?" Connor asked, once the woman had disappeared upstairs. "She looks like she's sick or something." 

"She's just tired," Ben shrugged, as he wheeled the suitcases away from the door. "We've been busy planning the trip to Montana, making sure the house is ready and that Aunt Karen hasn't gone and killed Uncle Rob." 

Connor snorted, "If she hasn't kill him yet, she never will," he said, shrugging. "Is there any food leftover? I ate on the plane, but that was hours ago." 

Ben nodded, "Lorraine made enough chicken nuggets to put a McDonald's out of business," he chuckled, heading into the kitchen. "Lauren wanted them, along with cheese fries. That woman can wolf down a pound of this shit and still ask for more." 

While Ben warmed up the leftovers in the microwave, Connor found a drink for himself in the fridge. "So," Ben started, leaning against the counter. "How was it?" 

"Awesome," Connor grinned, hopping up onto another counter top across from him. "They took us all over the country and we saw all the landmarks. The art and food was awesome. The people." 

"Good," Ben chuckled. "I'm glad you went, Connor. You should be exposed to other cultures, especially at your age." 

The teenager nodded, "We should go next summer," he shrugged. "Or the summer after you leave office. You, me, Lauren. Maybe the whole family could go!" 

The microwave beeped, signaling that the food was done and ready, as Ben went to grab a dish. "Lauren wants to go so bad," he said, setting the plate up for Connor. "She was seething in jealously, every time you posted pictures on your photo thing. Or in your daily emails, which I thank you for sending. It was a relief to see that you survived, every excursion in a foreign country. 

"Well, you have to take her," he said, accepting the plate from him. "So, why are we going to Montana?"

"Ah, you know," Ben shrugged. "A little family vacation. We haven't seen grandma since Christmas, as well as your aunt and uncle." 

Connor nodded, "Well, I guess it's cool," he said. "But when we get back, we have to go up to my school. There's a bunch of stuff I have to do before fall term starts, now that I'm a senior. The family meeting, that way you know where I'm at in terms of my academics. And we have to start going over college applications!" 

Ben chuckled, "Just let me know the dates and I'll be there," he promised. "And as for college, we'll have to figure that out. Once this term is up, we might move out of D.C. So I hope you're not eyeing any colleges in the area, that don't have dorms." 

"No way," Connor scoffed. "I'm just as over D.C. as you are. Though, I will miss Mike, once we leave. Do you think he'll like.. retire when the next president is elected?" 

"I don't know," Ben admitted. "We have made his job pretty interesting since the day we started calling this place home." 

Connor snorted. "It would be kinda cool if we became neighbors," he admitted. "That way you two can crack embarrassing dad jokes over beers, while manning a grill or something." 

Shaking his head, Ben ruffled Connor's head. "And with that, I'm off to bed," he announced. "Don't stay up too late, Connor. You've got  _a lot_ of laundry to do tomorrow, along with packing your bag again." 

"Yeah, yeah," Connor mumbled, through a mouthful of chicken and fries. "Night, Dad!" 

Making sure the door was locked, Ben headed upstairs and into his bedroom, finding Lauren still awake in bed. "Did you remind him about his laundry?" she asked, as he slipped into bed next to her. 

"He looked thrilled," Ben snorted, as she set her book down on the nightstand. "I figured you'd be out cold by now." 

"I wanted to wait up for you," Lauren said, as he turned the lights out. "And to see if you were going to remember to remind Connor about laundry. 

Once he was lying down, Lauren scooted closer to him, sighing happily when his arm went around her. As soon as she got comfortable, Lauren was startled at the sudden movement within her belly. Sitting up quickly, Lauren placed her hand against her belly and waited. 

"What's wrong?" Ben asked, now sitting up as well. "Is it the baby? Are you in pain?" 

She shook her head, smiling at him. "She kicked." 

"W-what?" Ben asked, as Lauren began to giggle. "She did?" 

Nodding, Lauren took Ben's hand and placed it on her belly. "Right here," she murmured, pressing his fingertips against the spot. "Wait for it...." 

The flutter that he felt against his hand, made Ben gasp as Lauren continued to laugh. "Oh my god," he whispered, as the fluttering continued. "She's gonna be a strong one, huh?" 

"Wouldn't expect anything less," Lauren nodded, as Ben rubbed the favored spot. "God, this means she'll be kicking left and right between now and delivery. I can only imagine how painful these will be, as I continue to expand." 

They waited a couple of more minutes, enjoying the light nudges from their baby, before they too went silent for the night. "That was amazing," Ben said, looking up at Lauren. "Was that the first time you felt her?"

"Yeah," Lauren nodded. "Thank god you were up here when it started. I would've hated it, if you had missed it." 

As they both laid back down, this time with their legs intertwined and hands joined at Lauren's belly, they were able to fall asleep quickly. 

.............

The next morning, as they both prepared breakfast, Lauren and Ben couldn't stop smiling at one another. Connor had dragged himself downstairs and waited at the table, while they brought out plates and cups with food. 

"Anymore kicking?" Ben asked quietly, as he poured himself a cup of coffee. 

"A little," Lauren whispered, her hand moving down to rub the little spot that their baby had favored. "Are you ready to spill the beans?" 

Ben sighed, "Ready as I'll ever be," he admitted. "I hope he doesn't freak out and flip the table. Or lunge across it to stab me with a butter knife." 

She giggled, "I'm sure it'll be fine," she insisted, though she wasn't so sure herself. "And if not, there's nothing we can do about it. Wedding is Saturday and the baby will be here before you know it." 

"Finally," Connor groaned, as they came out with the rest of the food. "I was starting to wonder if you'd ever bring out the bacon." 

"You and your father are going to regret eating all this bacon," Lauren said, setting the serving bowl down. 

Ben sat down at the table, setting his coffee down next to his dish. "Never," he shook his head, unraveling the napkin to place on his lap. 

Serving themselves with food, they settled in silence for the first few minutes, enjoying a home cooked meal, first thing in the morning. Connor managed to sober up a bit, after heading to bed late the night before. 

"So," he started, chewing on a piece of bacon. "Why are we really going to Montana? We don't just go to Montana for "fun" as you put it, Dad." 

"What are you talking about? Of course we do!" Ben said, as Connor rolled his eyes. "Sure, it's not Hawaii or somewhere tropical, like last summer. But it's still fun!" 

The couple looked at each other, "Well," Ben started, as he picked up his cup of coffee. "There  _is_ a reason why we're vacationing in Montana." 

Lauren nodded, "Yeah, I mean... it's a nice place and all," she shrugged. "Nature. Mountains... and more nature." 

"Jesus Lauren, there's more than just nature and mountains," Ben muttered, earning a scowl in return from her. 

"Can you just tell me?" Connor asked, slightly amused at the antics between his father and Lauren. "We're not having a family reunion are we? Because I really don't care to see Uncle David and Aunt Alice." 

Ben shook his head, "It's not a family reunion," he said, taking Lauren's hand into his. "What we're about to tell you.. it's serious. And it may seem really soon, but it's what we both want and we hope that you'll have a positive reaction to it." 

"Are you buying a farm?" Connor asked, frowning. "Because, I don't think a farmer's lifestyle is for you, Dad." 

"Don't give him any ideas," Lauren warned. "And no, we're not buying a farm." 

Ben cleared his throat. "Lauren and I..." he started, pausing to find the right way to tell Connor that he was going to be getting both a step-mother and a sibling before the year was over. 

Seeing that he was hesitating, Lauren turned her attention to the teenager. "I'm pregnant," she announced. "And your father and I are getting married this Saturday, in Montana." 

"Whoa," Connor said, sitting back in his chair. "Dad. What did we tell you about safe sex?" 

Ben choked, while Lauren let out a little shriek, before smothering her giggles with her hand. "Connor..." Ben warned, as the teenager snickered. "This is a serious conversation..." 

The teenager nodded, "I know," he said. "Cool, I guess. I mean, either way, you're still getting married and having a kid."

"Yeah, but we just wanted you to know," Lauren said. "I mean, you're going to be seventeen soon. There's been a lot of change around here since last fall, and while we didn't expect to get pregnant or married this quickly into our relationship, your father and I were a bit worried to tell you." 

"Like I told you," Connor said. "I don't have a problem with you, Lauren. You make my dad happy and that's all I really cared about, which is why I kept my distance when I first met you. I had to be sure that you weren't after my dad, because he's the President and all." 

Ben snorted, "Such a brat," he muttered. 

Connor grinned, "So, what are you guys having?" he asked. 

"We don't know yet," Lauren said, resting her hands on her belly. "But, your father is hellbent on the idea that it's a girl. And we've been saying "she" whenever we talk about the baby." 

"A sister? Really?" Connor asked, mock scowl on his face. "Sisters are so  _boring."_

The couple chuckled, "There's always next time, kiddo," Ben said, stretching his arms up and over his head. "Now, finish your breakfast. You've got laundry to start and we're getting you a tux today. I expect you to be presentable around one, which is when Mike will come and get you. Considering the fact that I haven't spoken to my brother in years, you and Mike are going to share the responsibility of being my best man." 

"Who's the maid of honor?" 

"Karen and Lucy will share that role," Lauren said, picking up her cup of tea. "And your cousins are sharing the role of bridesmaid and flower girl. It's the best we could do, in such short notice that is. We'll probably have a party or something after the baby is born, since we'll be busy getting you off to school and getting ready for this kid to jailbreak out of my uterus in December." 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

Lauren shifted against the pillows, watching as Ben got ready for bed. After a long day of travel, followed by last minute preparations and a rehearsal dinner, it was time to call it a night. They argued with Karen, as she tried to make them sleep in separate rooms; to which her protests fell on deaf ears. 

" _She's already pregnant, Karen,"_ Ben chuckled, as his sister scowled at him. 

"If you're tired, go to sleep," Ben said, watching as she struggled to keep her eyes open. "Because you'll be the first one to complain about the circles under your eyes. Or how tired you are, demanding a nap before we even start the ceremony." 

She sighed deeply, "Waiting for you to cuddle me," she mumbled, yawning widely. "Hurry up." 

Moving the duffle bag off the bed and over against the wall, Ben pulled the blankets down and climbed into bed. "We'll have to be up early," he warned her, setting the alarm for a quarter to seven. "God only knows how long it'll take for you to get ready." 

"Keep talking and I'll go back home," she warned, as the lights went out. 

"And leave me to explain to my Mother and Karen, why my pregnant fiancee went back to DC without me?" Ben snorted, as Lauren molded herself against his side. "That frightens me more than anything." 

Settling down under the blankets, they both relaxed as the entire day's worth of activities, hit them at full force. The aches and pains that came with traveling and being on their feet, entertaining family and friends, could be felt in every joint. Being pregnant on top of that, made Lauren extra cranky; the beginnings of a tantrum was the first sign, that it was time for bed. 

"Nervous about tomorrow?" Ben asked quietly, as they laid in the dark. 

"No," Lauren said, pressing her face into his neck. "Are you?" 

He shook his head, "I'm just happy tomorrow's the big day," he admitted. "And that I get to have you for two whole weeks, before heading back to reality." 

From down the hall, they could hear Karen shouting at the girls, as they got ready for bed. "Zoey, if you don't get back into bed!" she shouted, as the four year old screeched. 

"Jesus..."Ben snorted, as he wrapped his arm around Lauren's waist tightly. "In a year or so, that will be us. Expect our kid will have places to hide, while the Secret Service goes on a wild hunt, ripping the place apart to find them." 

"Hopefully, we'll be out of the White House before our child can walk," Lauren giggled. "I don't want them to be responsible for breaking anything valuable." 

There was a loud crash, followed by Karen bellowing at the top of her lungs, while stampede of feet went down the hallway. "I should help," Ben said, though he didn't move. "I should be a good brother and help, but I am so  _tired."_

 _"_ Then sleep," Lauren urged, resting her hand against his chest. "Your sister is capable of putting her children to bed, Benjamin. It's us that need to be picture ready for tomorrow, so I don't want you getting a black eye from a wriggling four year old." 

When one of the girls- most likely Claire-started screeching at the top of her lungs, Ben was up and out of bed quickly. Wrenching the door open, he stepped out into the hallway, startling all three of his nieces when he began to shout at them. 

"GET TO BED!" he bellowed, as the girls shrieked in surprise. "NOW!" 

"But!" Hannah started, before Ben cut her off. 

"If you three want to join the festivities tomorrow, I suggest you get your butts into bed!" he warned, as they stood in the hallway. "Aunt Lauren is trying to sleep! Do you want her to come out here and yell at you three, too?" 

Lauren laid quietly, listening at the girls quickly answered, all while trying to suppress her laughter. 

"No, Uncle Ben," Zoey said, her lisp and doe-eyed expression, breaking the tension between uncle and nieces. After murmuring their apologies, Lauren heard them shuffling down the hallway, while Karen thanked and apologized to her brother all at once. 

"I told Robert no more cake," she sighed. "I'm really sorry, Ben. And please, give my apologies to Lauren!" 

Ben waved at her, "She's still awake in there," he admitted. "But hopefully, she'll be able to sleep now. If they give you anymore trouble, just remind them that I can write to Santa." 

Karen snorted, "The day they learn that Santa isn't real, they'll come after you," she warned. 

A few minutes later, the bedroom door was closed and locked, and Ben was back in bed. By then, Lauren was half asleep, curled up under the blankets. 

"You told them that you knew Santa?" she mumbled, as he settled down again. "God, you're such a  _dork.""_

...................

By noon the next day, Lauren Rosalie Fiore became Lauren Rosalie Asher, surrounded by friends and family. The old barn, which was once home to horses and a tractor, had been converted into a ceremony and reception hall for the day. Various flowers in different shades of pinks and ivory, had been placed throughout the building; little white "fairy lights" wrapped around the greens that those flowers sat in. The tables were designed with those same flowers, along with candles, that set off a warm glow against the wooden panels that made up the walls. 

"There she is!" 

Lauren turned her attention to the voice behind her, grinning as Ben made his way over to her. A few hours into the reception, he had already ditched his suit coat and tie; the sleeves of his white dress shirt, had been rolled up to the elbow. 

"Where did you think I went off to?" she teased, as Ben wrapped his arm around her waist. "I can't run too far in this thing." 

She motioned to herself, clad in ivory lace and tulle, as the full skirt of her strapless a-line gown, swished at every single movement she made. The dress was the last option on the rack, after trying on gown after gown, that covered her growing waistline. They had decided to announce the pregnancy after the wedding, opting to release one photo of the newly-wedded couple the day after the ceremony. 

"I can only imagine," Ben teased, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I think everyone's pretty much ready to eat. And if your schedule hasn't' changed, you're usually having dinner around six, before eating again a half hour later...." 

"Married for six hours and you're already tip-toeing on thin ice, I see," she quipped, earning a giggle from Lucy. "Do you want to sleep on the sofa tonight?"   
  


Ben reached up and tucked a loose curl behind her ear, "I just want to make sure you eat something," he said, sincerely. "You probably haven't eaten a thing since this morning." 

Lauren nodded, "I _am_ hungry," she admitted, turning to Lucy. "We should get everyone settled for dinner. It's getting late and I know the kids want cake, before Karen and Robert wrangle them down for bed." 

"I'll get on that," Lucy nodded. "Just let me know when you're going to leave for the night. I'll get the keys to the guest house, which is where you'll be ending the evening in." 

"The guest house?" Lauren asked, as Lucy quickly walked away from them. "Why are we going to the guest house?" she asked, turning to look at her husband. 

He smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Because," he drawled. "It's our first night as husband and wife. Therefore, the last thing I want is for the entire house hearing us tonight." 

She blushed, "Oh," she said quietly. "Well then, I suggested we get a move on. God only knows how you get, when you want in my pants." 

................

The rest of the evening went smoothly, once dinner was served and consumed. There was a lot of dancing and laughter, as the Asher clan and friends mingled together. By the time cake had been cut and served, it was nearing midnight. By then, the youngest of guests had retired for the evening, their protests falling on deaf ears. 

"I think we should get going too," Ben whispered, as Lauren wrapped the suit jacket around herself. "Let the stragglers fend for themselves." 

"Can we bring some cake?" Lauren asked, as he held her hand; the gold band on his finger, glinting in the candlelight. "Just in case we get hungry later?" 

He snorted, "We can take some cake," he said, which made Lauren giggle. 

As Lauren went to the table that held whatever was left of their wedding cake, Ben went off to find Connor and Mike. 

"Packing up already?" Mike asked, as Lauren searched for something to put the slices of cake on. 

"Of course," Lauren snorted, picking up a paper plate. "It's time to make our getaway, before we lose the opportunity." 

Mike chuckled, "I thought you went back to the house with Leah?" Lauren continued, as she wiped her hands on a napkin. "Which was hours ago."

"Just doing a perimeter sweep of the guest house," Mike shrugged. "And the barn." 

Lauren sighed, "I don't think the press is anywhere near by," she said. "If they were, Lucy would've been all over it. The wedding announcement would've been breaking news the moment I stepped out of the house." 

He nodded, "I know, but you know me," he shrugged. "I can't help but make a full check, whenever I go into a building." 

"Do you... do that on a normal day? Like when you go to the grocery store? Or when you go into your own bathroom?" she asked, looking at him with a frown.   
  
"No," Mike shook his head. "Not always." 

At that moment, Ben came over with Connor, listing the consequences if he acted foolishly. "No drinking," he warned, as the teenager looked on miserably. "Make sure you hang your suit up, instead of throwing it on the floor." 

"Dad.." Connor started, as Ben continued. 

"And no more cake," he nodded. 

Connor's eyebrows went up, as he glanced between his father and now step-mother. "She's gonna walk out of here with a chunk of cake and you're telling  _me_ that I can't have anymore cake?" he asked, as Lauren quickly grabbed another paper plate to hide the slices she cut. 

Ben looked and scowled, "Lauren, seriously?" he asked, as she scowled. "How hungry do you plan on being later? There's a kitchen in the guest house and I'm sure my sister and Lucy stocked it with some food." 

"It's wedding cake," she reasoned. "It's tradition that the bride and groom eat wedding cake, the morning after their wedding." 

"You made that up yourself," Mike said, as Ben shook his head. "Well, I wish you a lot of luck, Ben. A lifetime with this one? It's going to be a hell of a ride.." 

With that, Mike walked off, whistling a merry tune as he left the barn for the main house. Connor snorted, "Well, you guys should get going!" he said, clapping his hands together. 

"Connor.." Ben warned, as Lauren picked up the slices of cake. "I'm serious about what I said." 

The teenager led his father over to Lauren, "Dad, I hear you," he said, nodding. "But seriously? Go. You just got married and you're more worried about what I'm going to be doing." 

"He does have a point," Lauren said, holding her hand out to Ben. "Leave him be, Ben. You can boss him around tomorrow." 

Connor watched, as his parents made their way towards the guest house, laughing; Lauren's dress trailing along the neatly manicured lawn, while Ben held her hand in his. Shaking his head with a smile, the teenager turned his attention back to the remaining partygoers in the barn, before heading back inside. 

......................

"How can you  _still_ be hungry?" Ben asked, as Lauren shoved a forkful of cake into her mouth. "It's five-thirty in the morning. After the night we had, we should be sleeping." 

"It for da babeee," Lauren pouted, as she chewed. 

Ben looked at her, watching as she swallowed. "It's for the baby," she repeated, twirling the fork between her fingers. "And after three rounds of sex, I've worked up an appetite."

Propping his elbow up, Ben rested his head on his hand, watching as she ate; peeking between the blinds, as the world went from pitch black to a grayish blue, as the night turned to morning. Neglecting the pajamas that Lucy had packed, Lauren walked around in nothing but her birthday suit. It was much easier that way, as she and Ben napped and consummated their marriage throughout the evening. 

"Are you almost done?" Ben finally asked, as she came back over to the bed. "The bed is getting cold." 

"Then put some clothes on," Lauren said, as she set the plate and fork onto the nightstand. "No one told you to stay naked, the last time we had sex." 

Crawling into bed, Lauren laid out next to him, shoving her arm under the pillow. Pulling the sheet and blanket up to cover her, Ben wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. "Sleep?" he asked, as she snuggled closer to him. 

Lauren nodded, suddenly feeling the entire twenty-odd hours, hitting her at full force. They managed to sleep in until noon, before they both got up to shower and dress. Dressed in pair of boldly printed leggings and a loose fitting top, Lauren trekked up to the house giddy with the thought of food. Ben, dressed down for a day indoors, followed behind slowly. 

"Food!" he heard her squeal, as she stepped into the kitchen. "BEN! FOOD!" 

"Jesus Christ," Karen said, as Lauren picked at a plate of biscuits. "You're worse than your husband." 

Ben stepped into the house, closing the sliding door behind him, "I take offense to that," he said, as Lauren continued to pick at the various plates on the counter. "Lauren, sit down at the table. I'll bring you plate." 

Doing what she was told, with a pout no less, Lauren watched as Ben put together a plate. Setting it down, along with a cup of orange juice, Lauren quickly dug in. "Guess she's worked up quite the appetite, huh?" Karen asked, giving her brother a look. "Did you two sleep well?" 

"Who sleeps on their wedding night?" Lauren snorted, as Ben sat down next to her. "What a sad start to a marriage." 

"We did," Ben said, shaking his head at his wife. "And we're probably going to spend the remainder of the day, doing nothing."  
  
Lauren pouted, "That's no fun!" she said, as he sipped his coffee. "We're newlyweds! We should do something fun!" 

He sighed, "I'll binge watch Gilmore Girls with you, while eating junk food," he offered, which pleased her greatly. 

"Well, before you do that," Karen said, reaching for the I-Pad on the counter. "Lucy wanted me to show you this, before she left for the airport." 

Taking the I-Pad from her, Ben unlocked it and saw that the CNN webpage had been left open. "The White House released your wedding photo, as requested, this morning," Karen said, as the couple read the breaking news bulletin. " _President Asher Gets Hitched,"_ Ben read out loud. "Jesus, I expected something like that from TMZ, not CNN." 

"What else does it say?" Lauren asked, as he scrolled through the article. 

" _President Benjamin Asher and Lauren Fiore were married yesterday, at the Asher estate in Montana,"_ Ben read. " _The couple, who have been dating since last fall, have been the hot topic of conversation in Washington D.C, since their relationship became public. Asher, who has a teenage son from his marriage with the late Margaret Asher, is currently in his final year of his eight year term."_

Lauren shrugged, "Well, at least the picture is nice," she said, as Ben scrolled back up to the top of the page. "It doesn't seem  _that_ bad, though. I mean, is there anything negative being said about our wedding?" 

He shook his head, "Not that I can see so far," he remarked, checking other news sites. "The Facebook comments are somewhat decent, save for the few that are calling you a gold digger or me a cradle robber." 

"I'm thirty-two, not twenty-two," Lauren huffed, turning back to her dish. "And who cares what they say? I'm not going to let them ruin our newlywed bliss." 

"Give it a day or two," Karen shrugged. "That's when the Republicans will start trash talking. Especially the ones that are running for president." 

Setting the I-Pad down, Ben picked up his fork and started eating. "Either way, it won't change a thing," he said. "They can comment all they want, but I'm the one that gets to go home every night to this one." 

His wife scoffed, "You make that sound like it's a bad thing," she said, shaking her head. 

"It's not," Ben said, grinning at her. 

"Can you not?" Karen grumbled, as she started on the pile of dishes in the sink. "Utterly disgusting, you two." 

Lauren giggled into her juice, taking a quick sip. "That's good to know," she whispered to her husband, leaning in for a quick kiss. 


	28. Chapter 28

"You know," Ben started, as Lauren kissed his neck. "We can move back into the main house now. My sister and Rob took the kids back home, Connor's hanging around in the stables..." 

"But, where's the fun in that?" Lauren frowned, looking up at him. "We have this little house right here. We're secluded. We can be as loud as we want, without worrying about Connor hearing us..." 

Two days had gone by, since the wedding, the newlyweds spent their time locked up in the guest house; it was only when Karen, Rob and the kids were having dinner, that they came out to join them, before disappearing after the last dish was placed into the sink. The  media had gone a bit overboard, as their smiling faces were splashed over every news channel; along with the facts, some true and some over the top fictional, came the theories as to why they were married so quickly. Along with the debates between the political analysts, magazine writers and the contenders for the next election, the calls came in from Alicia over the magazines wanting to buy their wedding photos. 

" _Vanity Fair will basically give you whatever you want_ ," she said. " _If you do decide to sell them, I would make them send the money to charity or something. Or to whoever's the Democratic nominee come next year, so that Trump can't win_." 

"Lauren, we should go for a walk," Ben said, as she tugged at his shirt. "It's a nice day out. We could go down by the stables and see the horses." 

She groaned, "Bennnnnnn," she whined, pressing her forehead against his chest. 

Ben chuckled, "We had sex this morning," he reminded her. "And then again, after breakfast, when we took a shower." 

"But," Lauren pouted. "I'm  _still_ horny." 

"Half hour," Ben gave in, earning a squeal from her. "But, then we're going to shower and go for a walk!" 

A half hour later, Lauren found herself in the stables, watching as Ben greeted the horses in their stalls. "Hey buddy," he chuckled, patting the snout of a caramel colored thoroughbred. "Are you being nice with your friends today?" 

Sitting on a stool near the entryway of the stable, Lauren kept quiet as the stable master conversed with Ben. She watched as he  moved from stall to stall, greeting the horses that had been part of the Asher clan for years. 

"She should have her baby any day now," the woman said, as they stood before Lilac. "The vet will be up here tomorrow morning to check on her, but I say by the end of the week? She'll have her baby." 

"That sounds great," Ben said, as Lilac came over to door of her stall. "Hey baby girl. You're almost there. Almost done." 

He then turned his attention to Lauren, waving her over to them. Slowly, she got up and made her way across the stable, taking Ben's outstretched hand. "This is Lilac," Ben started, as Lauren stood in front of him; her back against his chest. "She's about to deliver a foal any day now." 

Lilac snorted, whining at the lack of physical contact, since Ben placed his hands upon Lauren's belly. "Uh oh," Lauren whispered, as the horse threw her head up and down. "I guess I stole her man, huh?" 

"Nah," Ben chuckled, reaching out to pet Lilac. "She's been like this for the last week or so, wanting attention and affection. She's the only horse that's been like this, while pregnant, that wanted people to pet her. All the others? Bucked and tried to knock them out." 

"Well, I would feel the same way too, if people wanted to touch and prod me all day," Lauren snorted. "Getting checked out by a doctor every week, especially down in your lady parts, isn't the best feeling in the world." 

Lauren watched as the mare stood calmly, as her nose was stroked lightly. "You wanna feed her?" Ben asked quietly, as the stable master returned with a few sugar cubes in hand. 

"Ahhh, no," Lauren shook her head, as Lilac snorted. "I'll pass."   
  
"Are.. are you afraid?" Ben asked, looking down at her. "Of horses?" 

She blushed, "No," she said, almost too quickly. "I rather keep my hands, thank you very much." 

He snickered, taking a sugar cube from the stable master, pulling Lauren's hand up. Dropping the cube into her hand, he slowly guided it towards the mare. "Slowly," he said, as Lauren whimpered. "She's not going to bite you, Lauren. She's never bitten anyone before, and I highly doubt she'll start now." 

"Oh god, oh god," Lauren muttered, as Lilac all but gobbled up the sugar cub; leaving a thick strand of saliva on her hand, as she munched away on the sweet treat. "Grossssss! Ben, it's not funny! Her breath REEKS!" 

"Over-dramatic," Ben snorted, shaking his head. 

Lauren elbowed him lightly in the gut, before moving away from him. "I'm going in the house," she announced. "So that I can sanitize my entire hand, before it falls off." 

...............

"Dad, she's legit insane," Connor said, as they stood in the kitchen of the main house. "One minute, she was ranting and going off at some show. Then, not even five seconds later, she was out cold snoring." 

Ben, who had been in the middle of reading on his tablet, looked up at his son and frowned. "What?" he asked, as Connor nodded. 

Getting up, Ben rushed through the dining room and out into the living room, finding his wife on the sofa; snoring and asleep, while a old re-run of  _Lost,_ played on the television. Connor was right behind him, watching as his step-mother snored, loud enough to wake the dead. 

"Is this a side-effect?" Connor whispered, as Ben made his way around the sofa. "Of being pregnant?" 

"I mean, mood swings are going to happen," Ben said quietly, as he laid his hand against her forehead. "Second trimester is when everything starts to go down-hill though. Between the weight gain and raging hormones, she's a hot mess. I found her sitting in the closet last night, crying, because she couldn't reach the top shelf to get a blanket." 

The teenager shook his head, "Dude, you broke her," he said, as if it was the worst news ever. "You got her pregnant and broke her." 

Ben rolled his eyes, "I didn't  _break_ her, Connor," he scoffed, as Lauren shifted on the sofa. "She's just going through some changes, is all." 

With that, Ben slowly stood up and lifted Lauren off the sofa, which made her groan. "Shhh," Ben whispered, shifting her in his arms. "I'll be back," he said quietly to Connor, as he headed for the staircase. 

Once they were in their bedroom, Ben carefully lowered Lauren into bed, pulling the blankets up and over her sleeping form. Being that it was almost nine, and they'd already had dinner, Ben didn't see the need to wake her up. After spending the last three days, up at all hours of the evening, one night of going to bed relatively early wouldn't hurt. As soon as the blankets were pulled up, Lauren kicked them off as she rolled onto her side; her legs splayed across the cool mattress, while her clasped hands went under the pillow. Her shirt was bunched up around her waist, exposing her growing belly, which grew more and more, as each day passed. Along with a growing belly, everything else seemed to grow along with it. It was only earlier, after taking a shower, that Lauren whined about her bras and pants not fitting right. 

" _They're bursting at the seams,"_ she grumbled, after struggling with her bra. " _I can't just... walk around here with them swinging free!"_

" _Lucy, is there a way you can find a place to send maternity clothes here?"_ Ben asked, as Lauren went through her entire suitcase to find something to wear. " _Lauren's clothes don't fit too well, especially her bras. I would take her to a store in town..."_

The bras, along with a few clothes, were set to arrive by tomorrow morning. Relieved, Lauren tossed her ill-fitting ones into her suitcase, opting to wear a lightweight sweater over her shirt for the day. It was only a matter of time, before they would have to announce the pregnancy; something Ben worried about constantly, not for what the public would say, but for the possible threats that would come. The last thing he wanted, was for a terror group to target his family again; especially Lauren and their unborn child. 

"Dad?" 

Ben looked up as the door opened slowly, Connor peeking around it to look at him. "I cleaned up downstairs and locked up," he whispered. "I'm gonna turn in I think." 

"Okay," Ben nodded, getting up to walk towards the door. "What do you want to do tomorrow? I was thinking maybe going for a hike. Or down by the lake for the day." 

"Well, whatever Lauren's up for, I guess," Connor shrugged. "If anything, we could stay in for the day and you can burn all the food on the grill again." 

Shaking his head, Ben reached out and ruffled Connor's hair. "Cheeky brat," he muttered, as Connor snickered. 

Once Connor left for his room, Ben shut the door and made his way back to the bed, climbing onto the mattress next to Lauren. As the bed shook, Lauren grumbled and opened her eyes, scowling at him. 

"Sorry," Ben whispered, as she whined. "Go back to sleep." 

"Stop shaking the bed!" Lauren whined, kicking him in the shin. 

Settled under the blankets, Ben wrapped his arm around her waist, dropping a kiss on the back of her head. "I'm sorry," he whispered, as she continued to groan.

As she settled down, her grumbling turning into snores, Ben relaxed against his own pillows. 

................

By the end of their first week as newlyweds, they'd explored the entire property around the house. Lilac, the thoroughbred mare, delivered a healthy female early one morning. It was Ben, who received the phone call, that nearly woke up the entire house with his excited shouting. 

"Come on! Come on!" he exclaimed, as Lauren slowly followed him outside. "This is exciting! When do you ever see a live animal birth!?" 

While she was grumpy, being woken up out of deep sleep, Lauren couldn't help but smile as Lilac nuzzled her newborn daughter; Tulip was the same shade of caramel, like her mother, with her long legs and constant need to be by her mother's side. 

"Why are we fishing?" Lauren asked, as she watched Connor and Ben set up their lines. "Don't we have food in the house?" 

"Because it's fun," Ben said, checking the bait line. "And yes, we do have food in the house. And yes, I'm aware that you won't eat fish, which is why I'll make chicken for you." 

She scowled, "Would you rather have a child born with a fish head?" she asked, earning a snort from Connor. "Or a fish tail?" 

Ben chuckled, "She's not going to be born with a fish head or tail, babe," he insisted. "A can of tuna won't do a thing to her. Nor will the fish in this lake, which we've eaten every year, do anything harmful. I've eaten everything I've caught here and nothing's wrong with me." 

"You sure about that?" Lauren asked, her eyebrows raised. 

"Do you want some ice for that burn?" Connor asked, nodding to the ice chest between them. 

"Just.. go find a spot," Ben scoffed, waving his hand at Connor. 

As he went off, Ben turned to Lauren and scowled. "Why are you so cranky today?" he asked, as Lauren went over to the beach chair she brought with her. "You slept great last night, I fed you breakfast..." 

Lauren swatted at his hand, as he tried to brush her hair away from her face. "I'm not a fucking baby, Benjamin!" she snapped. "All I asked was a simple question!" 

"You done?" Ben asked, as she huffed and muttered. 

"Yes..." she pouted. "Maybe. I don't know, Ben!" 

He shook his head, "Sit and read your book," he said, nodding to the chair. "And there's food in that tote bag of yours. I made sure to pack enough to keep you happy." 

At that, Lauren's mood went from overly cranky to happy, as she smiled at him. "You did?" she asked, as he nodded. "Oh, you're so, so good to me. Even when I'm a raging hormonal mess." 

Ben chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I'll even draw a bubble bath for you later,"he promised. "Just.. relax for the day, Lauren. We're on vacation and I know you're getting a bit bored up here, with all the nature, but you're going to need the rest before heading back int the pit." 

"I know," Lauren sighed. "It'll probably be the one time I can actually rest for the next eighteen years. Unless, we leave the kids with your sister or with grandma, before running off on a extended vacation." 

"Of course we're sending the kids to Karen," Ben snorted, which made her giggle. "I would never punish my mother, by forcing her to watch our kids for a week. Give them enough sugar the morning of and Karen will be pulling her hair out." 

Lauren laughed, "You're such a jerk!" she said, nudging him lightly. "Go catch your fish before they all swim to the other side of the lake!" 

 


	29. Chapter 29

Two weeks had flown by quickly, much to their disappointment, as their last night in Montana fell upon them. Having celebrated a wedding, Independence Day and their newly-wedded bliss, Lauren and Ben packed up spent their last night in the guest cottage. After having dinner with Connor and making sure he was all packed, they retired for the evening; a quite night alone, before heading into the media storm, that took over D.C.

"I don't wanna go home," Lauren pouted, as she set the dress bag that held her wedding gown, along the back of the sofa. "Can't we stay another day?" 

"I wish," Ben said, as he cleaned up the bathroom counter. "But, you know what would happen. One day, would turn into two. Then it would turn into another week." 

She pouted as she packed her suitcase, laying out clothes for the next day; a pair of stretchy pants and a loose fitted blouse, which would hide her little belly from the photographers. Making her way around the bed, Lauren went over to the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe. 

"Are you going to shave tonight?" she asked, as Ben brushed his teeth. "Or when we get back to D.C?" 

He spit into the sink, "I don't know," he shrugged, rinsing out his mouth. "Why?" 

"I like seeing you with a beard," she blushed. "Makes you look like a sexy, rugged mountain man. Throw on a plaid shirt, chop up some firewood and I'm done." 

"Why do you always have to butter me up for sex?" Ben snorted, as she scoffed. "I find you just as attractive now, as I did before you got pregnant." 

Lauren pouted, "I'm just.. so goddamn horny these days," she sighed. "It's like all the blood is flowing right down there, Ben!" 

"Well, it is," Ben shrugged. "I mean, that's where your uterus is." 

She scowled, "Aren't you funny," she huffed, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Seriously, Ben. I've never felt this overly stimulated, sexually that is, in my entire adult life. Hell, I would be so down for a non-stop, sex marathon at this rate. Just lock the doors, ditch the outside world, for an entire day." 

"How.. how bad is it?" Ben frowned, as she squirmed against him. "I'm not even touching you in any sexual manner, and you're ready to rip your underwear off..." 

"Bad enough that I have to press my thighs together while sitting, or standing, just to control myself.." she blushed again, her cheeks going from pink to red. 

Ben whistled, "Baby, you got it baaaaad," he teased, as he brushed her hair over her shoulders. 

Lauren whined, as he pulled her in for a hug. "How about, we finish packing later?" he said gently, as he walked her backwards towards the bed. "Hm?"

"Might as well," Lauren sighed, as he helped her lay back on the bed. "It's a long flight to Washington and the last thing we need, is for the world to know we fucked on Air Force One the entire flight." 

..............

"What happened to your wife? Bored of you already?" Mike teased, as Ben sat down behind his desk. 

"She's sleeping," Ben sighed, as he looked over memos and agendas that piled up over the last two weeks. "I'm sending Lucy up at noon to make sure she's up and eating lunch." 

Mike nodded, "You know, for someone who was on vacation for two weeks, you look like shit," he mused, shaking his head. "Please tell me you two didn't fight the entire time." 

Ben sat back in his seat, "No, we didn't fight," he scoffed, as Mike snickered. "Lauren's at that stage where all she wants to do is sleep and have sex. It's just a bit different this time around, than it was when Margaret was pregnant with Connor. Margaret never wanted to be touched, during the entire pregnancy, and if I so much as looked at her with lust she would freak out." 

"Ah, it'll slow down soon enough," Mike shrugged. "It did with Leah by six and a half months. And thank Christ, because keeping up with her was more exhausting than doing this job." 

"Well, we're going to the doctor at the end of the week anyways," Ben shrugged, before nodding to the pile on his desk. "Okay, so we have shit with Russia, shit with Brazil and shit with the media. What do you want to work on first?" 

Shaking his head, Mike sighed. "I would say the media, but what's the point of taming them when you're gonna throw another bomb at them?" he shrugged. "We should work on Russia, since the FBI is still working on Brazil. You're scheduled for a phone call with the director Thursday afternoon on that. Alicia is also working on keeping the media calm between the wedding announcement and the incident in Brazil, so please call her in and reassure her that everything's fine. She practically ripped me a new one this morning, when you weren't in here at seven on the dot." 

Ben chuckled, "I'll call her in an hour," he promised. "Now, what are we doing about the media circus outside?" 

..............

Calling it an early day, Ben was back home by six-thirty, tugging off his tie as he went upstairs. All day, as he went through briefings and meetings with his staff, the idea of a hot shower and sleeping next to his wife sounded wonderful. Now, hours later, he pushed opened the bedroom door and found her curled up in bed; the blankets up around her head, as the room was filled with darkness. 

Flipping on a lamp, Ben started to strip out of his suit, when Lauren groaned. "Please, change your clothes in the bathroom," she said, voice muffled under the blankets. "And turn the light off." 

"What's wrong?" Ben asked, as he reached across the bed, pulling the blankets down. 

Lauren flinched at the intrusion of light, quickly covering her eyes with her hand. "I have a horrible headache," she whimpered, as Ben moved to block the light from streaming into her line of vision. "I think it's more of a migraine, but it's awful. The lights are bothering me, that I had Connor come in to close the curtains. He even brought me a sleep mask from Lucy, but it didn't work." 

"That doesn't sound good," Ben said gently, she she pressed her face into the pillow. "Did you take anything?" 

"I don't know what's safe to take," she muttered pitifully. "Lucy said to try Vicks, but it made my nose runny and the smell alone made me nauseous." 

He nodded, "I'll call Stacy and see what she says," he told her, laying the blanket back over her head. "I'll be right back." 

Ten minutes later, Ben returned with a cold rag, two capsules and a glass of water. "Here," he set the glass down on the nightstand, moving the blankets back. "Lay on your back." 

"What did she say?" Lauren asked, as she rolled over. "Ooh, that's cold." 

"Tylenol, a cold compress and sleep," Ben parroted, as he handed the pills to her. "She also said that if it doesn't go away or gets worse, that I need to take you to the hospital."  
  
Washing the pills down with the water, Lauren laid her head down and sighed. "Where does it hurt?" he asked, sitting down next to her. 

Lauren raised her hand up, "Here," she mumbled, running a line from one side of her head to the other. "I feel like someone whacked me in the forehead with a pipe."

"Well, you don't feel like you have a fever, which is good," Ben said, running his palm gently across her forehead. "Is your vision blurry?" 

"No, just a throbbing pain," Lauren pouted. "A little nauseous, but I only had soup earlier. I really don't feel like eating anything at the moment, though. The idea of throwing up, with this pain in my head, would make me want to jump out the window." 

Torn between scolding her for not eating much and respecting her wishes, Ben just nodded. "Well, if you get hungry, we can have something sent up," he said, as she yawned. "But right now, you're going to sleep." 

He tucked the blankets up to her chin. "I feel bad," Lauren said, as he placed the cold rag back on her head. "I was going to cook dinner..." 

"Hey, we have lots of dinners ahead of us," Ben said, patting her blanket clad thigh. "Right now, I need you to rest. Stacy said that if you're feeling the same or worse, than she'll come over to check on you. Worse case scenario is that you'll have to go to the hospital, but she thinks it's the increase in hormones." 

"Goddamn hormones," she whined. "If it's not sex, it's migraines and mood swings." 

Ben chuckled, "It'll be over before you know it," he promised. "I'm gonna take a shower and I'll join you. I've never wanted to be in bed so bad before." 

She hummed, "Busy day?" she asked, as he stood up. 

"Lots of paperwork and phone calls," Ben grumbled, as he started for the bathroom. "You'd think Alan would pick up the slack, being Vice President after all." 

Taking a hot shower, Ben re-dressed in pajamas, before sliding under the blankets; the comfort of a soft mattress and plush pillows, was a welcomed one, after an entire day in an office chair. Rolling onto his side, Ben moved closer to Lauren, laying his hand over her belly; a little nudge made contact with his palm, as he gently caressed the spot. 

"She's getting stronger," he said quietly, as Lauren laid her hand upon his. "God, I can only imagine what she's gonna be like in a few months." 

"Don't remind me," Lauren grumbled, as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "This kid is already grounded, once she decides to evacuate in December." 


	30. Chapter 30

"If we open the envelope and find out the sex, it'll make baby prepping easier," Lauren pointed out, as she and Ben sat on their bed. "We can pick bedding, clothes and toys and get a theme going." 

"Or," Ben offered. "We can wait until delivery and go with gender neutral colors for now." 

Lauren pouted, "But, you wanna know," Ben chuckled, nodding his head. "Alright. If you want to know, then we can open the envelope. But, we should keep it to ourselves for now. My mom is coming out to visit in August, before Connor goes back to school. We can tell her then." 

She grinned, "Deal," she nodded, picking the envelope up from her lap. "Ready?" 

"I'm ready," Ben nodded, watching as she opened it. 

Pulling out all the paperwork, Lauren skimmed through the most recent results of their last visit, before flipping to the next page. "Gender of child is a.... OH MY GOD! GIRL! GIRL!" Lauren shrieked, looking up at him. "IT'S A GIRL!!" 

"WHAT!?" Ben yelled, as Lauren threw herself at him; her arms wrapping tightly around his neck, as she began to cry. "It's a girl?" 

"Yes!" she exclaimed, her cries muffled into his shoulder. "Oh my god, we're having a girl!" 

Pulling back, they shared a quick kiss, as Ben reached for the papers that Stacey had printed up for them. "I knew it!" he laughed, his eyes going misty. "I was right the entire time!" 

Lauren giggled, as Ben read the paper work, before setting it down to look at her. "We need to get started!" he exclaimed. "We need to find everything cute and turn one of the rooms into a nursery. Do you still have a picture of that bedding set I said I liked? Because I think we should get it!" 

"My goodness!" Lauren snorted. "Slow down, slow down. I will start looking online for it. But, we also need to start thinking about names, Ben. Godparents. A college fund." 

"A college fund?" Ben snorted. "She's going to be fresh out of the womb, come December. College is a long way away." 

"I want her to go to whatever school she wants," Lauren reasoned. "Even if she ends up going to art school, with nose rings, tattoos and dreadlocks.." 

Ben frowned, "Well, I hope to god she won't have those things," he said. "Art school is fine, but I think we have plenty of time to worry about college. Let's get Connor through it, before we worry about this baby and any others that we end up having." 

She sighed, "You're right," she nodded. 

"So tomorrow, we'll start looking at things for the nursery," Ben said, as she yawned. "And we can argue over names for the next five months." 

"As long as we don't tell  _anyone_ until after she's born," Lauren said. "We can tell everyone the sex, but I want to keep her name a surprise." 

He nodded, "Now, I think it's time for bed," he noted, glancing at the alarm clock on her nightstand. "We have a busy day tomorrow. Can't have you falling asleep on me, as we scope out that pin board you obsess over." 

Lauren moved to climb under the blankets, "Pinterest," she corrected him, as Ben turned the lamp off. "And I will probably fall asleep on you, because I'm always napping. I have to nap all the time, because I will never get this kind of sleep again. For eighteen years. And if she goes away to college, I won't rest until she's a college grad and living with us until someone marries her." 

"Which won't be for a long,  _long_ time," Ben reminded her, as they settled down for bed. 

.....................

"Ben, you are working. Stop texting me pictures of cribs and wallpapers," Lauren said, as she stood before his desk in the Oval Office. 

"But isn't the white crib nice?" Ben asked. "The pale pink and gold would look so good with it." 

Lauren sighed, folding her arms across her chest, leveling him with a stern glare. He sighed, dropping the pen onto the stack of papers before him. "Alright, I will stop with the texts," he gave in. 

She nodded, "We have plenty of time to pick stuff out," she reminded him. "Besides, we should probably tell the world I'm pregnant soon. It would be weird, if a delivery truck appeared outside the white house, delivering baby furniture." 

"Well, we've been married for almost a month now," Ben shrugged. "They can wait a bit longer, Lauren. We don't have any public events lined up for a while. And even then, you'll be close to delivery when those things resume." 

"I just want us to have control over the announcement," she sighed. "We controlled our wedding announcement, which is great. But this is much more serious. This is our daughter, Ben. I think we should talk to Mike and start putting together a security detail for me and the baby. At least until after next year's election and when we leave." 

Ben stood up from his chair, moving around the desk to lean against the edge. Reaching out, Ben took a hold of Lauren's hand and pulled her towards him. "I will talk to Mike," he promised, settling his hands on her hips. "But as of now, you're safe here. We've got eyes everywhere on this place, from the ground to up in the air. And even if anyone tried to attack, you would be escorted to safety. You and Onyx, who is probably yowling since neither of us are with him." 

"He's got Connor," Lauren snickered. "They currently sleeping, since Connor stayed up all night playing World of Warcraft." 

"Again?" Ben sighed, shaking his head. "How can anyone stay up all night, playing a game in which you spend more time running around than doing anything fun?" 

Lauren wrapped her arms around him. "He's a teenager," she shrugged. "At least he's not out partying like a frat boy, drinking and doing drugs. Or having sex with prostitutes and getting STD's." 

He grumbled, "Just let him beeeeeee!" Lauren whined, shaking him lightly. "Now, get back to work. I'd like to see you home so we can have dinner together. The three of us." 

"I'll try," Ben promised. "And wake him up. If he keeps this up, he'll have a hard time transitioning at school." 

"Fine, but if he doesn't budge, I'm leaving him," Lauren warned, before standing on her toes to kiss him. "Be nice with Russia. Even though they're a bunch of dicks." 

Ben snorted, watching as she walked towards the door, before turning around to look at him. "I like the white crib," she nodded. "It'll match the pale pink and gold bedding." 

He grinned, "See!" he chuckled, as she giggled. "Am I good or what?" 

..................

The next afternoon, Ben and Mike were busy at work, going over a new security plan for Lauren and the baby. Hanging around his home office, they snacked on leftover Chinese food, while going over every detail possible. 

"Maybe we should let Lauren pick her team," Mike shrugged. "I mean, you want her to feel comfortable with the people around her. And the baby. I mean, by the time you guys leave, they'll be a year old and possibly walking. And once they walk, forget it. They don't stop for shit." 

"Maybe she would feel comfortable with a woman or two," Ben shrugged. "She hasn't really spoken to anyone from the school since she left. She only talks to my mother, my sister and her brother and his family." 

Mike nodded, "I'll go through the applications and see what I can find," he noted. "Where the hell is she by the way? Wasn't it her idea to get together and work on this?" 

Ben snorted, "Please," he shook his head. "We were supposed to go over nursery designs after dinner last night. I came upstairs and she fell asleep in the closet, right in the middle of doing the laundry." 

"How.." Mike frowned, shaking his head. 

"She said she was hanging something up, got tired and instead of walking over to the bed, she laid down on the floor and fell asleep," Ben shrugged. "Don't ask my why my wife does these things. I knew what I was getting myself into, when I married her." 

Suddenly, there was a loud scream, which sent both the men up and out of the office. "LAUREN?" Ben shouted, as she continued to scream from the library down the hall. 

Slamming into the room, Mike had his gun drawn and ready to shoot, when he found Lauren jumping up and down with her phone in her hand. "What the fuck," he snapped, as Ben pushed past him. 

"Are you alright?" Ben asked, rushing to her side. "Are you hurt? Is it the baby? Why are you smiling?" 

"LOOK! LOOK!" Lauren shrieked, shoving the phone into his face. "LOOOOOOKKK!!" 

Pushing her arm back, Ben looked at the phone screen and frowned. "What is that?" he asked, as she laughed with glee. 

"I caught an Eevee!" she squealed, bringing the phone to her chest; she stomped her feet lightly against the carpet, giggling like a toddler. 

"You started screaming over a fucking Pokemon?!" Mike hissed, as Ben continued to frown. "Are you kidding me!? You're worse than Connor!" 

Ben shook his head, "Really, Lauren?" he asked, scowling at her. "Pokemon Go? You can play Pokemon Go, but you can't plan a nursery for our daughter?" 

Mike looked over at him, "Daughter?" he asked. "It's a girl?" 

"We're going to name her Eevee!" Lauren giggled, nodding quickly. "Eevee Marie Asher!" 

"I swear to god, I will lock your phone up," Ben warned, as she looked down at the screen. "I need you to come sit and go over the security plans for you and the baby. No more video games." 

She pouted, "But..." 

He shook his head, "Let's go," he said, pointing to the door. "Lauren, I will snap the phone in half." 

"You wouldn't!" Lauren gasped, clutching the phone to her chest. "You would kill all of my Pokemon." 

"It's not too late to lock her up," Mike pointed out. "You know, one of those mental wards." 

Lauren glared at him, "Don't you boys know anything about fun?" she asked, as Ben led her to the door. "Or is it all guns blazing and watching football?" 

Mike snorted, "Of course not," he said, as they stepped out into the hallway. "What else do we have wives for?" 

As soon as he said it, Ben snorted a laugh, only to grunt in pain when Lauren jabbed him hard in the ribs. "If I ever hear you say something like that, I'll kill you myself," she hissed, as he wrapped one arm around his shoulders; the other went around his torso, as he applied pressure to his bruised ribs. 

"Yes, dear," he gasped, as they went into the office. "Whatever you say, dear." 

 


	31. Chapter 31

By September, Lauren's belly had finally popped, making it a bit harder to hide. Connor had finally returned for his final year at school, leaving at the right time, since his step-mother started her nesting and her drastic mood swings. 

"Would you  _relax?"_ Ben huffed, as they waited for Stacy to come into the exam room. "You are so agitated for nothing, Lauren." 

"Don't start," she warned, glaring at him. "I have every right to be agitated, Benjamin." 

He threw his hands up, "You're pissed at me because I ate the chocolate chip muffin!" he exclaimed. "How was I supposed to know that you wanted the chocolate chip muffin, instead of the blueberry?" 

She scowled, as a knock sounded on the door, opening to reveal their OB. "Hey guys," Stacy smiled, as she stepped into the room. "Uh oh, did I walk in on something?" 

"No," Ben shook his head, smiling at her. 

"Good!" Stacy smiled, as she came to sit down on her stool. "So, I have your recent blood, urine and amnio results. Everything looks great! Mommy and baby are very healthy!" 

Lauren smiled, the first since they left the White House. "That's good!" she said, rubbing her belly. "Though, is it normal to look this big at six months?" 

Stacy nodded, "Some women carry the baby weight differently," she noted, started up the ultrasound machine. "Some carry only in the belly, while others carry the weight all over.." 

"Is it the baby that's big?" she asked. 

"It could be," Stacy nodded, grabbing the bottle of gel. "But it's most likely weight from the amniotic sac, along with how much you eat." 

Rolling her shirt up, Stacy pulled down the waist band of her leggings and underwear, before squirting the gel onto her belly. "Today, we're going to listen to the heartbeat. And I'll be taking measurements of your belly, along with the baby."

Nodding, they both watched as Stacy went to work, running the probe along her belly. "So, how are you feeling?" she asked, glancing over at them. "Have we been eating healthy? Getting enough sleep? Any new symptoms I need to know about?" 

"Sleeping all day, eating as best as I can," Lauren listed. "Peeing a lot, but constipated. Which, is always fun." 

"Ah, that's normal," Stacy nodded, as the image of their daughter came up on the screen. "Okay, she's looking good! Two arms and two legs, she's a little longer than most babies are at twenty-five weeks. But that's nothing to be worried about, since Dad is tall." 

Ben chuckled, "Poor thing," he shook his head. 

"She's moving around a lot," Lauren noted, pressing her hand against the side of her belly. "I feel like it'll be unbearable between now and birth." 

Stacy nodded, "Especially if she ends up being a big one," she noted. "Right now, she's nearly two pounds. So, she's a little bit taller and bigger, than what textbooks say. But it's normal, and nothing to worry about." 

They both nodded, watching as Stacy took a few more measurements. "So I'll let these print," she said, clicking away at the controls, before removing the probe from her belly. "Let's wipe you off and you can redress." 

"Here," Ben said, taking the wet wipe from the container on the counter. "I'll do it." 

"So I won't see you guys until next month," Stacy said, as she jotted a few things down on Lauren's file. "So at twenty eight weeks, I'll start seeing you every two weeks. Then when we reach thirty seven, I want to see you every week. Unless you go into to labor before that, of course." 

Ben tossed the wipes into the trash, "Hopefully before the forty," he said, as Lauren fixed her shirt and pants. 

"He's anxious," Lauren noted. "Ever since we found out it's a girl, Ben's been going crazy with nursery ideas and names." 

"Well, she's going to be the apple of his eye!" Stacy teased, smirking at Ben. "My husband was just the same when Gabby was born. Now, she's sixteen and in her rebellion stage. Suddenly, he wishes we had boys, instead of girls." 

Going over a few more things, Stacy signed them off with a clean bill of health, making them promise to call if there were any concerns or changes. Making their appointment for the following month, they quickly left the office and went right into the waiting SUV. 

"Where to?" Mike asked, as he pulled away from the curb. "Home?" 

"Stop at that bakery Lucy always stops at," Ben said, as Lauren adjusted her seatbelt. 

Mike glanced up at them, through the rearview mirror. "Aw, you're buying me cookies?" he teased. "You shouldn't have, Sir." 

Ben rolled his eyes, "We need chocolate chip muffins," he said. "And whatever else Lauren wants." 

"Don't buy me a box of pity muffins," Lauren grumbled, digging through her bag for her sunglasses. "I'm not even hungry for them anymore." 

"Then what do you want to eat?" he asked her, as Mike radioed in with the SUV behind them. "And don't say that you're not hungry, Lauren. I know you are." 

She scowled at him, "Tacos," she sniffed. "But not the fake ones from Taco Bell. I want District Taco, which means three tacos, nachos and chips with guacamole." 

"You're going to eat all that?" Mike asked. 

"No, get enough for the three of us," Lauren said, as if it were common sense. "We can have lunch together, before you two go off and do presidential stuff."

Ben nodded, "We can have lunch together," he said, as Mike sent word to the SUV behind them. "And what do you plan on doing, while us boys work?" 

Lauren shrugged, "Probably laundry," she said. "Or doing absolutely nothing, until you come home for dinner." 

"I'll see if Lorraine can make her chocolate chip muffins," Ben said, placing his hand on her thigh. "They're much better than the ones from that bakery. I thought I was eating sawdust this morning." 

.....................

"Should we start looking for a house?" 

Ben looked up from the pile of laundry he was folding, "Well," he sighed. "We still have another year left, before we really have to worry about finding a home." 

Lauren nodded, "But I think we should start looking," she said, closing the dresser drawer. "I mean, Connor has narrowed down a few colleges on the East coast and West. We could move to Montana for the time being, or we can find a place that would be close to Connor's school." 

"Which we won't know until spring," he reminded her. "I don't want you to fall in love with a house, that we probably wouldn't buy." 

"I know,"Lauren sighed, standing at the foot of the bed. "It's just that... a year is going to go by so quickly, Ben. Before you know it, the election will be here and then you'll be handing over the reigns to someone else." 

He nodded, "We could always stay in Montana for a while. Settle down and maybe go on vacation with Connor and the baby, before become normal citizens." 

"I think Montana would be a great place to raise a family," Lauren nodded. "But, I think Connor is favoring schools in Manhattan. It would be nice to get something in New York, that way we could split our time between Montana and there. Even if we lived in Hudson Valley or somewhere Upstate..." 

"We have plenty of time," he reminded her. "Either way, we still have a home in Montana. It would be our home, and my Mother and Karen live twenty minutes away. We could live a.. country live style, with the horses." 

Lauren giggled, "We could finally have a vegetable garden and flowers," he continued. "Face it, the place needs a feminine touch to it. I can put together one of those... playground things for the kids. We could get dogs and all kinds of animals." 

"Benjamin William Asher," Lauren tsk'd, shaking her head. "A real country boy by heart, huh?" 

"Yes Ma'am," he nodded, grinning at her. "New York will always be there. We should really wait until Connor gets his acceptance letters." 

Lauren set the laundry basket to the side, climbing up onto the bed. "Lucy called earlier," she yawned, laying out next to him. "Crib is scheduled to arrive at the end of the week, along with the changing table." 

Ben nodded, folding a towel, "Good! I'll put them together this weekend, since there's nothing on the schedule," he said. "Mike also said something about installing cameras in the nursery, which he did for Lynn." 

"We should really talk to Alicia about putting out statement," Lauren sighed. "People are going to question why I'm not at events. And I really can't show up, seven or eight months pregnant, and surprise them all." 

"As much as I don't want to tell them, you're right," Ben sighed. "I just worry about your safety, Lauren. I don't care what the media will say, but I worry about what our enemies will do. If anything were to happen to you two and Connor, I could never forgive myself. For not protecting you to the best of my abilities." 

She laid her hand on his knee, "You're doing just fine, Ben," she insisted. "I feel much more safer here, than I did at my own home. We've got all that security, in and out of the building, and so far nothing has happened to me yet." 

He groaned, "Don't jinx it," he begged. "i'm just counting down the days until I can leave this all behind." 

"You know, despite everything that's happened to you, you are a great president," Lauren said. "If you could run again, you'd have my vote." 

"At least someone adores me," Ben said, leaning over to kiss her. "I'm going to put this all away and see about scheduling a meeting with Alicia. Are you going to nap?" 

Lauren yawned, "Probably," she mumbled, pulling the pillow down to lay her head upon. "You're more than welcomed to join me." 

Ben stood up, setting the folded up laundry into the basket. "As tempting as that sounds," he said, picking the full basket up. "There's a few things I need to get done."

"Kay," Lauren mumbled, snuggling up on her side. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me." 

.................

Lauren sat perched on the arm of the sofa, her hands cradling her belly, as the breaking news bulletin flashed on the screen. 

"Breaking news from the White House," Anderson Cooper reported. "Press Secretary, Alicia Diaz, announced just a short while ago that President Asher and First Lady Lauren Asher are expecting their first child. The couple were married this past July, on the Asher Estate in Montana. This will be the first child for the couple, who started dating last fall, but the second for the President..." 

Images of the couple flashed upon the screen, as did a clip of their interview with Anderson earlier that year. 

"God..." Lauren snorted. "Are we more popular that Kate and William?" 

"Almost," Lucy said, checking the social media feeds. "Of course, that orange piece of shit is spewing again." 

Ben rolled his eyes, "Don't pay him any attention," he said, watching the news. "He gets off on his own beliefs and talk." 

As the news segment went to break, the phones started ringing. "Now what?" Lauren asked, looking to her husband. "And please, don't say "sit down interview," because I really don't want to be poked and prodded with makeup brushes." 

"We can release another statement tomorrow, "he said. "Then, we'll ask for privacy and that's it. It's a bit different for us, compared to Royals. We don't  _have_ to release photos of our baby, right after birth. Nor are you expected to stand outside a hospital, hours after delivery, and show her off." 

"Thank god," Lauren said, throwing her head back. "I don't want to put on a show for the world, when I'm swollen and cranky." 

Lucy snorted, "Jesus, it's only mid-September," she reminded her. "You're not due for another three months." 

Lauren scowled, "She's just tired," Ben said, laying his hand on her knee. "I don't blame her for being cranky, Luce. Doesn't help that the baby likes to dance all day long." 

"And now I have to pee," Lauren grumbled, standing up from her perch on the sofa. "Babe, can you call Lorraine and see what she has for dinner? I'm starving." 

"Okay," Ben nodded, as she padded out of the living room. "Lucy, can you watch the social media feeds? I want you working with Alicia on this, while Lauren and I come up with a statement." 

The aide nodded, "Sure thing, boss," she said, scrolling through the twitter feed. "Family calls? Should I take messages or send them through?" 

Ben stood up, "Um, if Lauren's mother calls, take a message," he said. "I don't know what Lauren wants to do about that, so until further notice... take messages." 

"I'll let Alicia know," Lucy said, as Ben started out of the living room.

Heading into the kitchen, Ben picked up the phone and dialed down to the kitchen, hopping up onto the counter. "Hey Lorraine," Ben greeted, as the chef answered. "Lauren wanted me to call and find out about dinner. She's been kinda cranky all day, so if you have anything..... ah, you did! Good, good. No, she'll probably devour the entire tray." 

At that moment, Lauren came into the kitchen, walking over to where Ben sat. "Do you want lemonade or something else?" Ben asked, looking at her. "Lorraine made her chicken strips and potato wedges for dinner." 

"I'd really like a cold glass of coke," she admitted. "I'll switch off to water after a glass, but I'm craving a soda." 

"Did you hear all that?" Ben asked, turning back to the phone. "Okay, we'll see ya in a little bit." 

Hanging up, Ben pulled Lauren close, so that she stood between his legs. "Coca Cola and your favorite comfort food," he said, rubbing her shoulders. "I'm sorry you're having a rough day." 

Lauren laid her head back against his chest. "She's just overactive today," she mumbled, as Ben placed his hands on her belly. "I didn't really eat much today either, so she's probably starving like I am." 

"Well, we'll get some food into you and hopefully she'll take a nap," Ben said, kissing her cheek. "I can always draw you a hot bubble bath. Light all those candles, dim the lights..." 

"Wash my hair for me?" she giggled. "A bath sounds nice. Though, I'll look like an iceberg, breaking through all the bubbles." 

Ben snorted, "You'd make a real cute iceberg," he teased. "Do you wanna eat down here or upstairs? We could put something on to watch, while Lucy and Alicia work with the press. 

She nodded, "I'll go make up the bed, while you wait for the food," Lauren said, turning around to kiss him. "Hmmm, I love you." 

"I love you, too," he said, kissing her back. "While you're at it, go pick out something to wear after your bath."

"Hm, are we looking to get a little something tonight?" Lauren teased. "I'll see what still fits. But worse case scenario, is that I show up to the party in my towel." 

He snickered, "Sounds even better," he said, giving her another kiss. "Go on. Before I lose control and we skip both dinner and a bath." 

Pulling away, Lauren made her way out of the kitchen, glancing back at Ben over her shoulder, giving him a smirk and a wink. Groaning, he shook his head as she laughed with glee, as she headed upstairs to their bedroom. 

 


	32. Chapter 32

"Well, according to Alex, my Mother is pissed," Lauren sighed, as she set her phone down on the nightstand. "Between the lack of communication, I  _should've_ told her I was getting married and that I'm pregnant." 

Ben scoffed, "You're also an adult, who can make her own decisions," he pointed out. "What really is the issue with her? I know you've told me some stuff..." 

Lauren sighed, "I was very close to my Dad growing up," she shrugged. "My mother and I... we're just two different people. And given the fact that she's a hardcore conservative, it didn't really mesh well with my lifestyle. I went to school in Manhattan, Ben. I had my fair share of crazy, college experiences while I was there. Then, add in the fact that both my Dad and Charlie died, I was on a downward spiral." 

"You mean.." 

"Yes, I partied," Lauren shrugged. "I drank, smoked pot. Had sex with different guys, here and there. The usual college experience, all in the city that never sleeps. I couldn't talk to Mom about my pain, because she was off being her usual mean self. Alex was half-way around the world, with a newborn baby and a wife." 

He nodded, "Besides," Lauren sighed. "I think I'm much better off now, without having her around. She didn't approve of my choices when I was a kid and when I left for college, so it doesn't surprise me that she doesn't support our marriage. Or the fact that I'm having a baby, with a Democrat no less."

She crawled across the mattress, as best as she could with her belly, before plopping down next to Ben. "If you want me to, I can talk to her," Ben offered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Tell her to leave you alone."

"Nah, don't bother," Lauren said. "Alex is ready to cut ties with her too, especially since she keeps making "half-breed" comments about his children. His wife, Viona is from Dublin. And according to Maureen Fiore, the Irish are pure trash."

"Did you Father know that she was like this?" Ben frowned. "I mean, if I met a woman like that, I'd run the other way."

Lauren snorted, "Dad always insisted that she was amazing in the beginning," she sighed. "Something must've happened between Charlie's birth and mine, because Alex always talked about how great she was when he was a kid..."

The phone buzzed on the nightstand, "Leave it," Ben said, as Lauren groaned. "It's getting late and I haven't seen you since this morning. As you were snoring and drooling into your pillow." 

"Aw, you poor thing," Lauren teased, turning over to look up at him. "Wanna fool around? Or are you too _tired?"_

"Never too tired for you," Ben smirked, as she moved to straddle his lap. "I figured you'd be too tried, actually. You're almost seven months, by which, most women lose their libido's."

She snorted, "Baby, I'll be ready for you, up until the first contractions starts," she teased, running her hands up and down his chest. "Besides, after she's born, it's going to be a _long_ time before we have sex again." 

................

Lauren pulled the sweater around her tightly, her hands coming to a rest on her belly. "They're like wild animals," she said, as she and Ben walked down to the waiting car. "Have they never seen a pregnant woman before?" 

"Don't pay them any attention," he said, helping her into the back seat of the waiting SUV. "Pretend they're not even there, if you can."

"Fat chance," Lauren muttered, pulling her seatbelt on. "My ass is the size of a billboard, so I'm sure they're writing the catchy headline as we speak."

Climbing in next to her, the door was closed and the car was put into drive, as Mike sat in the passenger seat. "Mockingjay and Southpaw are on the move," he radioed in. "ETA is thirty minutes." 

With things growing hectic around D.C, Ben decided to whisk Lauren away for a long weekend up in the Vineyard. Springing the idea on her two days previously, Lauren tried to talk him out of it, citing the scandal that would come out it. 

" _They'll say you're being lazy and that I'm in it for the fancy vacations."_

_"It's the Vineyard, Lauren. Fancy is whisking you off to Paris and buying you those fancy shoes and diamonds."_

"When we get there, it'll be fine," Ben promised, as she laid her head against his shoulder. "They all think we're going to Texas, anyways. The surprise they'll get, when it's Alan doing that speech at UTA."

She yawned, "Besides, I want to spend some time away from the city," he continued. "Especially before the baby comes." 

By the time they boarded and took off, Lauren was sound asleep in her seat; a heavy wool blanket, packed for the trip, tucked around her sleeping form. 

"She'll be out the entire trip," Ben mused, as he and Mike watched her. "All the media coverage and photographers is starting to get to her. Especially, now that they've found Stacy's office." 

"We'll have to figure something out, when it comes to D-Day," Mike pointed out. "Alicia thinks we should keep the name of the hospital out of the press, which is smart. God forbid a photographer gets into the delivery room. Can you imagine that photo being spread on every front page?" 

Ben groaned, "Do you think I can convince her to have a home birth?" he joked. "Our bathtub is big enough for a water birth, now that I think of it." 

Mike scowled, "Do you want to have more children in the future?" he asked. "Lauren wants a hospital birth, Ben. She's been talking to Leah about it, ever since you two got back from Montana." 

"She's talking to Leah?" Ben asked, surprised. "Are they best friends now?"   
  
"Might as well be," Mike muttered. "They're always texting or on the phone with each other, while we're at work. They've traded recipes, knitting patters and god only knows what." 

Snorting, Ben shook his head. "Ah, it's a good thing," he shrugged. "Lauren spends a lot of time alone, Mike. Sure, she has Lucy and Lorraine to talk to, but they have to work too. She doesn't have many friends, and the ones she had at the school, don't talk to her anymore." 

A flight attendant came by with a tray of coffee and pastries, setting it down on the side table, before heading off to attend to the other passengers. 

"What about that brother of hers?" Mike asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Doesn't she have a few nieces and nephews? Why haven't they been around to come visit her?"" 

"They live in Ireland," Ben shrugged. "And with the wedding, Lauren just wanted it to be us and my family. She said that we could always do something next year, after the baby is born." 

Mike nodded slowly, "Surprise her for Christmas and invite them over," he shrugged. "By then, she'll be a sleep deprived new mom, but it would be nice to have some of her family there." 

Ben nodded, "I think this year, we're going to Montana for the holidays," he said. "Mom's not really into the White House Christmases, since they seem so cold and stiff. A good country Christmas is what she wants, that way she and Karen can cook and enjoy going outside in the snow." 

"And you'd be giving some of the staff a day with their families," Mike pointed out. "Which will be nice, since Leah wants to have Christmas in Tampa with her family this year." 

"Well, you've accumulated plenty of vacation time" Ben chuckled. "I'll have Lucy get me her brother's number and I'll call him. Maybe seeing a familiar face, that isn't a White House staff member, would do her some good."

The agent nodded, "Besides, from what I've been told, I have some cute nieces and nephews to meet," Ben chuckled. "And a lot of questions to answer to, since I married Lauren without the family knowing beforehand." 

.................

"Wait, wait, wait," Lauren gasped, pressing her hands against Ben's chest. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, panting. "Am I hurting you?" 

Lauren shook her head, "I'm hungry," she pouted, shifting her legs around his waist. 

Ben sighed, dropping his head down to her chest, "Are you serious right now?" he asked, as Lauren reached up to run her fingers through his sweat soaked hair. "You stopped me, mid-sex, because you're hungry?" 

"I know, it's terrible," Lauren said, as he grumbled. "This baby making process really fucks with you." 

"Can you at least wait like... five minutes?" Ben whined. 

She sighed, nodding her head. "Five minutes," she repeated, wrapping her legs around him tightly. 

Afterwards, Lauren settled back into bed with a bowl of fresh fruit, sighing happily as she ate. Ben watched from his position, lying perched against the pillows, shaking his head in amusement. 

"Happy?" he asked, as she chewed on a strawberry. 

"Mmhmm," she hummed, picking up a kiwi slice. "Sorry for making you rush, baby." 

Ben waved his hand at her, "Ah, it's fine," he shrugged. "You got another orgasm out of it." 

She giggled, turning to face him. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow," she promised, as he ran his hand up and down her leg. "And I'll make sure to eat breakfast beforehand." 

"You should be eating if you're hungry," Ben said, as she ate. "Besides, we ate dinner a few hours ago. I figured you'd get hungry again, but I wasn't expecting it to be during sex." 

Lauren pouted, "Am I getting too fat?" she asked, her whole demeanor changing quickly. "I am, aren't I?" 

Ben sat up quickly, "No, you're not," he insisted, as she looked down at the bowl of fresh fruit. "You are radiant, Lauren. Every single inch of you glows." 

"Yeah, because I'm the fucking size of the moon," she sniffled, as tears fell from her eyes. "You only want to fuck me because my boobs are huge and it's the most sex we'll have, before she comes." 

"That is not why I want to fuck you," Ben said, taking the bowl out of her hands. "You're my wife. I love you and I love making  _you_ feel good," he said, as Lauren gave him a skeptical look. "Doesn't matter if it's with a massage or with my dick." 

At that, she snorted, which made Ben smile. "I figured you wanted to have this much sex, because it felt good," he shrugged. "Not because you thought I was worried about the impending dry spell that's coming. I would never force you to have sex with me, Lauren. I'm not that kinda guy." 

She nodded slowly, "Alright?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, just to meet her eyes. "I love you. Big belly and swollen joints, I find you to be the sexiest woman in the world." 

"Yeah?" Lauren asked, sniffling harshly. 

"Oh yeah," Ben confirmed, pulling her into his arms. "I know this will make me sound like a sexist pig, but... there's nothing I find sexier, than seeing you pregnant with  _our_ baby. You've always been sexy to me, Lauren. Beautiful. But there's something about seeing you now, round with our baby, that makes me want you more." 

Lauren nodded slowly, "Did you feel like this with Margaret?" she asked. 

Ben shrugged, "Not really," he admitted for the first time. "Sure, she was beautiful. But with Margaret, she was quick to complain about the weight gain and everything else. It was like she was never comfortable with being pregnant, both mentally and physically." 

"Oh," Lauren said quietly. 

"But you on the other hand," Ben reached up, brushing her hair away from her face. "You wear it with such confidence, that I envy you. Sure, you complain about swollen ankles and back pain, which is common and I don't expect you to be comfortable all the time. But you dress however you want and you don't care what people say or how they look at you. Like when you walk around in sweatpants and one of my shirts, with your belly peeking out at the bottom." 

She giggled, "It's getting harder to dress in my clothes these days," she admitted, looking a bit upset at the thought. "I know I should be dressing to fit the part of a First Lady, but I don't want to." 

"And you don't have to," he insisted. "I don't care if you wear stretch pants and sweaters everyday. At the end of the day, you're still beautiful." 

Leaning in, Lauren kissed him fully on the mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ben pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"I love you," she said. "Very much." 

"I love you, too," Ben said, his hands on her hips. "You wanna finish your fruit?" 

Lauren shook her head, "No," she whispered, leaning forward to kiss him again. "I want you to show me how much you love me." 

Ben grinned against her lips, "I can do that," he nodded, as she wiggled in his arms. "Better hold on, though. There's a lot to show you." 


	33. Chapter 33

"Hey, Mike's going to come up in a few with Alicia," Ben announced, as he walked into the living room. "They're gonna go over details for the Halloween event." 

Lauren looked up from the pile of decorations, which had taken over the entire coffee table and their sofa. "Okay," she smiled at him, before setting the sparkly pumpkins to the side. "So, do you want to dress up for Halloween?" 

He snorted, moving a few things over on the sofa, so that he could sit down. "Dress up?" he asked, as Lauren nodded. "I figured I'd dress casual for this thing. I mean, it's just us, handing out candy to kids..." 

"But, it's Halloween," Lauren pouted. "Are you going to dress casual, once our daughter is old enough to trick or treat?" 

"Well, I mean..." Ben shrugged. "I didn't really dress up with Connor was little. I just went out in casual clothes, while he dressed up in the costume." 

Lauren made a face, "Well, that's no fun," she mumbled. "And it would look silly, if it were just me dressing up. Besides, there's not much out there for me to choose from, since I'll look like a fucking pumpkin anyways." 

Ben snorted, "You could wear all black, throw on some cat ears and be the cutest kitty that's ever graced the White House," he teased, earning a scowl from her. "Or, you could dress up later that night. You know, behind closed doors, with just the two of us." 

Looking down at her ever growing belly, having just entered the seven month mark, Lauren sighed heavily. "Forget it," she mumbled, tossing the paper ghosts down. "I don't even want to do it now." 

"You've been looking forward to this for weeks," he frowned, as she looked at the coffee table with sadness. "Lauren." 

"I don't want to do it," she repeated. "You can hand out the candy or whatever it is. Have Alan help or his wife, because I'm not going to stand outside, looking the way I do." 

He watched as she struggled to stand to her feet, before standing up to help her. "And what is wrong with the way you look?" he asked, already knowing her answer. 

Lauren glared at him, "Lauren, we've been over this so many times," he sighed. "There's nothing wrong with the way you look."

"I'm almost as wide as the fucking doorway!" she cried, shaking her head. "Everything is swollen, including my fingers!" 

"It's normal," Ben reminded her, as she held up her ring-less hands. "All you have to do is drink more water and avoid the salt. You shouldn't be on your feet so much either, since you're always talking about being tired. We have people that will help you with things, Lauren." 

She scoffed, "I'm not a goddamn invalid person, Benjamin! I'm pregnant, not dying!" 

Keeping his calm, Ben nodded. "Fine, but I'm only suggesting what Stacy has been, since our last appointment," he reminded her, as she sulked. "Now, we will  _both_ be handing out candy on Halloween. If I have to dress up like some.. superhero character, just to get you to do it, I will." 

"Don't," Lauren huffed, moving away from him. "You'll look ridiculous and it'll be another thing, for the GOP to tear apart at." 

"Lauren!" Ben yelled, as she walked out of the living room. "Mother of God, help me." 

Turning his attention back to the coffee table, Ben eyed the mess before him and sighed, sitting back down on the sofa.If he was going to get back into her good graces, Ben would pull all the stops, just to make his wife smile. 

..........................

 

Halloween came quickly, as did many events at the White House. Having a easy breakfast, one that Lorraine whipped up for them both, they both dressed for the day and headed downstairs. With their security detail following them, Ben and Lauren stood outside the White House, handing out candy to some of the cutest trick or treaters in D.C.. An hour and a half later, they were back inside, enjoying the left over candy. 

"See?" Ben asked, as they sat on the sofa. "That wasn't so bad!" 

"I still look like shit, but I guess wearing that jacket helped," she sighed, popping a piece of chocolate in her mouth. 

Ben sighed, "I wish you weren't so hard on yourself," he said, as she dug through the pumpkin bucket. "It shouldn't matter what other people tell you. I think you're beautiful, pregnant or not. You're healthy, our daughter is healthy."

She looked up at him, watching as he tried to find the right words to describe her. "And you're not as wide as a doorway, or whatever it was you compared yourself to." 

"It was a doorway," she mumbled, looking down at the candy wrappers that sat between them. "I know I shouldn't be so negative, but I feel huge. I can't stop eating, even after I eat a full meal. Every joint is swollen and my skin is disgusting! I look like I'm thirteen years old, going through puberty again!" 

"Still gorgeous," Ben shook his head. 

Lauren sighed, "I'm gassy," she listed. "And I'm so fucking constipated, that it's mind boggling why I can pass gas like I'm a helium balloon, but I can't poop! The fact that you still want to have sex with me, blows my mind. I look like a gassy floatation device." 

Ben chuckled, "A gassy, flotation device," he repeated. "That's a good one, Lauren. I've never heard that one before." 

"Ben!" she whined, smacking his arm. 

"So what if you fart here and there?" Ben shrugged. "You think I haven't been around a woman, who's farted before? So, you fart in your sleep? I'm pretty sure I've done it a handful of times, and you still want to jump my bones." 

Lauren shook her head, "You're hopeless," she sighed, as he moved the pumpkin bucket to the table, along with the candy wrappers. 

Pulling her lay back across his lap, Ben placed on hand on her belly, while the other carded through her hair. "You do realize that all of this is temporary, right?" he asked, as she sighed deeply. "A few months after you have the baby, you won't look like this." 

"No, I'll just have stretch marks and all this extra skin, hanging off me," Lauren pouted, as he rubbed her belly. 

"You won't have them forever," he replied. "We can always take the baby for a walk outside. You two could come with Mike and I, when we go on our morning run, with her. I'm sure Shannon and Peter would walk with you, or jog." 

She shook her head, "I'm not jogging with a stroller," she said. "What if the goddamn thing flips over, with our daughter in it? Could you imagine having that, caught on camera?" 

"They make strollers for jogging." 

Lauren huffed, "I'm not jogging," she shook her head. "I don't jog, or run for that matter." 

Ben sighed, "Then walk," he shook his head. "Just stop putting yourself down, Lauren. I knew what you were going to look like, the moment you told me you were pregnant. I didn't marry you for your looks, you know." 

"Oh yeah?" Lauren asked. "What did you marry me for then?" 

"Because I love you and want to spend the rest of my life, with you?" Ben frowned. "And because we're having a child and starting a family together." 

Lauren squinted at him, "So it wasn't because I had perky tits and was down to do whatever you wanted in bed?" she asked, smirking as he blushed. "I thought so." 

Ben rolled his eyes, "I'm trying to be romantic here and you're ruining it," he said, as she giggled. "And you don't do whatever I want in bed, if I can recall." 

It was Lauren's turn to blush, as he snickered. "Just accept the fact that, I'll find you beautiful no matter what," he concluded. "Even when we're both old and riddled with arthritis and age lines.." 

"Fineee," she huffed. "Can we order pizza?" 

Ben snorted, "We can order pizza," he said, nodding. "I'll go get the phone, while you decide what you want." 

Kissing the knuckles on her hand, Ben helped her up so he could stand, before placing a sofa pillow under her head. "Don't be too long," Lauren said, as he started out of the room. "Your daughter is starving." 

................

Lauren whimpered, as Ben pressed her against the cold wall of the shower, her nails digging into his shoulders. A hot spray of water hit her leg, which was wrapped around his waist, as he held her up. 

"You alright?" he asked, panting against her cheek; his hands gripping her hips tightly. 

She nodded, "Yeah," she panted, shifting against the wall. "Just..a little cramp in my hip, but I'm alright." 

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking concerned. "Maybe we should get out of the shower and finish this in bed?" 

Lauren nearly growled, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist. "If you stop now, I will kill you," she hissed, her belly pressing against his. "I am so, so, so close. If you stop right now, I will never let you have sex with me, until this kid is five years old." 

"Jesus," he chuckled, pressing a kiss against her cheek. "Who knew a little exercise, would get you so wound up." 

"Please," Lauren snorted, as Ben moved his hips slowly against her. "Oh  _fuck-_ if you think a little walk around the White House, is the reason why I'm riled up, you're sadly mistaken-AH!" 

Ben smirked, as her eyes fluttered shut, her jaw dropping in pleasure. "You were saying?" he asked, when she opened her eyes to glare at him. 

Lauren pinched his shoulder, which resulted in a sharp thrust, which made her jerk against the shower wall. "You fucker," she hissed, before letting out a long, drawn out moan. "Fuck, right there!" 

Within minutes, Lauren was full on sobbing as she neared her orgasm, clutching onto Ben for dear life. "That's it, that's it," Ben cooed, as she cried out. "God, you look so fucking gorgeous right now." 

"Ben, Ben," she whimpered. 

Just as she was about to fall off the edge, there was a loud knock on the bathroom door. Ben stopped, which made Lauren groan in displeasure. "No," she whimpered, as he cursed. 

"Sir?" 

"I'm going to fucking kill him," Lauren hissed, as Mike knocked again. 

Ben sighed, "I should go and see what he wants," he said, though he didn't want to leave the shower stall. 

Lauren shook her head frantically, "No, no," she sobbed, "Please! Just a few more seconds, I swear. I was just about to and.. and, that idiot had to knock on the door." 

"Sir!" Mike yelled again, knocking a bit louder than before. 

"CAN'T YOU WAIT FIVE MINUTES!" Lauren shrieked, desperate at that point. 

Ben stared at her, taking in her flushed face and lust filled eyes, before chuckling. "You're going to get me in trouble," he warned, as he shifted his hold on her. "If there's a war starting, I'm blaming it on you." 

Lauren scoffed, "What else is new?" she muttered, as he reached down where they were joined together, pressing his thumb against her clit. "Oh, oh, ohhhhhhhh. God, you fuck me so good, Ben." 

It would take another ten minutes, before Ben opened the bathroom door, using his body to block the view from prying eyes. "What do you want?" Ben asked, as Mike scowled at him. "Can't anyone take a shower in peace?" 

"You and your wife better get dressed in the next ten minutes," he snapped, embarrassed at what he heard just minutes beforehand. "You have a visitor downstairs, who's pissing me the fuck off. And Lauren's not going to be happy, when she sees who it is. 

"Fine, ten minutes," he promised. "Offer them a drink or something, I don't know." 

Cursing, Mike stomped off, as Ben closed the bathroom door again. Turning around, he headed to the shower, pulling the door open. Lauren looked up from her spot on the floor, as the water streamed down on her. 

"Are you alright?" he asked, as her head rested against the wall. "Can you move?" 

"Barely," she mumbled, closing her eyes again. "God, now I know what to do, if we go past our due date." 

Snorting, Ben reached into the shower and turned the water off, before stepping into the stall to help her up. Wobbling on her feet, Lauren wrapped her arms around his neck, as Ben helped her out onto the bath mat. Grabbing a towel off the rack, Ben shook it out and wrapped it around her. 

"What did Mike want?" she asked, as he led her towards the door to their bedroom. 

"We have a visitor," Ben sighed, walking her towards the bed. "He gave us ten minutes to get ready, so you just sit and catch your breath. And the feeling in your legs, before I help you dress." 

Lauren snorted, laying back against the bed sheets. "Can we do that again later?" she asked, as Ben searched for some clothes. "Because that was  _amazing."_

Grabbing a sweater and leggings for her, Ben set them down on the bed, pausing to watch her; arms spread out above her head, with a dreamy look on her face, as she lay there before him. "I don't think you could handle that again," he teased, which made her open her eyes to glare at him. "You dropped the floor like a sack of potatoes." 

"Says the man who dropped to the floor with me, like a sack of potatoes," Lauren shot back, running her foot up his leg and under the towel. 

"Don't start something, you know we can't finish right now," Ben warned, grabbing her by the ankle. "We need to get dressed and head downstairs, before Mike comes in here again." 

Grumbling as she dressed, Lauren took Ben's hand, as they headed out of the bedroom and towards the staircase. "This better be good," she mumbled, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "There are plenty of things I rather be doing right now." 

"So glad you feel that way, my dear," a clipped voice said, as they stepped into the living room. 

Lauren stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes going wide, as she gasped. 

"Mother." 

 

 

 

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

Ben and Lauren sat on the sofa together, while Maureen Fiore sat in an arm chair, eyeing the couple. A tray of tea sat on the coffee table, untouched and cold, as they sat in silence. 

"So," Ben cleared his throat, glancing between his wife and mother-in-law. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Fiore." 

Maureen eyed him with distaste. "I wish I could say the same," she responded cooly, turning her icy glare to her daughter. "Lauren has failed to mention many things, in the last year or so. Including the fact that she was dating. Or that she got married and pregnant around the same time." 

"I hadn't heard from you," Lauren stated. "And I think you know why, I didn't tell you about Ben, Mother. So don't,  _don't,_ play the innocent victim here." 

"Do you realize how  _embarrassing_ it was, finding out that you were seeing someone, from CNN?" Maureen asked. "Or to see that you had gotten married and that you're having a child? That I head to see that, on the cover of the goddamn newspapers? Or that the neighbors keep  _whispering_ about you? About your, your sham of of marriage? That you were pregnant beforehand, therefore you had a shotgun of wedding?"

Lauren's hands trembled on her lap, as she bit her tongue, trying her best to keep her mouth shut. Taking her hand into his, Ben turned his attention back to the woman across from them. "I think it would be in your best interest, if you left," he said, fixing Maureen with an equally cold glare. "If you're going to speak to  _my wife_ that way, then you're not welcomed in our home." 

The older woman snorted, " _Our home?"_ she repeated. "This isn't your home. This is a temporary living space for the two of you, that American taxpayers pay for. They were just stupid enough to vote you in, not once, but twice." 

"Leave," Lauren snapped, standing up. "I want you out of our house. I don't give a shit  _who_ pays for it, but it's OUR home." 

"I see," Maureen nodded. "You married this.. this  _socialist_ of a man, who supports everything that's against the bible, and suddenly you think you're so high and mighty." 

Her eyes moved down to Lauren's belly, "Tell me, Lauren," she smiled wickedly. "Are you have a boy or a girl?" 

Lauren's had went to her belly, "That's none of your business," she snapped. "You won't be in the picture or in any of our children's for that matter." 

"It would be a shame if you had a girl," Maureen said, moving to collect her purse. "With your husband's beliefs and morals, she'll be just as much as a whore like her mother." 

"Leave now, or I have you arrested for trespassing," Lauren said, as Ben stood up. "Get out of our house. Get out of this fucking city and don't you ever come back again." 

Maureen stood, fixing them both with an icy glare. "Just like your father," she shook her head. "Weak and foolish. It's a pity he had to die for his foolishness, while your royal highness here, sat in her too expensive apartment. All because she was too spoiled to sleep in a dorm room, like every other teenager." 

"I'm giving you a head start to leave on your own," Ben warned, placing his hand on Lauren's back. "Or I'll call security and they'll remove you from the premisses. And trust me, you wouldn't want that." 

Grabbing her things, Maureen walked past them, her high heels clicking on the hardwood floor, as she left; the front door to their living quarters slamming shut behind her, as she left a room full of cold, unwanted tension. 

"Lauren.." Ben started, just as Lauren let out a cry; her hands coming up to cover her face, as she started bawling her eyes out. 

Sitting her down on the sofa, Ben sat down next to her, his arms wrapped around her; pulling her body to his chest, he rubbed her back gently, as she cried. "Alright, alright," he said, as she cried. "She's gone." 

"I-I d-don't want to see her," Lauren hiccuped, sniffing harshly. "E-ever again." 

"She won't come back," Ben promised, as the door opened. "I'll make sure of it." 

Mike came in, as they sat on the sofa, stopping in the entryway of the living room. Ben turned and looked over at him, shaking his head lightly. Nodding, Mike raised his wrist to his mouth and spoke quietly to an agent on the other end, before taking his leave. As Lauren continued to cry, uncontrollably, Ben held onto her as the conversation between both mother and daughter replayed in his head. 

................

"How do you feel now?" Ben asked, as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Feeling any better?" 

Lauren, who sat up against the headboard with the support of pillows, dug her spoon into the pint of ice cream. "Fine," she responded, almost tonelessly, as she shoved the spoon into her mouth. 

After crying for what felt like hours, Ben helped her upstairs to their bedroom and tucked her into bed, sitting with her until she fell asleep. When she woke up, a few hours later, the sun was starting to set and it was snowing outside. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ben asked, watching her. 

She shook her head, scrapping the spoon across the ice cream. "Well, what do you want to talk about?" Ben asked, unsure of what to say or do next, as she poked at the ice cream in her hands. "We don't have to talk, if you don't want to. We could watch a movie or go to bed..." 

"We could talk about baby names," Lauren said quietly, looking up at him. "We haven't really discussed names, since we found out the gender." 

Ben nodded, "And maybe we can talk about Thanksgiving, since it's two weeks away," she continued. "If we're hosting, then we need to make sure your family can come out for it. And get all the rooms ready for them, especially the girls..." 

"Which we will do," Ben promised, laying his hand on her blanket-clad leg. "But, let's talk about baby names. Did you have any in mind?" 

Lauren nodded, "I do like Madeline," she said, twirling the spoon between her fingers. "Madeline Rose." 

He let the name sink in, as he silently repeated it in his thoughts.  _Madeline Rose Asher._

"We could call her Maddie for short," he said, after a few minutes of silence. 

"Or you know.." Lauren shrugged. "If you have any suggestions. We could always hold off on that name or change it up a bit." 

But Ben shook his head, "I didn't really think much of names, "he admitted. "I was intent on just calling her Princess or Sweetheart." 

She giggled, "I couldn't think of a name that would sound perfect with ours," he continued. "Like, when you introduce yourself to people or your new neighbors? "Hi, I'm Ben and this is my wife Lauren, our son Connor and our daughter..." I just couldn't think of anything that sounded right." 

"Does Madeline sound right?" 

"Yeah," Ben nodded. "Ben, Lauren, Connor and Maddie. She's going to be spoiled like hell by myself and my mother. She'll be the princess of the house and I have no doubts, that she'll carry herself like one." 

Lauren nodded slowly, looking down again. "Even if her mother is a whore?" 

"You're not a whore," Ben said, hating the way that word sounded, coming out of both their mouths. "Nothing about you makes you a whore, Lauren. I don't care if you had causal sex all throughout college or whatever. I don't care what you did in the past, because it's in the past. This is now and this is our future, that I'm thinking about." 

" I know," she whispered. 

Ben took the pint of ice cream and spoon from her, setting them down on the nightstand, before taking her hands into his. "Don't take anything that your mother said to heart," he said. "She's full of herself and she's not a nice woman." 

"I told you," Lauren pouted. 

He nodded, "Everything she said? All lies," he insisted. "From you being a whore, to that bit about your father." 

"What about the spoiled part?" she asked. "I only wanted to stay in the apartment, because it would've been cheaper in the long run." 

"You're only spoiled, when someone spoils you," he said. "I spoil you because I love you and I have a hard time saying "no" to you. Sometimes I can, but for majority of the time, I can't. 

Lauren sighed, "But it's because  _I_ want to," he continued, giving her hands a firm squeeze. "I want you and our children to have everything you want and need, to an extent. I don't want you guys got worry about anything, as fairytale as it sounds." 

She sat quietly, looking down at their joined hands; their wedding rings glinting in the light from the lamp. "Okay?" Ben asked, cocking his head to look at her. 

"Okay," Lauren repeated, nodding her head. "Can we go to bed now?" 

"I'll put your ice cream away," Ben nodded. "Do you want me to bring up anything? Water? A box of crackers if you get hungry?" 

Pushing the blankets off of her, Lauren swung her legs over the side of the bed, standing up slowly. "Water," she nodded. "I'm not really hungry tonight." 

Ben nodded, taking the pint of ice cream and spoon, as Lauren wrapped her arms around him. "I love you," she whispered into his shirt. 

"I love you, too," he said, dropping a kiss to her forehead. "Always. No matter what anyone says." 

"Go," Lauren said, patting his back. "Before my ice cream melts and you're stuck, dealing with either tears or a horrible mood swing." 

He chuckled, "There's my girl," he grinned, as she headed for the bathroom. "I'll be back!" 

..................

Three days later, Lauren found herself going over plans for Thanksgiving, as Lorraine moved back and forth in the kitchen. Writing out a list of food that would need to be ordered, Lorraine showed her where everything was within the state of the art kitchen. 

"I'll leave everything you'll need on the counter," the chef promised, as she wiped her hands with a dish towel. "With the extra set of hands, you should be fine. I know for a fact that Karen will help." 

"I know," Lauren sighed, tapping her pen against the notepad. "I just want to help out as much as possible. It's our first family holiday, as well as the last, before Maddie comes." 

Rubbing her belly, Lauren pressed against the swift punches that Maddie gave her, gritting her teeth. "Do you think consuming turkey will make her tired?" Lauren asked. "All she does is kick and when she does sleep, it's either when I'm taking a shower or when I'm going to the bathroom." 

Lorraine laughed, "She will be an active one," she nodded. "Just like her Daddy. I have no doubts about it, Lauren." 

"Ben will love that," Lauren sighed. "He's already hell bent on driving me crazy. I've never met a man who had so much energy, especially at a quarter to five in the morning." 

"It's sickening," Lorraine teased, moving to pick up her oven mitts. "But the hardest part will be getting him to sleep in, once this is all over." 

In the hallway, Lauren heard Ben's voice, as he spoke on the phone. "Yes, Mom," she heard him sigh. "Lauren's a great cook and you know it. No, Mom. Mom, she's eight months pregnant and is capable of cooking dinner." 

Turning around in the chair, Lauren watched as he came into the kitchen, cell phone pressed against his ear. He looked up at and made a face, mouthing "It's Mom," to her, as she nodded. 

"Of course I'm not forcing my pregnant wife to cook alone," Ben cried in mock outrage. "Why do you think we're inviting you and Karen?" 

"Benjamin!" Lauren heard on the other end of the line, as her husband chuckled. 

Coming to the counter, Ben picked up chocolate chip cookie off the dish, taking a big bite. "Yes, I promise," he sighed. "Karen and I already warned Lauren, that if she gets too tired, that we'll kick her out of the kitchen. We've already got a chair cushion for her." 

After a few more minutes, Ben hung up the phone and wrapped his arm around Lauren's shoulders, giving her a quick kiss. "Mom says "hi" and hopes that you're resting," he said, as Lauren reached up to wipe the cookie crumbs from his mouth. "And she asked fifty million questions about you and Maddie." 

"You didn't tell her the name, did you?" she asked. "We promised to surprise them over dessert and coffee." 

"As far as Mom knows, we're naming her Princess Dorito of Chicken Nuggetville," he teased, wincing at the elbow to the ribs. "Ouch! That hurt." 

Lorraine snorted, as she pulled out the baking dish, hosting a fresh apple pie. "I was half awake and delirious when I called her that," Lauren scowled, as Ben wrapped both arms around her waist; his hands resting on the swell of her belly. "And so what? She's half of me, so she's going to love eating chicken nuggets. Just like you love eating doritos." 

Ben chuckled, resting his chin on her shoulder. "So, before Mom called, I managed to get the changing table together," he announced. "I have to do the crib next, so I figured maybe you'd want to sit and watch me. Mike says it's quite the show, watching me put together furniture." 

"I'd love to," Lauren giggled. "Lorraine and I were just going over the menu for Thanksgiving dinner. Everything should be here Tuesday the week of.." 

"Good," Ben nodded. "Mom offered to help, so let her help. Otherwise, I'll have to entertain her and she'll want to ask fifty million more questions." 

Lauren sighed, "Lorraine, I'm going to help my complainer of a husband with the crib," she said, as Lorraine nodded. "Could you please double check this list and put the order in for me?"

Leaving the list on the counter, Ben helped Lauren down from the chair, leading her into the hallway hand in hand. "I took the bedding out of the closet," Ben announced, as they reached the staircase that would take them to their home. And Karen said she's brining some clothes that belonged to the girls, just to get us started for the first few months." 

Watching as Ben babbled about all the excitement, as the due date approached quickly, Lauren couldn't help but smile as he babbled. "I was also looking on the computer, while I was on Skype with Connor, and we both picked out a few things for Maddie. And let me tell you, babe. Connor picked out the  _cutest_ stuff for his sister! He's so excited to meet her, that he kinda hopes she'll come before he has to go back up to school." 

"God, she better not," Lauren snorted, as they reached their bedroom. "Let us get through Thanksgiving and maybe the first week of December, before she comes. How am I going to get anything ready for Christmas, if I'm recovering from pushing out a watermelon?" 

"Ah, but if she comes right before Christmas, we won't have to worry about doing anything fancy," he said, helping her sit down. "Mom would come here, of course, and we could have a smaller dinner. Hell, we could eat pizza and chicken tenders, if you really wanted to." 

Maddie kicked at her, as if she heard her Father's great idea, making Lauren laugh. "Well, Maddie likes that idea,' she said, as Ben reached down to lay his hand on her belly. "Just.. I hope she comes  _after_ Thanksgiving. Let Mommy get through that one day and then you can jailbreak, okay?"

Kissing her, Ben moved back to where the waiting box sat, "Be careful," he warned, getting down on the floor to open the box. "She might just start her incoming arrival the day after." 

"As long as it's after Thanksgiving, I don't care," Lauren said, resting both hands on her belly. "Mommy's giving her ten days, before she evicts her." 

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

Thanksgiving morning found Lauren up and in the kitchen, preparing a turkey and breakfast for her family. With Karen working on breakfast, Lauren managed to heave the turkey into a pan, after washing it out in the sink. 

"My hands are all slimey," she whined, setting the pan onto the oven rack. "This is gross." 

Karen snorted, grabbing another carton of eggs from the fridge. "No one said it would be glamorous," she reminded her. "Especially when you have to shove your hand right up there. Taking all those extra parts out..." 

Moving to the sink, Lauren scrubbed her hands twice, using extra soap to wash thoroughly. "Where's my lovely brother?" Karen asked, cracking the eggs into a mixing bowl. "It's a quarter after eight and he's not down here, poking his nose into everything..." 

"Either sleeping or in the gym," Lauren yawned, sitting down on one of the stools. "Hopefully he'll bring his ass down here soon though. I need everyone's help today, if we want to eat dinner by five." 

"I don't understand why you have to use the gym," Elizabeth Asher complained, as she and Ben made their way into the kitchen. "You're wife has been up since a quarter to seven, Benjamin! She's eight and a half months pregnant!" 

Lauren and Karen exchanged looks, smirking at one another. "And she's capable of putting a turkey in the oven," Lauren said, for what felt like the hundredth time. "Besides, lifting that thing was a workout. I'll need all the upper body strength I can get, so I can hold a baby for hours on end." 

Ben snorted, moving around the counter to give her a kiss. "You got the turkey in the oven?" he asked, as she nodded. "All by yourself?" 

"No, I had the kitchen elves help me," she snorted, rolling her eyes. "Of course I did it by myself! Why is everyone being so weird about me cooking? I cook all the time! What makes this so different?" 

"We just don't want you to over do it," Elizabeth said, as Ben rubbed her back. "One wrong move and you could throw your back out. You could go into early labor, if you stress yourself out." 

She sighed, "Which is why I have everyone here to help," she said. "Karen's got breakfast under control, as well as all the heavy lifting." 

Ben nodded, "There's also your nap later," he reminded her. "It was the only way I would let her cook, Mom. So make sure you eat your breakfast, because you're taking one at ten-thirty." 

"You do realize that all this coddling is going to stress me out, right?" Lauren asked, looking up at him. "So, when I'm giving birth, instead of having turkey and stuffing, I'm going to blame you." 

"Don't be dramatic," Ben huffed, moving to get her a cup of orange juice. "You'll thank me, when you're giving birth in three weeks, instead of today." 

Taking the cup of juice, Lauren took a small sip, before setting it down on the counter top. Taking a short break, Lauren watched as Karen, Elizabeth and Ben coked breakfast; grabbing the serving plates and trays, they loaded them up and started for the dining room upstairs. By the time Ben walked Lauren upstairs, the kids were awake and waiting impatiently for their food. 

"Don't make a mess," Karen warned, as she helped her daughters. "This is Uncle Ben and Aunt Lauren's house, so you better be on your best behavior." 

"Yeah," Ben mocked, shaking the napkin out onto his lap. "Otherwise, I'll call Santa up..." 

Lauren snorted, as he snickered. "In a few years, when they learn the truth, they'll come after you," she whispered, as he picked up a piece of toast. "And I will stand back and watch, laughing." 

He scowled at her, "Don't be so cranky," he said, handing her the bowl of scrambled eggs. "Otherwise, I'll ban you from the kitchen all together today." 

.................

With dinner done and the table set, the Asher and Daniels clan, sat around the table; the room filled with chatter, as various side conversations took place. Lauren sat back in her chair, her hands resting on her belly; Madeline had gone crazy during dinner, kicking up a storm within her rapidly decreasing space, making it hard for Lauren to enjoy her meal. 

"You alright?" Ben whispered, leaning over to look at her. "She's kicking?" 

"Like a ninja," Lauren whispered back, rubbing the spot above her belly button. "Jesus. I can wait for this kid to evacuate, Ben." 

He reached over and held out his hand, to which she took. "Don't expect me to do this again, anytime soon," Lauren warned. "Hell, you'll be lucky if I even want another one after this." 

Ben snorted, "I give it two years," he said, shaking his head. "You can't even keep your hands off me now, Lauren." 

"Celibacy, my dear," she grinned. "And I will go there." 

"Cruel," Ben scowled, shaking his head. "Unbelievably cruel." 

Lauren shrugged, shifting in her seat. "Should we tell them now?" she asked, changing the subject. "About the gender and the name?" 

Ben nodded, "You can rest on the sofa, while we clean the table off," he said, sitting up. "Maybe if you're in a relaxed state, she will be in one too." 

"Wishful thinking," Lauren muttered, as Ben tapped at his wine glass with a fork, getting everyones attention. 

"Lauren and I have an announcement to make," he said, as the chatter died down around the table. 

Robert chuckled, "You're havin' twins!" he cried, which earned an eyeroll from Karen. "Good lord, I'm surprised Lauren hasn't killed you yet."

Ben snorted, "No, we're not having twins," he clarified. "But we are having a little girl." 

"Oh, Benjamin!" Elizabeth gasped, her hands against her chest. "Another granddaughter! How wonderful!" 

"May Ben be cursed with all girls!" Karen said, raising her wineglass. "Feel our pain, dearest brother!" 

He rolled his eyes, "Anyways," he continued, ignoring his sister. "Yes, Lauren and I are having a little girl in a few weeks..." 

Lauren smiled, despite the horrendous kicks their daughter continued to reign upon her. "And," she picked up where he left off. "We've decided to name her Madeline Rose." 

"What?!" Connor cried, in mock outrage. "Lauren! You promised me that you and Dad were going to name her Sailor Moon!" 

"I said no such thing," Lauren scoffed, shaking her head. "I've never even  _seen_ an episode of Sailor Moon." 

Ben rolled his eyes, "Sometimes, I wonder about you two," he said, eyeing both his wife and son. "You spend too much time, watching weird stuff on Netflix. I think it's time that I cancel our subscription."

"NO!" Lauren and Connor cried in unison. Lauren shook her head, "Don't do that," she whimpered, reaching for his hand. "How will I survive my recovery process, if I don't have anything to watch?" 

"I'm sure you'll survive," Ben said. "The last thing I need, is for Maddie's first word to be something inappropriate, because you spent the first year of her life, watching Netflix..." 

The couple bickered playfully with each other, as Karen stood up to start clearing the table. "Robert, be a dear and carry the turkey upstairs," she said, stacking the plates together. 

"But.." he started, falling silent as she glared at him. "Yes, dear." 

As the girls were sent off to wash their hands, Connor stood up and helped his Aunt with collecting the plates and leftover food. Elizabeth followed as well, carrying her own dish and empty wineglass, leaving Lauren and Ben alone at the table; the duo completely unaware, that they had been ditched by the entire family. 

"Where... what the....they let us," Lauren said, when she finally looked away from Ben. "Those sneaky little..." 

"Ain't that something," Ben shook his head, placing the napkin onto the table. "You invite everyone over for dinner and they rush off once it's over." 

Standing up, Ben went to Lauren's side and helped her out of the chair."Well, let's get you set up on the sofa," he said, as she wrapped her arm around his. "Are you  _sure_ you're alright, Lauren?" 

She nodded, her hand rubbing her belly. "She's just brutal today," she sighed, as they reached the sofa. "It's getting too cramped in there, being that she's a little over seven pounds." 

"Are you sure it's just her regular kicking?" he asked, as Lauren laid out on the sofa. "You barely ate a thing, which is rare for you." 

"Maddie's just pissed off, because I spent the entire day on my feet," Lauren said, as he sat down next to her. "I promise you, if anything starts to feel too weird, I'll tell you." 

Ben nodded, placing his hand against her belly, wincing at the kick against his hand. "Jesus..." he muttered, shaking his head. "I hope that wasn't your liver..." 

She groaned, "What liver?" she asked, pointing to the blanket on the back of the sofa. "I'll be lucky if my anything looks right, after this is all over. My breasts are already ruined, so I can only imagine what my vagina will look like after delivery." 

"You could ask Stacy for a c-section," Ben offered, watching her shudder at the thought. "I'm sure your vagina will be fine, Lauren. I mean, if it can take my d-" 

"BEN!" Lauren cried, smacking his arm. "You are so disgusting!" 

He chuckled, leaning down to kiss her. "Stacy's good at what she does, sweetheart. If she wasn't, you would be seeing someone else." 

"I can't believe you were going to make a joke about your dick, while talking about the birth of your daughter," Lauren scowled, shaking her head. "I hope to god you weren't hoping to have sex tonight." 

"Why not?" Ben asked, pouting slightly. "It was a joke!" 

Lauren snorted, "And my vagina has never been drier, like it is right now," she shot back. "Go help clean up. I'm supposed to be  _relaxing."_

Rolling his eyes, Ben leaned down for another kiss, before standing up. "Yell if anything happens," he warned, pointing at her. 

"Yeah, yeah," Lauren said, pulling the blanket tightly around her. "Let's go, Maddie. Time to take a nap." 

...................

Lauren blinked at the time on her phone, before gripping the counter top. Sighing, she stood up straight and grabbed her phone off the counter, making her way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. It was a little after three in the morning, in which Lauren woke up from a fitful slumber. Making her way out of the bathroom, Lauren walked over to the bed and shook Ben's arm. 

"Ben," she whispered, as he snorted. "BEN!" 

"Huh?" he jolted awake, lifting his head up from the pillows. "Lo?" 

With one hand on her belly, the other rested against the small of her back; her cell phone pressing against the twitching muscle, which caused her so much agony in the last half hour.

"What's the matter?" Ben asked, looking more alert now. "Why are you up?" 

"I think.. I think I'm having contractions," Lauren mumbled, wincing at the sharp pain, ripping across her belly. "Fuck, that's definitely a contraction." 

Scrambling under the blankets, Ben swung his legs over the side of the bed, reaching for her. "Are you sure?" he asked, placing his hands on either side of her belly. "You're not due for another three weeks!" 

Lauren's body trembled underneath his hands, "That wasn't a kick, Ben," she said, breathing deeply. "Shit. What.. we didn't even pack a bag! We're not even ready, Ben!" 

"Okay, okay," Ben nodded, standing up. "Let's sit down." 

"Ooohhh, you son of a bitch," Lauren gasped, clutching the nightshirt. "Of course she's gotta aim for the kidney." 

Turning the lamp on, Ben quickly went to the closet and grabbed a bag from the top shelf. "Um, what do we need?" he said to himself, setting the bag down on the bed. "Clothes! We need clothes for you and for the baby..." 

Lauren watched as he moved from the closet to the dresser, grabbing clothes left and right. "I have to call Mike and tell him to get here," he said, as he tossed everything into the bag. "Shit, I have to call Alicia and Lucy. We need to get you to the hospital, without being seen." 

"Oh god, we sent everyone home for the holiday," Lauren cried, laying back on the mattress. "What are we gonna do? Lucy's in New York, Ben! Alicia's four hours away from the city!" 

"We got this," Ben said, nodding. "We totally got this, Lauren. We're gonna be fine, you're gonna be fine." 

She nodded quickly, "Okay," she said, breathing slowly. "I need to get dressed. I can't go to the hospital in a night gown...." 

He grabbed pair of sweatpants from the dresser, along with sweatshirt. "I'll go wake Karen and Mom," he said, as she took the clothes form him. "Just put your sweatshirt on, okay? I'll come back and help with your pants." 

Rushing out of the bedroom,, Lauren pulled the damp nightshirt off and yanked the sweatshirt over her head. "Okay, okay," she sighed, resting her hands against her belly. "You just had to come today, huh?" 

"I don't know how long she's been having them," Ben snapped. "She woke me up out of a dead sleep, Karen." 

"Benjamin, do not snap at your sister!" Elizabeth scolded, as they entered the bedroom. "Lauren, sweetheart. What's going on? Benjamin said that you're having contractions." 

Lauren nodded, "How far apart are they?" Karen asked. 

"Like.. twenty.. twenty-five minutes apart?" Lauren shook her head. "My water didn't break yet..." 

Her mother-in-law nodded, "Good, good," she said, taking Lauren's hand into hers. "You're still in the early stage of labor then..." 

Karen nodded, "Too long to be braxton hicks contractions," she said, as Ben watched them. "Ben, call her doctor and let her know. I'll call Mike and give him the heads up..." 

"Do we have to go to the hospital now?" Lauren asked, looking between both women. "I mean, this could be hours, right? Shouldn't we wait until they're a little closer together?" 

"I think we should get you to the hospital now," Karen nodded. "They'll get you hooked up to the machines and give you something for the pain." 

As Ben got on the phone with Stacy, Elizabeth stood up and went to check on the bag, muttering at the clothing choices. Repacking the bag, Ben came back and sat down next to Lauren. 

"Stacy's on her way to the hospital to meet us," he said. "Karen, call Mike and tell him whats going on." 

Taking her brother's phone, Karen went out into the hallway to call Mike, while Ben picked up the pair of sweatpants. "Let's get you dressed," he said gently, helping Lauren into the pants. "You just couldn't wait a few hours Madeline?" he said, pressing a kiss to Lauren's belly. 

"That's what I said," Lauren sighed, giving him a tired, but nervous smile. "I think we jinxed it, Ben." 

He nodded, "I think we did," he said, as she reached out to grip his arms. "Contraction?" 

Lauren nodded, groaning as the pain rippled through her. "Fucking...FUCK!" she grunted, panting through the pain. "Son of a bitch." 

"Mike's on his way," Karen announced, handing the phone back to Ben. "What do you want us to do?" 

"Go back to sleep," Lauren said, leaning against Ben. "It'll be hours, before she comes." 

Elizabeth shook her head, "I won't be able to get any sleep," she said, watching as Ben eased Lauren back down on the bed. "I'll finish getting everything ready for Madeline..." 

"Mom... you don't have to do that," Ben said, as Elizabeth went towards the empty changing table. 

"Finish getting ready," Karen said. "I'll help Mom." 

Nodding his thanks, Ben went to change quickly in the bathroom, before coming out to help Lauren into her shoes. As everyone moved around her, getting ready for their departure, Lauren sat quietly on the bed. After months of waiting, it was finally time to meet their little girl; one who caused such great joy for their family, while the world waited and debated on her. Lauren knew that life was seriously about to change, once the world finally learned of Madeline's birth. And that alone, worried her greatly. 


	36. Chapter 36

Lauren watched, as the nurse re-adjusted the fetal monitor band around her belly, while Ben sat on the other side of the hospital bed. Two hours after they arrived at the George Washington University Hospital, they were whisked up to the maternity unit and into a private room. Stacey was there waiting for them, as a team of nurses and assistants came in to set everything up. Stripped from her clothes and dressed in a hospital gown, Lauren was quickly hooked up to various machines and IV's. 

"Baby's heart rate is good," the Stacy reported, as she read the paperwork. "How are you feeling?" 

"Tired," Lauren mumbled, laying her head back on the pillow. "How long is this going to take?" 

The nurse double checked her IVs in her arm and hand, "Every delivery is different," Stacy said. "Some women dilate fairly quickly and deliver within a half hour. Others dilate and labor a bit slower, and could end up pushing for two or more hours." 

Lauren paled at the thought, "But right now, I need you to relax," she continued. "It's a little after six and you're only three centimeters dilated."

"If she were to ask for an epidural, when would you administer it?" Ben asked, holding Lauren's hand in his. 

"I'll come back in an hour and see if she's dilated anymore," Stacy said. "I don't want to give it to you now and have it wear off by the time you're ready to push. You need to be at least four to five centimeters and having regular contractions, before getting one. We don't want to slow those suckers down, Lauren. The goal is to speed them up, that way we can get this baby out." 

Checking off a few more things, Stacy left them alone, promising to come back within the next hour and a half. Already exhausted, Lauren laid quietly in the hospital bed, looking at all the monitors around her. 

"Try to rest," Ben said to her, pulling the blanket up and over her belly. "You're gonna need it for later." 

Lauren nodded slowly, as another contraction started up, making her hiss and grip at his hand tightly. Panting through the pain, Lauren closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on anything but the pain, while Ben rubbed her back. When it was over, she laid back against the pillows again and let out a shaky breath. 

"I'm so over this," she mumbled, her hand coming up to rest against her forehead. "If she's not here by this afternoon, I want them to knock me out and cut her out." 

"Lauren, they're not going to give you a c-section, because you want her out by a certain time," Ben said, as she whimpered. "They will only do a c-section if there's an emergency. Or if you spend too much time pushing and she doesn't come out. Which hopefully, neither of those things will happen." 

He then stood up and went over to the bag on the chair, digging around the clothes and whatever else was packed. He pulled out a pair of wool socks and went back to the bed, pulling the blankets down, before taking hold of her left ankle. She watched as he tugged the socks onto her bare feet, before pulling the blankets back up, smoothing them over her belly. 

"Do you need me to call anyone?" he asked, sitting down to face her. "I call Alex. Let him know that you're in the hospital and that Maddie's coming." 

"Call him later," Lauren yawned. "Did you call the house? Karen and Mom are probably freaking out, wondering if we got here safely." 

Ben nodded, "I sent a text to Karen and Mike said he was going to call Mom," he said. "I'll call them in a little bit, Lauren. Right now, I'm more worried about you two." 

Yawning again, Lauren shifted on the bed, trying to roll onto her side. Helping her, Lauren finally got into a comfortable position, and closed her eyes. "Just rest," Ben said gently, reaching out run his hand through her hair. "I'm not going anywhere." 

Letting the exhaustion take over, Lauren fell into a semi-deep slumber; one arm resting under her head, while the IV-riddled arm was draped over her belly. Reaching for the phone on the table near by, Ben unlocked it and went to check his messages; composing a group text to everyone back at home, he sent out a quick update and a promise to call later. Standing up slowly, making sure not to wake Lauren, Ben went to the door and asked for Mike. 

"Tell him to come in when you see him," he said to the dressed-down agent. "That way we can go over the security detail, before talking to the head of security here, along with the head of the department and the medical director." 

"Yes, Sir," the man nodded, before taking into his wrist mic. "Southpaw is requesting you, Banning..." 

Ben stepped back into the room, closing the door behind him quietly, before making his way back to Lauren's bedside. Pulling the chair closer to the bed, he sat down and watched the monitors quietly, waiting as each minute passed by. 

.........................

By mid-morning, Lauren's labor sped up a bit, much to her relief and agony. When it was time for the epidural to be ordered, she had been looking forward to the sweet relief to her pain, until the anesthesiologist came in with the largest needle she had ever seen. 

"Nope," she shook her head quickly, as Ben stood up to help the nurse move her. "Forget it. I don't want it. Return to sender, take it back to the laboratory of torture." 

"Lauren, trust me, you're gonna want the epidural," Ben said to her, as she watched them set up for it. "It'll be over before you know it, and you'll be able to rest comfortably for a few hours." 

She whimpered, "We're going to numb the area first, honey," the elderly nurse said. "You'll feel a little bit of pressure, but there shouldn't be any pain." 

Lauren looked at her with wide eyes, "Promise?" she asked, nearly pouting. 

"I can promise that if you  _do_ feel any pain, we'll give you some more medicine to numb you up," she said, nodding. "Now, up you get. Legs over the side of the bed and try to bend yourself forward, with your arms hanging down." 

Doing what she was told to, Lauren pressed her forehead against Ben's stomach, as he placed his hands on the the back of her neck. In the ten minutes it took to insert the catheter and administer the dosage of drugs, Lauren held her breath and groaned, as Ben told her what they were doing. 

"Wow, that's a huge needle," Ben gasped, as she reached out to grab hold of his hip. "You're doing good, Lauren. It's almost over..." 

Once the needle was withdrawn, the nurse taped the catheter and tubing down against her back. "Now, you should start feeling  _much_ better in a few minutes," she said, as she and Ben helped Lauren back into bed. "Now, the epidural will last up to two hours roughly. But, your labor should speed up a bit now. You're at five centimeters, so you could either go up to eight or the full ten within a few short hours." 

"Good," Lauren sighed, almost happily, as the tingly sensation began. "Oh god..."

"How are you feelin' there?" Ben asked, as the nurse covered her up again with the blanket. "Your eyes just glazed over..." 

Lauren grinned, "I feel  _fantastic,"_ she giggled. "I bet this is what it feels like to be on drugs.." 

Ben snorted, as the nurse left them, along with the anesthesiologist. "Well, I wouldn't know," he admitted, as she laid still on the bed. "Do you want to nap again?" 

"I want pizza." 

"You can't have a pizza," Ben shook his head, which made her pout. "That would make your stomach hurt and you could get sick. Maybe we can get you some soup and some water.." 

She whined, "You can have pizza after delivery," Ben promised. "That can be your first big meal when we go home, okay?" 

Reluctantly, Lauren nodded, pulling the blanket up to her nose. "Can you see if I'm allowed to have soup?" she asked. "And water? I'm really thirsty." 

"I will find out," he promised. "Do you want to get up and use the bathroom?" 

"And fall flat on my face?" she asked. "I don't have to pee. At least, I don't think I do. I can't tell if I'm just numb in one area, or if my entire body below the waist is numb." 

Ben chuckled, "Okay," he nodded, reaching for the bed remote, pressing the button that would send a nurse. "Just.. hang in there. Mom should be on here way, along with Connor." 

Lauren nodded, "Sounds good," she said, as he rested his elbows on the side of the bed, leaning forward. "I think she'll be here before the day is over." 

"I hope so," Ben said, reaching out to run his fingers lightly, down the side of her face. "The waiting part is the worst. Granted, we've waited almost nine months, but still.." 

"How do you think I feel?" Lauren snorted, laying her hand upon his. "I still have to worry about pushing for two hours, when it's time to go. I wish she would just.. slide on out, without any effort." 

He snorted, "You and every other woman in the world, would agree on that," he said, as she yawned. "Rest your eyes for a bit. I'm sure Stacy and the nurse will be back here before you know it, just to see if you've progressed anymore." 

Intertwining their fingers together, Lauren pulled their joined hands closer to her face, resting her cheek upon them. As much as he wanted to climb into the bed next to her, Ben knew that he had to give her some space to relax and stretch out. And with each contraction getting stronger and stronger, he didn't want to be selfish, taking up her personal space. When she began to snore lightly, having fallen asleep, Ben sat there quietly at her side and watched over her. 

..................

By four, Lauren was nearing end of her labor, as the epidural began to wear off. By then, Karen, Elizabeth and Connor had been in to visit her. The teenager was slightly horrified, watching as his step-mother went through several contractions; the screeching and threatening bodily harm against his father, was both amusing and terrifying. By the time Stacy returned to check in on her, Mike came to the rescue and brought the teen downstairs to get something to eat. 

" _Trust me, she doesn't mean a thing of it,"_ Mike said, as they walked the halls. " _My wife threatened to castrate me during labor. Clearly, she didn't..."_

"Okay, you're at ten," Stacy said, looking up from between Lauren's thighs. "We're gonna get everything ready and Layla here will help you into the proper position." 

Lauren whimpered, "What? Already?" she asked, as people began to move around the room. 

Stacy nodded, "This is a good thing, Lauren," she insisted, as another nurse helped her into a medical gown. "You're almost at the end here." 

"Sir, I need you to take your wife by the arm," Layla said, as she took her position at Lauren's right side. "We're going to sit her up a bit, and move the bed up..."

It was all a blur to Lauren, as everyone got ready, before she realized her legs were resting in stirrups and she was in a more upright position. Stacy took a seat on a low stool, snapping on a pair of gloves, while a nurse stood by to assist her. 

"Okay," Stacy said, smiling up at both Ben and Lauren. "When you feel the start of a contraction, I want you to tuck your chin into your chest and push as hard as you can. It's gonna feel almost like going to the bathroom, but the pressure is ten times more heavier." 

"Oh god," Lauren groaned, as she felt the urge to push. "I think it's happening now!" 

Moving closer to the edge of the bed, Stacy, Ben and Layla coached her through the contraction, watching as she bore down and pushed. "Remember to breathe," Layla said, as Lauren let out a deep groan. 

Stacy nodded, "You're doing great," she insisted. "Looks like Maddie is just as eager to meet you both. I can feel the top of her head." 

"Really?" Ben asked, shocked at how quickly this was all going. 

"I'd say with the next push or so, we'll be crowning," Stacy confirmed, as her assistant turned to the tray, to get the necessary equipment ready. "That's going to be the worst part, but once her head pops on out, it's practically over." 

Lauren yelled out in pain, pushing through another two contractions, before screaming. When Ben looked down between her splayed thighs, he saw the cause for her screams; the top of their daughter's head, was making it's way out. He then moved back to Lauren's side, readjusting his hold on her hand. 

"You're almost done," he said, as Layla pressed a cool cloth against her forehead. 

"It hurts! It hurts!" she cried, her entire body trembling. "I don't want to do it anymore!" 

Ben nodded, "I know it hurts," he said, as she cried in pain. "But you're almost done! After this is all over, we can go home and take Maddie with us." 

Lauren hiccuped, nodding furiously, "We can take Maddie," she repeated, looking at him. "Maddie." 

"I need you to push, Lauren," Stacy said. "Big push. Hard as you can." 

There was a flurry of screams and cries, as Lauren pushed and pushed. Then it was a shout of, " _The head is out! I need suction!",_ followed by one big push and the release of immense pressure. The feeling of suddenly being empty, after nearly nine months of feeling like a boulder had taken up space inside her. Lauren laid her head back and closed her eyes, as the sound of her newborn daughter's cries filled the room. 

"Here she is!" Stacy said, holding the wiggling and slimy girl in her hands. "Here we go!" 

Lauren lifted her head up and held her arms out, as the little girl was placed on her chest; a blanket came up to cover them both, as Layla lightly rubbed her down, while Lauren held her. Seeing the red and scrunched up face, one of displeasure from being ripped from her cocoon, Lauren couldn't help but smile; the tears spilling down her cheeks, as she laid her palm against the tiny, shuddering back of her daughter. Ben leaned down to get a good look at her, smiling through his own tears, as he reached out to run his finger across her bare foot. 

"Hi, Maddie," Lauren whispered, as the baby cried. "I'm your Mommy." 

 

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

A few hours later, Ben was able to sit alone with his daughter, taking in everything about her. As soon as Madeline had been whisked off to the nursey, there were phone calls being made to the family, while Lauren went through the usual post-birth procedures. Changed into a fresh gown, Lauren was able to take a quick shower to rinse off the sweat, blood and everything else that made her feel slimy and gross. 

"Don't worry about your hair," Ben said, as he and a nurse, helped her stand in the shower. "It's not like we're taking pictures for CNN or every magazine in the world." 

Settling back into the clean sheets, with a clean gown, Madeline had been returned to them. Wrapped in a cocoon with her hospital blanket, the nurse carefully picked her up out of the cart and handed her over to Lauren. 

"If you want to, you can try to nurse her," Layla said, as Lauren shifted the newborn in her arms. "A direct skin on skin contact is very beneficial for a newborn. That, and she's probably starving.." 

It took a few minutes to get comfortable, before Madeline latched onto a nipple, suckling furiously as her mother winced in discomfort. "Oh, that's going to take a while to get used to," Lauren said, laying her head back against the pillows.   
  
As Madeline ate, Lauren's eyes grew heavy with exhaustion, as she struggled to keep them open; wanting to watch every single moment, as their daughter laid in her arms, grunting and squeaking as she ate. 

"If you're tired, close your eyes," Ben said, as Lauren shook her head quickly to wake up. "You won't drop if her that's what you're worried about." 

"I don't want to miss anything," Lauren mumbled, her head lolling to the side of the pillow. 

Ben sighed, "Sweetheart, you've got a lifetime of memories to be made," he reminded her. "You just gave birth. So, I'm pretty sure that you've more than _earned_ the right to sleep." 

With that, Lauren gave into her exhaustion, falling asleep almost immediately. When Madeline was finished, she began to whimper in her mother's arms, before Ben carefully took her. Layla, who had been busy prepping for a diaper change, came over to the bed. 

"Let's cover Mommy up," she said, reaching to pull up the hospital gown. "She'll probably sleep for a while, Sir. If you want, I can show you a refresher course on changing a diaper?" 

"Please," Ben chuckled. "It's been a while." 

Changing Madeline, Ben felt almost confidant that he would be able to do it on his own, once they left the hospital in a few days. By that point, as Madeline was strapped into a clean diaper and dressed in a pink onesie, the newborn was just as sleepy as her mother. 

"Is it alright if she stays here for a bit?" Ben asked, as Layla threw away the soiled diaper and changing table paper. "Come tomorrow, we won't have a moment alone with her." 

Layla nodded, "Of course you can, Sir," she said, surprised at his question. "Take all the time you need. If you or Mrs. Asher need anything, press the call button. Either myself or Natasha will be here as soon as possible, since we've both been assigned to your room." 

Ben nodded, carrying Madeline over to the chair next to the bed. "Thank you, Layla." 

With the door closed and the lights dimmed, Ben sat quietly with his daughter, watching as she yawned widely; her little fists curled up and waving about, as she wiggled in the cocoon of her pink blanket. Ben rocked her gently in his arms, running his hand gently along her head, chuckling at the faint red hairs that covered it. 

"You look just like your Mother," he whispered, her fingers curling around his. "Sadly, you've inherited my chin. Poor kid." 

When Lauren woke from her deep slumber, she found them both in the chair next to her bedside; a sleeping baby and an equally tired husband watching, as her little chest rose up and down with each breath. Hearing the rustling of the sheets, Ben looked up and gave Lauren a tired smile, to which she returned. 

"Hey," he whispered to her. "How do you feel?" 

"Sore," Lauren mumbled. "I'm hungry. Do you think they'll let me eat?" 

Ben nodded, "I don't see why not," he shrugged. "You didn't have a major surgery, after all." 

Fumbling for the little remote, Lauren pressed the call button, before dropping it down on her lap. "How long have I been out for?" 

"Well, it's almost a quarter to eleven," Ben noted, looking down at his watch. "You've been asleep since six-thirty." 

"Hmmm," Lauren nodded, closing her eyes. "How long as she been asleep for?" 

Madeline let out a little coo, as she shifted about, the blanket falling open. "She was half-way to dreamland, during her diaper change," Ben said, fixing the blanket. "Probably fell asleep a few minutes after you, once I finally sat down with her." 

She nodded, "Did anyone stop by? Or call?" 

"My phone has been buzzing, but I haven't looked yet," Ben admitted, too preoccupied with the precious cargo in his arms. "I'm sure they'll all be here tomorrow morning, just waiting to kick the door down." 

"God, I hope not," Lauren mumbled. "I don't want everyone in here at once, Ben. It'll be too overwhelming for her, and for me." 

He nodded, "I'll let Mike know," he promised. "I sent him home around five, so he'll be back here tomorrow morning." 

There was a knock at the door, before it opened, as Layla came in. "Ah, you're awake," she smiled, heading over to the bed. "How are you feeling?" 

"Sore," Lauren repeated. "And really tired." 

"Birthing babies isn't a walk in the park," Layla mused, as Lauren yawned. "How about we get you some food? After that, we'll try going to the bathroom, before you go back to sleep." 

Lauren nodded, "Kay," she mumbled, as Ben stood up slowly with Madeline, moving over to the bed. 

"Do you want to hold her for a little bit?" he asked, glancing between both wife and daughter. "Or do you want to wait until you've woke up a bit." 

"Please?" she asked, almost ashamed at the thought. "I just.. I don't want to drop her, Ben. And I'm so, so, tired and everything hurts..." 

Seeing that she was growing distressed, Ben nodded to Layla, who came around the bed to take Madeline. "I'll tuck her in and order up some food for you," she whispered, carrying Madeline to the cart. "I'll call your doctor and see if we can give you something for the pain." 

Nodding his thanks, Ben sat down next to Lauren on the bed, taking her hand into his. "It's alright," he said gently, as she fought the impending tears. "Hey, I can only imagine how you feel right now. I would be be worried too, if I were exhausted and had to hold a baby." 

"I do want to hold her," Lauren nodded, sniffling. "But at the same time, I don't want to. I want to be a little selfish here and rest, before we go home." 

"And you can be," Ben insisted, reaching out to stroke her cheek with his thumb. "Maddie is only a few hours old, Lauren. I really don't think she'll remember  _any_ of this, or the first few months of her life." 

Lauren let out a shaky gasp, still distraught. "Just try to relax," Ben said, laying his hand against the side of her face. "You've had a hell of a day, Lauren." 

Nodding, Lauren wiled herself to relax, as she closed her eyes. By the time she finished eating and making the attempt to go to the bathroom, Lauren was checked over by Layla, before getting a decent dose of Motrin. 

"I'll come check on her in a few hours," she promised, collecting the tray. "My shift ends at six, so Natasha will take over until noon." 

Taking her leave, Layla closed the door behind her, leaving the trio alone for a few hours. Moving the baby cart around the bed quietly, Ben fixed up the recliner with a pillow and blanket, before sitting down to kick off his shoes. Making sure Maddie was snuggled up in her blankets, Ben laid back and allowed the exhaustion of the day take over. 

 

...................

"Oh, she is precious," Elizabeth gasped, as she held Madeline in her arms. "An absolute beauty! She looks so much like her Mother, Benjamin." 

Ben chuckled, watching as she fawned over the sleeping newborn. "Too bad she got that chin," he mused, as Elizabeth scoffed at him. 

"There's nothing wrong with you chin," Lauren said, as she lounged in bed. "I still married and reproduced with you, chin and all." 

"Thanks, sweetheart," Ben shook his head, as she gave him a tired smile. "Does Connor know that his sister is here?" 

Elizabeth shook her head, "Your son was still asleep when I left," she sighed. "Karen will bring him by after lunch, once he makes himself presentable. I don't know what he does all night long, that requires him to sleep in." 

Lauren snorted, "He's off from school, Mom," she shrugged. "I think he should be able to sleep in just a little bit..." 

"He plays his video games," Ben shrugged, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "Might as well let him, since he won't be able to, once he starts college." 

"Ah, you'll be int the same boat, once you bring Maddie home," Elizabeth mused, looking at her son. "If she's anything like you, you'll be up all night with her and begging to sleep in." 

There was a groan from the bed, "God, I hope not," Lauren mumbled, shifting to lay on her side. "I just can't wait to go home and sleep in our bed. With our soft sheets and fluffy pillows." 

Shifting the newborn in her arms, Elizabeth nodded. "I had your sheets changed by the way," she reported. "I also made sure the laundry was done, and that the crib was ready for Maddie." 

"Wow, Mom," Ben nodded, surprised. "I can't remember the last time you did my laundry..." 

"I also made sure your kitchen was restocked," Elizabeth continued, ignoring his comment. "You're gonna be eating a lot more now, Lauren. Especially to keep your energy up, while getting up to feed and change her." 

Maddie let out a whimper, wigging in her grandmother's arms. "Shhh, my sweet girl," Elizabeth cooed, rocking her lightly. "I think this one needs a new diaper..." 

Standing up, Ben went over to her and took Maddie into his arms. "My goodness," he said, his nose wrinkling in disgust. "What could possibly make you smell? You had milk, Maddie." 

"It'll only get worse as she grows," Elizabeth reminded him, getting up to take his spot on the bed. "Now, how are you feeling dear?" 

"I'm okay, all things considering," Lauren shrugged, glancing over at Ben. "We should be able to go home tomorrow, once the pediatrician comes in to check Maddie. Plus, they want to make sure I'm alright down there, before sending me home." 

The older woman nodded, "Well, I would like to stay with you guys a little longer," she said, looking between them. "If that's alright of course." 

They both nodded, "Mom, you know you're more than welcomed to stay," Ben said, as he got a clean diaper on Maddie. "As much as I want to, I know there's a bunch of stuff I have to deal with when we go home. And I don't want Lauren upstairs, running around like crazy. She needs to rest, just as much as Maddie does." 

"Mom, you can stay as long as you like," Lauren insisted. "I'm gonna need all the help I can get. Especially if Maddie ends up being an early riser, like her father.." 

"Or, she could be a night owl like her mother," Ben continued, picking the little girl up. "Right, Maddie? What do you want to be? An early bird or a night owl?" 

Elizabeth smiled, "As soon as I get back to the house, I'll let Lucy know," she said with a nod. "Is there anything else you want me to do? I think we got all the basics ready, and Lorraine is going to use the left-over turkey to make a pot pie and soup..." 

Ben shook his head, "Mom, you don't have to do anything," he insisted, as he held Maddie in his arms. "When you go home, I want you to take a nap. I know you've been up all night, since Lauren and I left. Karen told me you only napped for two hours, before I called to let you guys know that Maddie arrived and that both she and Lauren were fine." 

"How are you going to help me, if you're just as tired as I am?" Lauren teased. "Seriously, Mom. Have a nice hot cup of tea and sleep." 

...............

Connor sat quietly in the chair, looking down at Maddie, as he held her almost awkwardly in his arms; his entire body had gone stiff, the moment Ben placed her into his arms, stepping back to give them some time together. 

"Don't look so scared, Connor," Ben snorted, as the teenager shot him a glare. "You're not going to drop her, since she doesn't move around that much." 

"She's so tiny," Connor said, as Madeline blew a spit bubble at him. "What is she? Two pounds?" 

Ben snorted, "More like eight and a half," he corrected him. "And she was early, so I can only imagine how much she would've weighed, if she came on her due date. Or after, now that I think about it." 

The teen shook his head, "Does she do anything?" he asked. "I mean, besides sleep and eat...." 

"She's only a day old, Connor," Ben shook his head. "It'll be a while before she can do anything that doesn't involve eating, sleeping and pooping." 

"So then how am I going to bond with her?" he asked. "She can't talk or play games!" 

Ben rolled his eyes, "You'll be fine," he promised. "Besides, the next time you'll be home from school will be for Spring Break and Easter. I'm sure by then, Maddie will be able to do a bit more than what she's doing now." 

After a few minutes, Connor handed his sister back to Ben, before sitting back in the chair. "Grandma said she's staying for a while," he said, as Ben checked Maddie's diaper. "Can I stay a bit longer?" 

"Connor, you know you have to go back to school," he reminded him. "Maybe you can stay for a few extra days, but you have to go back and finish the semester." 

"Daddddd," he groaned, rolling his eyes. 

Ben shook his head, "Don't "Dadddd," me, Connor," he said. "You're supposed to graduate in June! You'll be home anyway for Spring Break and after that, the rest of the semester will go by quickly." 

He huffed, "We're not going anywhere, if that's what you're worried about," Ben continued. "And I know for a fact that Lauren is going to bombard you with pictures and videos of your sister. Hell, Mike even promised to send you a bunch, since he's already smitten with her. His wife came after Grandma left with their daughter, and I swear, I think Maddie and Lynne are going to be best friends...." 

On the bed, Lauren shifted and groaned, before falling still under the quilt. "Is she alright?" Connor asked, watching as Lauren slept. "She looks.. sick. Really pale, I mean.' 

"It was a rough day," Ben said, as he watched his wife sleep. "Birthing out a kid isn't easy, you know. Add this uncomfortable bed and waking up every few hours to feed your sister, you'd feel just a shitty as she does right now." 

"Are you guys coming home tonight?" 

Ben shook his head, "Hopefully tomorrow afternoon," he sighed, getting up to put Maddie in her cart. "There's a few things the doctors have to do, before they let your sister and Lauren out into the wild." 

Connor snorted, "God help the White House," he mused, shaking is head. "Oh by the way, there's total radio silence in the media. No one knows that you two are here, or that the baby is here. Alicia literally has no idea what to do with herself, Dad. She was sitting at the kitchen table with Grandma and Aunt Karen, staring at her phone and begging for it to ring." 

"That poor girl needs a vacation," Ben shook his head. "We've decided to keep silent on your sister's birth, until we're settled in at home. So, and I know you're dying to tell your friends, but I need you to keep quiet about it for a while. Just until we release the first and only statement on it." 

"What, no Vanity Fair spread?" Connor teased. "What about a family photo? If the British can do it, I'm sure we can too!" 

Ben sighed, "Things are a bit different this time around, Connor. I know when you were younger and I started this whole thing, your mother and I had you in the spotlight all the time," he shrugged. "But after everything that's happened? The world's a different place and we're in a different time. Lauren and I don't want Maddie to be dragged through the mud, especially when the election starts next year. Hopefully, by the time we move out of here, the media will leave you and Maddie alone. We can all settle into normal lives and get away from this lifestyle..." 

His son blinked, "Does this mean that I  _can't_ dorm at college?" he asked. 

"You can dorm at college," Ben nodded. "Which, we'll have to sit down and talk about soon. I know you're going to get your acceptance letters soon and I know you want freedom. But at the same time, Lauren and I want to be able to be close enough, that if you need to come home you can." 

"I know," Connor nodded. 

There was another groan from the bed, as Lauren's sock-clad foot appeared from under the blankets. "Nurse should be here soon," Ben noted, looking down at his watch. "She'll wake up with an attitude and probably snap, but don't take it to heart. She's been crabby since Grandma left, when the nurse said she couldn't have a cheeseburger." 

"Why not?" Connor frowned. "Isn't she supposed to eat like.. a lot?" 

"How about you google the recovery process of a natural birth?" Ben offered. "And why women may have to take stool softeners, just to go to the bathroom.' 

Connor paled at the thought, which made Ben snort. "Just be glad you can escape to school," he reminded him. "The next six weeks alone, are going to be a nightmare." 


	38. Chapter 38

When Madeline arrived at the White House, two days after her birth, she was met with a fanfare greeting; balloons and flowers, filled the dining room and living room, as staff members sent them up. Lauren's brother and sister-in-law sent flowers to their niece, along with best wishes and hopes to visit soon. After passing the newborn around to family, as well as Alicia, Lucy and Alan, Ben took his wife and daughter upstairs for some much needed rest. 

Two days after that, they were settling into the routine of two, sleepless parents. Elizabeth had been a great help, after Karen, Robert and the girls went back to Montana; between making sure the household chores were being done, Elizabeth was there to help Lauren, when Ben had to be in the office. Of course, he took several trips throughout the day, just to "visit" and spend some free time with Madeline and Lauren, before being called back for a phone conference. 

"She's napping," Elizabeth said, when Ben finally came back after a long, disastrous conference with Russia. "But, she's gonna have to wake up soon to feed Maddie. I told her to pump enough milk to make a few bottles, but..." 

"I'll talk to her," Ben nodded, as Elizabeth cradled Maddie in her arms. "Let me take her, Mom. You should go downstairs and eat some dinner. Lorraine made roasted chicken tonight and had it sent up before she went home." 

Taking Maddie, Ben stepped into the master bedroom, quietly carrying the baby over to the bed. "Maddie, Maddie," he whispered, as she cooed. "We're gonna change you and then wake Mommy up. She's gonna be a bit upset, but you need to eat." 

Checking on Lauren, Ben went to the changing table and quickly changed the soiled diaper, as Maddie kicked her feet up at him. "You look bigger," he mused, as she wiggled. "Not even a week old and you look different. I know you can't understand a word I'm saying, but that's alright. Half the time, I have no idea what I'm saying either..." 

She blew a spit bubble, "Yeah, Mommy's the smart one," he chuckled, snapping the onesie back into place. "Hopefully, you've inherited her smarts."

Picking her up, Ben carried her back over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. "Lauren," he whispered reaching out to shake her shoulder. "Honey, it's time to wake up." 

"Hnnnnnnn, nooooo," Lauren groaned, turning her face into the pillow. 

"It's time to feed Maddie," Ben said, as she continued to whine. "Why didn't you use the pump?" 

Lauren whined, "Don't wanna," she mumbled. "Not a science experiment..." 

Ben snorted, "Oh god," he shook his head, as Maddie began to fuss. "Shh, alright Maddie..." 

"Ugh, get the stupid pump," Lauren huffed, rolling over to sit up. "Mom brought the bottles up earlier, before I took a nap. So they should still be on the dresser...." 

Handing her the baby, Ben got up to get the unused breast pump and the bottles, brining them back over to the bed. With her shirt up and the cup of her nursing bra down, Maddie suckled away furiously, while her little hand flexed against Lauren's chest. 

"Okay, so..." Ben started, pulling out the pieces to the machine. "I guess you stick the bottle here and then this part to your breast..." 

"How many bottles did she bring up?" Lauren asked, wincing. "Shit, I hope there's enough there. I'm fucking full with milk, Ben." 

It took ten minutes to figure out how to attach the suction cup to her free breast, before the steady stream of breast milk began to fill the first of eight bottles. "I don't know how long I can do this," Lauren grimaced. "It's uncomfortable." 

"It's also good for the both of you," Ben reminded her. "Not only is it going to benefit Maddie's health and development, but it's gonna help you with your recovery process. And, you two are gonna develop a very close bond." 

"Okay, but what about chapped nipples?" Lauren asked. "Or if we have to go away for a few days?" 

Ben sighed, "We'll worry about that bridge, when we have to cross it," he said. "Besides, we're not going anywhere for a long time. Especially on a trip that requires the two of us, to be away for more than a day." 

Switching the pump off, Ben unscrewed the first bottle and replaced it with another. "Besides, having a few bottles of this on hand, will give you more time to rest," he pointed out. "I feel bad that I have to wake you up, to feed her. If you make bottles for her, I can feed her while you sleep. Or Mom can feed her, that way you can rest." 

"I feel bad that I'm always sleeping," Lauren sighed, resting her head against the headboard. "I should be up and bonding with her for more than a few minutes. Especially since all she does, is suck away at my boob." 

"Which is understandable," Ben nodded. "But you gave birth and that's not something you just recover from after a few days. Hell, even after six to eight weeks, you're still gonna be recovering. Karen says it takes at least a year, for a woman to recover from childbirth. A  _year!"_

Lauren scowled, "Then I hope you take it lightly, when I say that we're not having another child until Maddie's at least five years old," she said. "And that's not even definite, Ben. That was traumatizing, pushing out a baby through a hole that's normally the size of a lemon. Karen gave me a handheld mirror the other day, when I was in the shower. It's literally a murder scene down there, Ben. My crotch is black and blue. I have threading down there, sewn in so tight, that I'll probably have the pussy of a virgin! I've been given a new hymen, Ben." 

He snorted, "Okay, okay," he nodded. "Easy there with the language, Lauren. We've got a child in the room." 

"Even if she could understand what I was saying, she should know," she said. "The damage she's done to my lady bits. I still have to poop, and god only knows how that's going to be." 

"You haven't done it yet?" Ben asked, eyes going wide. "Lauren!" 

She sighed, "Benjamin!" she mimicked. "I haven't done much eating since we came home! I can't really take stool softeners on an empty stomach!" 

He shook his head, "As soon as you're done with Maddie, we're going downstairs to eat dinner," he said. "Stacy's going to lose it, if you don't make the attempt to go to the bathroom." 

"I don't want to," Lauren pouted. "It's gotta be a whole production, Ben. There's the cleaning and making sure I'm properly cleaned down there..." 

"So?" Ben shrugged. "I'll help you." 

Lauren blinked, "But... but there's blood. And it's poop..." she blushed. 

Rolling his eyes, Ben swapped the full bottle for an empty one. "Lauren, if I have to wipe your ass, I'll wipe your ass," he said. "You're my wife. I watched a baby come out of you, along with everything that comes out in childbirth. If I can change her shitty diaper, I can wipe your ass after you take a shit." 

"Language." 

"Besides, I know you'll make it up to me one day," he shrugged. 

Lauren groaned, "I swear to god, if that's a sex joke.." she warned, as he snorted. 

"It's not," he shook his head. "You'll be making it up to me, when I'm old and have to wear adult diapers. And, in my old age, I can always think back to when I had to wipe your ass after you gave birth and laugh about it." 

"You're an idiot," Lauren rolled her eyes, turning her attention to the baby. "Right, Maddie? Daddy likes to say silly things, which make Mommy wonder what she got herself into." 

............

Later that night, after dinner and a bathroom fiasco, Ben sat up in bed with Maddie while Lauren dozed in and out. Cradling the girl in his arm, Ben held the bottle in one hand, watching as she drank. 

"She's got an appetite alright," he snorted, as Maddie looked up at him; her little eyelids drooping with each suckle. "Hopefully she won't wake up for another feeding anytime soon." 

"She will," Lauren grumbled. "Every two hours, Maddie will cry for milk. It's all she wants to do, Ben. To cry, eat and poop." 

He yawned, "Well, she got that from you," he pointed out. "The eating bit, that is." 

She huffed, opening her eyes to muster a glare at him. "We should get a mini fridge in here for the time being," she said. "That way we're not running up and down the stairs, at all hours of the night. We have two bottle warmers, according to Lucy. Plug one in here and another in the kitchen, that way we don't have to wait downstairs at three in the morning, waiting for a bottle to warm up." 

"I'll do that tomorrow morning," Ben said, as Maddie released the nipple from her mouth. "Alright, Princess. Let's burp you and get you to sleep." 

Watching through a sleepy haze, Lauren smiled to herself as Ben burped and rocked the baby in his arms. "You look good with a baby," she mumbled, as he got up with Maddie. 

"Watch it," he snorted, easing Maddie down in her crib. "You're out of business for at least three months." 

"Doesn't mean I can't think about it," she said, as Ben made his way back to bed, crawling under the blankets. "Seriously though," Lauren sighed, moving to lay her head on his chest. "The new dad look is hot. It's hotter than the whole "I'm the lead of the free world," look." 

Ben snorted, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Sleep depravation is sexy to you?" he asked, as she hummed against his throat with approval. "You are so weird, Lauren." 

Lauren nuzzled his neck with her nose, "Grow a beard," she mumbled, cuddling closer to him. "Be a scruffy, sleep deprived, new dad. Give me something to daydream about...." 

"Go to sleep," Ben chuckled, as she continued to babble in his ear. 

Within seconds, she began to snore in is ear; the sheer exhaustion of both her recovery and being up for four hours straight, nursing and  walking around, taking over. Pulling the blanket up to her shoulders, Ben settled down to get at least an hour or two of sleep, before the inevitable diaper and feeding game would begin again. 

..............

"Are you sure you have everything?" Lauren asked, as Connor came downstairs with his backpack. "All your books? Your laptop? All the chargers to your electronics?" 

He nodded, "Yes," he repeated for the hundredth time. "Dad made me double check, before we brought it all down." 

Lauren nodded, "I know, I know," she waved her hand. "Sorry, this mom thing... it's weird. Not only did I expel a baby from my body, but I also became the weird nesting and overbearing mom."

"You should totally kick Dad's ass," Connor snorted. "I mean, technically, this is all his fault." 

"Watch your mouth," Ben said, as he came downstairs. "You may be turning eighteen soon and going off to college, but I can still ground you." 

Connor rolled his eyes, "Go say goodbye to your grandmother and your sister," Ben said, nodding towards the living room. "Let Maddie get one last look of that mug, before you disappear for five months." 

As Connor went to say his goodbyes, Ben stood at the bottom of the staircase with Lauren. "Feeling good?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Did you eat?" 

"I did," Lauren nodded. "I even drank that disgusting thing you called a smoothie. Kale and apples should NOT be mixed together...." 

"It's good for you," Ben chuckled, kissing her forehead. "You have to eat, Lo. If you eat, so does the baby." 

Lauren nodded, "So you've said," she pointed out. "Ben, I will eat. You don't have to keep reminding me that I need to fuel up, just to be a milk bag for Maddie."

At that moment, Connor came out of the living room, just as Maddie began to cry. "Grandma's got her," he reported. "She told me to tell you that she's gonna Maddie upstairs to change her diaper." 

"I'll go with her," Lauren sighed, shaking her head. "Probably blew it out.  _Again."_

Giving Connor a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Lauren stepped back and gave him a small smile. "If you need anything, call us," she said. "And if you want to come home for the weekend, you can." 

"Lauren, don't cry," Ben said, as her eyes grew misty. "He'll be home before you know it. And then you'll wish he was at school, when the laundry piles up even more." 

"Don't say that," Lauren huffed, smacking his arm. 

Connor snorted, "I'll come home in a few weeks," he shrugged. "Don't worry about me, Mom. You've got to worry about Maddie and making sure Dad here doesn't do something embarrassing again." 

Lauren couldn't help but smile, pulling the teenager into a bone-crushing hug. Gasping in shock, Connor looked to Ben for help, as she held onto him. "Can't breathe," Connor grunted, as Lauren stepped back quickly. 

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, patting his shoulders. "Okay, I'll let you go. Call us when you get there..." 

"I will," Connor nodded, as Ben picked up his suitcase. "Love you." 

She smiled and nodded at him, "I love you too, Connor," she said, as Elizabeth came out with a screeching Maddie in her arms. "Okay Maddie, I'm coming!" 

As the women disappeared upstairs with the baby, Ben and Connor made the quick trip downstairs to the car. "Mom?" Ben asked, glancing over at his son. 

"Well...yeah," Connor shrugged. "I can't keep calling her Lauren, Dad. And I can't call her Step-Mom, because that's just weird. Why? Is it bad? Does she not want me to call her Mom?" 

"No, I think it's great," Ben nodded, chuckling. "She's probably up there crying her eyes out. Lauren loves you so much, along with your sister." 

Connor nodded, "I mean, if her reaction is a hormone thing and she later comes down from the high, let me know if she changes her mind," he shrugged, as they reached the waiting SUV. "I don't want to overwhelm her..." 

Ben clapped his shoulder, "Connor, relax," he insisted. "She's not going to change her mind. We both know that this whole thing happened quickly: getting married and having Maddie. But, she truly loves you as if you were her own. Don't over-think it. Just be aware that she'll probably get teary eyed and hug you a lot, the first hundred or so times, when you call her Mom." 

"Thank god for boarding schools," Connor snorted, shaking his head. "I'm sure you could crash at my dorm, if she gets really weird." 

"Thanks for the offer, but it'll be fine," Ben said. "Now, be good. Study and do all your homework." 

The teen nodded, "And please keep in touch," Ben stressed. "You're already going to get the million texts and emails of your sister. But it'll be nice to wake up to a message, letting us know that you'll need a couple bucks here and there. Or a care package...." 

Giving him a hug, Ben watched as Connor disappeared into the backseat of the car. "Make sure he gets there in one piece," Ben said, as Mike leaned out the driver's side window. "I mean it, Mike. As soon as you park the car, in front of the school. Don't make me wait until you're back in D.C..." 

"Ah shucks," Mike grinned, as Ben rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Sir. Sparkplug will make it to his fancy school in one piece." 

Shaking his head, Ben turned and made his way back inside, as Mike pulled away from the curb. "Unbelievable," Ben muttered, heading for the stairs. "The joys of parenting.." 


	39. Chapter 39

Two weeks after Madeline's birth, the White House began it's preparation for the holidays. Between getting a tree for their living room and decorating, Lauren worked as best as she could, finding the perfect gifts for her family. 

"Do you think we should get her more clothes?" Lauren asked, as she looked at the various webpages on her laptop. "I mean, do we buy clothes for the winter? Or do we buy some for the winter and summer..." 

Elizabeth nodded, "It would be a good idea to get clothes for the next six to eight months," she said, unwrapping a box of glass ornaments. "Madeline's already gained two pounds, since her birth. By June, she'll be double the size. Especially at the rate she's going." 

Lauren sighed, adding pink and green onesie into her cart. "Oh, they have such cute leggings!" she gasped, scrolling through the various patterns. "Ben would die, if I dressed her in this. You should see what he puts her in, when he dresses her in the morning." 

"Another whole bottle, Maddie," Ben said, as he walked into the living room; the newborn resting against his shoulder, cooing, as he patted her back lightly. "What should we do now? Nap?" 

"You could come over here and help me pick some clothes out for her," Lauren said, as Ben came around the sofa to sit down. "Mom suggested that we buy her clothes for now and for the summer.." 

He nodded, "Then pick out what you like," he said, easing himself against the back of the sofa. "Oh look at those leggings! Maddie would look so cute in those! Right, Maddie? You would look cute in anything we pick out for you." 

Adding a few different pieces into the cart, Lauren went on to search for tops and pajamas. "So, we've got Maddie pretty much under control," she started, scrolling through various shirts. "What about Connor? What are we getting him?" 

"I asked him to send me some ideas," Ben sighed, as Maddie burped into the cloth on his shoulder. "Honestly, I think he just wants gift cards. That way he can buy his own stuff, without having to worry about us stressing over it." 

"But.. that's no fun," Lauren pouted, looking over at him. "He needs something to open on Christmas morning." 

Ben shrugged, "You know where he shops," he said, shifting Maddie against his chest. "Pick out a few things to get him through the winter and spring. Or see if he's updated his Amazon wish list thing for books and movies." 

Lauren nodded, "I'll call him tomorrow," she said, as Maddie yawned widely. "She's going to pass out soon. If she drank a whole bottle, check her diaper before you put her down. Last time, we didn't, and she had shit going up her back." 

"I will," Ben nodded. "So, what do you want for Christmas?" 

"A new vagina and eight hours of full, uninterrupted sleep." 

Elizabeth snickered, as she placed a few ornaments onto the tree. "Do you think you can get your friend, Santa, to help with that?" she teased, looking over at her son. 

Ben rolled his eyes, "I can probably get you one of those," he said, which made Lauren giggle. "But really, Lauren. What do you want for Christmas?" 

She shook her head, "I don't want anything," she shrugged. "All I wanted for Christmas was for Maddie to be here, safe and sound. And that's what I got, Ben. I know she's not going to remember her first Christmas, but I'd really like to have a memorable one for her." 

"You can never make it easy," Ben teased, as Maddie let out little puffs against his neck.

"What do  _you_ want for Christmas, Ben?" Elizabeth asked, coming over to the coffee table. 

Lauren nodded, "Yeah," she chimed in. "What do you want?" 

"I want a relaxing day with my family," Ben said, looking between the two. "Like you, I wanted Maddie to be here for the holidays, which we both got. So all that's left if having a nice day, seeing my kids happy. Seeing my wife both relaxed and happy, as well as everyone else." 

"You mean, we can wear pajamas all day?" Lauren asked, as he nodded. "We don't have to dress up, to take some kinda photo for the public?" 

He shook his head, "This year, we can just tweet our "Merry Christmas," messages," he shrugged. "We can wear pajamas and dress Maddie up in something cute. If you want, we could all wear matching pajamas or something." 

"Ohhh, I saw the perfect pair!" she squealed, opening up another web page. "If Karen, Rob and the girls are coming, I'll need their sizes. Juliet's too!" 

"Pajamas all day?" Elizabeth asked, as she moved the empty boxes off the table. "My, my, Benjamin. Are we starting a new family tradition?"

As Lauren searched for the pajamas online, Ben stood up slowly to get Maddie ready for her nap. "I don't see why not," he shrugged, as Maddie squirmed against him. "It's not right, dressing a newborn, in tights and a frilly dress."

"I don't think I'd dress her in anything frilly," Lauren said, moving the laptop onto the coffee table. "With the way her diapers are exploding? Maddie wouldn't be in a dress for that long." 

"Speaking of diapers exploding," Ben started, making a face. "I think this one just did that." 

Lauren made a face, "What the hell's going on, Maddie?" she asked, as Maddie began to whimper. "Alright, let's put her in the bath and I'll toss those clothes into the washer." 

"I'll put on the kettle for tea," Elizabeth said, as Ben and Lauren started for the stairs. "And I'll call Karen and get everyone's sizes for those pajamas." 

"Thanks, Mom," Lauren said, giving Elizabeth a smile. "After we get Maddie down, I'll start getting dinner ready. We still need to figure out dinner for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day!" 

................

"I scheduled my six-week follow up for after New Year's," Lauren said, a few nights later. "Stacy's going to be away for the holidays, so she won't be back until the week after New Year's." 

Ben nodded, as he rocked Maddie in his arms. "Just write down the date and time," he whispered, as the baby fell asleep in his arms. "I'll make sure to black out that time slot, that way I can go with you." 

Coming over to them, Lauren looked down at her daughter and smiled, pleased to see her so relaxed in her father's arms. "Hopefully she'll let us sleep for few hours," she whispered, as they turned towards the crib. "Her early wake up call this morning, was not nice." 

"Hopefully she'll transition to a normal sleep schedule soon," Ben said, as he gently laid Maddie in her crib. "I love her to death, but this kind of exhaustion is too much. I was dozing during my meeting today. Alan gave me a good kick in the shin, just to make sure I was listening. You should see the bruise he left on me." 

"My poor baby," Lauren pouted, as she turned the mobile on. "Let's get in bed..." 

Quickly and quietly, they both slipped under the covers, turning the bedside lamps off. "So, this six week check up is to make sure everything looks good down there?" Ben asked, nonchalantly. 

She nodded, "Stacy wants to make sure all my lady bits are returning to their pre-pregnancy stage," she sighed. "She'll do a breast exam, just to make sure nothing feels weird in there. Like blocked milk ducts or anything abnormal." 

"How do you feel?" Ben asked, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Do you feel like you're getting better?" 

"Well, the bruising has gone down a bit, as did the swelling," Lauren shrugged. "Still cramping a bit, but that's normal. It just means my uterus is shrinking back to its normal size. Basically, she's just checking to make sure i'm healing right and that I'm overall healthy."

Ben nodded, "And what about.." he trailed off. "You know..." 

"Sex?" 

"Yeah, sex," Ben nodded. 

Lauren sighed, "Well, of course she's gonna determine if I can resume that aspect of physical activity," she said. "But honestly, even if she says "yes", don't expect me to jump back into bed right away." 

Ben nearly pouted, "I pushed out a baby from down there," Lauren reminded him. "It might be painful. And we need to talk about contraception, because I'm not going back on the pill right away. I can't go on it for at least six months, since I'm breastfeeding." 

"So we'll have to get condoms," Ben shrugged. "Lauren, I'm not a total idiot when it comes to that stuff. I mean, you got pregnant while taking the pill. Of course we're using condoms." 

"And lube." 

He frowned, "What? Why?" he asked. "I mean.. you've never had a problem with  _that_ before."

She rolled her eyes, "It's going to feel like the first time for me," she sighed. "Like... losing your virginity. I just don't want our first time, after child birth, to be excruciating. So, yes. Condoms and lube, along with taking it slow. And if it happens after six weeks or a little more, it'll be worth the wait."

"How so?" Ben asked.

"Well, seeing that I don't want to do it with Maddie in the room," Lauren started, trailing her fingers along his shoulders. "Maybe we could move her to the room across the hall, for the night. Make it a little romantic, with the lights dimmed down."

Ben snickered, pressing a kiss against he lips. "Just like old times?" he asked, running his hands all over her body. "Except, I'll have leaky breasts, extra weight and a tight vagina."

"Well, if memory serves me right," Ben started, as she draped one leg over his. "You were pretty tight before you got pregnant..."

Lauren giggled, "I'll probably be tighter than that," she teased, as Ben moved to hover over her. "But don't get any crazy ideas, Ben. It'll be a few months before I'm doing weird sex positions again."

................

Lauren sat on the bed, as Maddie nursed, watching Ben wrap one of the many presents. "Not so much tape!" Lauren said, as Ben struggled with the tape and paper. "Lucy will kill me, if I send her out to get more!"

"I don't know why you're making me do this," Ben scowled. "You know I suck at this."

"Because," Lauren sighed. "It's our first Christmas as new parents! And while she won't know or remember half of it, the littlest things count."

Maddie's little fist bumped against her chest, as she suckled furiously. "Don't you want to look back on this one day, ten or fifteen years from now? The week before Christmas, sitting on our bed in the White House. You, a horrible present wrapper, fighting with boxes and tape. And me, the lactating dispenser, scolding you as Maddie sucks my nipples dry."

Ben snorted, "Jesus Christ," he sighed, shaking his head. "I'll just wait until she's done. That way, you can show me how this is really done."

"Why don't you put those things in the gift bags?" Lauren suggested, nodding her head to the various stuffed animals and toys. I sorted everything out into piles, with a post-it note with names."

"This is all for Maddie?"

She shook her head, "There's some here for the girls," she said, looking down at Maddie. "But, yes. Most of this is for Maddie. And there's a few more things that should be here by tomorrow...."

Ben whistled, shaking is head. "This girl is going to be spoiled," he said, picking up a gift bag. "A birthday and Christmas? A month apart?" 

"Present overload," Lauren nodded, draping a burp cloth over her shoulder. "Maddie knew exactly what she wad doing, when she decided to come the day after Thanksgiving." 

Burping the newborn, Maddie laid her down on the receiving blanket, before fixing her nursing bra. "Just watch with the roll of wrapping paper," Lauren warned, as she picked up the half-wrapped box. "As soon as I fix up this, I'll put her down for a nap in her crib." 

"Ah, she'll be fine there," Ben insisted. "We can wrap a few more boxes and maybe take a nap with her. Or just... watch her sleep." 

"A nap would be nice," Lauren admitted, setting the now-neatly wrapped box to the side. "Christmas is next week, so we have time to get this all done. Mom has her stuff to wrap, along with going over the dinner menu and baking schedule she and Lorraine are working on." 

Ben nodded, "Alicia also wants to talk to us sometime this week," he said, remembering the email he had read that morning. "We need to figure out when we're announcing Maddie's birth. And how." 

Lauren made a face, "I say we just release a statement that says "Hey, she's here," and that's that. No pictures, no photo spreads for Vanity Fair or anything like that. Just short and simple." 

"I agree," Ben nodded, setting three packed gift bags to the side. "I'm surprised we've made it three weeks, without it leaking to the press. That no one in the hospital leaked the birth." 

"Well, Mike told me that you guys threatened the head of the department, as well as the hospital," she giggled. "Or they just know how to be discrete, when it comes to their clients of higher status." 

Maddie gurgled on the blanket, her arms and legs wiggling about. "What's wrong, Maddie bear?" Ben asked, moving to check on her. "You lonely?" 

Lauren smiled, as Ben reached out and lightly tickled her belly. "How about we clean this up and lay with her?" she asked. "Some quiet time, just the three of us, would be nice." 

Nodding in agreement, they quickly packed up the unwrapped gifts and placed them into the closet; along with the already packed gifts, rolls of paper and other wrapping accessories. Moving Maddie closer to the middle of the bed, they both settled down on either side of her. 

"She looks exhausted," Ben whistled, as Maddie wiggled. 

"Try the pacifier," Lauren nodded her head towards his nightstand. "She's trying to fight it..." 

Grabbing the pink pacifier, Ben gently eased it into Maddie's mouth, watching as she quickly began to suckle on it. Within seconds, her eyelids began to droop, as her wiggling became less and less. "There we go," Ben whispered, brushing his hand along her forehead. 

Pulling her pillow down further, Lauren laid her head against it, watching as Ben coaxed their daughter to sleep. It was the last thing she saw, before succumbing to her own exhaustion. 


	40. Chapter 40

Christmas and New Year's came and went, as the Asher clan celebrated Madeline's first two holidays. With an endless parade of presents, the newborn spent most of Christmas day, sleeping and nursing; much to Ben and Lauren's relief, since their nieces took rampage of the White House. A few days after the holidays, everyone went home, including Elizabeth.   
"I'll be back to visit soon," she promised, the morning she left. "Now, it's time for you two to be alone with Maddie."   
Post-Christmas sales swimming and organizing, Lauren found herself at her first post-natal appointment. With Maddie swaddled in one of her newest outfits and blanket, Ben sat with her, while Lauren waited for Stacy to come in.   
"Make sure you remember to ask all your questions," Ben said, as Maddie yawned widely. "Especially about that pain you've been getting when you nurse."   
"I think my sore and chapped nipples, won't need explanation," Lauren mused, as she watched them. "They kinda stand out like, Ben."   
He snorted, "Maddie, what have you done to your mother?" he asked, as she cooed. "Hm? First it was the kicking in the womb, and now you're doing bodily harm to her. She's just trying to feed you, baby."   
A knock on the door startled Maddie, who began to whimper, as Stacy stepped into the room. "Uh oh," she winced, closing the door quietly behind her. "Did I wake her?"   
"Nah, she's been up since eight this morning," Ben said, shifting her in his arms. "A little cranky today."   
"Well, let's try to make this quick," Stacy said, setting Lauren's folder down on the counter. "That way you two can get home and put her down for a nap."   
Going through the routine exams, along with answering all of Lauren's questions, Stacy determined that everything was good. "You're healing nicely," she said, scribbling a few notes down. "Given what you looked like twenty-four hours after birth, you've healed nicely."   
Lauren nodded, "Now, I know we've talked about this before you gave birth," Stacy continued. "We're not doing the pill until after you've weaned Maddie off breastfeeding, correct?" 

"Correct," Lauren nodded. "I know could take it, but with my luck, I'll forget to take the pill and we'll be having another baby before this one is out of diapers."   
"Which is not what we want," Ben said. "At least for another two years or so..."   
Stacy nodded, "Well, for now, I would suggest condoms," she nodded. "Buy 'em in stock if you have to, because if Lauren were to go for a diaphragm, I'd have to fit her for one. While you're healed enough to have sex again, your vaginal canal is still a bit bigger than before."   
Lauren groaned, "So I have a fatter ass, wide hips and a wide-set vagina," she mumbled, which made Ben snort. "Lovely."   
"In a couple more weeks, it will look different," Stacy reassured her. "You're still recovering, Lauren. It'll take roughly a year, to fully recover, from pregnancy and childbirth."   
Going over a few more things, including fawning over Maddie, Lauren booked another appointment in three months time. Quickly, they got Maddie into the car, and climbed in after her, as the car pulled out of the lot.   
"We'll have to schedule her next appointment," Lauren said, as Maddie's feet kicked about. "And we should talk to Alicia about releasing the announcement. I don't know how much longer we can do this, without someone catching on."   
"I'll call her when we get back home," Ben promised, tickling Maddie's foot. "Is there anywhere you wanna stop, before we go home? District Taco? Ice cream run?"   
Lauren shook her head, "We have ice cream at home," she reminded him. "If you want to stop for something, that's fine."   
Ben shrugged, "We can go home," he said. "I'm sure you want to lay down and rest, while she goes down for her nap."   
"That's if she decides to nap today," Lauren sighed, as Maddie whimpered in her carrier. "I hope this isn't a new phase, Ben. We're barely getting any sleep as it is!"   
"I'm sure it's nothing," Ben insisted, as Maddie took hold of his finger. "She's gonna have her days, just like everyone else does."   
................  
"Look at all these little toes!" Ben gasped, as he got Maddie ready for bed. "It won't be long, before Mommy has them painted and strapped into sandals..."   
Using very little lotion, Ben gently slathered it onto her freshly washed skin, before grabbing the pink and green pajama onesie. Dressing her, Ben watched as she wiggled about on the bed, her big blue eyes blinking up at him. Wiping his hands on the towel, Ben laid out next to her, watching as she blew spit bubbles.   
"Ben, did you find that other pack of bottles?" Lauren called out, as she made her way down the hallway. "I could've sworn they were in the kitchen..."   
Pushing the door open all the way, Lauren stopped in the doorway, watching the scene before her. "Ah, Maddie," Ben said, as if he didn't hear Lauren come in or her question about the bottles. "I don't know why you've been cranky the last few days, but I think you'd feel a bit better, if you finally slept. You know.. for more than two hours at a time."   
Lauren smiled to herself, leaning against the doorframe, as Ben had his one-sided conversation. "I mean, Mommy's really tired. And so am I. And you must be really tired too, with all the crying and broken sleep."   
He then looked up and smiled at Lauren, watching as she pushed away from the doorframe, walking into their room. "I think maybe it's time we put her in her own room," Lauren said, coming to sit down on the edge of the bed. "It's probably your snoring, that's waking her up."   
"I take offense to that," Ben said, shaking his head. "But yeah, maybe you're right. As much as I don't want to be that far from her, she can't sleep in our room forever."   
"Maybe we'll give it another month or so, before we start transitioning her down the hall?" Lauren suggested. "Have Mike and a few guys from the security office come in, just to sweep the room and set up the monitors and cameras."   
Ben nodded, "But it's so far," he nearly pouted. "I mean, if we're going to get technical here, it's in the East wing. I mean, I can run down the hallway to get her, but still..."   
She sighed, "I don't know, Ben," she shrugged. "We could hire a live-in nanny and set her up in the sitting room, next to the Queen's bedroom. Put all the furniture in there for the time being, that way she can be right next door to tend to Maddie."   
"I don't know, I don't know," Ben groaned, laying out next to Maddie. "I wish we were out of here already."   
"Me too," Lauren said. "But this is the last year, babe. If you want, we can start looking at the house in Montana. I mean, we'll have to start putting her room together now, since it's still our vacation stop. By the time we leave and move in, she'll be a toddler. Of course, she won't need a toddler bed until she's at least two and a half, maybe three."   
At that moment, Maddie began to whimper, her arms raised up to her head, as she fussed. "Let me get her down for bed," Ben said, as he sat up. "Then, we'll talk about her rooms."   
Carefully, Ben picked Maddie up, swaddling her in his arms as he made his way over to the crib. "Shhh," he soothed, rocking her gently side to side. "See? All that fussing means that you're tired, Maddie."   
"Let's put this on for her," Lauren said, as she cranked up the mobile above the crib. "Maybe it's too warm in here for her, so I'll lower the heat."   
Maddie continued to fuss, even as Ben rocked her. "Honey, I don't think we're getting any sleep tonight," he said, as Lauren fiddled with the thermostat by the door. "Why don't you try and get some sleep? I'll take a walk with Maddie, just to get her to calm down."   
"But... you're the one that needs the sleep," Lauren said, making her way over to them. "I mean, you're the one that has to keep the country safe. Can't have you falling asleep during important meetings or in your office."   
Ben nodded in agreement, "But you're the one that has to be up all day with her," he pointed out. "You should try to sleep for a little while, at least. Hopefully, with a walk, Maddie will fall asleep."   
Still unsure, Lauren nodded slowly, before leaning down to kiss Maddie's forehead. "Try to get some sleep, sweetheart," she whispered, as Maddie's feet kicked about. "If she doesn't fall asleep, come wake me. You need to rest just as much, if not more, than I do."   
"I will," he promised, giving her a quick kiss. "Go on. Bed."   
Watching as she went off to get ready for bed, Ben grabbed a fresh burp rag out of the laundry basket and Maddie's pacifier. "Come on, kiddo," he sighed, headed for the bedroom door. "Let's take a tour of your first home."   
The next morning, when Lauren woke up alone in bed, she took the quick trip downstairs; searching for her husband and her daughter proved to be tricky, when all the rooms upstairs turned up empty. It wasn't until she stepped into the living room, that she found them both out cold and snoring on the sofa. Shaking her head, Lauren turned back and went into the kitchen to start breakfast. It would be a long day in the office for Ben, after another rough night with their cranky newborn.  
................  
“She’s asleep, she’s asleep!” Lauren hissed, as she carried the baby monitor in her hand. “We have maybe an hour, before she wakes up again!” 

Ben grinned, “Well, let’s get this party started, huh?” he said, as she crawled up onto the bed. “Are you sure you’re alright in here? I know it’s not our bed…” 

“Ben, we’ve had sex pretty much everywhere in this place,” Lauren reminded him, setting the monitor on the nightstand. “A bed is a bed. I don’t have a preference as to where we have sex, Benjamin. Just as long as we have sex tonight, is all I care about.” 

With a box of unopened condoms and a bottle of lube on the nightstand, they had perfectly timed Madeline’s nighttime routine. A bottle of lukewarm breast milk, followed by a quick sponge bath, they took turns getting her into a fresh diaper and pajamas before rocking her to sleep with a lullaby. 

“We should take our clothes off,” Lauren gasped, as Ben laid her out across the bedspread. 

“Remember,” Ben started, as his lips trailed along her jawline and down to her neck. “We’re not rushing. I don’t want to hurt you, Lauren.” 

She nodded, moving her head to place a kiss on his lips. “I know,” she said gently, as he stroked the back of her head. “Now, get naked.” 

Chuckling, Ben sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. Lauren grinned, as he laid back down on top of her, his hands sinking into the tangled mess of her hair. 

“God, you feel amazing,” Ben whispered, his hands trailing up under her shirt. 

“Ben,” Lauren gasped, as his hips pressed against hers. “Yes. “

As their kisses grew slower and slower, so did their energy. Suddenly, they were both hit with a wave of exhaustion, given that they were both baby-free for the first time that day. 

“Do you wanna just…. Cuddle?” Lauren asked, as they laid there quietly. “Maybe rest for a few minutes?” 

“Yeah,” Ben yawned, rolling off of her. “Just a few minutes.” 

Pulling her to his side, Ben wrapped his arms around her waist, while Lauren rested her head against his chest. After a few seconds, they both realized that they weren’t going to have sex that night. 

“Maybe tomorrow morning,” Ben yawned, as Lauren grumbled. “We could always do it in the shower. It’ll be really wet in there.” 

“I’m too tired to laugh,” Lauren pouted, as he kissed her forehead. “Mom should’ve waited to leave, that way we could’ve handed Maddie off to her. Just so we could have sex.” 

Ben mumbled in agreement. “First thing tomorrow. I’m calling and ordering her to come back,” he yawned. “I’m tired, Lauren.” 

Lauren wrapped her legs around his, “Me too,” she mumbled, pressing her nose into his neck. “Tomorrow. You and me, in the shower. “ 

“Sounds great,” Lauren yawned. 

Within seconds, they were both out cold.


	41. Chapter 41

With the public announcement of Madeline Asher's birth, came new routines and falling back into normal routines; slightly altered to fit a almost-three month old baby, that is. The media went into shock when the news broke out from Ben's press conference; they managed to keep Madeline's birth a secret, for nearly three months. He answered a few questions, before thanking the press for showing up to hear him speak.

" _I'm on diaper duty today, so I better get going,"_ he said to the room of packed journalists, shouting for his attention. 

Now that Ben was in his final year of his presidency, it was finally time to tie up loose strings within Congress and around the world. Juggling that responsibility, as well as parenting duties, were exhausting. Thankful to have Lauren this time around, Ben made sure to take time out of his day, to return home and help out when needed. 

"I'm going to come home early tonight," Ben said, as he changed Maddie's diaper. "There's a phone conference at four-thirty, followed by a review of next week's schedule in Chicago...." 

"Don't rush home on our account, Ben," Lauren said. "You've got a lot of work to get through, before the year is over. I don't want you to rush through it all, god forbid you make a small mistake or something." 

Maddie cooed on the changing table, her feet kicking, as Ben grabbed a pair of pants for her. "Well, I haven't been able to have dinner with you two, in the last few days," he reasoned, getting the little girl dressed. "I feel like I'm missing out, Lauren." 

Making her way over to him, Lauren wrapped her arms around his waist. "Baby, you're not missing out on anything," she insisted. "Except for a few exploding diapers, being vomited on and cleaning. She's hasn't solved the crisis in the Middle East, nor has she found the cure for cancer yet." 

"You know what I mean," Ben snorted, picking Maddie up off the changing table. "I just... I miss you guys. I come home and she's already asleep. And you're exhausted from being up all day with her, that we don't.." 

"We had sex this morning," Lauren reminded him. "Honey, it's going to be like this for a while. I'm sure it was like this when Connor was born, right? I would be worried if we  _weren't_ exhausted all the time and trying to find time to have sex." 

He sighed, "Alright," Lauren sighed. "We can look into getting a nanny." 

Ben turned around to face her, "Really?" he asked, almost hopeful; treading carefully on the topic. "I mean...we don't have to, Lauren. I can start giving some things over to Alan, and make it so that I'm out of the office by seven." 

"No, no," she shook her head. "Maybe it'll be easier to have a little extra help, because it's kinda hard to do everything around here, while nursing or changing a diaper."   
  
"I wish I could be around more to help," Ben said, feeling horrible. 

Lauren patted his cheek lightly, "You are here enough to help," she said. "Look, I knew all of this stuff would probably happen, right when we found out about Maddie. I don't expect you to stop working, just because we had a baby. If I had my way, I would be back at work already too." 

Leaning forward, Ben kissed her. "I'll see about the nanny thing," he promised. "But tonight? Once this one goes down for bed, it's just gonna be you and me." 

"Oh yeah?" Lauren asked, smirking. "Bubble bath for two?" 

"If that's what you want," Ben nodded, as he lightly bounced Maddie in his arms. "Either way, I just want a night together, which doesn't involve us falling face first into our pillows." 

She giggled, "I'll see if we have any candles," she said, as he kissed the top of Maddie's head. "Now, hand her over. You've got a phone conference and a meeting to prepare for, especially if you want to come home early tonight." 

Reluctantly, Ben handed the infant over, before moving to dispose of the soiled diaper in the bathroom. Washing his hands, he came out just as Lauren was setting Maddie into her crib, the little mobile playing it's lullaby. Grabbing his suit jacket, he waited as Lauren grabbed the baby monitor off the dresser, before following him out into the hallway. 

"That'll give me an hour or so, just to figure out what to do for dinner," she sighed, as they made their way downstairs. 

"Well, I'm sure it'll include chicken nuggets," Ben teased, which earned him a light jab in the ribs. "Hey, one day you're gonna break a rib or two, if you keep doing that." 

Lauren scoffed, as she walked him to the door. "You'd milk the shit out of it," she pointed out, to which he nodded in agreement. "Be good and mind your manners, Ben. I would say play nice, but you're probably have a conference with a douchebag, so..." 

He snorted, wrapping his arms around her waist. "The Prime Minister," he clarified, as she frowned. 

"Prime Minister of where?" 

"Canada, since we all know how you feel about Theresa May..." Ben whistled, shaking his head. "I mean, it's no better when you swoon over Justin, but at least I know at the end of the day you still love me." 

She nodded, "God help me," she said, playfully pouting at him. "Tell Justin I said "hi," and that I'm waiting for him to reply to my letters!" 

Shaking his head, Ben stole one more kiss, before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway. "I love you!" Lauren called out, watching him go down the stairs.

"I love you, too!" Ben called out, waving his hand up in the air at her. 

Giggling, Lauren stepped back inside and shut the door, ready to take advantage of being baby-free.

 

............................

""This is nice," Lauren sighed, as Ben rubbed her shoulders. "We should do this more often." 

"Candle lit bubble baths?" he asked, as she laid her head back against his chest. "Or spending time together, while the baby sleeps?" 

She snorted, "Both," she replied, her toes breaking through the surface of soap suds. "It's just nice, you know? To be able to have more than five minutes alone, without changing another diaper. Or having someone sucking your nipples dry, because they're hungry again." 

Ben chuckled, moving her hair over one shoulder, before trailing kisses along her shoulder. "Don't jinx it," he warned, as he moved to her neck. "You did promise to put out tonight, after all." 

"That's all you think about," Lauren teased, biting down on her lip. "Sex." 

"I do not," Ben scoffed, as his hand moved along her slowly shrinking mid-section. "I think of other things that include... you.. that aren't related to.. you know... sex." 

Lauren placed her hand upon his, "It's okay, you know," she sighed. "It's kinda nice to be able to have sex, without that huge bowling ball in the way." 

"That bowling ball is our daughter," Ben reminded her.

"And, like I said, it's nice to be able to have sex without her between us," Lauren said, with a shrug. "Now, I only have to wait for the day, when she goes to formula. That way, I don't have to wear a bra and worry about leaking all over the place." 

Lounging in the bathtub for a while longer, they both climbed out once the water went cold. Pulling the stopper out of the drain, Lauren accepted the towel that Ben held out for her, patting herself dry. "So, where are we having sex tonight?" she asked, wringing the water out of her hair. "Down the hall again?" 

Ben shook his head, as he pulled her over to the bathroom counter. "Here?" she gasped, as he gently pushed her against the counter. "But... there's an echo in here, Ben. What if Maddie wakes up?" 

"Then try your best to keep it down," he teased, reaching blindly in one of the drawers for a condom. "C'mon, Lo. We used to have sex all the time in here, before Maddie was even a thought." 

"What, do you keep those things stashed all over the place?" Lauren teased. 

He shrugged, "You never know," he started, lifting her up and placing her on the counter. "It's always good to be prepared, when the moment strikes." 

.............

Later, after steaming up the bathroom in more ways than one, they dressed quietly in the darkness of their bedroom before heading downstairs for a late night snack. 

"You know, I've lost about... twenty-five pounds since Madeline was born," Lauren announced, popping a strawberry in her mouth. "And I still have another thirty-five to go! Yay, go me!" 

Ben snorted, "I think you look great," he shrugged, as she rested her sock-clad feet on his lap. "And I think all that yoga you've been doing, is working. I don't remember your legs spreading  _that_ far apart before." 

Scowling, Lauren chucked a strawberry at him, narrowly missing his face as it bounced off his chest. Snorting, Ben picked it up and popped it into his mouth, before moving back to her feet. "I'll just be happy, when I can finally wear my jeans again," Lauren sighed, as Ben pressed his fingers into the arch of her foot. 

"And I'll be happy either way," Ben commented. "No matter what you look like, a few months from now. Just... don't stress yourself out, Lauren." 

"Even if I have a little bit of baby fat leftover?" 

Ben nodded, "Like I've told you, numerous times before, I didn't marry you for your body," he said, looking over at her. 

She nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I know," she mumbled. "But my child bearing hips are more noticeable now..." 

"More like doggy style hand grips," Ben muttered, as fixed her sock. 

"What did you just say?" Lauren asked, watching as he looked at her quickly with surprise. 

He shook his head, "Nothing!" 

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Benjamin..." she warned, digging the heel of her foot into his crotch. "Tell me or Maddie will be the only child we have together!" 

"I said something... lewd about your hips," he stuttered, as she put a little pressure on his balls. "Lauren!"" 

"Tell me!" she hissed, pressing harder. 

"Ow! Ow! Alright! I said something about your hips being hand grips!" he yelped, pulling her foot off of him. "Jesus Christ, woman! Do you really want to sit in the ER all night?" 

She snorted, "Oh please," she scoffed, shaking her head. "I'm sure your balls are fine, Ben. And really? Hand grips? What are you, a frat boy?" 

He scowled, "You make comments about my body, in a sexually explicit manner," he said, crossing his leg over the other. "Do I go and try to kick your uterus and ovaries out?" 

"You're so lucky that I love you," Lauren shook her head, swinging her legs off the sofa. "And that I want to have more of your children in the future. Otherwise, you would be sleeping in a different room and you would have non-functioning balls." 

Getting up from the sofa, Lauren started for the kitchen, just as Ben got up and grabbed her from behind. "It wasn't even a horrible comment," Ben reasoned, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Lauren, please..." 

Sighing, Lauren accepted defeat. "Sorry for stomping on your balls," she muttered, as kissed her neck. 

"Apology accepted," Ben smirked. "By both of us, that is." 

"Pig," Lauren huffed, as he squeezed her hips. 

Taking the bowl from her hands, Ben stole a quick kiss. "Go upstairs and get ready for bed," he ordered, as she picked up the baby monitor. "I'll be up in a minute." 

"Are you sure you'll be able to fit on the bed?" Lauren asked, smiling sweetly at him. "You know with my, oh what did you call them again? Oh, my "doggy style hand grips," that are my hips, in the way?" 

"They haven't stopped me from sleeping before," he shrugged, disappearing into the kitchen. 

Rolling her eyes, Lauren started up the stairs, mumbling as she went. Footsteps behind her, made Lauren turn around, watching as Ben came up behind her. "Do you have to stomp up the stairs?" she hissed, as he reached her. "You're gonna wake Maddie!" 

Ben shook his head, "The stairs aren't even near the bedroom," he pointed out, as they reached the top of the staircase. ""And if she wakes up, I'll sit up with her. I mean, she's been asleep for almost four hours, Lo. Maybe she'll sleep a couple more, before waking up." 

Reaching the bedroom, they slowly pushed the door open, straining their ears for any sounds. Instead, they were met with almost complete silence, save for the soft lullaby music playing from the I-Pod dock and the sleepy coos from the crib. 

"See?" Ben whispered, as they stepped into the bedroom. "Look, even Onyx is out cold." 

"Until your snoring starts up," Lauren sighed, setting the monitor down on the dresser.

Using the bathroom quickly, the couple managed to get under the blankets and into bed, without waking both Maddie and Onyx. "First time for everything," Ben whispered, as they cuddled together. "Think of how much better it'll be, once she has her  _own_ room."

 

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

The beginning on the summer started, when Connor graduated from high school; the first big public event for Lauren, since going into hibernation while pregnant with Maddie. Scheduled to be gone for only two days, Lauren made sure everything was prepared for Madeline at the White House; not wanting to take the seven month old a few hours away, they were able to leave her with the nanny and Lucy. 

_"I think I pumped enough milk to get her through today. After that, switch her to the formula. Also try giving her the pureed stuff; fruits, vegetables and meats. She's been eating only fresh food, so no jars! Unless she really fusses for you guys, which I wrote a list of ones to get."_

At seven months old, Madeline had gone from a tiny newborn to a growing infant. With her first tooth coming in, she kept her parents running; nights were spent, easing the little girl back to sleep as she fussed. One morning, while playing in the living room with her, Ben got the shock of his life when Madeline pulled herself up to her feet. Of course, the coffee table was her support, but she squealed and giggled as Ben fretted about with shock. 

" _She's like a little adult, Lo! I told her no this morning, and she stared me down with the biggest frown on her face. Our seven month old is really a teenager! She's standing on her own, eating solids and blowing raspberries at us."_

Leaving her behind on this trip, was hard on both of them; but it was Ben who took it the hardest, fretting over everything that Lauren didn't touch upon. He made sure to have enough of everything for her, despite the fact that they would be gone for two days. The diapers, wipes and piles of clothes that were sorted through, Ben wasn't completely sold on the idea of leaving her. 

" _Ben, she has enough of everything,"_ Lauren said, the morning they were due to leave. " _Sarah has everything under control, as does Lucy. Maddie has more clothes than the two of us combined, so if she makes a mess of herself, she'll be fine. And if they run out of things, Lucy can send someone to pick it up for them."_

Finally getting him into the car, they took the three hour drive up to Connor's school, checking into the nearby hotel for the weekend festivities. They took Connor out for dinner, celebrating the end of his secondary education. Choosing to attend Colombia University in the fall, Connor would spend his summer at the White House; the trip to Martha's Vineyard and Montana between July and August, would be his last big laze about, before starting his studies in the big apple. 

On the day of his graduation, the proud parents watched as he walked across the stage, accepting his diploma with a handshake and a smile. Afterwards, when he finally found his parents in the crowd, he groaned as they gave him bone crushing hugs and praises. 

" _Guys, really?"_ he whined. " _I'm coming home with you tomorrow. I'm not going anywhere yet!"_

They celebrated a bit more, before letting Connor go off with his friends for their final night on campus. The next morning, they would be busy, packing up four years of his life and transporting it back to the White House. 

" _I can only imagine how much crap he's got,"_ Ben said, as they got ready for bed. " _The computer alone, will take up most of the space."_

 _"It's a good thing we have the other SUV, huh?"_ Lauren yawned, already in bed after a long day in the sun. " _Call Sarah and see how Maddie's doing? But..keep the questions to a minimum, okay? Poor girl needs to catch some sleep, before Maddie has her up and running for something."_

_....................._

"Do you really  _need_ all of these notebooks?" Ben asked, as he packed up a box of books. "I mean, you're done with high school, Connor. You'll have new notebooks at college to take more... college-like notes." 

Connor sighed, "Dad, we need to turn the keys in by six," he reminded him. "It's already one and we've sent down three boxes and one suitcase. You're kinda slowin' the process down a bit.." 

Ben scowled, as Lauren stepped back into the door room with Mike. "Okay, so Mike's ready to get your computer in the car," she said, as Mike watched the scene before him. "Ben... why haven't you finished that box yet? You do remember that we have to turn the keys in.." 

"By six," Ben finished, nodding. "I know, I know." 

"Maybe I should send one of the guys up to help," Mike said, eyeing the room. "I mean... you have more shit than your roomie did. And that's saying a lot, since you two have been in here for four whole years." 

Posters still covered the walls on Connor's side of the room, while his rumpled bed sheets lay strewn about on the bed. Clothes and books were all over the floor, spilling out of the dresser and closet. 

"Alright, Connor and Mike: start with the computer," Lauren said, waving her hands at the set up. "Ben, just put it in the box and tape it shut. Connor will go through all of it, once he settles down at home. I want these boxes packed and taped, that way Mike can start sending people up to help bring them down." 

"And what are you going to do?" Ben asked, as she picked another empty suitcase up, dropping it onto the bed. 

"I'm packing his clothes up," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing. "Once that's done, I have to sweep the floor and make sure we have everything. The cleaning crews start coming through on Monday, and they're not going to save anything we leave behind." 

When they didn't move, Lauren let out a frustrated sigh. "Do I have to spell it out for you guys? We have to be out of here and on the road by six! Ben, you were the one crying about how much you missed Maddie, this morning!" 

"Hey!" Ben scowled, as Mike snickered. "I wasn't  _crying."_

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Alright, you heard your Mom," Ben said, turning to Connor.   
  
Taking the computer down, piece by piece, Lauren was able to get the clothes out of the dresser and closet; folding them haphazardly, she tossed them into the suitcases and zipped the shut, wheeling them to the door. Within two hours, numerous boxes and bags were being brought down to the waiting cars, while Lauren swept the floor and made sure nothing was left behind. 

"Some boy told Connor that you were a MILF," Ben said, when he came back upstairs. "What the hell's a MILF?" 

"OH god," Lauren groaned, rolling her eyes. "Thank god this is an all-boys school, Ben. I forgot how horny teenage boys can be." 

Ben frowned, "A MILF stands for "Mother I'd Like to Fuck," which is used to describe so-called "hot moms," which is disgusting." 

He shrugged, "Well, I mean.. you are hot," he said, moving to wrap his arm around her waist. "But... I'm not too thrilled that a seventeen year old, is picturing you while jerking off.." 

"It's gotta be my boobs," Lauren sighed, looking down at them. "They're so huge and swollen still..." 

"That and the fact that you've got on these tight pants," Ben said, moving to check her out. "Plus, you're rocking your  _Star Wars_ shirt. Teenage boys go nuts over that, babe. In their eyes, you're Princess Leia, wearing her slave costume." 

Lauren rolled her eyes, "How many times have I heard that one?" she asked, nudging him. "And that's coming from the so-called adult, named Benjamin Asher." 

Ben gripped her waist a bit tighter, "Says the woman who said I reminded her of Han Solo," he shot back, watching as she blushed. "How much more do we have here?" 

"I just need to throw the garbage out," Lauren said, as his hand moved up and down her back. "There's two bags over there and a pillow." 

"I'll get the bags and the pillow," Ben said, nodding. "You take the garbage down and send Connor back up here, that way he can make sure he's got everything..." 

Nodding, Lauren gave him a quick kiss, before stepping away to collect the garbage bags. Tucking the pillow under his arm, Ben picked up the two suitcases and made his way downstairs to the waiting SUV, where Mike stepped in to help. 

"God, how much shit can one kid have?" Mike grunted, wedging the suitcase in the back seat. "His room wasn't that big!" 

"I think he got that from Margaret," Ben admitted, getting the other suitcase into the car. "Though... Lauren is worse than the two of them. I think even Maddie might have a problem with having too much, and she's only a seven month old." 

Mike chuckled," Well, it was  _you_ that went crazy for Christmas," he pointed out. "And it doesn't help when her mother and your aide, spend too much time, online shopping every chance they get." 

Ben sighed, closing the door. "I need to change the WiFi password again," he sighed. "Which won't happen until we move out, because it took almost half my presidency to even set a password for the WiFi." 

"Think of it this way," Mike shrugged. "If the next one is a girl, she'll have a whole wardrobe waiting for her." 

...................

When they finally stepped through the front door, they were greeted by Sarah and a squealing Madeline; her squeals became louder when she spotted her father. 

"There's my baby girl!" Ben exclaimed, as Sarah handed her over to him. "Oh, I missed you so much!" 

"Everything can go down the hall for now," Lauren said, as she set her purse down on the hall table. "The library. Tomorrow, we'll start bringing it upstairs..." 

Mike nodded, "I'll go let the boys know," he said. "Once everything's upstairs, I'm gonna head home if you don't need me." 

Lauren nodded, "No, no, go home!" she said. "I'm sure you want to get an early start on your vacation! Just tell the boys what to do and go surprise Leah and Lynne." 

"Look at you!" Ben chuckled, holding Madeline up in his hands. "My lil' Chewbacca girl!" 

"God, he's such a nerd," Mike snorted, shaking his head. "Well, I'm off. I'll see you guys in a week!" 

Saying their goodbye's, Mike shut the door behind him, leaving the family to reunite with their youngest. "I'm gonna check on the laundry," Sarah said, nodding towards the staircase. "I fed her an hour ago and she's been recently bathed and changed. I figured you'd want to see her before bedtime, so I made sure to keep her up and going, that way she'll crash easily tonight." 

"Thank you, Sarah," Lauren said, smiling at the young woman. "And, don't worry about the laundry right now. Take the night off! Two days alone with this monster, I'm sure you're ready for a night off." 

Ben nodded, "I'm not giving her up that easy," he joked, as Madeline drooled on him. "Right? You wanna stay up with your old man? Tell me everything you did, while we were away." 

Madeline squealed, smacking her hand against his chest, while cheesing hard at him. "Dada," she babbled, reaching for his nose. "Dada." 

"D-did you just say...." Ben sputtered, looking over to his equally surprised wife. "She just said Dada! Maddie! You just said Dada!" 

"Oh god," Connor rolled his eyes. "Now she's talking?" 

Ignoring him in that moment, Lauren stepped forward and reached out to lay her hand on Madeline's back. "Did you just say your first word?" she cooed, as the baby tried to shove the collar of Ben's shirt into her mouth. "What else can you say? Can you say Mama?" 

Madeline whined, "Oh, don't be so cranky," Ben cooed, bouncing her up and down in his arms lightly. "We're just so excited to hear you talk!" 

"I'm going upstairs to take a shower," Connor said, heading for the stairs. "Can we have pizza?" 

"I'll call down for one," Lauren nodded, as Madeline continued to whine. "Alright, let's get you and Dada situated at the table. That way you can tell him everything he needs to know, about your time with Sarah." 

Carrying her into the dining room, Ben praised the baby on her first word, as she giggled. "Dada!" she squealed, as he nuzzled her. 

Smiling, as Ben chuckled, Lauren ordered a pizza up from the kitchen, before grabbing her phone out of her purse. Relieved to be home, just to witness this milestone, Lauren knew that Ben would want to document it. There had been endless photos and videos on his phone and on a camera, of Madeline smiling, standing with the support of chairs, legs and low-lying tables. The best, was a video of Ben playing peek-a-boo with a five month old Madeline, who shrieked and giggled every time Ben would say "boo!", sending him into a fit of laugher. 

Now, at their dining room table, Ben had the little girl sitting on the edge of the table, holding her at the waist to keep her up. "Maddie? Maddie, who am I?" he asked, as she grabbed at his face; her little fingers flexing against his cheeks. "Hm? Who am I, pretty girl?" 

"Dada!" 

"Atta girl, Chewy!" Ben grinned, kissing her cheek. "Atta girl!" 

Video taping the mini conversation they were having, Lauren couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. Ben looked up at her and grinned, while Madeline waved her arms up and down, babbling a mile a minute. Seeing him with their daughter, Lauren fell in love with him more and more; Madeline had Ben wrapped around her tiny fingers, which was both cute and worry-some at being so young. 

"Are you gonna sit with me, while Mommy, Connor and I eat dinner?" he asked, as Madeline's hand covered his mouth. "Hm?" 

"Dada!" she squealed, clapping her hands together. 

Lauren snorted, "Pizza will be up in fifteen," she announced. "After that, I think we should go to bed. It's been a long day and I'm sure Connor's gonna need help tomorrow unpacking..." 

Ben nodded in agreement, "Maddie, you wanna stay with me and Mommy tonight?" he asked, as she drooled on her fingers. "Hm?" 

"Ben, she's got a room now," Lauren pointed out. "We agreed that nap time was alright, once in a while, but at bedtime she needs to be in her own room." 

"Aw, but I missed her," Ben pouted. "C'mon, Lo. One night with us, won't harm her. Right, Chewy? You wanna bunk with us for the night?" 

Sighing, Lauren gave in. "Alright, but if she gives Sarah a hard time tomorrow night..." she warned, shaking her head. "I will be so pissed, if Sarah quits on us! Do you realize how hard it is, finding a trustworthy nanny in D.C.?"

He nodded, "Yes, I do,' he said. "I remember sitting through endless interviews with candidates, until you picked Sarah." 

"Then don't turn our daughter into a nightmare," Lauren said. "I'm going to take a shower before the food gets here." 

"I'll set the table," Ben said, as she started out of the dining room. "Wanna help, Maddie? The faster we set the table, the faster we can go to bed!" 

 


	43. Chapter 43

Lauren watched, as Connor and Ben drifted around the swimming pool, while Maddie was passed between them in her little pool float. The baby shrieked every time she drifted towards Ben, who chuckled as she called for him. 

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" she squealed, as he kissed her cheeks. 

"Am I your favorite person?" he teased, as she babbled. "Where's Mommy? Mommy, come in the pool!" 

His wife snorted, "Why? So you can dunk me?" she asked, setting her camera on the table. "You're lucky I'm even out here, in a bathing suit, Ben. I look hideous." 

Ben shook his head, "You do not," he said, as she pulled at the bikini bottoms. "You have like.. ten more pounds to lose. Maddie, tell Mommy she looks beautiful. Go on! Tell her!" 

"Dada!" 

"Well, there's your answer," Lauren shrugged, pulling at the tank top that covered her bathing suit top. "Don't keep her in there that much longer, Ben. I have to check her and make sure she didn't shit herself." 

Connor snorted, as he reached for a pool float. "If she shits in the pool, I'm never come out here again," he said, as Ben pushed Maddie towards the stairs. "Ever." 

"Don't be so dramatic," Ben rolled his eyes, as Maddie gnawed on her fingers. "The pool gets cleaned almost every other day, Connor." 

Taking her out of the pool float, Ben carried the baby up the steps and over to the table, laying her down on the changing mat that Lauren set up. "Hey, don't get upset," Ben said, as he pulled her bathing suit bottoms off. "Daddy's going to change you and then we can go back in." 

Maddie whimpered, as Ben took off the soiled water diaper, while Lauren handed him the package of wipes. "She's so spoiled," Lauren teased, shaking her head. "I wonder who started all that." 

"We  _both_ spoil her," Ben corrected her, setting the dirty wipes with the diaper. "It just so happens, that I spoil her a little  more than you do. But so what? She's my first daughter and my first baby in eighteen years. I never thought I'd have another kid, Lo." 

Putting her in a clean water diaper, Ben redressed the infant, before picking her up. "Right, Maddie?" he asked, kissing her cheek, which earned him a happy squeal. "Look how happy my baby is!"

"Can you feed her?" Lauren asked, looking at the time on her phone. "It's almost lunchtime and I don't have a bottle down here for her. Or her yogurt." 

"Sure," Ben nodded, reaching for her towel. "We're gonna eat, Maddie." 

Sitting down with her at the table, Ben pulled the hood to her fish towel up, before reaching for her little sunglasses. "Let's get these on ya," he said, putting the flower shaped lenses on her. "What are we eating, Mommy?" 

"Yummy! Sweet potato puffs!" Lauren gasped, shaking the container. "Auntie Lucy got these for you! Because it's the only thing, that will keep you entertained before your next bottle." 

Taking the container from her, Ben shook a few out onto his hand, before holding it palm up in front of Maddie. With chubby fingers, Maddie grabbed and shoved a handful of puffs into her mouth, grunting as she ate. "Have we decided on when to start the sippy cup?" he asked, as Lauren sat in the chair across from him. "I mean, her first tooth just busted on out, with another one on the way..." 

Lauren shrugged, "If you want to try when we go in, by all means..." she said. "She'll probably use it for you, since she'll do anything if you're watching. I birthed the kid out and she's only interested in my boobs." 

"That's not true," Ben scoffed. "Maddie loves you just as much as she loves me." 

"She never offers me puffs!" Lauren whined, pointing at Maddie. 

Looking down, Ben couldn't help but chuckle, as Maddie held up a soggy puff for him. "For me?" he asked, as he leaned down to let Maddie "feed" him the puff. "Oh, yum! These are so... yummy!" 

While Ben gagged at the taste, Maddie kicked her feet up and down, while squealing. "You're not missing much," Ben said, making a face. "God, these are disgusting. She actually  _enjoys_ eating this crap?" 

"You should see the baby food," Lauren snickered, laying her head back against the chair. "Especially the vegetable purees, which look like her shit. Maddie just  _loves_ eating all that yummy stuff." 

"I rather not," Ben sighed, as Maddie finished her snack. "The mental image alone, is making me sick." 

...................

After a morning in the pool, they went back inside for lunch, before heading off to do their own thing. With Connor in his room, Ben took Maddie upstairs for a bath, while Lauren did the dishes. Heading upstairs to check on bath time, Lauren grabbed the breast pump and headed downstairs to fill a couple bottles. By the time she finished, setting four bottles into the fridge, Lauren headed back up to the bedroom.

"She's done for," Ben whispered, rocking Maddie from side to side. "Couldn't even keep her eyes open after I rinsed her hair. Poor kid."

Suckling furiously on her pacifier, Maddie gave in to the rocking and started to snore. "I'll go put her in her crib," Ben whispered, as Lauren went to grab some clothes out of the dresser. "Be right back."

With Sarah taking the week off and nothing but a few meetings on the agenda, Lauren and Ben were able to spend more time together and with the kids. Instead of holding meetings down in the Oval, Ben had staff and cabinet members in his private office; a phone conference in the library took place, despite the litter of baby toys and a grumpy Onyx that met them.

"Alright, she's tucked in," Ben said, coming back into the bedroom. "Hopefully she'll nap for at least an hour or two.."

"I hope so," Lauren said, as she held a bundle of clean clothes. "I'm going to take a shower."

Ben nodded, "Wanna join me?" she asked, grinning at him. "I'd hate to use all that hot water up. For myself, that is."

"Is this a shower-shower, or a shower that involves something a little more.... dirty?" he teased, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Either way, my answer is yes."

Giggling, Lauren quickly went into the bathroom to get the shower going, while Ben grabbed the baby monitor off the nightstand. "Please, please, please, don't wake up,' he whispered to himself, as he headed into the bathroom.

Thirty minutes and one check in on a sleeping baby, they were both curled up on the bed. "I'm tried," Lauren mumbled, as Ben ran his hand up and down her back. "I want to nap, but I shouldn't. I know that once I fall asleep, it'll be hard for me to get up when Maddie does."

"Nap," Ben ordered. "If she wakes up, I'll get her. We can always have her sleep in here with us, or I can take her downstairs to watch a baseball game or something..."

"You need to nap too," Lauren mumbled, stretching her legs out. "You barely get any sleep, Ben. Between working and spending all your free time with us."

He kissed the top of her head, "I'm used to it," he said. "I can always cancel my meetings tomorrow and sleep."

She snorted, "You have all this election stuff," she reminded him, as he groaned. "Alicia would KILL you, if you cancel tomorrow's meeting. She's been driving me crazy about the travel schedule, because the kids. According to her, I _have_ to go to a few rallies with you by August. But you still haven't picked who you're going to support..." 

"I still don't know," he admitted. "I like both Sanders and Clinton, but I need more time to pick who I'm gonna put my support into."

"I hope you pick Sanders," Lauren sighed, shifting her head against his chest. "He's so cute and I feel like his agenda matches yours..."

Ben sighed, "Either way," Lauren continued. "They're both better than that moldy cheese doodle. Or anyone in that poor excuse of a party."

He nodded, "They sure are," he agreed. "I'll meet with Alicia tomorrow and we'll talk about the travel schedule. But, I also want it to be approved by you, before it's put into play. This is more than just two days, a few hours away from home. We'll need to really prepare to leave Maddie behind with Sarah, for a few days to a week. Maybe we can have Mom come out and help, that way the poor girl gets a break here and there."

"Call Mom tomorrow night," she yawned. "And, we still have to fit in Connor's orientation for Columbia. And figure out if he wants to dorm or rent an apartment close to campus."

"I'm not paying for a potential... love shack, for our eighteen year old," Ben snorted. "He can dorm with Charlie. I spoke to his father the other day, and he's willing to pay their half on an apartment-style double. He'll be off-campus, but it's still a Columbia owned building." 

"We could always move to Manhattan..."she offered. 

Ben shook his head, "No," he said. "I want us to live in a place, where Maddie can run around like a wild animal. Where she and any other children we have, can have privacy. The city is not somewhere I'd want to raise them. We could buy a place upstate for the summer or winter. But, I'd like to raise the kids in Montana. With the farm and being close to my Mom and Karen. They'll be with their cousins and be out of the public eye for a good portion of their childhood." 

Looking up at him, Lauren gave him a sleepy smile. "Kay, cowboy," she mumbled. "Montana it is." 

"Like you were even going to debate about it," Ben teased, pulling the quilt up to cover her. "Take a nap, Lo." 

..................

The next morning, Lauren set Maddie up in her activity jumper, while going through the mail. With Ben at his meeting and Connor sleeping, after a long night playing video games, the Asher girls were the only two up in the house. 

"Mommy needs to talk to Daddy about all these newspapers," Lauren sighed, setting the  _Times_ to the side. "And look at all these coupon things! Daddy likes to buy your clothes, more than I do! Should we hide these from him? You have more clothes than I do, and you're only seven months old." 

Maddie bounced up and down, babbling to herself, as she got her morning exercise in. "Nah, Daddy will find them," Lauren sighed, setting the little coupon cards into a pile. "Mommy's still working on getting Daddy to take her on a vacation." 

The sound of the front door opening and closing, made Maddie pause, as she turned in her jumper. A few seconds later, Ben came into the dining room, only to stop and feign surprise at the sight of her. 

"Is that Maddie?" he asked, as she began to shriek. "Who's this little baby?" 

"Dada!" 

Chuckling, Ben stepped over to her and squatted down before her, leaning in to kiss her chubby cheeks. "What are you doing?" he asked, as she reached for his tie. "Are you getting some cardio in this morning? Working on getting those legs in shape, so that you can crawl from one place to the other?" 

"She's been waiting for you," Lauren said, as she continued to go through the mail. "Fussy through breakfast, making a mess of herself and the high chair. That's her third outfit of the day, by the way." 

"Oh boy," Ben winced, shaking his head. "Maddie, there's too much laundry to begin with." 

Kissing her hands and fingers, Ben continued to talk to her, while Lauren filled him in with their morning. "I think she needs the next size up for diapers, or better ones, since she keeps leaking through them," she sighed. "Anyways, Connor is still sleeping and I put your coffee machine together. All you have to do is put it on and you should have coffee in five minutes, along with the breakfast I saved you on the stove." 

Standing up, Ben went over and dropped a kiss against her lips. "Thank you," he said, as she giggled. "Give me a few minutes and I'll entertain Maddie." 

As he disappeared into the kitchen, Maddie began to whimper, surprised at the sudden disappearance of her Father. "He's getting food, Maddie," Lauren said, as she began to wail. "Oh, sweetheart." 

Getting up, Lauren took her out of the jumper and brought her back to the table, sitting her down on her lap. "Daddy's hungry," she said, as Maddie twisted around to face the doorway of the kitchen. "Just like you, Daddy needs to eat. He's been working all morning and Miss Alicia doesn't let him snack, like Auntie Lucy does." 

"I'll be right there, Maddie!" Ben called out, as the microwave beeped. 

"Bring her a container of puffs and her teething ring!" Lauren called out, as she bounced Maddie up and down on her knee. 

A couple minutes later, with a cup of coffee in one hand and a plate in the other, Ben managed to secure a container of puffs under his arm; the ice cold teething ring, dangling between his teeth, as he set everything down. "Get her in the high chair," he said, removing his suit jacket. "I'll have her sit with me." 

Pulling the high chair around the table, Lauren moved the chair next to Ben over, before setting the contraption next to him. "Here we go," Lauren cooed, easing her into the chair. "Daddy'll give you your snacks. She only ate like, two spoonfuls of her cereal, before knocking the bowl over." 

"Madeline Rose," Ben tsk'd, shaking out a few puffs onto the tray. "Mommy doesn't wake up early to make your breakfast, just so you can wear it." 

"Mommy is just going to make Daddy feed you," Lauren sighed, as she sat back down. "Since you only want him, unless I put a boob in your mouth." 

Ben sighed, "It's normal for her to have separation anxiety," he started. "But she doesn't want me more than you, hon. Maybe she doesn't like the cereal or maybe it's the teething and the wacky schedule we've got her on this week." 

She shrugged and watched, as Maddie offered a puff to him. "She doesn't even offer me puffs," Lauren pouted. 

"Maddie, can Mommy have a puff?" he asked, as Maddie drooled onto her bib. "Hm?" 

He then pointed to Lauren, which made Maddie turn her head to look at her Mother. "Can you give Mommy a puff?" Ben asked again, as Maddie stared at Lauren.

A few minutes of awkward silence, Maddie let out a gleeful shriek, smacking her hands on the highchair tray. "Mama!" she cried. 

Surprised, Lauren couldn't help it, as she bursted into tears; all while Maddie continued to call for her. "Mama?" she looked to Ben, who chuckled. 

"Mama's okay," he nodded, wiping the drool off her chin with her bib. "You just made her happy is all." 

"Mama's more than happy," Lauren said, as she got up from her seat; moving around the table to give Maddie a noisy kiss on her cheek. "I love you, Maddie bear." 

Smiling, the two little white caps showing, Maddie reached for Lauren's hair. "See," Ben said, smiling at the two of them. "She loves you just as much, if not more, than me. How could she not love her Mama? Right, Maddie?" 

Taking her out of the high chair, Lauren sat in the chair next to Ben, pulling the infant onto her lap. "Her first two words, all in three weeks," Lauren mused, shaking her head. "Growing up too fast, baby girl. Slow it down a bit, okay?" 

"Soon, she'll be telling us "no," and asking us to borrow the car," Ben snorted. "Or for money, just to buy her princess dolls and god knows what." 

"No," Lauren shook her head, as she bounced Maddie on her knees. "Books. Our girl is going to be a bookworm, just like her Mommy and Daddy." 

Ben smiled and nodded, "If I can pass that onto one of my children, I'll be a happy man," he admitted, running his hand down the back of Maddie's head; the little red curls snapping back into place, as he did so. "How about, after this, we take turns reading one of her picture books? Start her young, before we lose her to the world of Barbie and electronics." 

His wife nodded, "It's supposed to rain today, so we can't take our daily stroll through the garden," she said. "A day inside with Mommy and Daddy sounds nice." 

She then turned to Maddie, "What do you think?" she asked, as Maddie pulled at her shirt. "Wanna spend the day with Mommy and Daddy?"

"I think that's a yes," Ben smiled, as Maddie cuddled with her Mother. "Told ya, Lo. She worships you, sweetheart. We all do." 

"I love you," Lauren said, laying her hand on his arm. 

Ben smiled, "I love you, too," he said, taking her hand into his. "Come on. Let's get this Mommy and Daddy day started, before this one here gets some crazy ideas!" 

 


	44. Chapter 44

"So, we have two rallies next week," Lauren said, as she looked at the printed schedule in her hands. "One in Ohio and then we shoot down to Florida, next week. Then, we have the Fourth of July thing here on Saturday, followed by a meeting with Bernie on the Wednesday after...." 

Ben nodded, as he blew bubbles over Maddie's head, chuckling as the infant squealed from her play mat. "The next few weeks are going to be busy," he said, dipping the wand into the bottle. "I also have to meet with Hilary at the end of the month, or so..." 

She sighed, "Have you given it a little more thought, on who you're going to support?" she asked. "I mean... the election is five months away, baby. And it looks pretty close, if the numbers haven't changed since last night. Do you think the DNC will support Bernie?" 

"I mean... I hope they would," he shrugged. "But some might find it impossible for him to win the nomination. Though, I do have a feeling that if he were up against Trump, he would win." 

"This is so... scary," Lauren sighed, sitting down on the arm of the couch. "I mean, I'm used to you being the President. For eight years, you've been the president. Just like before you, there was Obama. Now? Now, it's going to be someone new. Which means new ideas and a new administration. A new world, if the wrong person wins." 

"It's going to be okay," Ben said, as Lauren watched Maddie. "We just have to hope that a Republican doesn't win the election." 

Lauren snorted, "Well, at the rate it's going, Trump is going to be the nominee for the GOP. There's just no doubt about it! That party had more running candidates, that ours. And they've all dropped out like flies, while that crusty cheese dick, has won almost every single primary."

Ben chuckled at the given nickname, one of many that she had bestowed on the man. "The next set of primaries are tomorrow," he said. "We'll know by tomorrow night or early Friday morning, who will be the nominee for our party. After that, I'll be able to make a choice." 

"But  _which_ of the two DO you like?" Lauren asked. "You can't just pick one, because they won the most primaries!" 

"Lauren..." 

She scoffed, "That's like you telling me, "I really like the red dress on you, but I guess the black one will do," after I've worked myself ragged, trying to find something nice to wear for a gala event..." she ranted. 

"Fine! I prefer Bernie over Hilary!" Ben yelled, startling both her and Maddie, who began to cry. "Oh, Maddie! I'm sorry, baby." 

Getting off the couch, Ben set the bottle of bubbles down on the table, and reached for the baby. "Shhh," he soothed, rubbing her back as he held her. "See?"

Lauren rolled her eyes, "You didn't have to yell," she pointed out, shaking her head. 

"And you didn't have to badger me in giving you an answer," he shot back, bouncing Maddie on his knee. "You can never be patient, Lauren. You want everything answered right away, without giving anyone the time to think. You think it's easy for me to make a choice? I'm picking someone, who will run the country. Who will either continue my successes, or change them. Transition them into their new lives, reassuring them that they'll be great. Who I put my support into, will determine if the American people will actually vote for them!" 

"I understand that," Lauren said, holding her hand up. "Do you realize how difficult this is for me as well? To see the line up from both parties and hear what they have to say? How they want to dismantle everything you've built, in the last eight years? How one man, who has no right to even be a candidate, wants to implement all these agendas, which would hurt millions? Think of Connor and Maddie! Their futures are in the line of fire if that man wins everything!" 

By that point, Maddie had calmed down a bit, gnawing on a fistful of Ben's shirt. "And I'll have to help the next wife of a president, transition into a role that I've only had for nearly a year! And I've spent a majority of it pregnant and having a baby! How am I supposed to tell this woman what her life is going to be like, when I have no clue?" 

Ben sighed, "Lauren, it'll be fine," he insisted. 

"It's just... too much, Ben. It's too much!" Lauren finally said, shaking her head. "I have to worry about Connor moving into the city come August, along with getting his books and moving into his dorm. Then I have to worry about getting the house in Montana ready, ahead of our arrival date, so that we have a room for Maddie and that nothing is wrong with the house itself." 

"Which, we will do," Ben said, as she continued to rant. 

"And what about you?" she asked, looking at him. "I have to make sure you're going to be alright, becoming a private citizen. What if you wake up one day and buy a farm? Or a motorcycle and join a biker gang, while I'm home making jam or pies." 

He snorted, "I highly doubt that will happen," he said, as Maddie babbled. "Lauren, I will be fine. We all will. Sure, it'll be an adjustment, not having to be on time for meetings and signing paperwork. But it'll be fine, because we'll be together and we'll start a new chapter of our lives." 

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry," she said. "There's just so much to do and not enough time." 

"We can always worry about Montana in the fall," Ben pointed out. "All that needs to be done is converting one bedroom into Maddie's room. We could always wait for Connor to come home during winter break, to put his room together. And if you want to remodel our bedroom, we can wait until we move in to do it. Why rush, when we're going to have all that free time?" 

Sitting down on the couch, Lauren set the paper to the side, kicking her shoes off. "Maddie, Mommy needs a drink," Ben said, looking down at the girl. "Preferably something strong to calm her nerves..." 

"Mamamamamama," Maddie babbled, holding her hand out towards her. 

"Mommy needs more than a drink," Lauren sighed, draping her arm across her eyes. "Mommy needs a vacation. Or a fairy godmother to do all the work." 

"Well," Ben said, as he stood up with Maddie. "We're not going away until August. So, just try to survive the next month, without going insane. Or killing anyone." 

Setting Maddie down on the couch, Ben went to the bar cart in the corner of the room. "How about...."he drawled, looking through the bottles. "Hmm, rum and coke?" 

Pulling Maddie onto her lap, Lauren sighed. "I can't drink in front of the baby," she pouted, as Maddie reached for her face. "Could you imagine if that got out? "First Lady drinks booze in front of infant daughter, while President encourages from the sidelines." That would be just the cherry on the sundae, of which my mother would hold it against me forever." 

"How about food?" Ben offered. "And who gives a crap what she says?" 

"I do, because it's so annoying and she lives to get under my skin," Lauren sighed, brushing a stray curl off of Maddie's forehead. "Can we have cheeseburgers?" 

Ben leaned over the back of the sofa, "We can have whatever you want," he said, leaning forward to kiss the top of her head. "And what will Miss Maddie like? A bottle or something mushy and gross?" 

"She can have yogurt and a little bit of water," Lauren yawned. "Then it's nap time for her, since she's been up since six-thirty this morning." 

"I will get right on that," Ben promised. "Just relax, Lo. Everything will be fine in the end. You'll see." 

...................

"I think I'm more tired now, than I am when I'm home with Maddie all day," Lauren said, as she kicked off her heels. "This is an  _exhausting_ career, Ben. How do you find the energy to do it?" 

He snorted, removing his tie. "Lots of practice," he said, watching as she undressed. "And sleeping on the plane always works, if the flight is long enough." 

Lauren tugged the dress down past her hips, kicking it to the side, before reaching to unclasp her bra. "God, I feel gross," she muttered, chucking the offending garment to the floor. "I'm gonna hop in the shower. If you want, you can join me." 

"Want me to order up room service beforehand?" he asked, as she grabbed their toiletry bag. "It should be up here when we get out, that way we can go to bed afterwards." 

"Sure," she nodded, reaching for the room service menu, glancing at the offerings. "Cheeseburger with fries and a pickle on the side, with a coke." 

Holding out the menu, Ben chuckled as he took it from her. "What? No sweets afterwards?" he asked, sitting down on the bed to look. 

"No, because I want to sleep after I devour that entire plate," Lauren yawned, digging through her suitcase for clothes. "I'll be lucky if I even make it to dinner at this rate." 

Picking up the phone, Ben dialed the number to the kitchen. "Go put the shower on," he said, as the phone rang. "I'll be there in a few minutes." 

Heading into the bathroom, Lauren closed the door halfway, as Ben put in their order. Turning the shower on, Lauren grabbed two towels from the rack and set them on the counter, before shimmying out of her panties. Grabbing the bottles of shampoo and body wash, Lauren stepped into the shower stall and sighed happily, as the hot water hit her. Setting the bottles onto the shelf, Lauren stepped further under the water and let the days worth of work, wash away. 

The shower door opened and Ben stepped in behind her, moving to wrap his arms around her waist. "Twenty minutes," he said, as she leaned her head back against his shoulder. "I'll call Mom while we eat, just to check in on Maddie and Connor." 

"Hmm, it's a good thing we called her," Lauren said, as they swayed under the hot water. "That way Sarah has the extra help around the place." 

"Our daughter is so spoiled," Ben said, as he took the bottle from her. "She's got everyone waiting on her, hand and foot, willing to drop everything at the first cry." 

Lauren snorted, "Well, she'll have to break out of that habit soon," she said, rinsing her hair off. "I don't want to raise her with the idea that Daddy and Mommy are going to hand everything over to her. That's not how it's going to work." 

Ben stepped under the stream of water, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. "Says the one that just bought a bunch of Star Wars onesies, because Maddie couldn't fit into the other ones." 

"Like you didn't help," Lauren snorted rubbing herself down with body wash. "You later went back and bought clothes and something for the Fourth of July party..." 

"Well, she needed something cute to wear," Ben insisted. "And.. so I like to buy her clothes. It's fun dressing her up in all those cute things, Lo. You told me I could do all this stuff, before she was born. Decorating her room and whatnot." 

Turning the water off, Lauren opened the shower door and stepped out, reaching for a towel. "Yeah, but we need to slow down here," she said, wrapping the towel around her. "At the rate we're going, she's not going to have any room in her dresser and closet." 

He stepped out behind her, taking the offered towel. "If we have another girl, she'll be set!" he said, wrapping it around his waist. "And when Maddie looks back on her baby pictures, she'll be glad that we dressed her in something cute." 

"Oh god, you're worse than me," Lauren said, as she started out of the bathroom. 

..................

Lauren stepped into the bedroom and sighed, leaning against the doorframe. On the bed, Ben laid out against the pillows, snoring deeply. On his chest, Maddie was fast asleep, her little snores in sync with her father's. After being away for five days, they were welcomed home by two happy children; followed by two exhausted women, as Elizabeth handed the wiggling infant over to her son. 

Now, at a quarter to eight, both Ben and Maddie were done for the evening; an early dinner, followed by Maddie's bath, they both took refuge on the bed. Quietly, Lauren stepped into the bedroom and moved the towel and container of baby wipes from the bed. Cleaning up the mess in the bathroom, along with changing into her own pajamas, Lauren carefully shook Ben awake. 

"Shh," she held her finger to her lips. "Do you want me to put her to bed?" 

"No," Ben yawned, running his hand up and down Maddie's back. "If we put her in her crib, she'll freak out." 

She sighed, "Well, she can't sleep on your chest all night," she said, as Maddie shifted against him. "You'll mess up your neck and back that way." 

He groaned and slowly sat up, which made Maddie stir. "Shh," Ben said softly, as Maddie began to whimper. "Just putting you down right here, Maddie bear. We're going to have a sleepover tonight." 

"Here," Lauren said, as she took a bag out of the closet. "Mom went and got one of these co-sleeper pillows, since Maddie likes to sleep with us sometimes."

"Are we setting her out to sea?" Ben asked, as Lauren laid the pillow down in the middle of the bed. 

"We are avoiding a potential disaster from happening," Lauren said, as she set Maddie down. "Look at that, sweetheart. You've got yourself a little pillow, just for sleepovers." 

Maddie yawned, as she was covered with her favorite wool blanket, falling easily back to sleep. "Well look at that," Ben smirked, laying down on his side to face her. "I'll have to thank Mom tomorrow for this." 

Crawling under the blankets, Lauren reached up and turned the light out. "Now, I'll feel a lot better about her sleeping in bed with us," she said, leaning over the baby to kiss him goodnight. "But, this isn't going to happen every night, Ben. She's gotta learn how to sleep in her own crib and in her own room. Otherwise, we'll never get any sleep." 

"Once we move out, we'll get her in her own room," he promised. "She's just not used to us leaving for a few days like that. The doctor said that separation anxiety is normal for her age, and that we shouldn't overwhelm her." 

"I just don't want her to be eight years old, climbing into bed with Mommy and Daddy," Lauren said, as she laid her head against the pillow. "If we keep doing this, we'll never have a night alone again." 

Ben yawned, "It'll all work out in due time," he said, pulling the blanket up to his shoulder. "We can debate about this at a later date. Right now? Right now I want to go to bed, so that I can function tomorrow at work. And you should too, since you have a busy day tomorrow." 

Lauren shifted under the blankets, "Yeah, a busy day of making sure everything is set for this party," she snorted. "Why it should matter, when it's only gonna be us, the staff, your administration team and the secret service." 

"Because it's the most American holiday ever," Ben mumbled. "And Maddie's first real experience with fireworks, since she slept through New Year's Eve, all thanks to that snow storm." 

"Well, I hope you're prepared to stay up with her,  _all night,"_ she shot back. "Poor girl is going to have a major meltdown." 

 


	45. Chapter 45

Four weeks after President Benjamin Asher's last Fourth of July, as the President of the United States, Lauren Asher was in the middle of taking a pregnancy test. 

"Maybe your cycle is out of sync," Ben shrugged, watching as she peed. "I mean, Stacy did say that it's gonna be wacky for a while.." 

"I know, but still," she sighed, chucking the wet stick into the sink. "It's been a week, since I was supposed to get it. And the condom broke that night, so..." 

Ben nodded, "I'll get Maddie up and see if Connor's awake," he said, as she sat on the toilet. "Lucy'll be up around nine!" 

As Ben left, Lauren stood and kicked her panties to the side, before heading to the shower stall. Waiting until the water was warm enough, she stepped into the stall and closed the door behind her, dipping her head under the steady stream of water. Washing up, Lauren thought about the possibility of being pregnant at that moment. There was no doubt in both her mind and in Ben's, that more children were a definite in their future. After Maddie's birth and the last eight and a half months, they were both sure that another baby would be a go for them. After leaving the White House of course, settling in as private citizens and waiting until Maddie was a bit older. 

But, as the Fourth of July came to a close and things got hot and heavy in the bedroom, they were both alarmed the next morning, when they found the broken condom in the trash. Hungover as they were, after consuming one too many wine coolers and mixed drinks, they struggled to remember what exactly happened the night before. And when Lauren's period didn't show up, two weeks after the party, Lauren panicked. Now, as she washed the shampoo out of her hair, Lauren tried to find any symptom that would determine a possible pregnancy; despite the missing period, for starters. 

"Mommy's in the shower already," Ben whistled, as he carried Maddie into the bathroom. "Say, "Good morning, Mommy,"" Ben cooed, as he waved Maddie's hand at her. 

"Hey, bug," Lauren grinned, as she opened the shower door. "Did you have a nice night?" 

Carrying her over to the shower, Ben tilted Maddie forward, so she could get a kiss from Lauren. "Mama!" Maddie squealed, touching her wet face. 

Lauren laughed, "Mama will be out in a minute," she promised, kissing her chubby fingers. "Let Daddy change your diaper, okay?" 

"Come on, goose," Ben said, shifting Maddie from one hip to the other. "You're kinda smelly and Mommy has to save some hot water for me." 

"I'll be out in a bit," Lauren promised, as he headed for the door. 

Rinsing off, Lauren shut the water off and stepped out onto the bath mat, grabbing a plush towel from the rack. Wrapping it around her body, she made her way over to the sink and picked up the wet pregnancy test up. 

_Not Pregnant_

Sighing in slight relief, Lauren set the test down and looked at her reflection. Her body was still out of shape, with the extra weight on her hips and thighs; her daily battle in the gym, showing some progress, after two months of squats and treadmill work. The faint stretch marks on her hips, which Ben loved, refused to disappear. 

 _They're like tattoos,_ Ben said to her one night.  _Markings, showing that you grew another life within you._

The idea of being pregnant, eight months after having Maddie, would've been too much on Lauren; both mentally and physically, as she fell into a comfortable routine of living, as Ben's term came closer and closer to the end. And while she held a negative pregnancy test in her hand, it still didn't ease her nerves. 

"Today, you're going to see Daddy at work," Ben said, as Lauren made her way into the bedroom. "Before Dr. Ludo comes to visit you!" 

Maddie squealed, as Ben snapped her back into her onesie. "Then, Daddy has to go to work." 

"And maybe we'll visit, Daddy," Lauren said, as she came over to the bed. "But only if you promise to take your nap after lunch." 

Ben smirked at her, "So?" he asked, as she held the test in her hand. "Is the oven occupied?" 

"No bun in the oven," she sighed, holding out the test. 

"Well..." he sighed, looking back at Maddie. "We've got plenty of time to try for another." 

Lauren sat down on the edge of the bed and nodded, "We can always start trying, once we settle down," she shrugged. "Maybe we can start right after Maddie's second birthday, you know? By then, we'll be in Montana for a year..." 

He nodded, "Whenever you're ready, Lo," he said, placing his hand on her knee. "If you wanted another one by next summer, I'd be down for it. But whenever you're ready to go and do this all again..." 

"That's good to know," she giggled, patting his hand. "I think I'll call Stacy later today or tomorrow, to schedule an appointment. I think it's time that I go back on the pill." 

"You sure?" Ben asked, as Maddie kicked at him. 

She nodded, "We're going to be switching Maddie over to formula soon anyways," she shrugged. "Plus, we froze a lot of breast milk over the last eight months, if to get us between now and her first birthday." 

Ben shuddered at the thought of the frozen breast milk, as their downstairs freezer contained numerous disposable bags and bottles of it. "Yeah, no kidding," he snorted. "Can't even fit a frozen pizza in there.." 

"We have a fully stocked kitchen downstairs," Lauren said, smacking his arm lightly. "All you have to do, is take the elevator down one floor, to make a pizza." 

"But that means I have to actually leave home, just to get food," he pouted, picking Maddie up. "Right? No body wants to do that, Maddie!" 

Lauren snorted, standing up to get dressed. "So lazy," she muttered, pulling on a clean pair of panties. "Doctor Ludo should be here around ten-thirty..." 

He nodded, "Hopefully they won't give you any shots," he said, as Lauren dressed. "That'll put a damper on your nap schedule." 

"God help me, if he does," Lauren muttered, pulling on a pair of leggings. "I'll just leave her with you, if that's the case. Maybe a crying baby will scare away the enemy, if it's bad enough." 

.......................

"Whoa, we got a twenty-two pound turkey on the loose!" Mike gasped, as Maddie crawled around. "You should put some bells on her..." 

Ben snorted, as Maddie crawled over to him. "Don't call her a turkey!" Lauren scowled, as she lounged on the sofa. 

Bending down, Ben scooped the baby up, carrying her around the desk to sit down. "She's healthy and that's all that matters," he said, standing her up on his thighs. "Right? My chunky girl is a happy and healthy baby!" 

"He was about ready to pull his hair out, before we came in," Lauren said, as Mike looked at her. "Lucy said he was a nightmare, fifteen minutes after he came down." 

"Well, it's been quite crazy," Mike nodded. "The GOP convention's starts tonight, and it's guaranteed to be a fucking nightmare."

"Language," Ben piped up, before chuckling at Maddie. 

Lauren sighed, "I don't plan on watching that trash,' she waved her hand. "Maddie and I have a date with the kids channel on Netflix." 

"You have to watch tonights," Mike frowned. "Melania is speaking tonight and Alicia wants you to see it. That way, when you make your speech in September, it'll drown hers out." 

"Noooo," she whined, stomping her foot onto the carpet. "Please, I've already lost some brain cells when I gave birth. Please don't make me lose anymore." 

Ben snorted, "All you need to do, is watch her talk," he promised. "Then, you and Maddie can have your date." 

She pouted at him, "Come on, Lo," Ben continued. "It's one speech. I have to watch all four nights worth of it, so you're getting off easy." 

"Fine," she huffed, shaking her head. "The things I do for love." 

Mike snorted, "The things you do for the country," he corrected her. "We need to show America that you're more than a pretty face, Lauren. It's gonna be your moment to shine for something, other than being pregnant and having a baby. Now, you get to talk to the entire country and tell them to vote for Sanders." 

Ben nodded, as Maddie chewed on his fingers. "Do it for Maddie and Connor," he said, knowing that she wouldn't be able to say no. "Right, Mads?"

"You don't have to guilt me into doing it, Benjamin," Lauren scoffed. "I would have to make a speech anyways, since I married you." 

"You make that sound like a horrible thing," Ben said, as Mike snorted. 

She rolled her eyes, "It's not always rainbows and butterflies, dear husband of mine," she shot, as Maddie shrieked. 

"I can say the same about you, dear wife," Ben shot back, smirking at her. "And with that, it's just about time for Maddie's nap." 

Lauren scoffed, "Are you kicking us out?" she asked, standing up from the sofa. "You're own wife and child? Kicked out of the Oval Office!" 

Standing up, Ben gave Maddie a kiss on the cheek, before handing her over to Lauren. "Well, I have to work," he said, as Maddie whined. "If you want me home in time for dinner, I need to get a few things done between now and then." 

"And, he will be home on time for dinner," Mike promised, as Lauren shifted the infant on her hip. 

Maddie chose that moment to let the floodgates run, as she started to wail. "Alright, alright," Lauren said, bouncing her lightly. "Let's go take a nap, that way Daddy can play later." 

Leaning forward, Ben gave Maddie another kiss, running his hand down the back of her head. "You're alright, goose," he said, as she held her hand out for him. "I'll be home soon." 

"I'll see you later," Lauren said, as he gave her a kiss. "I'm making pasta tonight and Sarah's spending the night at her Mother's. So it'll be us and the kids tonight." 

"Wow, a rare Connor sighting," Ben teased, as Lauren started for the door. "I'll be there early to set the camera up." 

Rolling her eyes, Lauren opened the door, to find an agent waiting for her. "Behave," she warned, looking back at both Ben and Mike. "Love you." 

"Love you, too," they both said, as Mike gave Lauren a cheeky grin. "I was talking to the baby, not you," he said, as Ben snorted. 

Another wail from Maddie, killed any response that Lauren had, as she turned her attention back to the baby. "Alright, alright," she sighed, stepping into the busy hallway. "Let's get you a bottle and put you down for bed."

The door closing behind them, Ben sighed and picked up his reading glasses. "She's mad at me," he said, sitting down to dive back into his paperwork. 

"Why?" Mike asked, coming over to the desk, leaning against the oak side. "What did you do?" 

"What  _don't_ I do?" Ben asked, holding up the sheets of confidential reports. "I kick her in my sleep and she's glaring at me over breakfast. I tell her she has to watch a political speech, while she wants to watch Netflix, and I know she's going to snap at me when the kids go down for bed." 

Mike rolled his eyes, "She'll get over it," he said, waving his hand at him. "I mean, you've said and done way worse, and she's forgiven you." 

Ben sighed, "Yeah, well," he muttered. "I guess we'll have to wait and see..." 

...............

Setting the remote down on the nightstand, Lauren slipped off her engagement ring, placing it on the little dish next to a picture frame; a family photo taken on Mother's Day, the first for Lauren as both Step-Mother and Mother. Pulling back the blankets, Lauren kicked off her slippers and climbed into bed, pulling the pillows down from their propped up position. 

"You're mad, "Ben said, as he got ready for bed. 

"Nope," Lauren shook her head, as she laid down, pulling the blankets up to her waist. 

He watched her with a guarded look, as he pulled the blankets down from his side. "Annoyed?" he tried again, climbing into bed. 

She looked over at him, "Will you stop?" she asked, as he let the blankets fall on his lap. "Stop trying to instigate an argument, when there's no need to have one!" 

"Then, what's the matter?" he asked, as she huffed. "You've been cranky the moment I got home." 

"I'm tired, Ben!" Lauren hissed, rolling over to face him. "Alright? I'm exhausted and it's been a shitty afternoon, between Maddie giving me a hard time with her nap and now having to write a speech for this fucking convention next month." 

"You got your period." 

Lauren scoffed, kicking him in the shin. "Shut up,' she said, deflating a bit. "I did and it's so bad, that I wish I were actually pregnant." 

Ben whistled, "Wow..." he said, as Lauren groaned. 

"I know," Lauren sighed. "Sorry for being a cranky brat. It's difficult enough, dealing with two cranky children. Add a cranky wife, and I'm sure you're thinking about leaving for the Vineyard by yourself." 

"Nah," Ben shook his head, as he pulled her closer to his side. "I'm used to it, Lo. You were cranky before you got pregnant and during, so I'm used to it." 

She cuddled up against his chest. "I need to go back on the pill ASAP," she mumbled. "I liked not having a period for nine plus months, so this shit is really cramping my style." 

He snorted, "It'll all sort out in due time," he promised, kissing her forehead. "At least you got it now and not next week, when we're in the Vineyard. Nothing is worse than having you all cranky, when we're at the beach." 

"Because there's no bathroom at the beach there," Lauren reminded him. "And I can't change a tampon on the beach, while hiding from the paps and our snooty neighbors." 

"We don't have neighbors," Ben reminded her. "Our house in the Vineyard is on private property and the beach is private. Besides, we can stay up at the pool the entire time, if that's better for you. Not too sure if Maddie's gonna like all the sand and the noise, down by the water." 

Lauren hummed, "We'll see," she said, breaking into a yawn. "Right now, I'm more concerned about sleeping through the night." 

Pulling the blankets up a bit higher, Ben wrapped his arm loosely around her waist, giving her space to shift about. Once she was in a comfortable position, a leg draped between his and her head upon his chest, Ben tightened his hold around her. As they both drifted off to sleep, the distant rumbles of thunder began, which made Lauren groan. 

"Shhh," Ben whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I took care of it." 

"Hm?" Lauren grunted, lifting her head up to look at him. "How?" 

He yawned. "Saw the report before bed," he mumbled. "Hooked up that sound machine thing to play lullabies and nature sounds, when I put her down. She was snoring to the sound of crickets and owls, when I left the room." 

Lauren sighed, both happily and tiredly, as kissed him. "What would I do without you," she said, laying her head back down on his chest. 

"Become a sleep deprived woman, who's bedmate would be a cranky eight and half month old," Ben snorted, as lightning lit up the room. "If she wakes up, I'll get her," he promised. "You were up with her all day." 

She snored in response, making him chuckle, as he ran his fingers through her hair. Within a few minutes, he too fell asleep, as the summer thunderstorm, rolled over D.C. 


	46. Chapter 46

"Uh oh, I heard the blender going," Ben said, as Lauren stood in the kitchen. "Mommy must be making an icky smoothie thing again." 

Stepping into the kitchen, with a sleepy nine month old on his hip, Ben grinned at his wife. "Mommy's trying to lose all this extra weight," Lauren said, as Maddie yawned. "Especially since Daddy's been extra  _handsy_ these days." 

Coming around the island, Ben dropped a kiss against her lips. "Haven't heard you complain yet," he remarked, as she scowled at him. "I'm kinda surprised that you're up this early, considering we're on vacation. I was going to make you breakfast and bring it upstairs..." 

"Couldn't sleep," Lauren shrugged, dropping a few apple chunks into the blender. "I'm used to waking up with your alarm, so when it didn't go off at a quarter to five, I was disappointed to wake up anyway." 

"Well, if you're still tired after breakfast, you can always go back upstairs to nap," he shrugged, setting Maddie into the high chair. "Connor's gonna sleep in til noon, like always. And after that, he'll either head down to the beach or sit out by the pool." 

Lauren yawned, as she blended up the fruits and vegetables in the blender, before turning the machine off. "Maybe," she shrugged. "I also wanted to take some pictures of Maddie out in the garden. I figured I could send some to your Mom and Karen, as well as Alex. Plus, I want to start putting together a photo album of her, since she's going to be a year old in three months. Who knows when we'll ever come back here, after your term ends.." 

Ben nodded, coming to stand behind her. "We'll take plenty of pictures," he promised, kissing her neck. "You do realize that I can take pictures too, right? So, you could nap and I can take pictures..." 

"I just don't want to miss anything," Lauren pouted, as she poured the green concoction into a glass. 

"You won't," Ben promised, watching as she took a sip. "That looks terrible."   
  
She rolled her eyes, "It's good for you," she said, taking a sip, only to gag and sputter. 

Maddie squealed, banging her hands on the high-chair tray, giggling. "Okay, okay," Ben snorted, taking the glass from her. "You need to eat  _real_ food for breakfast. Pancakes and bacon. Go put her oatmeal together and relax at the table, while I cook." 

"But!" Lauren pouted, stomping her foot lightly against the tile floor. "I'm never going to lose the weight, if I eat pancakes and bacon!" 

He silenced her with a kiss, to which she melted into, wrapping her arms around his waist. "It's turkey bacon," he said, once he pulled away. "Therefore, it's better for you." 

"That still doesn't mean you can eat a whole package," she muttered, as he squeezed her hips. "Ben!" 

"Just eat what I put in front of you," he sighed, shaking his head. "You're on vacation and you can cheat a little. I'm sure you'll be back on that yoga mat, come next Monday."

"Mama!" 

Turning around, Lauren was met with a grumpy scowl, and drool slicked hands, as Maddie reached out for her. "Feed the monster," Ben chuckled, stepping over to the stove. "She was cranky when I changed her and tried to eat my nose.." 

Grabbing the container of baby oatmeal, Lauren snorted. "Well, it's quite large," she shrugged, putting together the mushy meal. "At least it wasn't your chin like last time..." 

"Ha, ha, so funny," Ben deadpanned, as he set the frying pan onto the stove top. "I'll remember that, when she pulls your hair and holds it in a death grip." 

....................

"Sunburned hubby, sunburned baby," Lauren shook her head, as Ben and Maddie cuddled in the hammock. "You're  _very_ lucky that she's got a slight sunburn, Benjamin. Otherwise, you would be sleeping on the couch this week." 

He scowled at her, while shifting Maddie against his chest. "I did cover her with sunblock," he reminded her. "I'm not that much of a dumb ass, you know." 

Rolling her eyes, Lauren shook the bag of marshmallows at him. "Connor wants to set up the fire pit," she said, changing the subject. "Jimmy is helping him put the thing together, before he the shift change." 

"Alright," Ben yawned, as Maddie snuffled against his neck. "Tell them to be careful." 

"Do you want me to make you a s'more?" she asked, as he groaned. "Ben, just put her in the playpen and take a break! You've been up and running with her since after breakfast! We have beer and junk food! If I'm being forced to relax, you can do it too!" 

Scowling, Ben sat up slowly, as Lauren reached out the steady the hammock. Getting up, he shifted Maddie further up against his shoulder, before heading into the house. "Mommy's so bossy," he muttered, as he headed over to the playpen. 

Easing her down against the plush mat, Ben covered her with a wool blanket, before turning the baby monitor on. Setting it down on the coffee table, Ben made sure to grab the extra, along with the can of bug spray, before heading back outside. 

"Dad!" Connor waved at him. "Do you think we can make this fire like.. bigger?" 

"No," Ben shook his head, as Jimmy poked at the logs. "The last thing I need, is for the lawn to catch fire. Or for you to fall in and burn yourself." 

Lauren snorted, as she dropped the shopping bag of goodies, along with the roasting sticks. "It's fine the way it is," she nodded. "Let Jimmy go, that way he can have dinner and get a good nights worth of sleep."   
  
The service agent nodded his thanks, "Thank you, Ma'am," he said, as Lauren smiled at him. "I'll see you guys tomorrow morning. Still going for your morning run, Sir?" 

Ben nodded, "Seven-thirty," he said, clapping the man on the shoulder. "I'll let you sleep in a little this week." 

"Alright, so we have a lot of chocolate," Lauren said, as Jimmy headed up to the house. "And that cooler has water and beer for the adults..." 

Handing out everything, Ben, Lauren and Connor sat around the fire pit, roasting their marshmallows; heavy flannel blankets covered their legs, as the mosquitos came out for feeding, as did the bottles of bug spray. 

"God, I love this part of summer," Lauren sighed, sitting back with her paper plate. "Once the sun goes down and the temperature drops, you can finally enjoy the day." 

"Where's the fun in that?" Connor snorted. "By then, the day is over." 

Ben chuckled, "Like you're such an active teenager," he remarked. "You sleep in til noon, if not later, if no one's home to stop you. You didn't go outside until four, and that was to sit under the shade and watch your sister crawl after a butterfly." 

The teen snorted, "Yeah, I then I watched Mom chew your ass out afterwards, because she was eating grass," he snickered, as Lauren giggled. "How's your head, by the way? That ball was spiked pretty hard..." 

"I can still ground you," Ben said, as Lauren snickered. 

"You're just mad that I got you with the ball," Lauren said, tossing a graham cracker at him. "I already know I'm in trouble for that one..." 

Connor made a face, "Please don't say anymore," he said, shaking his head. "It's bad enough I walked in on Dad packing his bag yesterday, only to see him hold a box of condoms. I am forever scarred now..." 

Ben shrugged, "We figured it would be too soon to give you another brother or sister," he said, which made the teenager groan in disgust. "Speaking of condoms, I think we should have a talk..." 

"Oh dear," Lauren said, as she made another s'more. "I think I'm going to take this and my beer, and head inside to read a book." 

"Don't you dare, Mom," Connor said, shaking his head. "Do not leave me out here with this guy, so he can talk to me about sex and everything else that goes with it." 

"Well, we're not ready for grandchildren, Connor," Ben said, in mock-seriousness. "I may be turning fifty in two years, but that doesn't mean I need a grandchild to go with the new milestone." 

Lauren snorted, before shaking her head. "Benjamin, stop," she said, despite the smile on her face. "Leave him alone. If he wants to have the sex talk, he'll come to one of us when he's ready." 

The teenager nodded, "And besides, I already had the "talk" so to speak," he shrugged. 

"With who?" Ben asked, as Connor twirled the stick over the roaring fire. 

"Mike." 

Ben groaned, shaking his head. "Of all the people," he muttered. "Whatever he told you..." 

Connor rolled his eyes, "Dad, seriously," he sighed, before looking at Lauren. "Mom, make him stop. He's so dramatic and weird." 

"Alright, enough," Lauren said, holding her hand up to silence her husband. "Not tonight. Leave him alone and let him come to you when he's ready, okay? Let's just enjoy our evening, before Maddie wakes up for another bottle or a diaper change..." 

Settling back in their lawn chairs, as the fire crackled and glowed, they silently roasted marshmallows and put together chocolate bars and graham crackers. "Sooo..."Lauren said, breaking the silence that consumed them. "How awkward was it, when Connor saw you holding the box of condoms? Did he like... sputter and freeze on the spot? Or did he quickly rush out of the room?" 

"MOM!" Connor wailed, as Ben laughed. "God, I cannot wait to go to college!" 

  
............................

"You've been so bad today," Ben said, as Lauren leaned down for a kiss. "I should've made you beg a bit harder, instead of giving into this. Should've left you high and dry..." 

Lauren let out a breathless laugh, as she rolled her hips in a downward motion, gasping as a tingle of pleasure shot up her spine. "Yet, you're still having sex with me," she gasped, as Ben gripped her hip with one hand. "Hmmm, come on. Touch me." 

Ben groaned, closing his eyes as she tensed around him, before opening them to look at her. "Touch you?" he asked, as she nodded quickly. "I am touching you." 

"You know what I mean," she pouted, rocking back on his cock. "Come on, Ben. Fuck me." 

"I don't know," Ben said, as he trailed his hand from her hip to her stomach, before moving upwards between her breasts. "You weren't so nice to me today. Why should I touch you, how you like it, when you've been a bad girl?" 

Lauren whimpered, wrapping her hand around his wrist. "Don't be like that," she whined, as his other hand gripped her waist, taking control of her movements. "I always do what you like. All the blowjobs in the shower, and in your private office down the hall from our bedroom. Hell, I've even woken you up on a handful of occasions, with your dick in my mouth." 

He hissed, as she squeezed around him, showing no signs of giving him mercy. "That's because you love my dick," he grunted, using both hands to guide her hips, thrusting hard up into her.  "You can never keep quiet when you're on it." 

"Oh, yes!" Lauren gasped, bracing her hands against arms. "Right... _there!"_

 _"_ Look at you," Ben grunted, as she writhed in pleasure. "You can't help yourself, Lauren. You're so  _needy_ when it comes to me fucking you." 

Whimpering, Lauren watched as Ben licked his thumb, his eyes on her while doing so. "Please, please, please," she chanted, shivering in anticipation; nearly crying as he brought his hand where they were connected. 

Letting out a cry, Lauren threw her head back, as Ben's thumb pressed against her clit; the little bundle of nerves, throbbing and wet with need, as Ben rolled his thumb around it. "Oh  _shit!"_ she gasped, fisting a handful of her own hair, as she jerked. "I need to cum, Ben. I nee-oh!" 

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Ben shifted so that he was sitting up against the headboard, before pulling Lauren's hips forward. "Jesus..fuck," he hissed, as her hot and wet heat, wrapped around him again. "You are so fucking sexy, Lo. I can't get enough of you.." 

"Fuck, your cock feels so good!" she cried, leaning back on her hands; her hips rocking and alternating between and up and down motion, to a full circle rotation. "The best... so big...so..so deep in me.." 

"I want you to cum," Ben ordered, as he continued to stoke and pinch at her clit. "Let go, Lauren." 

Whining, Lauren continued to rock on his cock, quickly now, as the immense pleasure began to pool in her groin. Closing her eyes, Lauren didn't see as Ben wrapped his other arm around her hips, his hand trailing down between her ass. He could feel her orgasm coming, as she tightened and shivered around him, her breaths coming in short pants. It wasn't until he slipped a finger into her tight and untouched asshole, that made Lauren come crashing down. Silencing her screams with a kiss, Ben groaned deeply as she pulsated around him, her hips jerking hard and fast, as she rode through the powerful orgasm. As she came down from it, still twitching and tight around him, Ben took hold of her hips and thrusted up into her a few more times, until he spilled into the latex barrier between them. 

When it was over, Lauren was limp and panting against him, her body drenched with sweat and her eyelids heavy with exhaustion. "You alright there?" Ben asked, running his hand up and down her back. "Did.. did I cross the line?" 

"No," Lauren panted, shaking her head slowly. "Unexpected, but..." 

She lifted her head up to look at him, a tired smile gracing her flushed and sweaty face. "We've been married for a year and you've never tried that before," she said, as Ben carded his fingers through her damp hair. "Why now?" 

He shrugged, "You know me," he smirked. "I like the element of surprise..." 

"Well, I think we should try that again," Laure said, wiggling her eyebrows. "Maybe even... go all the way..." 

"Jesus, now I know you're really out of it" Ben teased, as she giggled. "Let's get you cleaned up and tucked into bed. Poor girl, you must be _exhausted_.." 

With his help, Lauren rolled off and onto the bed, watching as Ben stood up on shaky legs. "What can I say?" she asked, as he removed and tied the condom off. "A night with Benjamin Asher will leave any girl like a limp noodle." 

Laughing, Ben headed into the bathroom to use the toilet, before coming back out with a wet wash cloth in hand. "Do you need to pee?" he asked, crawling onto the bed. "Maybe you should pee, that way you don't get a UTI or something." 

Grumbling, Lauren made her way into the bathroom, on shaky legs, before landing face first in bed. Snorting, Ben wedged her legs apart and cleaned her up, before tossing the rag onto the floor. "We can dress later," he said, pulling the blankets up to cover her. 

"Sounds perfect," Lauren purred, as she shoved her arms under the pillow. "Hmmm..." 

"I love you," Ben whispered, leaning down to kiss along her spine, before moving to her shoulder. "So much." 

Turning her head, Lauren gave him a sleepy smile. "I love you, too," she whispered back, before breaking into a long and drawn out yawn. "Be the big spoon, yeah?" 

With a chuckle, Ben shifted onto his side and watched as Lauren rolled over, pressing her back against his chest. With the blanket pulled up to her shoulders, Ben wrapped his arm around her waist, while shoving the other arm under the pillows. As soon as he settled down, Lauren was out cold and snoring lightly, her limbs sprawled out along the mattress. It didn't take long for Ben to follow, as her steady breathing lulled him to sleep. 

 


	47. Chapter 47

"How about a Star Wars themed bedroom?" Ben asked, as Maddie gnawed on his fingers. "Think of how cool that would be!" 

Lauren snorted, as she scrolled through the Pottery Barn website , as they started their home makeover planning. "She's not getting a Star Wars themed bedroom, Ben. We can put up cutesy artwork that's Star Wars themed, and maybe some toys, but she's not getting an entire room." 

He sighed, "Well, I think we should do a purple room," he shrugged. "Something either light or almost neon, with either gold or a silver type accent. Right now, she's got the pink and gold bedding for her crib.." 

"Are we going with a princess theme?" she asked, scrolling through toddler bedspreads. "How about.. a magical forest theme? We could do flowers, fairies and cutesy forest and magical beasts.." 

Maddie babbled, "I think that would be adorable," Ben nodded. "We could always do one wall a dark shade of like blue or a forest green, and leave the rest white..." 

"You've got a talent for interior design, Ben," Lauren teased. "Wanna decorate our bedroom?" 

"With that, I want your help," Ben snorted. "Since we're going to be living there for a while.." 

Lauren shrugged, "Whatever you pick, is fine by me," she admitted. "Do we want to re-do the entire house? Or just start with Maddie's room and our room?" 

Fixing the hood of Maddie's sweatshirt onto her head, Ben sunk down against the pillows on the bed. "Whatever you want to do," he yawned. "Maybe we can re-do the bathroom that connects to the master bedroom." 

"Well, I like that bathroom," Lauren said, looking up from the computer screen. "Maybe we can do new towels and stuff for the counters. But I like the shower stall and the claw-foot tub. It's romantic." 

"Maddie, just lay still and rest," Ben said, as the baby squirmed against his chest. "So we'll leave it alone for now. Just pick out and order stuff for Maddie's room and have it ship to the house. Karen said she'll be there to sign for it and put it in the bedroom, across the hall from ours." 

Lauren nodded, "Are you sure you want her across from us?" she asked. 

He nodded, "She's going to be getting a big girl bed by at least next summer," he reminded her. "I don't want her down the hall, Lo. What if she gets up in the middle of the night and falls down the stairs? At least if she's across from us, we can leave our door open and she can wander into our room." 

"I guess we'll be having sex when she goes to school," Lauren sighed. "Or when she naps." 

"We'll have an active sex life," Ben snorted, rolling his eyes at her. "Once she gets used to being in a bed, we'll be fine." 

Showing him a bedspread, Ben looked at it and nodded. "I like that one," he said. "We could do the one wall a navy blue, and get some pretty flower things and fairies..." 

Adding it to the cart, Lauren added two pillows in, along with white sheets. "She can always change her room up when she's sixteen," she said, looking some more on the webpage. "I'll email Lucy later and put her to work. If she can find some pretty art pieces for us, I'll have her order them and shipped to the house as well." 

"Dada! Dada!" 

"Maddie, what do you want?" Ben groaned, as she crawled away from him. "Aren't you tired? I've fed you, sang you endless nursery rhymes, and I bathed you. It's nap time. Please, please, go to sleep." 

"She wants her kitty," Lauren said.

Ben frowned, "What?" he asked, as Lauren placed the order. 

"Her kitty," she repeated, looking at him now. "The pink and gold one that you bought, before she was born?" 

He nodded slowly, "Right," he said, moving to get out of bed. 

"It's in her crib!" Lauren yelled, as he left the bedroom. "Whoa, where do you think you're going?" 

Moving the laptop to the side, Lauren pulled Maddie towards her, holding her against her chest. "Look at you, cranky pants. You're so sleepy, yet you want to stay up with Mommy and Daddy." 

Ben returned, holding the pink and gold plush kitty, crawling back onto the bed. "It's raining outside, bug," Lauren continued, as Maddie grabbed at her face. "Maybe tomorrow we can go in the pool, but for now, you're going to nap." 

Grabbing the pacifier off the nightstand, Ben held it up to Maddie's mouth, chuckling as she opened it. "Well, that was easy," Ben snorted, as Maddie began to suck furiously, reaching up to rub her eye with a chubby fist. "Look. She knows it's nap time." 

"Pain in the butt," Lauren shook her head, as Ben settled her down between them. "She needs to stop being so fussy, Ben. She gave me a hard time earlier, when it came to taking a shower. Instead of sitting in the activity bouncer, right outside the shower, I had to wake Connor up. Our son has no idea how to change a diaper, either. He put the thing on backwards and when she pooped, it was all over the place." 

"So, I'll show him how to change one later," Ben yawned, as he gently patted Maddie's back. "It takes time, Lo. Took me at least a few weeks, just to get it down. Mind you, I had eighteen years between my two children, so I was rusty." 

Pulling the comforter up to cover her, Ben laid on his stomach, pulling a lone pillow down to rest on. "I'm going to rest my eyes for a bit," he yawned, now that Maddie was asleep. "If Connor comes in and asks about going to that beach party, my answer is still 'no." So don't let him trick you with the pouting and puppy dog eyes." 

Lauren snorted as she opened up her email account, "I will do my best," she promised, as Ben yawned again. "I'll wake you when I'm heading downstairs to start dinner..." 

As quickly as he spoke, Ben was sound asleep and snoring, as was Maddie. Sending off a quick email to Lucy, Lauren shut the laptop and moved it back to the nightstand, before picking up a book. Settling against the pillows, she spent the rest of her rainy afternoon relaxing.

...............

Lauren followed her husband and daughter, holding the camera in her hands, as they moved along the shore. Holding each of her hands in his, Ben chuckled as Maddie stomped through the wet sand, shrieking as the water washed over her little toes. 

"Almost there," he said, as she wobbled on shaky legs. "The more you practice, the better you'll be!" 

Taking a picture of the two, Lauren ran ahead, turning around to face them. "There's Mommy!" Ben cheered, as Maddie squealed. "Let's walk to her!" 

Along with being able to stand and use the furniture as a guide, it was clear that Maddie was ready to start walking. Not one to sit still, a trait she got from her father, Maddie was a curious baby with a need to get into everything. Growing fussy when stuck in her activity bouncer for more than a half hour, Maddie was constantly on the go, once she was left to her own devices. Between crawling and being guided through her steps, Ben was more than ready to see that she took her first steps before his term ended. 

"Almost there!" Ben exclaimed, as they grew closer and closer to Lauren. "One, two, three! Yay! We've got Mommy!" 

"You're getting so good at this walking thing!" Lauren said, as Maddie bounced up and down. "Soon, she'll be all over the place!" 

Ben squatted down behind the baby, keeping her hands in his. "We'll have to put up baby gates and baby proof every single room," he said, as Maddie stomped her foot in the sand. 

Lauren sighed, reaching out to run her fingers through the copper curls, which were damp with sea spray and grainy with sand. "We've got time," she reminded him, as she stood. "How about we head back up to the house and start putting the food on the grill? Maybe after, we can take a dip in the pool..." 

Packing up the beach tote and chairs, Ben carried them back up to the house, while Lauren carried Maddie. Unlatching the gate, they spotted Connor under the veranda, eating potato chips and reading a book. 

"Ah, I see you've finally crawled out of bed," Ben teased, setting the chairs against the pillar. "You missed a great beach day.." 

"Can't do much with a baby," Connor pointed out, as Maddie reached out for him. "S'not like she can swim..." 

Ben rolled his eyes, stealing a chip from the bag. "Still, you could join us," he pointed out. "You know, wake your ass up before noon for once." 

Shifting Maddie on her hip, Lauren dug through the beach bag for a clean water diaper and wipes. "I'm going to change her and use the bathroom," she said. "We're gonna start lunch in a bit, Connor." 

"Don't be a brat," Ben said, as Lauren stepped into the house. "It's our last family vacation, before you go to school." 

"Dad, it's a vacation," Connor reminded him. "So I'm not up every morning at eight, just so we can all eat breakfast together..." 

Rolling his eyes, Ben picked up the chairs and bag. "All I ask, is that you try to spend a day or two with your sister," he said, heading towards the sliding door. "She's not going to be little forever, Connor. And when you're at school, she won't see you as much as she does right now." 

Setting the chairs right outside the door, Ben pushed the screen open and stepped into the house, dropping the bag on the floor. Hearing Lauren and Maddie in the downstairs bathroom, the infant giving her Mother a hard time, Ben headed into the kitchen to get lunch started. Knowing that both of his girls were starving, being that the littlest of the two was getting fussy, a head start on cooking would save them all from the potential meltdown. 

 

 


	48. Chapter 48

Ben shifted Maddie further up against his hip, before handing a few bills over the counter. "Thank you," he said, with a smile, as he took the bag. "Keep the change! Connor! Let's go!" 

With the teenager in tow, Ben stepped out of the ice cream parlor, and towards the waiting SUV. "Did you Mom text you?" he asked, strapping Maddie into her car seat. "I'm surprised we've managed to be gone for twenty minutes, without her calling or texting us." 

"Nothing," Connor shook his head, checking his own phone. "Maybe she's still napping..." 

"That woman can nap the entire day," Ben shook his head, as the SUV pulled away from the curb. "I don't know how she does it, but I envy her." 

Taking the ten minute drive back to the house, the trio quietly made their way inside, closing the door behind them. Just as started for kitchen, Lauren was coming down the stairs, her clothes rumpled and her hair a wild mess. 

"Did you guys go out?" she asked, frowning at them. 

"We did," Ben nodded, as Maddie squealed at the sight of her. "Ice cream run! We got your favorite and something sweet for the princess." 

Lauren yawned, "Hmm, I was wondering why the bed was empty," she said, coming over to give him a kiss. "I figured you were down here with her." 

Following them into the kitchen, Ben set the bag down on the counter, before handing Maddie over to Lauren. "Well, I wasn't going to go out," he started, grabbing spoons and napkins for them. "But Connor wanted ice cream and was going to head into town, alone I may add." 

"What?" Connor asked, as Lauren gave him a stern look. "I was going to take Jimmy with me!" 

"Anyways, I figured, a few ice cream sundaes didn't sound like a bad idea,' he shrugged, taking out the cups from the bag. "It's been a while since I was able to go out, and buy my own food.." 

Lauren snickered, as Maddie wiggled on her lap. "Those poor girls were probably fawning around you two," she teased. "My two handsome men, charming everyone with their smiles. Right, Maddie? Aren't they so handsome?"

Setting the table, Ben slid the cup of chocolate chip ice cream over to Lauren, before pulling the cover off a smaller cup. "I only got her a little one," he said, showing Lauren the cup of plain vanilla ice cream. "That way, if she doesn't like it, it wouldn't be a total waste." 

"Only a little," she warned, as Ben scooped some ice cream onto the spoon. "It's a lot of dairy and sugar, which might make her poop." 

"Maddie," Ben started, bringing the spoon close to her mouth. "Wanna try?" 

Being a the curious baby that she was, Maddie opened her mouth and accepted the strange new treat. Quickly, her face scrunched up, as the cold treat rested in mouth, some dribbling onto her chin. A few seconds later, she gave her Father a big grin; the two little teeth on display, as she began to babble at him. 

"I think she likes it," Ben said, pleased with himself. "Okay, only a little more. Then, you're gonna have to save it for later." 

Handing her over, Lauren opened her own cup of ice cream, and took a few spoonfuls, before sitting back to watch. "What do you guys want for dinner?" she asked, as Maddie grabbed at the ice cream with her hand. 

Ben shrugged, "What are  _you_ in the mood for?" he asked, looking up at her. 

"That's not what I asked you," Lauren pointed out, as Connor snorted. 

"Yeah, and when I say what I'd like to eat, you make a face and grumble about it," Ben reminded her. "So, what do you want to eat?" 

Lauren sighed, "I don't know," she shrugged. "I really don't want to stand in front of the stove, cooking today. Kinda want to make it simple, that way it's done and ready.." 

He nodded, "We could make sandwiches,"he shrugged, looking at Connor, who nodded in agreement. "And this one gets a jar of mush anyways..." 

"That's true," Lauren nodded, twirling her spoon around in her ice cream. 

"What's wrong?" Ben asked, frowning at her. "I wasn't expecting you to give in so easily..." 

She shrugged, "I'm just tired, is all," she said, laying her head back. "I figured a nap would make me feel refreshed, but it made me feel worse.." 

Ben sighed, "Too much time in the sun," he concluded. "Thank god it's going to rain all day tomorrow..." 

"I'm going upstairs to shower," Connor said, once he finished his ice cream. "Do you want me to put Madde in the play pen?" 

"Nah, I'm gonna clean her up first," Ben said, standing with the baby. "I'll come get you when we're ready for dinner." 

Tossing the trash out, Connor made his way out of the kitchen, while Ben went to the sink with Maddie. "I'll make dinner tonight," he said, as he washed Maddie's hands and face. "I want you to go lay out on the couch and relax..." 

"I'm fine.." Lauren said, as Ben came back to the table with Maddie. 

"No, you're exhausted," he corrected her. "You run around like a mad woman, every single day, making sure everyone else is alright. Yet, you forget to slow down and make sure that you're the one that's alright.." 

She blushed, "Come on," Ben said, holding out his hand. "I'll put your ice cream in the freezer, so you can eat it later." 

Taking his hand, Lauren gave in and followed his lead, stepping into the spacious den. Laying out on the couch, Ben set Maddie down with her, before moving to close the blinds and curtains. "Watch television or sleep," he said, coming back over to her. "Do you want me to take her?" 

"If you want," Lauren yawned, as Maddie whined. "She's gonna be wired now, having consumed some sugar.." 

Shaking the throw blanket out and over her, Ben scooped Maddie up into his arms. "Let's give Mommy some space," he said to her, as Lauren snuggled under the blanket. "We'll make dinner for her and Connor tonight, and I'll make something yummy for you.." 

.................

Their final day at Martha's Vineyard, was a sunny and hot one, as Lauren packed and cleaned up the house. With Maddie cranky, as well as her brother, Ben made sure that they were both occupied for the time being. 

"He's napping on the couch," Ben said, coming into the kitchen to help. "Maddie's in her activity bouncer, eyes glued to the television. 

"What did you put on?" Lauren asked, as he started unloading the dishwasher. "I don't want her in that thing for too long, Ben. If she falls asleep in there, she could hurt her neck or back.." 

He nodded, "I'll check on Maddie when I'm done here," he promised. "She's watching some Disney princess movie. The first thing that came up on Netflix." 

Sighing, Lauren went back to tossing out the leftovers that wouldn't be eaten, before taking the garbage bag out of the trash can. "Tonight I'm making the chicken," she said, getting a fresh bag from the cabinet. "And I'm going to make pasta salad, that way I can use up all those carrots and the celery." 

"Sounds good," Ben nodded, turning the dish washer on. "I'll take this out and I'll come get Maddie." 

Giving her a quick kiss, Ben went out back with the garbage, while Lauren went to wipe down the counters and the kitchen table. Seeing that Maddie had no interest in the movie, Ben turned it off and brought her outside, where Lauren joined a few minutes later. 

"So, I was thinking about something, when I was taking a shower this morning," Ben started, as Maddie sat on his lap. 

"Uh oh,' Lauren snorted. "Ben, I don't think you can run for another term as President." 

He rolled his eyes, "If I was offered, I would turn it down in a heartbeat," he clarified, as she laughed. "I was thinking, once we settle down in Montana and Connor finishes his first year at Columbia, we could do a family vacation." 

Lauren nodded slowly, "I mean... we'll have all that time," she said, as Maddie played with the face of Ben's watch. "Where did you want to go?" 

"Well, I know I promised you Italy," he started, looking over at her. "And I'm still holding onto that promise, Lo. We're going to go to Italy, once we're out of the White House." 

She waved her hand at him, "Italy was before Maddie," she said. "I don't care if we go a year from now or five years from now..." 

Ben nodded, "I was thinking Disney World," he said, as Maddie turned to look up at him. "What do you think about that, Maddie? Disney world?" 

"I've only been there once," Lauren admitted, as Maddie squealed. "You'd really give up a quiet and relaxing vacation, for Disney? We'll be around loads of kids and their frustrated parents, standing in line for rides and meeting characters." 

"Well, I've never been to Disney World," Ben shrugged. "And yes, I want to be around all those miserable and sweaty people. Because just seeing a smile on my children's faces, would make up for the possible heatstroke." 

Shaking her head, Lauren smiled at him. "Okay, Disney it is," she said. "We can start putting it all together  _after_ the election. Maybe, we can surprise Connor on Christmas!"

Maddie shrieked, clapping her hands together. "It's going to be so much fun, Maddie!" Ben said, holding her up in his hands. "Princesses, Mickey and Minnie Mouse! And, they have Chewbacca there too! Mommy's gonna have so much fun, dressing you up in all those princess costumes." 

"More like, Daddy will have fun," Lauren teased, as he brought Maddie down for a kiss. "I'll talk to Sarah when we get home. We still have to ask her if she's going to relocate with us, when we move." 

"Sarah said she's willing to stay onboard with us," Ben said. "She was talking to Lucy about it like.. two weeks ago? She just needs to know when and where we're moving, that way she can let her Mom know." 

"Sarah and Lucy?" 

Ben shrugged, "I don't know and I don't care t pry into personal lives," he said, as Maddie patted his face. "But yes, the two of them are quite.. close." 

"I'll be damned," Lauren shook her head. "Lucy's been holding out on me! I tell her almost everything, minus the x-rated stuff that is. But she didn't tell me about Sarah!" 

He groaned, "Lauren, you need to be careful about what you tell people," he said, as she rolled her eyes. "I don't need to read about my sex life, five years from now, in some "tell-all" book about my presidency." 

"Ah, no one cares much about that," Lauren said, slouching down in the recliner. "And I don't brag about the goods. Let them all speculate and use their imagination!" 

..................

Being back in the White House, after a week of being at the beach and in the sun, was a hard adjustment for everyone. Along with that, Maddie was coming down with her first cold, and there was so much work to do in the coming weeks. Connor was due to leave within a week and a half, followed by the Democratic National Convention two weeks following. 

"If she's not better by tomorrow, I'll call Dr. Ludo," Lauren sighed, as she and Sarah got to work on the laundry. "Ben wanted to take her to the emergency room this morning, when he heard that cough." 

"Only if Maddie has a fever," Sarah said, shaking out the little onesie. "Right now, let's hope that the humidifier helps clear her up."   
  
Lauren sighed, "I don't know what I would do without you, Sarah," she said, setting Maddie's clothes into her dresser. "Ben's so busy with the convention and the upcoming rallies. We have to take Connor to New York and get him settled in his apartment.." 

The brunette shook her head, "I completely understand, Lauren," she insisted. "I know I was hired as Maddie's nanny, but I can help out around the house. I know how to cook and I can help with laundry."  
  
"I just don't want you to think we're taking advantage of you," Lauren sighed. "The last thing I'd want, is for you to feel like you're being overworked." 

Sarah waved her hand, "Are you kidding?" she asked, laughing. "I love this job. You and Mr. Asher have been amazing, compared to the last family I worked for. I wouldn't give this job, or your family, up for anything. You guys are kinda stuck with me." 

"I'll remember that, a few years from now, when our children have run you to the grown," Lauren snorted. "Well, Ben and I will have to sit down with you soon. Just to talk about moving, once January comes. So, just wait to hear what we're offering, before you uproot your entire life for us." 

"Yeah, to Montana," Sarah said, folding up the blankets and crib sheets. "Lucy told me." 

Lauren played it cool, as she questioned the young woman. "Lucy, huh?" she asked, glancing over at her. "There's some talk about you two, hanging around a lot..." 

Sarah blushed, "Well, we're kinda... dating.." she fumbled, wringing her hands together. "I hope that's alright.." 

"Nonsense," Lauren scoffed. "I'm more than thrilled that you two are dating! We adore Lucy and Ben's known her for years, as we trust her with our children." 

"Oh good," Sarah said, looking relaxed now. "Lucy was so worried that you guys would like.. fire her. Or me. Or the both of us!" 

"No way," the other woman shook her head. "There's nothing wrong with dating someone, Sarah. Especially if he or she works here in the White House. And I trust that you're more than professional, when it comes between work and your personal life." 

Nodding, Lauren smiled. "Good," she said. "After this, why don't you head down and see if Lucy's free for lunch? You've been up with Maddie since five. You should take a few hours and rest, before she's up again." 

Sarah nodded, "I'll have my phone on," she said. "If you need me, I'll come back up right away!" 

"Only if it's an emergency," Lauren said, as she put away the last of the clothes. "Now, go! I don't want to see you until dinner time!" 

 

 


	49. Chapter 49

"Are you  _sure_ you're going to be alright here?" Lauren asked, as Connor set the shopping bag on the bed. "I can still try and get your Dad onboard with the apartment idea." 

Connor snorted, "Mom, it's fine," he said, as Lauren looked around the room. "It's much safer, being here, than in my own place. Besides, Dad and Mike set up security here." 

She sighed, "I know," she nodded. "It's just.... you're in Manhattan. Alone and a long train ride away." 

"Which is why I made sure to enroll in enough classes to keep me busy," the teenager reasoned. "I'll be fine here. I've got Kyle and his parents gave him a huge lecture, so we're both set on the right path. No booze, no drugs and no hookers." 

"Okay, I ordered you boys a pizza," Ben said, as he came into the bedroom. "Should be here in fifteen minutes. I paid the bill for your textbooks, so please make sure you take care of them." 

"Thanks, Dad," Connor said, as Ben leaned against the dresser. "Can you please tell Mom that I'm going to be fine here? She's getting all... nesty and it's freaking me out." 

Lauren rolled her eyes, as Ben snickered. "I'm not nesting," she retorted, shaking her head. "I'm just like every other parent, who's sending their child off to college for the first time." 

Ben made his way over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "He's gonna be fine," he reassured her. "Think of how quiet it'll be, with just the one kid." 

"Real nice, Dad," Connor snorted, as he set a suitcase on the bed. "At least I'm not the one, who creates the mountain of laundry everyday." 

"He's right about that," Lauren agreed, looking up at her husband. "He wears the same clothes two or three days in a row, before I force him to change." 

"We should probably get going," Ben said, looking down at his watch. "Let him settle in, since he's got a busy weekend coming up." 

With unpacking and heading down to the main campus, Connor was booked with Freshman workshops and getting accustomed to Columbia and Manhattan. There was also the shopping trip to pick up groceries and other supplies, to which Connor and Kyle would do the next day. Ben pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it over to Connor. 

"This should get you through at least the next three months," he said, as Connor took it from him. "Don't spend it all in one place. If you want to, have Jimmy take you to the bank and put it in your account. You have a debit card now, Connor. So please,  _please,_ be wise when you're spending money. If you need stuff for school or your dorm, call me. I'll take care of all that stuff, but don't go crazy buying random crap on Amazon or wherever. You don't need any electronics, since your Mom and I got you a new laptop." 

"I made sure to download the entire Microsoft Office pack on it, "Lauren nodded. "That way, you don't have to buy it again." 

Connor nodded, "Thanks, guys," he said, as his parents looked at him proudly. "For everything." 

Ben clapped him on the shoulder, before pulling him into a hug. "Be good," he said, as Connor hugged him back. "Don't get in trouble and please, don't wander off alone." 

"I won't," Connor promised, as Lauren stepped forward to hug him. 

"I love you," she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "If you need anything, call us. Even if you want to come home for the weekend, we'll get you there. And when you come home for winter break, we'll work on getting your room in Montana ready." 

The teenager nodded, "You guys do realize that I'll be home for Thanksgiving, right?" he asked, looking between the two. "I mean, I'm not missing out on Maddie's birthday and seeing her smash her face into the cake." 

Rolling his eyes, Ben couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm gonna miss ya, kid," he said.

Walking his parents out of his room, he watched as they stopped to say goodbye to Kyle. "If you want to come home with Connor for the weekend, you're more than welcomed to come!" Lauren said, as she hugged the teenage boy. "You two have been friends for so long, that you're family! And if you find that you can't make it home for the holidays, we'll have a place for you at our house." 

"Thanks, Mrs. Asher," Kyle said. "Hey, good luck at the convention next week! Connor and I are going to watch and probably live tweet." 

"Just.. be wise on what you tweet," Lauren said, giving a stern look at both boys. "And don't skip your lectures those days. It starts at eight and you're last lecture ends at five-thirty." 

Connor whined, "Moooommmmm." 

Ben shook his head, "Lo, they're going to be fine," he reasoned, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Just relax a bit, okay." He then turned to the two teens, "Call when you're settled in," he said. "Especially you, Connor. Don't go a week without calling, otherwise your mother will have a breakdown." 

Lauren elbowed him. "And expect a lot of pictures and videos of your sister," she added. "That way, you don't forget or miss anything. We'll also facetime, that way she can see and hear you.." 

"Maddie's totally going to be fine," Connor said, as his parents grabbed their things. "She gets all the attention between now and Thanksgiving. Hell, she's probably reigning terror at home right now." 

"God, I hope not," Lauren shuddered. "It's bad enough that she's still getting over that cold." 

"Which is why we should get going," Ben reasoned, handing her bag over. "She's got a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning, and I have a lot of work to do." 

Giving Connor another hug and kiss goodbye, insisting that he and Kyle call for anything, they left the boys to their freedom. Thanking the RA, a young woman in her Junior year, as she wrote on the hallway white board, they stepped into the elevator with two agents. 

"He's going to be fine," Ben said, giving Lauren's hand a squeeze. "He's gonna be so busy, writing papers and reading ninety pages a night, that he won't have time to party." 

"I know," Lauren said gently, as her eyes watered. "I don't know why I'm so sad, Ben. He graduated from a boarding school, and he rarely came home on the weekends." 

Stepping out of the apartment building, they quickly made their way into the waiting SUV, settling into the backseat. As the car pulled away from the curb, Ben turned his attention back to Lauren. "It's because he's not in the same state," he said. "And he's got more freedom now, being in college, than he did before he graduated high school. He's living in Manhattan and he's a young man...." 

She sighed deeply, "When Maddie's ready for college, she's going to community college," she pouted, which earned her a snort. "I don't want her to go so far away from me." 

"Maddie will be just like her Father," Ben corrected her. "Yale for political science, on track for pre-law." 

"Ugh, why does she have to be pre-law?" Lauren asked, as the SUV drove through the rush-hour traffic. "Why can't she major in engineering? Or astronomy and physics?" 

He scowled, "Because my first born decided to double major with computer science and history, all while minoring in art history," he said. "Would it be so bad to have one of my children follow in my footsteps?" 

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Yes,  _one_ of your children,' she pointed out. "You'll probably get at least one or two more out of me, so don't be so impatient. It's hard enough sending the one kid to college, while the other one is nearing her first birthday! Don't rush them to adulthood, Benjamin. I'm stressed enough as it is!" 

By the time they re-boarded Air Force One, which sat on the runway at JFK, Connor had already texted his parents. 

 _What are your thoughts on care packages?_ the text read.  _Because, I would kill for some of Mom's home baked cookies and brownies._

"He's such a punk," Ben snorted, as Lauren showed him the text. 

"But he's our punk," she reminded him, sending a text back. 

 _Whatever you want, I'll send it,_ she wrote.  _I might send your Father as well, since he's capable of getting on every last one of my nerves these days._

_..............._

_"_ Thank god this thing is in Pennsylvania," Ben said, as he checked the temperature of Maddie's bottle. "Mine was in Denver and it was hot as hell, being that it was August." 

Lauren pulled the baking dish out of the oven, setting in on top of the stove. "Thank god," she mumbled, pulling out the tray of biscuits. "I'm just worried about how this one's gonna be." 

They both looked to Maddie, who sat in her activity bouncer, watching her parents cook dinner. "Well, Sarah's coming," Ben shrugged, a Maddie babbled. "And Mom too, since she's making a speech the night after you." 

"Ugh, don't remind me of the speech," she whined, grabbing plates from the cabinet. "Alicia's already on my ass about it, pulling apart the speech that I wrote. Do you realize how long I've worked on that thing? I've been working on it since August!" 

"Well, what didn't she like about it?" he asked, helping her with the food. "Maddie, don't fuss. You're gonna get your food!" 

Maddie whined, as Ben went out to set the plates on the table. "She said it was too "homey" and that I was talking way too much about you. Which makes me laugh, since I'm talking about you and how your work is going to live on, as Bernie becomes the next President. She said I need to talk more about me, which is silly. Who cares about me? I'm boring." 

Coming back into the kitchen, Ben moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're not boring," he said, as she scooped some butter into the mashed potatoes. "Americans don't really know you, Lauren. We've been together for almost two years, and they only know you from that interview we did, along with those press leaks from "sources". It's only been recently that you've spoken out in public."

"I don't have any experience in politics," she mumbled. 

"Well, what do you care about?" he asked. "Why did you vote for me the second time around? Surely it wasn't because of my good looks..." 

Lauren snorted, turning around to face him. "I voted for you because I liked what you offered. Your standing on the education system, on women's rights and their healthcare, along with healthcare in general. How you didn't like to enter the country in war, unless it was the last option on your list." 

He nodded, "And maybe it had to do with your good looks," she added, which made him snort. 

"So, talk about the education system," Ben said. "We can set up rallies at colleges or schools. You're a mother and an educator yourself, so you've seen it first hand. Women and young adults will identify with you, because you've been in their shoes. Get them to see that Bernie wants to do good for the average American..." 

"And what if I fuck it up?"

Ben shrugged, "The worst you could do is get on that stage and act like an animal," he said. "You know, the way you get when Fox News comes on. Or when Trump posts another tweet, when you get up at three in the morning to change Maddie. You're quite colorful, when it comes to insulting someone you don't like." 

She groaned, "Tell the world what you want for our kids," he finally offered. "How you want their version of America to look like, and what every child should have. There's nothing greater than seeing a woman stand up and fight for her children's future." 

"Yeah?" Lauren asked. 

"Definitely," Ben nodded. "You get so passionate about it, when you're talking to me. Or to Mike and Lucy. Sarah even said you could have a career in public speaking, if you wanted to go that route." 

"Nah, I want to go back into teaching," Lauren said. "Me and a class of five year olds. I think, once Maddie's old enough for school, I want to go back to work." 

He nodded, "What about the other one or two kids?" he asked, as she picked up the bowl of potatoes. "If you get pregnant when Maddie's two, they won't be ready for school when she is." 

She smiled sweetly at him, "That's where you come in," she said, starting for the dining room. "You can be the stay at home parent, and I'll make the money!" 

Ben snorted, "Do you hear that, Maddie?" he asked, collecting the cranky infant from her bouncer. "Mommy's a real funny lady, huh? Let's see how quick that backfires, when she sees that we're having all the fun." 

.............

Maddie coughed as Lauren held her, farting simultaneously as she did so. Lauren grimaced, as the smell began to waft from her diaper. 

"Really?" she asked, looking down at the cranky girl. "That's the third time, in thirty minutes, that you've pooped!" 

Turning around, Lauren headed back into the nursery and over to the changing table, moving to get a new diaper and wipes. "First it was the ear infection," she mumbled, pulling the green leggings down. "Ah, man! Right through the diaper..." 

Removing the soiled onesie, Lauren quickly made work of cleaning Maddie and disposing the soiled diaper. "Let's take a quick bath," she said, holding the naked baby out. "I think Daddy and I are gonna take you to the doctor again." 

It was in the bathroom that Ben found them, fifteen minutes later, as Maddie soaked in the tub. "Why does it smell like something died in there?" he asked, nodding his head towards the nursery. 

"Diarrhea," was all Lauren could say. "Three times in thirty minutes." 

"That doesn't sound good," Ben frowned, coming over to the tub. "She's still got that cough too, along with the faucet for a nose." 

She nodded, "We're supposed to be leaving Sunday morning, Ben," she said. "If she's still sick, I don't want her traveling. And I really don't feel comfortable being away from home..." 

Ben nodded, "We could always take her to the ER," he offered. "Does she feel warm?" 

"She's in the bath, which is warm," Lauren pointed out. 

"Take her out and I'll get the thermometer," Ben said, digging through the vanity drawers. 

Doing just that, Lauren wrapped Maddie up in a towel, heading out to get her dressed. "Shhh, shhh," Lauren soothed, as Maddie began to fuss. "I know you don't feel good, baby." 

Ben returned, holding the digital thermometer in hand. "Just hold her head still," he said, standing along the side of the changing table. "She can't stand this thing." 

"Just be gentle," Lauren said, as she held Maddie's head still. "Daddy's gonna check your temperature, Maddie. He'll be really quick." 

As soon as the device went into her ear, Maddie began to wail, kicking and squirming in the process. Once it beeped, Ben removed it and gasped. "A hundred and one!" he said, showing Lauren the screen. 

"Okay, call the doctor," Lauren said, picking Maddie up. "I'll wake Sarah up from her nap." 

"Did she eat at all today?" Ben asked, as he looked up Dr. Ludo's number from his phone. 

Lauren shook her head, "Not much," she admitted, thinking back on their morning. "A few cheerios and a little bit of water.." 

Knocking on the door connected between both Maddie and Sarah's room, Lauren stepped into the bedroom and informed Sarah of the current events. 

"Oh my god," Ben heard Sarah gasp, as she stumbled out of bed. "My poor sugarplum!" 

Getting the doctor on the phone, Ben relayed the information to him, as Lauren, Sarah and Maddie came back into the room. "Okay," he nodded, as Lauren tried to console the baby. "Alright, we'll meet you there.." 

Hanging up, Ben made his way over to them. "Hospital," he said, which sent Sarah rushing about. "She's probably dehydrated and that fever is too high for her." 

"Okay," Laure nodded quickly. "Um... I'll get her ready." 

Ben nodded, "Hey, it's gonna be fine," he reassured her. "He wants to get her on an IV, just to get some fluid into her. Plus, they'll be able to give her medicine and give her some relief." 

"I've got diapers and extra clothes,"Sarah said, as she packed the little pink tote bag. "Just in case she as another poop episode and goes through her clothes again.." 

"I'll call Mike and change," Ben said. "Dr. Ludo's going to call ahead, that way we don't have to wait." 

Five minutes and a quick change later, Mike was breaking nearly every law, as he sped towards the  _Children's National Health System_ hospital. Between them, Maddie continued to wail in her car seat, as her parents tried to sooth her discomfort. 

"Almost there," Mike said, glancing up in the rear-view mirror. "We're almost there, sweetheart." 

Seeing the distressed infant, as she was brought downstairs to the car, put Mike in a panic; the red face, twisted in discomfort, along with her two stressed out and panicking parents, didn't help. 

"It's alright, Maddie," Ben insisted, as his fingers stroked the balled up fist that was Maddie's right hand. "You'll start feeling like your old self soon." 

 


	50. Chapter 50

After twelve long and frustrating hours in the pediatric hospital, the Asher's made their way back home. Tuckered out from a long after noon and evening, being poked and prodded, Maddie snored the entire drive back from her car seat. Along with her respiratory infection, the ten month old also had a mild case of the stomach virus. Once her fever dropped and the diarrhea stopped, she was discharged at a quarter to three in the morning. 

"You two go on upstairs and get ready for bed," Ben yawned, as he held the sleeping girl. "I'll get her changed and into bed." 

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked, as she held the duffle bag. "I can always put her down for bed." 

But Ben shook his head, "Go on," he insisted. "I'm used to being up at all hours of the night, especially with this one here." 

Sarah nodded and slowly made her way upstairs, while Lauren lingered behind. "Do you want me to stay up with you?" she asked, as he locked the front door. "We could always bring her into our room, you know. Set up the travel crib, that way if she gets sick, we can quickly tend to her." 

"You need to sleep," he said, as they started upstairs. "You were a nervous wreck the entire time at the hospital, and you're exhausted." 

She sighed, nodding her head slowly, understand what he meant. Between pacing back and forth near Maddie's crib, to consoling her hysterical daughter, Lauren was in no condition to do anything at the moment. Forgoing food and coffee, Lauren sat on pins and needles, waiting for results and watching the monitor above Maddie's crib. 

"Go change and lay down for a while," Ben said, as they reached the top of the stairs. "I'll stay up with her another hour, just to be sure that she's alright." 

"Alright, but if she wakes up and seems worse, come get me," Lauren said, as Ben shifted the baby. "Sarah left Lucy a text to pick up the antibiotics from Dr. Ludo's office, before she comes in to work. And, we'll have to call Alicia and see what to do about the weekend. If we have to, we might have to leave later on Sunday or I can fly out on Monday and leave that night after the convention." 

Ben nodded, "We'll figure it out," he said. "Let me go lay her down before she wakes up.." 

Standing on her toes, Lauren placed a gentle kiss on Maddie's head, before kissing Ben. "Don't fall asleep, standing over her crib," she warned. "I don't want to see the inside of a hospital again, unless we're there to have another baby." 

"I won't," he promised, giving her a tired smile. "Don't wait up, Lo. Just get in bed and go to sleep.." 

Nodding, Lauren disappeared into the bedroom, closing the door halfway. Sighing, Ben placed his hand on Maddie's back, slowly rubbing circles as he walked down the hallway to her bedroom. Their long night, despite being less hectic now that they were home, was still not over. 

............

"She should be her old self in a few days," Lauren yawned, as she made her way out of the bedroom. "I'm just glad her fever didn't go any higher, otherwise, she would've been admitted." 

Elizabeth sighed on her end of the phone call, "My poor baby," she cooed. "I remember when Benjamin had his first big cold. I made his Father drive us to the hospital, in the middle of a hurricane no less, because he had it coming out on both ends." 

"I pray that her colds are less extreme than this," Lauren sighed, stopping outside Maddie's door. "But, I don't know what I would've done without him, Mom. He was much stronger than I was, especially when they had to take blood and give her the IV. If I didn't have him, I think I would've lost it. Or be committed for a psychiatric hold." 

"He never lets the panic show," his Mother remarked. "Don't know how he's managed told hold that skill, especially with everything that's happened over the years." 

Lauren smiled to herself, "He had two, amazing parents," she said. 

"Oh stop," Elizabeth laughed. "And where is my son? Usually I can hear that loud mouth of his, going on and on, when I call you." 

"That's the thing," she started. "I remember him telling me and Sarah to go to bed, and taking Maddie to her room. But I woke up and he wasn't in bed and it looked like he never came in at all. I told him not to sleep, standing over her crib." 

Pushing the door to Maddie's room open, Lauren flipped on the light and gasped. "Mom... I think he's in the crib with her," she whispered.  

"What?" Elizabeth asked, as Lauren quietly tipped toed further into the room. "What do you mean, he's  _inside_ the crib." 

Reaching the crib, Lauren found both Maddie and Ben, out cold and snoring next to each other; Maddie on her stomach, while Ben laid on his back, with his legs resting up against the side of the crib. "He's out cold in the crib with her," she whispered, as Ben snorted in his sleep. "Holy shit, I need to take a picture of this." 

Her Mother-in-law laughed, "Send me a picture and I'll call you guys back in a little while," she said. 

Hanging up with Elizabeth, Lauren quickly opened the camera on her phone and took a few pictures of the two, before setting it down on the changing table. The sight alone, made her fall even more in love with him, as if it were even possible. Carefully, Lauren lowered the side of the crib, and gently shook Ben awake. 

"Huh?" Ben snorted, jolting awake. 

"Shhh," Lauren whispered, as Ben turned his sleepy gaze towards her. "Hey, Handsome." 

Ben yawned, rubbing his eyes roughly. "What time is it?" he asked, laying his head back down on the thin mattress. 

"A little after nine," Lauren whispered. "What are you doing in here?" 

"She woke up as I was putting her down," Ben yawned again. "Didn't want her to wake Sarah, so I got in with her." 

Lauren smiled at him, "I think this is the most adorable thing I've ever seen," she gushed, as Ben gave her a sleepy smile. "But, I think you should get up and lay down in a real bed." 

Carefully, Lauren picked Maddie up, who didn't budge an inch, as Ben slowly crawled out of the crib. "Oh god," he groaned, as he crawled on the floor. "Probably not my brightest idea..." 

"I'll find something for you to take," she said, setting Maddie back down in bed, covering her with a blanket. "Come on." 

"I'm canceling everything for today," Ben groaned, as Lauren helped him up to his feet. "I need to be here with you guys. This is more important right now, than a convention that doesn't start until Monday." 

Making their way downstairs to the living room, Ben sat down on the couch and groaned, stretching his legs out across the cushions. "Did you sleep well?" he asked, as she nodded. "Good. I can't have you getting sick, Lo." 

She nodded, "I know," she admitted. "I'm going to put on a pot for coffee and I'll order up breakfast." 

Heading into the kitchen, Lauren quickly put together the coffee machine, before calling down to the kitchen. "Just send up whatever you feel like making, Lorraine," Lauren yawned. "It's been a long day and night for us..." 

"Sure thing, honey," Lorraine said, already hearing the news about Maddie's illness and rush to the hospital. "I'll make my signature pancakes and some bacon, along with some fruit.." 

"Thank you, Lorraine," Lauren sighed, as the woman hung up. 

Going back to the living room, Lauren made her way around the couch, sitting down next to Ben. "Lorraine's making pancakes, bacon and a fruit salad," she said, as Ben's arm went around her waist. "Coffee should be ready in a few minutes." 

He nodded, yawning widely, before he spoke. "Hopefully Maddie will be able to eat a little bit of food later," he said, as Lauren nodded. "No dairy though for a few days. Just water and that pedialyte stuff, which Sarah's going to pick up later today.." 

"Hopefully she'll just sleep for most of the day, "Lauren admitted. "I want to sanitize her changing table, along with her toys. And I'll clean out the tub and wash her soiled clothes, since they're sitting in that duffle bag." 

"You've got all day," Ben said, patting her hip. "You need to eat and take it easy, since you've gone almost twenty-four hours without eating. And six hours of sleep is not enough rest, babe.If she doesn't wake up before ten, we'll both take a nap and get up when she does.."

Lauren nodded, "I'm so glad I had you with me," she said, placing her hand on his arm. "Without you, I would've gone insane there."

Ben gave her a tired smile, "You would've been fine," he assured her. "You're the strongest woman I know, Lo. Besides, I was a nervous wreck there too, even if I didn't show it."

"You were?"

"Oh god yeah," Ben nodded. "Especially when that....pea green shit exploded, when the nurse took her diaper off."

She made a face, "No baby should ever have that much poop coming out of them," Ben continued, shaking his head. "Just seeing here laying in that crib though... with the IV's.... it was just too much at to see at times."

"It really was," Lauren said quietly. "I'm just glad the fever broke and she stopped pooping like a pez dispenser. If she had to be admitted overnight, I probably would've dropped right there in the room."

"Well, you'll never have to worry about being alone in those situations," Ben said, as he pulled her against his chest. "You've got me and I don't plan on going anywhere, anytime soon."

Lauren nodded mutely, as Ben rubbed her back. "Come on," he finally said, after a few minutes of silence. "Let's get some coffee into us and wait for breakfast. I have a feeling that the princess will be up soon, demanding for our undivided attention. 

.................. 

"How many times are you going to watch this?" Lauren asked, a few hours later, when she came into the master bedroom. "You've put this movie on so many times when you're together." 

Ben looked away from the television. "It's one of Maddie's favorites," he said, as Maddie bopped her sock clad feet against his stomach. "She loves the music." 

Lauren snorted, as he turned his attention back to  _Beauty and the Beast,_ of which had become a familiar sight on their television screen. "I figured the live action version would be too scary for her," she admitted, moving to shake out the blanket that was folded at the foot of the bed. "Has she been good with you?" 

"She's been farting here and there," Ben nodded. "No poop though." 

"Thank the lord," she sighed, shaking the blanket out, covering them both. "I put chicken in the crock pot to make soup," she yawned, coming to lay next to them. "Sarah's got the rest of the day off, since she's taking Lucy to meet her Mom." 

Maddie wiggled, shifting her head against Ben's chest, her pacifier nearly falling out of mouth. "After the day she had yesterday, I don't blame her for running out of here," Ben snorted, as he pushed the pacifier back into her mouth. "Alicia's alerting the head of the DNC about our change in arrival. So, instead of Sunday morning, we're going to arrive that evening. I want Dr. Ludo to stop by on Friday, just to clear this munchkin for travel." 

"Sarah offered to fly back to Washington, the moment she starts acting weird," Lauren said. "But... if anything, I'll stay for some of the days and go back home if I need to." 

"I think she'll be fine," he shrugged. "If the medicine does it's job and Dr. Ludo thinks she's alright, maybe it wont be so bad. Once the convention is over, Maddie won't have to travel with us that much. I have a few rallies that I need to attend between now and the election, but the ones closer to home, we can both attend. At least those don't require a flight, along with an overnight stay in some hotel." 

Lauren yawned, "Good," she said, laying her head back against the pillows. "I just want to be close to home, just until this virus makes it's way out of her."

With the movie playing, they fell into a silence, as Maddie stared at the screen; her little eyelids drooping with each breath, as she jolted herself awake, when they began to close all the way. 

"She's fighting her nap," Ben chuckled, as Maddie wiggled. "Poor girl is exhausted." 

"I would say turn the movie off, but we all know how that would end," Lauren said, sitting up. "I need to check on the laundry." 

Ben frowned, "Why don't you rest for a bit?" he asked, as she went to get up. "You've been running full steam since we finished breakfast. You need your rest too, you know." 

She sighed, "Ah, but a Mother's work is never done," she reminded him, which made him snort. "I can always rest later, after Maddie goes down for bed." 

"You're going to get sick if you keep going like this,"Ben warned. "Just lay down for a little while with us. Come watch the tea pot, serenade the teenage girl and the giant bear man." 

"He's not a bear," Lauren scoffed, as she slid her legs back under the blanket. "And I'm pretty sure she's not a teenager." 

He scoffed, "She looks like she's fourteen years old," he said. "I would lock Maddie in her room, if she fell in love with someone older than her. Especially at fourteen years old." 

Lauren rolled her eyes, "At this rate, the poor girl will end up a spinster," she said, rolling onto her side. "Poor girl will spend her adulthood, taking care of us." 

"Boys are not to be trusted," Ben said, as he pulled Maddie up against his chest. "They're awful to girls." 

"Well, I guess I was foolish, letting you knock me up," she retorted. "Then, I had to go and marry you. Now, I'll have to live out my days with you. The horror!" 

"Not funny," was all he could say, as she giggled. "I can say something just as mean about you, but I won't. Because I have a baby here and I know how you can get with that mouth of yours." 

Pulling the blanket up to her shoulder, Lauren pulled the pillow further down to rest her head upon. "I'm just  _teasing,_ Ben! Don't get your balls all twisted," she snorted. "Now, let me rest, as you put it." 

 


	51. Chapter 51

Lauren yawned, as she rinsed the soap out of Maddie's hair, as the infant splashed in the tub. After a long day of packing and travel, the Asher's were settled in for the evening at a hotel, the night before a the week-long convention. 

"How's she doing?" Ben asked, coming into the bathroom. 

"Good, for the most part," Lauren sighed, as Maddie babbled to herself. "Mom thinks the diaper rash could be a yeast one, since she's been on all those antibiotics." 

Ben winced, coming to kneel next to her by the tub. "Poor girl can't catch a break," he shook his head, as Maddie grinned at him. "What did you put in the tub?" 

"Baking soda," she shrugged. "The strangest thing I've ever had to order, through room service....  
   
Maddie squealed, reaching her hand out towards Ben, who took it in his own. "Well, hopefully it'll work," he said, giving her fingers a kiss. "I took her clothes out for bed and I've got everything ready for her diaper." 

Nodding, Lauren quickly pulled the drain stopper out and stood. "She's going to start screeching," she warned, as Maddie squeezed the rubber duck in her hands. "She hates when I take her out of the tub." 

"I'll do it," Ben nodded, reaching for the little girl. "Come on, Maddie," he cooed, as she looked at him. "Daddy's got a big surprise for you!" 

Lifting her out of the tub, Maddie began to whine, as Lauren wrapped the towel around her, before Ben carried her out into the bedroom. "Shhh," he cooed, as she whimpered. "It's almost bedtime." 

Laying her out on the diaper mat, Ben went to work, slathering her bottom with the cream from the doctor, before placing her diaper on. "I put a bottle in the warmer," he said, wiping his hand with a wipe. "It should be almost ready for her." 

"Is that her surprise?" Lauren asked, moving to check on the bottle of formula. 

"No," Ben shook his head, as he got Maddie into her pajamas; the neon prints of unicorns, rainbows and stars, had been one of the many new things that he had picked out. "Karen sent a bunch of books for us to read to Maddie. You know, just to get used to being read to during the day or at bedtime." 

"You're gonna start reading bedtime stories?" Lauren asked, unplugging the bottle warmer. "My, my, Benjamin. You're full of surprises." 

He rolled his eyes, picking Maddie up to pull her pants up in place. "I'd like for her to be an avid reader, when the time comes," he pointed out. "And what's wrong with a bedtime story every night? It'll create a bond between us and her, as well as her imagination. Don't you want a kid who's creative, when it comes to her imagination?" 

She nodded, "I do, but how are we going to have the time?" she asked. "We're exhausted by the time we put her down for bed?" 

"We'll make time," Ben said, taking the bottle from her. "I'll make the time to read my daughter a picture book." 

Lauren watched as he went to the bag on the chair, pulling out a small book from the confines, before heading back over to the bed. "Alright," he started, sitting down with Maddie. "Let's drink your baba and then I'll read you a story." 

"What are you reading?" Lauren asked, coming over to clean off the bed. "Nothing too scary, I hope." 

" _Kitten's First Full Moon_ ," Ben said, holding the cardboard book up. "I figured since we're a cat family, we'd stick to reading about cats." 

Setting the tube of cream onto the nightstand, Lauren tossed the wipes into the trash and the towel into the hotel hamper. "I'll look and see what other books we could read her," she offered, washing her hands in the bathroom. 

Maddie held onto her bottle, grinning around the nipple, as Ben stroked her bare toes. "Does that tickle?" he asked, as she kicked at his hand. "Look at you go, Maddie. No wonder you weigh almost twenty-four pounds! You eat like it's going out of style." 

"And Doctor Ludo says we need to cut out a bottle," Lauren said. "Preferably her nighttime one, since she's a little bit over the normal weight of a ten month old..." 

"What? Let her starve?" Ben scoffed. "It's the extra snacks that she gets, throughout the day. All those puffs and those cookies..." 

Lauren rolled her eyes, coming to sit on the bed next to them. "It's everything," she corrected him. "She's always hungry, now that she's getting closer to a year old." 

He yawned, "We'll just have to cut back on the treats and one of the bottles," he shrugged. "I'm not going to starve her, Lo. Especially when her nighttime bottle, keeps her asleep til at least seven in the morning. Once she starts eating solid food, full time, she'll sleep throughout the night." 

"I just don't want her to be overweight at such a young age," Lauren shrugged. "I had students who were bigger than the average for their age group, and they had many health problems at five years old."  
  
"Once she starts walking and running around, it won't be so bad," Ben said. "Lauren, she's going to be fine. This is the most she's eaten in days, so she's probably making up for all the days she didn't eat as much. Poor kid is starving." 

Maddie let the bottle drop and roll to the side, before reaching for her toes, pulling her feet up and out. A lone fart, ripped from the confines of her diaper, as she glanced up at Ben. 

"Jesus, Maddie," Ben made a face, as she began to giggle. "You're worse than me." 

Lauren snorted, "She's all you, Ben," she sighed, as Maddie babbled and squeezed her toes. 

Laying his hand on her belly, Ben lightly tickled Maddie, as she squirmed on the bed between them. "So, are you nervous for tomorrow?" he asked, looking up at her. "Big night for you." 

"Don't remind me," Lauren sighed, shaking her head. "I'll just be happy when it's done and I can hide with the rest of the family." 

"Ah, you'll be fine," Ben said, nodding. "You've practiced and you'll have the teleprompter to guide you. Fifteen minutes tops and you won't have to make a big speech like that again.." 

She nodded, "And, you're being introduced by Tom Hanks," Ben continued, smirking at her. "You're like.. living the ultimate American Dream here, babe. America's Dad is introducing you to the stage, after saying all these nice things about you."

"I wonder if I can still run away with him," she pondered, sniggering at the scowl he gave her. "Yes, yes, I'm living my childhood dream here. When I was a kid, I wanted to be the best actress in the world. And, when I won my first Oscar, it would be handed to me by Tom Hanks. So, yes... I'm feeling a little bit better about the entire thing." 

"Dada!" 

Ben chuckled, picking Maddie up off the bed, laying her against his chest. "I guess the only way Mommy can calm down,is if you dangle her childhood crush before her," he teased, as Maddie grabbed at his face. "Come on, stinkypants. Let's read you this story and it's off to bed." 

.................

"Maddie, leave Mommy alone," Ben whispered, as the little girl crawled all over Lauren. "It's still early and you know how Mommy gets, when you wake her up before the sun rises." 

Pulling her away, Ben got up and carried the baby over to the pack and play, bending down to pick up a stuffed animal and her blanket. "How about we try to go back to sleep?" he said, as Maddie took hold of the stuffed cat. "Hm? It's way too early for you to be up." 

She blinked at him, before breaking out into a grin, squealing in the process. Chuckling, Ben patted her bottom lightly, finding that her diaper was dry. Starting for the door, Ben made sure to pull it halfway closed behind him, before heading over to the couch. 

"How about..."he grabbed the remote, before sitting down with her. "Some cartoons? Here, we can watch  _Mickey Mouse Clubhouse..."_

Keeping the volume on low, Ben moved to lay out across the couch, pulling Maddie up to lay against his chest. With her stuffed cat under her arm, Ben shook out the pink and green blanket over her, before turning his attention to the screen. Ten minutes into the episode, Maddie was sound asleep and snoring; her little puffs of breath, hitting Ben's neck. Yawning, Ben closed his eyes and fell into a light slumber as well. 

By the time Lauren woke up, a quarter after eight, they were both snoring away on the sofa; an old rerun of  _Sofia the First_ up on the screen, completely ignored for the much needed sleep. Quietly, she made her way into the little kitchenette and called up for room service, before moving to get a bottle together. When breakfast finally arrived, Lauren tipped the young woman, thanking her with a tired smile. 

"You boys should eat too," she said, nodding to the two agents posted outside their door. "It's gonna be a hell of a day.." 

"Will do, Ma'am," Jimmy said, giving her a tired smile. "Banning should be up by eleven to relieve us anyways, since we're not scheduled to be with you guys until tonight." 

She nodded, "Well, make sure you two eat and get some sleep," she said, knowing that both he and the other agent, Santos, had pulled a sixteen hour shift. "Can't have you two falling asleep, when you've got a curious infant in your care." 

Heading back into the room, Lauren closed the door and locked it, before pushing the room service cart towards the table. As she pulled the covers off the plates, Lauren heard the tall tale signs of Ben and Maddie waking up; a groan from him, followed by a whimper from her. 

"Shh," she heard Ben yawn out, as Maddie whined. "I think Mommy's up. I smell bacon." 

"Mama?" 

"Yeah, Mama's up," he said again, as Maddie continued to babble "mama," over and over again. "Let's get up and see what she got for us." 

Pouring out two cups of coffee, Lauren looked up as Ben came over to the table; Maddie nestled on his hip and sucking on her thumb; their hair both wild and sticking up in various directions. 

"Good morning," she smiled at them, as she set the coffee pot down. "I ordered all your favorites!" 

"Looks delicious," Ben nodded, as she stood on her toes for a kiss. "How long have you been up for?" 

She shrugged, "Forty-five minutes, give or take..." she said. "What time did this one get up?" 

Maddie's bare feet kicked out, as Ben sat down at the table with her. "A quarter to five," he sighed, running his fingers through her unruly curls. "Climbing all over you, once I brought her into the bed. I'm surprised you slept through it too, since she was bouncing all over your back." 

"I was exhausted," Lauren said, putting the bottle into the portable warmer. "I would've slept through pretty much anything." 

"That is true," Ben snorted, turning Maddie around to face the table. "We barely made it through Mickey Mouse anyways, but I didn't want her to wake you." 

She smiled at him, "Thank you," she said, moving a cup of coffee towards him. "Jimmy said that Mike will be up here at eleven, so we've got some time to relax and get ready, before you're off doing press work." 

Ben groaned, using one hand to drink from his cup. "I hope this day goes quickly," he admitted, setting the cup down on the table. 

"You and me both," Lauren nodded, as she moved to collect the bottle. "I got her some oatmeal and two pancakes. It's a little harder feeding her the usual breakfast, when we're away from home. But, this and the bottle should hold her until lunchtime and her afternoon nap." 

Pulling the dish with Maddie's food closer, Ben picked up a pancake and ripped a piece off. "Please," he snorted, holding the piece up for Maddie to take. "This girl is going to be a hellion, since she's not at home. If she naps, it'll be a miracle." 

Lauren watched as Maddie shoved the little piece of pancake into her mouth, reaching her hand out towards the plate for more. "Well, you can always take her with you," she shrugged. "I'm sure her meltdown will be spectacular, when talking about Trump with CNN and whoever else you have to talk to." 

 


	52. Chapter 52

"Chocolate cake and champagne? My, my, we're feeling a bit celebratory tonight,' Ben teased, as Lauren set the cake and plates on the coffee table. 

"Well, I just made my first speech," she shrugged. "In front of millions. And, almost every pro-Sanders news station, said I was "amazing" and that my speech was "iconic". So yes, I'm feelin' a bit celebratory tonight." 

Ben snorted, as he sat down on the couch next to her. "Well, let's keep the celebrating down a bit," he said, as Lauren picked up the knife to cut into the cake. "Maddie's finally asleep, after having her first late night out." 

She nodded, "Then, put a towel over the top of that bottle," she said, nodding her head towards the champagne. 

Doing what was asked, Ben poured the champagne into the two flutes, handing one off to her. "To perfect first speeches," he toasted, their glasses clinking together. 

"Mmmhmm," Lauren sighed, after taking a sip. "It's been a while since I've had a classy drink like this.." 

"It's the one thing, besides beer, that won't get you trashed," Ben pointed out. "Besides, we don't have a lot of champagne at home, that would go with a plate of chicken nuggets and french fries." 

Lauren rolled her eyes at him, "Do you want a small piece or a big piece?" she asked, nodding to the cake on the table. 

"I'll have a small piece," Ben said, as she cut. "It's late and we shouldn't eat a lot before bed, you know. I don't want you to wake up at three in the morning, crying of a bellyache." 

"Please," she snorted, handing him a plate and fork. "I could eat this whole thing and be fine...." 

He snorted, refusing to correct her, as he cut into his slice. "What the hell are you wearing?" he asked, before shoving the fork into his mouth. 

Looking down at herself, Lauren frowned. "Pajamas," she said, pulling at the Yale t-shirt she had taken possession of. 

"Are those pants those lula's or whatever?" he asked, eyeing the brightly colored and heavily patterned leggings. "The ones you, Lucy, Sarah and Karen obsess over?" 

"Yeah, my softy leggings," Lauren beamed, lifting one leg up to show off the pattern. "I wanted to wear them tonight, but I was told "no," by almost everyone." 

"Good thing," he shook his head. "They're so... wild." 

Lauren scoffed, "I don't say anything about what you wear, when you're not off being the President," she reminded him. "I like what I like. You like what you like." 

"At least Maddie's are solid colors or cute patterns," Ben continued. "You end up wearing the weirdest ones and then clash them with shirts that don't match..." 

"When Maddie turns one, I'm getting her a pair or two," she shot back. 'They have the "Mommy and Me" set." 

Ben frowned, "You know," Lauren continued. "So that me and her can match!" 

He rolled his eyes, "Are you the kind of person who, if they had twins of the same sex, would dress them both in the same outfit?" he asked. 

"Well, no," she shook her head. "But, I always said that if I had a daughter, I would want to dress her like myself once in a while. I mean, think about how cute we'll look, when we go to Disney World! Or all the clothes they sell now, that weren't around when we were babies! I want Maddie and all our future children to look adorable in their clothes..." 

"I'm hoping for a boy next time," Ben teased. "I've seen, first hand, what it's like to dress a house full of girls. They all fight over the clothes and cry, if they don't have the same thing in their size." 

Lauren scowled, "With the amount of clothes that  _you've_ gotten for Maddie, I think we'll be fine," she said, swiping the icing off her slice of cake. "And who cares if I buy and wear weird patterned clothes! You always say how great my ass looks in these pants! And you can barely keep your hands off me, regardless." 

It was his turn to scowl at her, "So just eat your cake and shut it," she continued. "I'm still on my high and you're gonna bring me down, if you keep complaining about my clothing choices." 

"I'm sorry," Ben said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I just... sometimes I wonder what a young woman like you, is doing with an old man like me.." 

"Oh stop," Lauren scoffed, looking up at him. "You're not  _old!_ You just turned forty-eight! And I'm going to be thirty-four in a few months, so I'm not a  _young_ woman. We're fourteen years apart in age, which is like.. nothing." 

He sighed, "And, if you want me to list  _all_ the reasons why I'm with you," she continued, setting their plates onto the coffee table. "We'd be sitting in this hotel room, on this couch, for a LONG time." 

"So, it's not because I'm the "Leader of the Free World?" he asked. "That didn't get you all hot and bothered, when I sent you that invitation to our first date?" 

"Nah, politics don't really get me all hot," she said. "I was turned on by your hands though..." 

"My hands?" Ben frowned, as she nodded. "Why my hands?" 

Lauren shrugged, "I wondered what they would feel like on me," she said, plucking at the invisible lint on her knee. "You know... if you were a kinky guy, under that professional persona you have to show the world." 

Ben snorted, "You're insane," he said, as she giggled. "God, you didn't picture my hands choking you or some erotic shit, right?" 

"No, but I did wonder if you were extra handsy with them," she snickered. "Like... if you were gonna pull my hair and slap my ass, while fucking me." 

He tackled her at that moment, making her yelp. "Shhh," Ben said, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "If you wake Maddie up, you're gonna be the one to sit up with her all night." 

"Then don't do that!" she snorted, as he shoveled his fingers through her hair. "One of these days, you're gonna hurt my neck by doing that. You get so wild, Benjamin. I talk about anything related to sex and you ravish me like a beast." 

"Yeah, well," Ben trailed off, shaking his head. "You gotta go and wear these pants, which make your ass look great, and I can't do a thing about it.." 

Lauren snickered, pressing a trail of kisses along his check to his lips. "We  _could_ give Maddie over tomorrow night, since Mom's flying in," she suggested, as Ben's hands began to wander. "She's already claimed her "grandma time," with her, so to speak. You can always ravish me tomorrow night." 

Ben groaned, his hands settling on her hips, underneath her shirt. "I guess we could," he nodded, tired now. "Wanna go to bed?"

"Yes, please," she nodded, as he kissed her nose. "We can always pull the blankets over us and make out like two horny teens, you know. Dry hump too, if that's your fancy.." 

"And you say that it's me, who's the bad one," Ben snorted, helping her off the couch. "At the rate we're going, you're gonna get pregnant by the end of the year." 

"You better pray I don't," Lauren said, collecting the plates and the glasses from the coffee table. "I finally fit in my old jeans again. All that hard work, out the window, would set me off on a rampage." 

.............

The rest of the week flew by quickly, as the Democrats partied it up; talking about the legacy of Benjamin Asher's presidency, and how Senator Bernie Sanders would continue, and perfect the policies that were already in place. Every night, another key speaker made their way on stage, talking about Ben and how Bernie would be the great change that the country needed. Seeing Elizabeth on stage, praising her eldest child's accomplishments in his eight year term, was Lauren's favorite speech to watch. 

 _"My Son was born to be a leader,"_ Elizabeth had said, opening her speech. " _He was born to lead this great country. He was born to survive all the horrors and dangers, that were thrown against him. And he was born to be an amazing father and husband, as well as an amazing son, that any mother could ask for."_

When Ben made his speech, the night before Bernie, Maddie was present in the crowd to watch. It was the first time, that the youngest member of the Asher family, would make a public appearance. Seeing her Father on stage, had been captured on film and in photograph, for she was the highlight that night. Standing on her Mother's lap, Maddie held out her hands toward the stage, while Ben spoke to the crowd and to the world. 

"I guess it's a good thing we got her that shirt," Elizabeth chuckled, as Lauren kept the infant steady on her thighs. 

Dressed in a black shirt, the words "I'm My Daddy's Mini Me," was sprawled across in hot pink font. As Ben spoke, Maddie screeched and chanted his name, which earned laughter from those around them. 

"Dadaaaa!" 

"Daddy's down there, baby," Lauren said, as she bounced up and down. "He can't hear you!"

When they returned to the hotel room that night, Maddie drooling against Ben's shoulder, they were greeted with the endless stream of photos and comments about Maddie. 

"She's famous now," Ben snorted, seeing the cute memes that were created from their supporters. "She looks so serious in this one." 

"That's because she kept going, "Dada! Dada!" and you weren't responding to her," Lauren snorted, as she kicked off her heels. "Then, when you left the stage, she threw a tizzy because she couldn't see you through the mass of confetti and balloons." 

Shifting the girl against his shoulder, Ben snorted and shook his head. "So spoiled," he remarked, as they started for the bedroom. "She's going to give us such a hard time, when it's time for preschool." 

Lauren snorted, "I pray for her teachers," she said. "Did Connor call you or anything? After you made your big speech?" 

He nodded, "Sent a text," he said, as Lauren went to grab a diaper and pajamas for Maddie. "They went to bed right after, since they have their first biology exam tomorrow, so he'll call us after he gets out." 

At that moment, Maddie woke up, lifting her head up to look around the room. When she settled her gaze on Ben, the baby became more alert and giggled. "Oh no," Ben chuckled, as Lauren laid everything out on the bed. "We're not going to play, Maddie. It's bedtime for you." 

"If you want, she can sleep in the bed with us," Lauren said, as she started changing into pajamas. "I brought that sleeper pillow thing for her, just in case she got fussy throughout the night." 

Changing her quickly, Ben handed Maddie over to Lauren, so that he could change and get ready for bed. 

"Oh, don't cry," Lauren said, as Maddie wailed. "He's right there in the bathroom! He's going to lay down with you and sing you a lullaby or two.." 

Tossing the rumpled suit onto the chair, Ben climbed into the bed, settling down against the pillows and under the blanket. "Come here," he said, holding his arms out, so that Maddie could go right to him. "I'm right here, Mads. Right here." 

Cuddling against him, Maddie turned her head and scowled at Lauren, who simply snorted at her. "Such a brat," Lauren muttered, laying down against the pillows. "Don't think that Daddy's going to let you stay up all night long, Maddie." 

"She'll be out in ten minutes," Ben chuckled, as he slowly rubbed her back. "If she were fully awake, she would be bouncing all over the place." 

Maddie yawned and tucked her face into his shirt, "See?" he snorted. "Just wants some cuddles from Daddy." 

Once she fell asleep again, Ben eased her down on the bed between them, covering her with her blanket. "Hopefully she'll sleep throughout the night," Ben whispered, leaning over to kiss Lauren. "Otherwise, we're in big trouble tomorrow." 

"She's your daughter," Lauren snorted, turning the lamp off. "She'll be up before the sun, crawling all over the both of us, until we get up to feed her." 

................

When the convention was finally over, and they arrived back at home, the sense if finality was finally hitting them. They had roughly two and a half months left, before the election. After that, Lauren knew the rest of the year would fly by quickly, before they were due to leave the White House and D.C behind forever. Between planning Maddie's first Halloween and birthday party, to packing Ben's overnight bag for various rallies, Lauren was a busy worker. 

"Okay, I did the laundry and packed your bag for North Carolina," Lauren said, coming into the private office down the hall from their bedroom. "I also got Maddie's costume sorted out for next month, so say hello to Pebbles." 

Maddie squealed, as she bounced in the activity bouncer, which was near Ben's desk. "Who's gonna be Bam Bam?" he teased, as Lauren leaned against the desk. 

"You, if you keep pestering me," Lauren snorted. "When you get a free moment, we need to go over some ideas for her birthday party. Karen called this morning, while she was out, and wants to know what we're getting her." 

"Um.. probably more clothes?" Ben shrugged. "I mean, I figured we could get her clothes for the next few months. And for when we go away in January, after the Inauguration."

With the Disney trip booked and ready for the big reveal that Christmas, it was another thing for Lauren to fret about; between packing and putting together reservations and time tables for meet and greets and everything else, it was an endless parade of phone calls and making and revising schedules.

"God, I have to start going through her clothes and packing whatever doesn't fit," she exclaimed, opening up the planner in her hands. "How am I going to fit all that into a tightly packed schedule?"

"Lauren, we can pack this weekend," he said, watching her scribble away. "I don't have anything planned for the weekend, so we can go through her stuff on Saturday. If you want, we can ship it to Karen's house and she can bring it over to our house when she's got a free moment to."

She groaned, "What do you have to do on your list?" Ben asked, seeing that she was getting frustrated. 

"Laundry." 

Ben nodded and dropped the pen onto the memo pad, before standing up. "I'll take Maddie and do the laundry," he said, moving to collect the baby from her bouncer. 

"But.. you have all that work to do!" 

Setting Maddie against his hip, Ben moved over to Lauren and took the planner from her hands. "Go make a drink and relax," he ordered, as Maddie squealed. "I can work when she naps later and after dinner." 

About to protest, Ben quickly silenced Lauren with a kiss, which made Maddie cry out in frustration; her little hands grabbing onto her Mother's hair, yanking as Ben kissed her. 

"Ouch!" Lauren cried, as she tried to pry the little fingers away. "Don't be a brat, Madeline Rose!" 

"Maddie, that's not nice!" Ben said, helping with one hand. "No special treat after dinner now." 

Shrieking, Maddie threw her head back and began to cry, as Ben started for the door. "Give her five minutes and she'll be asleep," Ben said, shaking his head. "Now, go relax and I'll come find you when I've got everything put away and this one down for a nap." 

 


	53. Chapter 53

"Can I ask why there's a safety gate, at the top of your staircase?" Mike asked, as he swung one leg over the contraption. "Is our fearless leader sleep walking?" 

There was a screeched, as Maddie rushed from the master bedroom, across the hall to the sitting room. "Madeline!" Ben shouted, rushing after her. "You're going to get hurt!" 

Lauren turned and gave Mike a tired smile, "That's why," she said, as Mike nodded slowly. "She took her first steps the other day, without holding onto mine or Ben's hands. And now? Now we can't get her to stop running! She almost fell down the stairs last night, but Ben tackled her down and hurt his shoulder in the process." 

"Jesus Christ, this kid is crazy," Mike snorted, as Ben came out with Maddie in his arms. "At this rate, she'll be fluent in conversational Portuguese or something.."

"Let's us hope," Ben muttered, as Maddie wiggled against him. "Stop it, Madeline. I'm not putting you down, so you can go and break your head against the table. Enough!" 

She whined, throwing her head back in despair, as the first set of tears began to roll down her face. "I swear to god, "Ben muttered, as Mike stepped forward with his arms out. 

"Hand her over," he said, as Maddie wailed. "Did you get that shoulder checked out?" 

"It's fine," Ben waved him off, once Maddie was in his arms. "Just a little bruise is all..." 

Shifting Maddie against his hip, Mike gave him a pointed look. "Just get it looked at," he said. "Better to be safe than sorry, Ben. The last thing you two need, is surgery or something drastic, while Speedy Gonzales here is tearing up the floors." 

Maddie shrieked, grabbing his nose. "God, are you sure this kid wasn't created in a lab?" Mike asked, prying her fingers off his nose. "She's fast  _and_ strong!" 

"Her athleticism is all from her Father," Lauren said, as Maddie screeched. "Better hope she takes up a sport, Ben. That'll be her ticket to college..." 

"Yeah, or a way to control her hyperactive behavior," Mike choked out, as Maddie tried to grab his face again. "Be still, child! You mess up my face and I'll have two unhappy ladies at home!" 

............

Lauren sighed, laying across the carpeted floor of the living room, while Ben followed Maddie around. "Halloween was a success!" she sighed, tired and relieved. 

"Ya did good, Pebbles!" Ben chuckled, as Maddie dragged her bucket around behind her. "We'll have to go through all that candy of course..." 

"She's not getting any of that candy," Lauren snorted, propping herself up on her elbows. "I got her some baby friendly snacks, that way we can eat the candy. 

Maddie rushed over to her, "Mama!" she chirped, dropping her bucket; the miniature chocolates and hard candies, rolling along the carpet. "Mama, up!" 

Behind her, Ben squatted down, picking up the mess. "Yeah, Mama," he chuckled. "Up!" 

"Up! Up!" 

"Come on, Maddie," Lauren groaned, as the eleven month old climbed onto her lap. "Mama's tired! We were up all day, running up and down the halls, so everyone could see you. Can't we just relax now?" 

Setting the bucket of candy on the coffee table, Ben scooped Maddie up and placed her on her feet. "We'll go and order up dinner," he said, as Maddie clung to his leg. "Right, Pebbles?" 

"UP!" Maddie cried, holding her arm up towards him. "UP!!!!" 

"Okay, we're going up," he sighed, picking her up. "Let's go get Mama some food and we'll go set the table." 

After dinner, Ben took Maddie upstairs for her evening bath, while Lauren stepped outside on the Truman Balcony; a cup of tea and a tin of cookies in hand, setting them down on a table. Kicking off her shoes, she curled up in one of the chairs and sighed happily; the weight of the day's activities kicking in, as her sore body began to relax. 

"I think Mama went outside," she heard, as Maddie called for her. "First Onyx and now Mama, Maddie. You're making us all crazy today. 

"Kitty!" 

Pushing the door open, Ben stepped outside with a pajama clad baby. "What did she do to my baby?" Lauren asked, as Maddie squealed. 

"Threw her rubber duck at him," Ben sighed, sitting down in the chair on the other side of the table. "Missed him by an inch, but it was enough to send him into the closet. Poor boy is on the top shelf and refuses to come down, especially if she's in the room." 

Lauren groaned, "He's going to be so happy, once we move out of here," she said, laying her head back against the cushioned seat. "He'll have more places to hide from her, since she's hell bent on treating him like a toy." 

Picking up a chocolate chip cookie, Ben broke it into little pieces, before giving Maddie a piece. "She's had so many firsts this week alone," Ben remarked, as he ran his hand through her damp curls. "Walking, running, expanding her vocabulary...." 

"Driving Mommy to the point of drinking," Lauren teased, as she took a sip of her tea. "I almost put a splash of whiskey in here, but I wanted the Advil more..." 

"And I wouldn't be too pleased, sitting in the hospital if you had a bad reaction," he shook his head, as Maddie reached for another piece of cookie. "She needs more space to run around in, which she doesn't have here. There's too many valuable things, lying about. And the staircase alone, is a big issue." 

Setting her cup against the arm of the chair, Lauren stretched out her legs and sighed, as the joints cracked. "I think we should get one of those playground sets," she suggested. "I mean, she wouldn't really use it until she was a little older. But... she needs something to play on, Ben. We can't have her running around in the horse stable and going into the pens with them." 

"We have the playground here," he frowned. "If it's nice tomorrow, I'll take her down there to play." 

"You're gonna go down the slide with her?" she asked, snorting. 

He scowled, "We can both go," he pointed out. "Take turns going down the thing with her, so that we can take photos. We've only got two full months left of living here, you know. I wanna get as many pictures of her here as I can, so that we can show her them when she's older." 

Maddie yawned, as Ben shifted her on his lap, wrapping one hand around her sock clad toes. "I think it's time for bed," Lauren mused, as Maddie shoved her thumb into her mouth. "Mama's tired. How about you, Daddy?" 

"Daddy's  _exhausted,"_ he sighed, as Maddie looked up at him. "Ready for bed, sweetpea?" 

Standing, Ben shifted her against his shoulder. "I'll be right back," he whispered, as he disappeared inside. Sighing, Lauren laid her head back and closed her eyes, letting the mid-evening rush sooth her; the traffic beyond the gates of the White House, the crickets and birds who called the White House their home. 

"She's out," Ben said, startling her. "Sorry." 

"It's fine," she said, giving him a sleepy smile. "Did she give you a hard time?" 

Setting the baby monitor down on the table, Ben pushed the foot rest closer to his chair. "Nah," he shrugged, as he held his hand out to her. "Come here." 

Taking his hand, Lauren pushed herself up to her feet, stepping forward towards him. Sitting down, Ben pulled her onto his lap, shaking out the extra blanket he brought out. "Let's stay out here for a few minutes," he said, wrapping the thermal throw around her. "It's a nice night out and we're alone..." 

"I hope you're not thinking about sex right now," Lauren said, nuzzling his neck with her nose. "The controversy that would come out of it...." 

"We're _both_ too tired for that," he snorted, wrapping his arms around her waist. "This is the first night, in nearly a year, that we're both alone by a six thirty. Usually, we're both up past Maddie's bedtime, because she's either running wild..." 

"Or you're still working," Lauren concluded, snuggling against him. "I'm going to be so happy, when you're not working." 

Ben snorted, pressing a kiss against her head. "Me too," he admitted, running his hand up and down her back. "Though... I think I want to write a book or something..." 

"Yeah?" she asked, looking up at him. "About your presidency?" 

He nodded, "I want to get the real story out there, since there's so many theories and false reporting," he shrugged. "Plus, I want to write about you guys and what our future entails. I may no longer be the president, come January, but I still want to work. So if it means I'm attending summits in Europe or putting together a foundation to help those in need..." 

Lauren smiled at him, "You could do anything you set your mind to," she said. "If you wanted to teach political classes at a university, and be closer to home.." 

"Professor Asher," he snorted, as she giggled. "Well, now that I've discovered some kinky role play here.." 

"I just want you to be home for the first few years," she admitted, with a little shrug. "Settle down as a private citizen and do all the things you couldn't do, because you were here. We'll have to teach you how to drive a car again, which should be quite fun. And there's so much to do with Connor and Maddie, once he comes home from school in May." 

He nodded, "And," she said quietly. "If we're planning on having another baby in a year or two, I'd want you to be home. Not in Europe or wherever in the world, while I'm dealing with a toddler and horses all day by myself." 

"What, you don't want to be the whole "barefoot and pregnant," kinda girl?" he teased. "I wouldn't leave you unattended, running a household, by yourself. We'll worry about traveling for work, once the kids are a bit older and in school. Right now, I just want to enjoy my freedom from the public eye. Have more nights like this, with my wife and maybe a bottle of wine or two. Except, we'll be out in the country..." 

She shrugged, "At least we'll be able to see the stars..." she yawned, curling closer to him. "Five more minutes and then to bed, alright? It's getting chilly out.." 

"Deal," Ben nodded, pulling the blanket around her tightly, before settling back to enjoy the end of their day. 

................

Lauren set the decorative garland of glitter leaves, along the fireplace mantel, while Maddie stood in the playpen. "There," she sighed, standing back to admire her work. "What do you think, Bug? Are we almost ready for Thanksgiving?" 

With three weeks until the holiday and Maddie's first birthday, the White House was in chaos; with the electing only three days away, Ben was away from home, getting in the last minute rallies before election day. Doing her last rally downtown, Lauren was able to get a few things done, before the big day; organizing a holiday dinner and a birthday party for the same weekend. 

"I'm home!" 

Maddie squealed, "Daddy's home!" Lauren exclaimed, as Ben came into the living room. 

"Dada! Dada!" Maddie shrieked, jumping up and down in the playpen. "Dada!" 

"Hey, munchkin!" Ben chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Hi, baby." 

Lauren grinned as he leaned down to kiss her, "Hi, handsome," she smiled, as he went to pick Maddie up. "How was Boston?" 

He sighed, "Chilly," he said, as Maddie slobbered against his cheek. "Glad to be home though." 

"So are we," she nodded, as he kissed Maddie's cheeks. "We've been busy today, decorating and planning someone's birthday party." 

"Uh oh," Ben gasped, as Maddie squeaked. "Is somebody having a birthday real soon?" 

Lauren snorted, "We've got everything set and ordered, thanks to Lucy, Lorraine and Sarah," she said, moving the storage bin to the side. "Mommy made chocolate chip cookies  _and_ I got a bottle of Irish Whiskey, that way Daddy can have a special drink later." 

Ben groaned, "That sounds so good," he said, as she wrapped her arm around his waist. "What else did Mommy do today?" 

"Laundry," she sighed, despite the smile on her face. "I might've washed something extra....naughty for later." 

"Lo, don't tease me," Ben whined, as Maddie babbled. 

She snickered, "I'll take Maddie with me and start dinner," she said, as he kissed the baby. "You go and shower, since you smell a little stale." 

"Dada, no!" Maddie whined, as he handed her over to Lauren. "Nooooo!" 

He kissed her nose. "I'll be right back," he promised, as Lauren bounced the girl in her arms. "Go with Mama and cook dinner! Find the cookies for Daddy!" 

As Ben went upstairs to shower, Lauren brought Maddie into the kitchen, pulling the door to the fridge open. "What should we make?" she asked her, looking at the various options before them. "Or should we heat up some leftovers?" 

"Dada!" 

"Do you think Daddy will be happy with leftover Chicken?" Lauren asked her, pulling out the tupperware. "He's probably starving, baby girl. Let's heat this up and feed him." 

While the food warmed up in the microwave, Lauren took out a dish and placed it on the counter, before moving to grab a sippy cup from the dish rack. As the microwaved beeped, Ben was making his way into the kitchen. 

"Oh good," Lauren said, setting the cup down on the counter. "Take her? I warmed up some chicken that I made last night, along with some roasted zucchini and mashed potatoes." 

"Sounds amazing," Ben said, as she set the food on the dish. "What are you guys going to eat?" 

Lauren shrugged, "I'll find something," she said. "Maddie can have the other piece of chicken in there, but I'll cut it up for her." 

Bringing the dish out into the dining room, Lauren set it down and made her way back into the kitchen. "Go eat," she said, as he carried Maddie out. "Ill have her food ready in a few minutes.." 

Filling the sippy up with water, Lauren handed it over to Ben, who took it and gave it to Maddie. "Lauren, make sure you eat too," he said, as Maddie shook her cup. "And by eat, I mean real food. Not a handful of cookies." 

Cutting up the other piece of chicken, Lauren carried the plate and a bowl of vegetables out to the table, setting them down next to Ben. "That's all you're eating?" Ben asked, as he fed Maddie some mashed potatoes. "A small bowl of vegetables?" 

"I had a big lunch," Lauren shrugged, moving the plate of chicken closer to him. "This is for her." 

"What if you get hungry later?" Ben asked, stabbing a few pieces onto the fork. 

"Then...I'll heat up something from the freezer," Lauren shrugged, spooning a helping of mixed veggies into her mouth. "Ben, I'm fine. I rather not over do it, making myself sick. I didn't wash sexy lingerie for nothing, you know..." 

He shook his head, "I rather you eat, instead of starving yourself," he shrugged, as Maddie shoved handfuls of chicken in her mouth. "But, you know your own body and what you can handle."  
  
She nodded, "Thank you," she said, wiping Maddie's face with a napkin. "So, how many more rallies are there? Election day is three days away." 

"There's a big one Monday night," Ben said, taking a sip from his water glass. "We both have to go, so Sarah will have Maddie for the night." 

"Can you believe it's finally here?" she asked, watching both him and Maddie as they ate. "In three days, we'll have a new President-Elect. It could be anyone at this point.." 

Ben nodded, "I think Trump blew it though," he said, wiping his hand on the napkin. "Lucy told me that you almost made yourself a rouge Twitter account, after that comment he made about Maddie..." 

"He called her a "mistake" and boasted about how he planned all his children," Lauren scoffed. "Meanwhile, I haven't seen the other daughter doing anything, nor does he talk about her! It's always Ivanka and his ugly half-breed sons! You can come after me and say whatever you want, but you're not going to talk shit about my children and get away with it!" 

"Well, this time, America listened and they shit all over him for that," Ben said, patting her knee. "Yes, she wasn't planned, but she was wanted and she is loved. Right? We love you so, so, much, goose. Doesn't matter that you decided to pop into our lives so early..." 

Maddie smiled at him, showing off the other two teeth that began to sprout from her gums. "If he wins on Tuesday, it'll be a fucking miracle," Ben said, giving Maddie a kiss on the forehead. "Sanders even agrees. It'll take a miracle for him to win, since he attacked America's first baby." 

Lauren snorted, "I hate that nickname for her," she admitted. "If anything, she's Madeline Rose Asher; Princess of the United States. She's even warmed the coldest hearts of your Republican peers, especially when she's wearing her Star Wars printed clothes. Hell, the Yoda headband that Mom sent her, was enough to get John McCain to smile." 

"Speaking of Star Wars," Ben said, changing the subject. "Lucy and Sarah found some artwork for her bedroom, which I bought this morning. So, it's being sent to Montana in a few days." 

"We watched _The Last Jedi_ last night, since Maddie couldn't sleep," Lauren said. "Little bug just  _had_ to sleep with Mommy the last two nights in a row." 

Ben sighed, "She'll want to sleep with us tonight, now that I'm home," he said, as Maddie shoved her fingers in her mouth. "So, we're gonna have to figure something out between now and then. Especially since you've got some sexy underwear to show me." 

 


	54. Chapter 54

Election Day had finally arrived, much to the Asher administrations relief and worry; after today, the world would have a new President-Elect; the first in nearly eight years. The morning started early for Ben and Lauren, as they woke up to the alarm clock and dark skies outside their bedroom window. Getting ready for the day, Lauren went to collect Madeline from her room, bringing her back into the master bedroom for morning cuddles. 

"Daddy has to go to work early," she said to Maddie, as Ben got dressed. "Today's a big day." 

"And then we'll spend all night, sitting in front of the television," he sighed, as Maddie babbled. "You two should get some more sleep, since it's so early." 

Lauren pouted, "I feel bad if we sleep in late," she said, as Ben fixed his tie. 

He snorted, "It's alright," he insisted. "I can make up for it, by sleeping in and not setting an alarm, once we move out." 

"Dada!" 

He leaned across the mattress, pulling Maddie in for a kiss. "Be a good girl for Mommy," he said, as she giggled. "If you're extra good, Daddy'll let you stay up a little later than usual." 

"Unless our evening turns into disaster," Lauren said, shaking her head. "If that map is not all blue, then she needs to go to bed. I don't want her to witness this country's demise, if it goes towards being Trumpet fart's presidency."   
  
"Oh, Maddie," Ben chuckled, tickling her toes. "Mommy's got such a colorful vocabulary, doesn't she? Especially at five-thirty in the morning." 

Lauren scoffed, "This is Mommy when she doesn't have her cup of coffee," she said, as Maddie plopped back against the bed on Ben's side. "Come on, Maddie bear. Let's get some more sleep and then we'll have some breakfast.." 

Leaning over the baby, Ben gave her a kiss. "I'll come up later for lunch," he said, tucking them both under the blankets. "The first polls close six, but they close here at eight. So, I'll be up around seven for dinner and we'll be watching the coverage with Alan and his wife..." 

"Kay," Lauren yawned. "Have a good day, baby. Be nice to the kids and be nice to the adults.." 

"I'll try my best,' Ben snorted, as he turned the lamp off. 

Making his way out of the bedroom, closing the door halfway, Ben made his way downstairs to start his day. 

............

"So far, it's looking good for Sanders," Ben said, getting off the phone. "He's in the lead in almost every state on the East Coast." 

Lauren nodded slowly, as she and Maddie sat on the sofa. "What about all the other states?" she asked, as Ben sat down next to her. "I mean, I knew he was going to get the Eastern seaboard, but what about the deep South? Do we think he's going to turn those red states, blue?" 

Alan looked up from his phone, "The most conservative states will go red for Trump," he said. "But I do believe our friend is capable of taking the rest of the map." 

"Remember, the country basically turned on him after what he said about Maddie," he reminded her. "Then came all those comments, in which he bragged about sexually assaulting women for fun.." 

"I'm so glad his numbers dropped significantly with those two events," Lauren nodded, as Maddie reached for her father. "Here, take her for a bit. I need to refill my glass. Alan, Sheila? Do you want another drink?"   
  
Sheila, Alan's wife, stood up. "Let me help you, dear," she said, making her way around the coffee table. "Benjamin said you baked this afternoon, along with sending your nanny and Lucy out for junk food. It's been a while since I was able to sit in front of a television, stuffing my face." 

As the two women went off for the kitchen, Ben and Alan watched the coverage on CNN. "I guess your wife doesn't do election night that often?" Alan asked, as Maddie climbed all over Ben. 

"Please, she does this every time we sit down to watch the evening news," Ben snorted, as Maddie stood on his thighs. "Though, I think she baked double the usual amount this afternoon. She's more stressed out than I am, and she's not even running for President." 

"Shelia used to do that, back when our kids started college," Alan mused, shaking his head at the memories. "I would come home and find our kitchen sink overflowing with dishes, while she iced cupcakes and god knows what..." 

Maddie babbled, "Dada! Up!" she pouted, as Ben moved to sit her down on his knee. 

"Stop," he said, as she whined, before turning his attention to Alan. "Well, Lauren's got enough in there to open a bakery..." he shook his head. "I'll have to bring some of it to work tomorrow, that way it gets eaten up." 

At that moment, Lauren and Shelia came back into the living room, carrying bowls of chips and plates of cookies and brownies. "So, we've got everything," Lauren said, setting things down on the coffee table. "Alan, we have soda, beer, wine, water or apple juice..." 

Alan raised an eyebrow at the options, "The apple juice is for Maddie," Ben said, chuckling. 

"I could always put water on for Tea," Lauren offered. "Or start up the coffee machine." 

"Water will be fine, dear," Alan said, standing up. "I'll get it, I'll get it. You sit down and let Benjamin here, tell you all about how this evening is going to go down.." 

Ben rolled his eyes, as Alan left the living room with a chuckle, before turning to Lauren. "It's gonna be a long night," he started, as Lauren popped a chip into her mouth. "We might not find out tonight, who the next President is.." 

She nodded, "So.. we can stay up and wait," she said, shrugging. 

"Babe, we may not find out for hours," he stressed. "This is going to be a close call election, especially with all the accusations of cheating the polls. Every polling center in the country, will be counting and recounting those ballots. Sometimes, they'll even do it for a third time, just to be sure." 

"So.. you're saying we won't know til tomorrow?" Lauren asked, looking quite upset. "But... I baked!" 

He nodded, "I know and I'm happy that you had a busy afternoon," he said, as Lauren looked at the coffee table. 

Lauren sighed sadly, which broke Ben's heart, seeing that she was looking forward to the evening. "How about," he started, getting her attention. "You go and print out a map?"   
  


"What?" she frowned. 

"Print out a blank map of the country," Ben said. "I have all those markers you put in my office, on my desk. Grab a blue and a red one, while you're up there." 

"What am I going to do with a blank map and two sharpies? Lauren asked, not getting the idea. "I'm not prepared to label every single state of the country.." 

He rolled his eyes, "So you can color in the states that are called!" he said, as Maddie squealed. "We can make a game of it, if you want." 

Lauren nodded, "But what if the game ends badly?" she asked. "Then what do we do?" 

"Well, we'll be too tired to really do anything at that moment," Ben shrugged. "We could always do something crazy, since you have plenty of ideas on how to booby trap the house if Trump wins." 

"You mean?" Lauren grinned, as Ben snorted. 

Ben nodded. "You can leave those notes behind," he said, which made Lauren squeal with excitement. "And, we'll even have the kitchen stocked with jars of Vienna sausages..." 

She giggled, "Isn't it fun, pulling pranks?" she asked, as Maddie reached for the chips in her hands. 

"As long as it's not messy," Ben reasoned, leaning forward to grab a cookie off a plate. "Maddie, here. You can have some of this..." 

"I'll go get that map," Lauren said, standing up. "Don't give her too many cookies, Ben. The chocolate alone will make her poop!" 

Rushing out of the living room, Ben turned and looked down at Maddie. "Two cookies wont hurt," he said, as she blinked at him. "Right?" 

.........................

It was in the middle of the night, when the new President-Elect had been announced, long after the polls closed and Tuesday night bled into Wednesday morning. On the sofa, Lauren was sound asleep, as Maddie laid upon her chest snoring; a heavy quilt covering them both, after Ben saw Alan and Shelia out by midnight. 

"I'm sure they'll call us both, once the news breaks," Ben yawned, as the three of them stood in the hallway. "Just.. be careful going home." 

"We will," Alan nodded. "Get some sleep, Benjamin. We've got a big day tomorrow ahead of us, especially if our candidate wins." 

By three in the morning, the breaking news came through, that Bernie Sanders had won enough electoral votes to become the next president of the United States. By that point, Ben was exhausted and barely able to keep his eyes open, as he sat on the far end of the couch. With a clear winner announced, Ben turned the television off and slowly stood up. Carefully, he took Madeline upstairs and into her room, tucking her into the crib. Making his way back downstairs, Ben picked Lauren up off the couch, waking her in the process. 

"Hmmm, what are you doing?" Lauren asked, as Ben started back up the stairs to their bedroom. "Where's Maddie?" 

"I put her down in her crib," Ben said, as they reached the bedroom. "We're going to bed." 

She groaned, "What time is it?" 

"Almost four," he replied, setting her down on her side of the bed. "You feel asleep around midnight, along with Maddie.." 

Lauren yawned, "Who won?" she asked, as he tucked her in. 

"Sanders" he replied, crawling across her to go under the covers. "Two-sixty- six to one-thirty as of now, but the numbers are projected to go up for Sanders." 

"Thank christ," Lauren yawned again. "I guess the parties are gonna start now?" 

He nodded, "Everyone in this country is getting trashed," he said. "Everyone in this city will be calling out tomorrow, since all the bars and clubs are filled to the brim. Thank god we don't have to be out there tonight with the party." 

She hummed in agreement, "Good," she said, burrowing against his side. "We're too old for parties." 

As quickly as they fell asleep, they were up to start a new day, when Maddie woke up crying for her parents. Bleary eyed, Ben stumbled down the hallway towards her bedroom, leaving Lauren behind to get some sleep. 

"What's the matter?" Lauren heard him ask, through the baby monitor. "I guess you pooped, Maddie. Ya stinky girl." 

Hearing the chatter between the two, Lauren laid quietly in bed, willing herself awake; despite being only a quarter to eight in the morning, and being sore from sleeping on the couch. 

"Let's go put on a pot of coffee," Ben finally said, as Maddie babbled. "We're gonna let Mommy rest for a little while, that way breakfast is ready for her when she's up." 

"Dada!" 

Lauren heard them walk by the bedroom, before disappearing downstairs to the kitchen, giving her at least another half hour to lounge in bed. By eight thirty, Lauren was up and sitting at the kitchen table eating, while Ben went through his messages that came in overnight. 

"A speech today at noon, and then I'm meeting with Sanders," he said, reading the itinerary that was sent over from Lucy. "We've got a busy two weeks, before everything settles down for Thanksgiving and Maddie's birthday." 

"Alicia said something about an interview or special," Lauren said, giving Maddie a small piece of bacon. "Something about going over the last eight years and what the future will hold.." 

He nodded, "Diane Sawyer I think," he shrugged. "Basically it's a.. goodbye special. Talking about my highs and lows in the last eight years, along with what I'm going to do, now that I'm a free man." 

Lauren snorted, "Do I have to be part of this thing?" she asked. 

"Well, she might want to talk to you about your last two years with me," he shrugged. "And what you're gonna do, now that you've got your husband's full attention." 

"You mean, I can tell her that I plan on having sex marathons all over the house?" Lauren teased. "And actively trying for baby number two?" 

Ben rolled his eyes, "Well, I wouldn't be that graphic," he said, as she snickered. "You don't have to be in it that much, if you're not comfortable. Just say a few things and then I'm sure you and Maddie will be off, running around with Sarah and Lucy." 

"I just feel weird, talking to the press," Lauren shrugged. "Sure, I have the title of "First Lady," but I've never felt like one. I didn't do much of anything like previous First Ladies have done, other than incubate a baby and give birth." 

He nodded, "But the world loves you," he pointed out. "And they can see why and how I feel in love with you, even if you've only done a few interviews here and there. Even if you say that you're happy it's over and that you get to live in a private society, that'll be enough." 

Lauren nodded, "Can I think about it?" she asked. 

"Of course," Ben said. "I'd never force you to do something, that you didn't feel comfortable with." 

"Mama, more!" Maddie demanded, reaching her hand towards the plate of bacon on the table. "More!" 

Ben snorted, "Just like her Daddy," he praised, as Lauren ripped up a piece into smaller portions. "If you get a chance, call Connor today please? Find out if he's coming home early for the holiday and Maddie's birthday. I can't get a definite answer out of him and he's always distracted when I call.." 

"That's because he's studying," Lauren said, as Maddie shoved fistfuls of bacon into her mouth. "Easy, Maddie! Before you choke!" 

"A simple yes or no, would suffice," Ben pointed out, picking up his piece of toast. "At least Maddie's easy to talk to. She says "no" to just about everything, so it makes my life a little easier." 

Rolling her eyes, Lauren finished eating, before moving her full attention back to Maddie. "Better finish eating, Ben," she warned, glancing at the clock. "You've got at least an hour and a half, before you're summoned to work." 

Looking at the time, Ben cursed, downing the rest of his coffee. "I'll help you with her, when I'm done in the shower," he promised standing from his seat. "Maddie, be good for Mommy." 

"Dada!" Maddie squealed, as he kissed her quickly on the head, before moving to kiss Lauren. "Dada, down!" 

"Shh, Daddy's going into the bath," Lauren said, as Ben quickly left the dining room. "Finish eating and we'll see Daddy when he's done." 

 


	55. Chapter 55

"We've got so much to make," Lauren said, as she stood in the kitchen. "I have to make all the desserts tonight, since they need to be in either the refrigerator or freezer overnight." 

Ben nodded, as he held Maddie on his hip. "Let me get this one situated and I'll help," he said, grabbing a clean bottle from the dish rack. "Mom's helping Karen with the girls, so she'll be down soon to help." 

Setting Maddie in her high chair, Ben put together a bottle of formula together, heating it in the bottle warmer on the counter. Grabbing the container of Maddie's cheese puffs, he shook a few out onto the high chair tray. 

"Yum!" Maddie squealed, as she shoved one into her mouth. 

"Easy," Ben snickered, as she gnawed on the snack. "Baba's almost ready." 

Lauren set out the carton of eggs, along with a box of butter sticks. "Lorraine set the kitchen up downstairs for tomorrow," she said, rolling her sleeves up to the elbow. "I want to get the turkey in by nine, so that we can eat at a decent hour..." 

"Do you want me to get up and put it in the oven?" Ben asked, testing the warmth of the formula on his forearm. "I can get up early, that way you can sleep in a little..." 

"No, no, you sleep in,' she insisted, scooping out the flour in measuring cups. "You're up early every single day, Ben. You can take one or two days to sleep in, now that the election is over. We've got a busy weekend between Thanksgiving and Maddie's birthday..." 

Karen came in with Elizabeth, "Sorry," Karen said, as she went to the sink to wash her hands. "The girls are so goddamn cranky and Robert's being a pain the ass..." 

Ben snorted, setting the bottle on the highchair tray. "So, nothing new?" he asked, as his sister scowled at him. 

"He's regretting the fact that we didn't rent a car," Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head. "Meanwhile, he can easily go with one of your agents to the store if need be." 

"Cah!" Maddie squealed, getting everyone's attention. "Cah!" 

Ben wiped the crumbs away with his thumb. "That's right, Maddie. A car!" he nodded, as she beamed at him. "Uncle Robert is being a cranky dinosaur, all because of a car." 

His wife snorted, as she cracked two eggs into the mixing bowl. "Cah!" Maddie repeated, as Ben ran his hand over her head. "Bee, bee!" 

"She's learning more words," Ben snorted, as Maddie continued to chant "bee, bee," while kicking her feet up and down. "Apparently, Mommy's been watching the news with Maddie present. Saw a picture of Donald Trump on the news the other night and said..." 

"Chee!" Lauren exclaimed, mimicking their daughter. "For cheese." 

Maddie giggled, clapping her hands together, while wiggling in her high chair. "My daughter," Ben sighed, shaking his head. "Insulting everyone around her, when possible." 

Getting the mixer going, Lauren set the dirty mixing bowl into the sink, before moving to grab pie dishes and trays. "What do you need us to do, dear?" Elizabeth asked, as everything was placed on the small table against the wall. 

"Well, I need strawberries," she said, grabbing the container out of the refrigerator. "And if someone could start the coconut macaroons, that would be great."

"What can I do?" Ben asked, as his mother and sister went to work. 

Lauren looked over at him, "Entertain your daughter," she shrugged. "And see what your son is doing, since he's been in his room since last night." 

Ben scoffed, "He's sleeping," Ben said, as Maddie drank from her bottle. "C'mon, Lo. Let me help with something." 

"Clean the dishes in the sink," Lauren finally said, as she turned the mixer off to check the batter for the cheesecake. 

"The dishes?" Ben whined, as he made his way over to the sink. "Why am I stuck on dish duty, while you three are working with the food." 

Karen snickered, "You're seriously asking this question?" she smirked, as Ben tossed the dish rag over his shoulder. "Really, Benjamin?" 

Detaching the stainless steel bowl from the base of the mixer, Lauren slowly poured the batter into the pan, scraping the sides with a plastic spoon. "Because if I leave you to help with the food, you'll eat it all," she said, setting the bowl and spoon down. 

"That's not true," Ben said, as he picked up the sponge. "I help cook when you're cooking. I don't eat everything!" 

"Maybe, if you clean all those dishes nicely," Lauren started, as she carried the pan to the oven. "I'll let you help with the cookies. But, I want all those dishes spotless!" 

..................

"No baby, you can't run around with cookies in your hands," Ben said, as he followed Maddie around the dining room. "Mommy's going to kick my butt, if she sees you with all those in your hands." 

A little before her bedtime, Ben snuck Maddie into the kitchen, grabbing a few chocolate chip cookies from the tupperware. With his nieces already in bed, along with his sister and brother-in-law, Lauren and Elizabeth were still awake and upstairs. 

"Dada, yum!" Maddie babbled, as she shoved a cookie into her mouth. 

Her face smeared with chocolate and crumbs, Ben snorted as he reached for the package of wipes on the table. "We need to clean you up," he said, as Maddie started to toddle away from him. "Hey! Maddie!" 

"Whoa!" Lauren yelped, as she nearly collided with the little girl. "What's the fir-what is on her face? Is that.. is that chocolate?" 

Ben nodded slowly, "You see..." he started, as Lauren scowled at him. "Aw come on, babe. She wanted a cookie." 

"She's holding four cookies in one hand, Benjamin!" Lauren exclaimed, as Maddie stood by with the cookies in her hands. "It's bedtime for her! Now she's gonna be up and running like a maniac, with all that sugar running through her!" 

"Mama, no!" 

Lauren turned to look at her daughter, her chocolate smeared face set into a perfect scowl. "Maddie, bedtime!" Lauren said, pointing to the stairs. "Let's go!" 

"Lauren, she's not going to just..." Ben started, before falling silent. 

Maddie waddled towards the staircase, cookies in hand, pausing at the bottom step. Turning around, she looked at her parents expectantly, waiting for one of them to carry her upstairs. "Well," Ben said, after a few minutes. "I guess I'll get her ready for bed. 

Collecting her, Ben carried Madeline up to her room, while Lauren turned the lights off in the kitchen and dining room, before heading up after them. "I know you want to finish your cookies," she heard Ben say, as Maddie whined. "But, we have to go to sleep. Tomorrow, you can have cookies" 

In her bedroom, Maddie sat perched on her changing table, while Ben wiped her face clean with a wipe. "Dada, no!" she cried, her cookies sitting on the dresser top. "Mine!" 

"Tomorrow," he promised, kissing her cheeks. "Let's read a story." 

Grabbing a picture book off the shelf, Ben settled down in the rocking chair, setting Maddie down on his lap; her little head rested back against his chest, as he slowly started to rock back and forth. While distracted by the sound of his voice, Lauren swiped the cookies from the dresser and stepped out of the room, leaving them to read. Five minutes later, Ben was closing the bedroom door behind him, only to find his wife sitting on the edge of their bed. 

"You stole her cookies for yourself?" Ben asked, making his way over to her. "That's cold-blooded, Lo." 

"Might as well, since that entire tupperware will be empty by noon," she retorted, chewing slowly. "Please don't give her cookies before bed, Ben. She gets wild and therefore, gives us a hard time. Luckily, she went down without a big episode tonight." 

He sat down next to her, "I know, I'm sorry," he sighed, running his hand down his face. "But she was pouting and her eyes got all misty.." 

Lauren sighed, "She's just like you," he continued, shaking his head. "You just have to pout and bat your eyelashes at me, and suddenly I'm doing something I swore I'd never do." 

"Bullshit," Lauren snorted. "You spoil her because she's the baby and all she has to do, is smile at you." 

"Can't help it that we made a cute kid," Ben shrugged, pulling her down on the bed. 

She sighed, "We're in for a lifetime of bribery," Lauren sighed. "And being tricked into doing anything and everything she wants..." 

Ben nodded, "We'll just have to be a few steps ahead of her," he said, taking a bite from the offered cookie she held up to him. "Can you believe that, this time last year, we were just forty-something hours away from becoming parents?"

"It seems like it was just yesterday," Lauren sighed, shaking her head. "Fat and swollen, with enough gas to make an air balloon fly..." 

"And now, we have a walking and talking toddler," Ben snorted. "She grew up so fast in the last year, Lo. Soon, she'll be talking more and using the toilet bowl.." 

"Which won't be for a while," she yawned. "I don't even want to think about potty training now, Ben."

Finishing the last of the cookies between them, they both got off the bed, heading to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Crawling under the sheets, Lauren set her alarm for eight-thirty, before laying down. Clicking the lamp off on his bedside table, Ben rolled over and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to his chest. 

"Are you still mad about the cookies? he whispered, running his hand up and down her stomach slowly. 

"Hmm, not really," Lauren mumbled, shifting her head against the pillow. "Why?" 

Ben pressed a kiss against her back, before resting his chin on her shoulder. "Oh.. nothing.." he sighed, as Lauren's feet brushed against his legs. 

She sighed, "You want to have sex," she stated, as Ben gave her waist a squeeze. "Fine. But I'm not rolling over now that I'm comfortable." 

"This is fine," Ben said, kissing her neck. "All you need to do, is just enjoy yourself, Lauren. I'll do all the work." 

"Damn right you will," Lauren snorted, as his hands moved along her hips to the front of her underwear. "And hurry up, Ben. I have an early start tomorrow." 

...................

With the turkey in the oven and breakfast set on the table, it was only a matter of time before everyone came downstairs. 

"Look who I have!" Ben said, as he came back into the kitchen. "One lil' piglet!" 

Madeline squealed, as she reached for her mother, who took her with a smile. "Happy Thanksgiving, bug!" she cooed, pressing kisses against her chubby cheeks. "This time last year, you were in Mommy's belly." 

"Kickin' up a storm and getting ready to jail break," Ben snorted, as he put together her bottle of formula. "Karen's got the girls in the bathroom, so they'll be down soon. Same with Connor, who took two knees to the balls, all thanks to Maddie." 

Lauren snorted, "You got your brother, huh?" she asked, as Maddie nuzzled against her neck. "First Daddy and now Connor." 

"Better hope these boys still work," Ben said, as he shook the bottle. "Otherwise, she's it for us." 

"Ah, I'm sure they're fine," Lauren shrugged, as Maddie sucked her thumb. "Right, Maddie? I'm sure Mommy and Daddy will give you a brother or sister soon!" 

Maddie squealed, hiding her face against Lauren's shirt, as Ben set the bottle into the warmer. "Come here, little monster!" Ben growled, as Lauren handed her over to him. "Hi there." 

Placing her hands on his face, Maddie squealed as he tickled her lightly. "Dada!" 

"I'll start setting the table," Laure said, as she took down a stack of dishes. "Hopefully everyone will bring their butts down here, before the food gets cold!" 

"Baba! Baba!" Maddie babbled, reaching out for the bottle in the warmer. "Baba!" 

Ben chuckled, jiggling the girl up and down in his arms. "It's almost done," he promised, as Maddie huffed. "Almost done. We'll have a baba and some bacon." 

She giggled, laying her head down on his shoulder, making in laugh in the process. "You're awfully cheerful this morning, Madeline Rose," he noted, rubbing her back. "Something you wanna share with the family?" 

"Connor's down," Lauren announced, as she came back into the kitchen. "Hannah and Zoey are at the table, while Claire's giving Karen a hard time about coming down. Something about being "extra sleepy," and wanting to eat her breakfast in bed." 

"Always giving a hard time, our Claire," Ben snorted, taking the bottle out for Maddie. "Come on, Mads. Before your cousins eat all the bacon and leave us none." 

 


	56. Chapter 56

Lauren set the coffee machine on, before reaching for the mugs in the cabinet, setting each one down on the counter. At the sink, Karen was scrubbing and rinsing off the dishes, before setting them into the dishwasher. 

"Ben's out cold in the armchair with Madeline," Elizabeth announced, as she came in with a half-empty sippy cup. "Not even ten minutes after dinner and they're already feeling the effects of the tryptophan." 

"Ah, they've been up early with me," Lauren admitted, moving around the kitchen to get the sugar and the various coffee creamers out. "And Maddie skipped her nap today, since she was so curious about what I was doing in here.." 

Setting the sippy down on the counter, Elizabeth moved to help her daughter-in-law with the coffee. "Well, I know the two of them will be up soon," she sighed. "Especially when it's time for cake and everything else.." 

"Plus, Ben wants to order something off the computer for Connor," Lauren rolled her eyes. "He won't tell me what it is though so..." 

"Probably something for his computer," Karen shrugged. "Or for his gaming addiction. Now that the house in Montana will be home for a while, Connor was telling Ben how he wants to set up his gaming shit in his bedroom." 

Lauren rolled her eyes, "I told Ben not to get crazy with Christmas presents," she shook her head. "We still have the big surprise for the kids, and I figured a few gift cards or some clothes would be good for them. You know, necessary things." 

Elizabeth laughed, "Ben likes to spoil his children," she shrugged. "Besides their birthdays, Christmas is the only other time of the year he can do it. He never spoiled Connor when he was younger. When he was a baby? Sure! His first child, after many years of him and Margaret struggling to get pregnant." 

"Oh... I didn't know.." the young mother shook her head. "I didn't know they struggled..." 

"I think it was.. what? Four years, Mom?" Karen frowned, as Elizabeth nodded. "Four years of trying. I think Margaret had two miscarriages, very early on, before seeing a specialist." 

"There was nothing wrong with either one of them," Elizabeth picked up. "Basically, they just kept trying and trying until she got a positive pregnancy test." 

Karen nodded, "And by the time she got it and went in to see the doctor, she was five months in already," she snorted. "Mad rush those two went, trying to get everything together, hoping for the best." 

"Wow," Lauren said quietly, looking down at her feet. "I had no idea. Ben never told me that." 

Her mother-in-law nodded, "He doesn't like to think about it," she admitted. "They were so scared that it would end terribly, especially during delivery. It was really hard on Margaret and they ended up doing an emergency c-section." 

Seeing the look on Lauren's face, Karen quickly put an end to the subject. "So, when Ben goes big on Christmas, it's because he loves his kids," she said, giving Lauren a small smile. "Especially Madeline. His first daughter, after eighteen years? None of us ever thought he'd get married again, let alone have another child." 

"You and Maddie are the best thing that's happened to him," Elizabeth said, placing her hand on Lauren's arm. "I mean it, Lauren. After everything- between losing Margaret and those two attempts on his life- it makes me so happy, to see my son so in love again. Ever since I met you, he's been so happy. And I mean genuinely happy. Not the fake smile he had to put on, just to show the world and all of us, that he was doing fine." 

'Mooooommmm," 

The three women looked up as Connor made his way into the kitchen, a throw blanket wrapped around his shoulders. "What's wrong?" Lauren asked, making her way over to him. "Are you feeling alright? You look like you're uncomfortable." 

"Is it alright if I go lay down for a bit?" he asked, as Lauren felt his forehead with her hand. 

"No, it's fine," Lauren nodded. "Do you feel sick?" 

Connor shook his head, "Just.. full," he pouted. "And I think I have heartburn.." 

She sighed, "In the medicine cabinet in our bathroom, are a pack of Pepcid," she noted. "Take one and lay in your bed with the pillows propped against the headboard." 

"Why?" 

"So you don't have all that stomach acid, sitting in your esophagus," she sighed. "Trust me, your Father gets heartburn all the time. George taught me the trick, when he did both of our physicals this summer. Apparently, Dad rather suffer through the pain and discomfort, instead of sucking it up and taking the proper treatment. Let me tell ya, that shit ended pretty quick after learning that. "

The teenager nodded, "I'll come up and check on you soon," Lauren promised. "And if you don't want to come down for cake, I'll put a plate together for you." 

"Make sure Dad doesn't eat it," he begged. 

Lauren snorted, "I will," she promised, kissing his forehead. "Go on and rest. If you feel any worse, let me know." 

Once Connor headed upstairs, Lauren turned back into the kitchen, stopping to find both Karen and Elizabeth looking at her. 

"What?" she asked, frowning. 

"I told you Ben picked a winner," Karen teased, nudging Elizabeth with her elbow. "She puts my idiot brother in his place." 

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, despite the smile on her face. "I'll go check on the kids," she said, patting Lauren's shoulder. "Let me know when the coffee is ready, dear. I'll help you bring it out." 

...................

"What if we get a pinata?" Robert asked. "I mean, what kid doesn't love smackin' one of those babies open?" 

Ben rolled his eyes, "She's going to be a year old, Robert," he reminded his brother-in-law. "And, I don't think it would be wise to give your kids a stick, just to beat the crap out of a candy-filled box." 

Lauren nodded in agreement, "It's indoors, Rob," she sighed. "God forbid they accidentally break something!" 

"I don't need the government coming after us, to pay for some ugly antique," Karen warned. "Lauren and I are putting together little treats for the kids tomorrow." 

"Yes," Ben nodded. "Candy, candy and... oh! More candy!" he teased, as Maddie waddled over to him. "Add on everything they're either baking and we're all going to be in a diabetic coma.." 

Sitting up, Ben pulled Maddie onto his lap, chuckling as she pointed to the plate of cookies on the coffee table. "Maybe when she's older, we could do a pinata," Lauren finally offered. "Living in Montana, we could have it outside if it's not too cold. Or somewhere in the house, where there's nothing breakable around.." 

"Dada, yum!" Maddie babbled, as she shoved bits of cookie into her mouth; the chocolate smearing across her lips and face. "Yummm!" 

Wiping her face with a napkin, Ben chuckled as she gave him a cookie-filled grin. "Do you think she'll even remember all of this?" he finally asked, looking at his wife. "I mean, all of us singing happy birthday to her and the cake? Ripping into presents and what-not." 

"Probably not," Lauren shrugged, as Maddie ate another cookie. "But, that's where the camera comes in. Between photos and videos, we'll have enough to show her, years from now." 

"And we all know Ben's gonna have that camera ready," Elizabeth teased, as Maddie wiggled on his lap. "She won't remember it all, years from now. Maybe bits and pieces, sure. But, I think she's going to be a happy little girl tomorrow. All the attention on her, followed by having another little party the middle of next week." 

With Sarah and Lucy away for the holidays, they would miss Maddie's actual birthday celebration. With the girls disappointed, missing the big day of their favorite little girl, Lauren and Ben decided to have another little party for their daughter; a little cake with her "Auntie Lucy" and Sarah. 

Looking down at his watch, Ben winced. "We should probably get her cleaned up and ready for bed," he announced, looking at Lauren. "It's almost eight-thirty. The girls are already in bed, as well as Connor. I don't want her up and causing a commotion, when they're all trying to sleep." 

"We also have to clean up that kitchen," Elizabeth noted, as Lauren stood up from the couch. "Unless, we're all tired and want to head to bed." 

"We can stay up a little longer," Karen shrugged. "I'll start the kitchen with Mom. You two go on and take Maddie upstairs for her nightly rituals." 

Maddie shook her head, "No," she pouted.

Ben snorted, "Bath," he nodded, which made Maddie pout. "Madeline Rose... it's time for a bath. You have a big day tomorrow, which means you need to get your beauty rest." 

"Especially since somebody didn't want to take a nap today," Lauren shook her head. "Come on, bug. Bubbles with your duckies, followed by a bedtime story." 

"We'll be back," Ben said, as they started out of the living room. "Depending on how bad the bathroom gets flooded out." 

Everyone chuckled, "If you want more coffee, I left everything out on the counter," Lauren said. "And there's plenty of snacks in the cabinet! Remote for the television is on and we're logged into Netflix!" 

.............

Ben fixed the diaper onto Maddie, before reaching for the pair of pajamas on the side of the changing table. 

"Alright," he sighed, sitting Maddie up on the changing table. "Let's get you dressed and ready for bed. Grandma already came up to give you a kiss goodnight." 

Maddie babbled, wiggling as Ben pulled the shirt over her head. Getting the pants onto her legs, Ben stood her up on the changing pad, pulling them up into place. 

"Ready for bed?" he asked, as Maddie giggled. "We go sleep and tomorrow we'll play." 

"Dada!" 

Picking her up, Ben held up her in the air, before brining her down to blow raspberries on her belly. Squealing, Maddie kicked her feet out, as Ben cuddled her to his chest. Carrying her over to the crib, Ben reached down with one hand to fix the blankets and stuffed animals. 

"I wonder where Mommy ran off to," Ben said, as Maddie watched him. "I bet she went to steal another piece of that cheesecake..." 

"Mama, coo-key?" Maddie asked. 

He snorted, "Yeah Maddie. She went to eat more cookies," he sighed, shifting her agains this hip. "Tomorrow, she'll complain of a bellyache, but that won't stop her from eating more cookies and cake." 

Rocking her in his arms, Ben watched as she started to doze off, her eyelids growing heavy with each rock and bounce. Giving him a sleepy smile, Maddie let out a long and wide yawn, before closing her eyes; the little snores began, as she grew limp with sleep in his arms. Carefully, Ben pushed the sidebar down on the crib, bending down to lay Maddie on her mattress. Pulling up the blankets, he made sure her stuffed kitty was nearby, before pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

"Goodnight, sweetheart,' he whispered, once the sidebar was up in place. 

Turning off the lamp, Ben waited until the nightlight kicked on, before heading towards the door. Stepping out into the hall, he carefully shut the door halfway, before turning around. 

"Jesus!" he hissed, startled at the sight of Lauren, casually leaning against the wall. "Tryin' to give me a heart attack?" 

"Oh please," she snorted. "And I like how you trash talk me to my daughter. Are you telling her that I'm fat?" 

Ben wrapped his arms around her waist, "Absolutely not," he said, shaking his head. "I'm just letting her in on the secrets, Lo. She's picked up both of our appetites when it comes to food, especially the sweets." 

Lauren snorted, "Kiss ass," she muttered, as they started for the stairs. "You're just saying that, to get on my good side." 

"I don't have to say anything, to get on your good side," Ben shook his head. "I do the dishes or the laundry and you jump me. Besides, you can't even stay mad at me that long. We tried that once already and look how it turned out.." 

She thought back to last year, when Ben took the trip to Brazil; a trip which Lauren was banned from because of her pregnancy, which resulted in a three days of not speaking to each other. It took an unconfirmed report and hours of waiting, thinking he was dead, to realize that she was being foolish. 

"Yeah, well..." Lauren sighed. "I rather not think about that, if you don't mind." 

They could hear the television going off in the living room, along with the commotion in the kitchen. "How about I help you with the dishes?" Ben offered, stopping her at the foot of the staircase. "After that, we'll call it an early night and head up to bed." 

"Ohhh kayyyy," Lauren sighed dramatically, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Are you helping me tomorrow?" 

"Of course," he nodded. "It's my baby's first birthday tomorrow. Unless the world decides to go into war tomorrow, I'm going to be up here ALL day with you guys. You'll probably get tired of seeing my face by noon.." 

She shook her head, "Never," she giggled, standing on her toes to kiss him. "I could look at your face all day and still get butterflies in my belly. Like I did the first day I met you..." 

Ben chuckled, "I hope that feeling never goes away," he admitted. 

"I don't think it ever will," Lauren shrugged. "Unless.. you know... you decide to become a complete monster in the next thirty years or so.." 

"By then, I'll be so old that you and our children, will have to hang out with me," Ben snorted. "Just to relive my stories of being the President and all my corny dad jokes." 

Lauren sighed, "Hopefully they don't get worse, as the years go on," she said, squealing as he tickled her. "Come on, let's get those dishes sorted out. I'm tired and I need to be up early to get everything ready for the party." 

 


	57. Chapter 57

Early the next morning, Lauren was up and moving, setting up for the party. By ten, both her mother-in-law and sister-in-law were up and preparing breakfast, while six trays of cupcakes baked in the oven. 

"Okay, so balloons should be here by noon," Lauren said, as she hung up the phone. "Lorraine's cooking downstairs for the guests, so hopefully that'll all be ready by the time the party starts." 

"Good," Elizabeth nodded. "Come sit down and eat breakfast, Lauren. You've been up long before the sun, which is no good." 

Lauren protested, before Elizabeth gave her a withering look; enough to shut her up and make her sit at the table, where Ben and the kids sat. 

"Look who's finally here!" Ben gasped, as Madeline giggled on his lap. "Say, "Mommy, you didn't wake me with birthday kisses!" Maddie. Go on!" 

The little girl reached out for her, "Mama," she babbled, as Lauren took her from Ben. 

Pressing kisses against her cheeks and forehead, Lauren cuddled her now one-year old to her chest. "Happy birthday, baby," she cooed, as Madeline giggled. "You're one today! A year ago today, after entertaining a whole house for Thanksgiving, you arrived into the world!" 

"And what a year it's been," Ben added, as Madeline looked between her parents, clapping and giggling as they spoke. "She definitely has no idea what we're talking about." 

Lauren ran her fingers through Madeline's hair, "Nope,' she agreed, despite smiling. "It's just another day for her, compared to how huge it is for us." 

Elizabeth made her way out of the kitchen, holding a tray in her hands. "I made tea and more coffee," she announced, setting the tray down on the table. "We got eggs cooking and I put in some of those french toast sticks for Maddie.." 

"'Oast!" Madeline squealed, holding her hands up in the air. "Mama, 'Oast!" 

"Yes, french toast for the birthday girl!" she cooed, kissing her on the nose. "Thank you, Mom. I'll be up in a minute to help." 

Her mother-in-law shook her head, "No, you will not," she said firmly. "You're going to sit there with your daughter and  _relax."_

Ben snorted, as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Are we going to have a fight in the kitchen?" he asked, as Connor snickered. "Lo, just sit and breathe for a bit. It's still early and the guests won't be here for hours. Everything is being handled and will be fine." 

"I don't know why everyone is trying to keep me from doing stuff around here," Lauren mumbled. 

"Because," Ben started, wrapping his arm along the back of her chair. "We know how you work yourself into exhaustion. We just don't want you to crash by three and find you napping in a coat closet.." 

At that, Madeline giggled, pulling at the front of Lauren's shirt. "That's not funny," Lauren said to her, as she smoothed her curls from her forehead. "You're supposed to be on  _my_ side, Maddie." 

Standing, Ben pushed his chair back and stepped around it. "Don't be so cranky," he said, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "I'll go get her breakfast ready, that way she doesn't try to gnaw your fingers off.." 

"Yeah, yeah," Lauren mumbled, laying her head back against the chair. "Can you put some toast in for me? Extra cream cheese too.." 

"Maybe," Ben shrugged, as he started for the kitchen. "I'll see what I can do, sweetheart.' 

Rolling her eyes, Lauren shook her head as Ben chuckled, turning her attention back to the little girl on her lap. "Ah, don't be so sad Mom," Connor piped up, from the other end of the table. "You'll get at least an hour of entertainment for free, watching Dad string up banners and balloons." 

Lauren snorted, "That's true," she admitted, nodding slowly. "Poor man can't even hang a picture frame on the wall.." 

................

"I think she's going to crash soon," Ben whispered, as Lauren refilled her glass with lemonade. "Poor kid keeps rubbing her eyes and yawning." 

"Why am I not surprised," Lauren shook her head, as Ben grabbed another beer. "She's been up since dawn with you, didn't nap at noon time..." 

It was closing in on four, and the party was in full swing. Along with close family and friends, a few of the White House staffers had been invited to celebrate the big day. Alan and his wife were currently in the living room, taking the day to relax and enjoy a day away from being Vice President and the Vice President's wife. After toddling around, squealing at her guests, Madeline was currently with Grandma in the living room. 

"If we can get through cake and some presents, we could put her down by at least six," Ben shrugged. "Or at least get her through the cake part. The presents we could always open tomorrow after breakfast..." 

Making their way away from the dining room table, the couple headed across the hall to the living room, spotting their cranky daughter. Dressed in a pink and gold party dress, Madeline was currently fussing and wiggling on Elizabeth's lap. 

"Time to call in the reinforcements," Ben muttered, as he handed his drink over to Lauren. "Be right back." 

"Good luck," Lauren sighed, watching as he made his way over to the sofa. 

Making her way over to the window, Lauren set both drinks down on a side table, before moving to fix the curtains. Hearing Madeline fuss and whine, as Ben made his way over with her, Lauren pulled back the curtains to see what the weather was like. 

"Don't be upset," Ben cooed, as Madeline whined. "We're gonna have cake soon, Maddie. Cake that you can smash into your face." 

"Don't say that," Lauren scolded, turning to look at him. "Skies are getting dark, Ben. Are we expecting rain or snow today?" 

He peered out between the curtains and frowned, "Probably a little bit of rain," he shrugged. "Or a few flurries..." 

Madeline whined, "Mama!" 

"Oh, my poor little baby," Lauren cooed, taking the toddler. "Why are we so sad? Hmm? We're gonna have cake and cookies soon, all for a little girl named Madeline." 

"Cookies," Madeline hiccuped, tucking her face into Lauren's neck. "Cookies, Mama." 

Ben snorted, "So much like her Mommy," he teased, rubbing Madeline's back gently. "Want me to take her?" 

She shook her head, "She's fine," she said, swaying the girl lightly in her arms. "Right, baby? You just want to be with Mommy and Daddy. There's too many people around her today, is all. After a while, she get's cranky and only wants us.." 

"Dad!" 

Turning, they both spotted Connor making his way across the room towards them. "Hey, are we doing cake soon?" the teenager asked, as Madeline lifted her head up to look at him. "Hannah, Claire and Zoe are driving Aunt Karen crazy. She's already threatened imprisonment with National Security or something, which.. I don't think is possible. I mean, they're little girls." 

Ben rolled his eyes, "Tell Aunt Karen we'll do cake in twenty minutes," he said. "And take the girls upstairs and put a movie on for them. Mom put a bunch of Disney movies in the cabinet next to the television..." 

"We got the new  _Moana_ movie, two weeks ago," Lauren said. "Bribe them with it. If they can wait patiently for cake, they can stay up and watch it after the guests leave." 

"MO!" 

Madeline was suddenly alert now, reaching her hand out towards Connor. " "Onnie, Mo!" 

The teenager sighed, "Let me take her," he said, holding his hands out for her. "Maybe a cartoon or two, will keep her from scowling and whining at everyone. This party is kinda boring, guys. All these.. older people. Not enough kids." 

"She's  _one!"_ Ben exclaimed, as Madeline giggled at her brother. "She doesn't have any friends close to her age, except for Hannah, Zoe and Claire! She spends most of her time with the two of us, or with Sarah and Lucy." 

"Could've invited some more babies," Connor shrugged. "I'm sure a few of these people have kids somewhere.." 

Walking off with Madeline, who beamed and waved at her parents, Ben turned to look down at his wife. "Unbelievable," he muttered, shaking his head."This party is _not_ boring." 

Lauren took a small sip of her drink, "Well..." she trailed off, wincing at the look Ben gave her. "What? Most of these guests work for you. I'm not friends with all of your staffers, Ben."

"Well, why did we invite them?"

"Because I didn't want to be mean," Lauren shrugged. "It's fine, Ben. Once Maddie starts school in a few years, she'll have friends to invite to her birthday parties. And we'll be in Montana and out in the country, which means we can have more relaxed birthday parties."

He grumbled, as her arm went around his waist. "We'll call it a night by six," she promised, running her hand up and down his back. "Kick everyone out that isn't close family and friends..." 

Ben snorted, "I can't believe we had a chance to have a small party," he mumbled, shaking his head. "Now it explains why Maddie is so fussy. She barely knows half of these people here.."

....................

Ben chuckled, rubbing the baby shampoo into Madeline's hair. "You've got icing everywhere, baby," he said, as she splashed her hands in the soapy water. "Did you even eat that cake?"

Long after cake and bidding her guests goodbye, the one year old was ready for bed. With her face and dress stained with pink icing and bits of cake, upstairs and into the bath she went.

"I hope the icing stains come out," Lauren said in the bedroom, as she and Sarah got Madeline's crib ready for bed. "I was hoping to use this dress again for New Years.."

"Dada, Dada!" Madeline squealed, as Ben rinsed her hair out. " 'Ucky!"

She picked up the pink duck, holding it up for him to see. "I see," Ben nodded, as she squealed; chucking the plastic duck against the tub. "Poor Ducky."

" "Ucky, boom!"

Lauren stood in the doorway of the bathroom, holding a pair of footie pajamas in her hand. "Her crib has new sheets and a blanket," she announced. "Sarah's gonna try to get the icing stains out of her dress..."

Ben nodded, "We're almost done in here," he said, as Madeline babbled to herself. "I'll sit with her and read a story to her, which we'll probably won't finish. She's getting really sleepy."

"Thank goodness," Lauren sighed, shaking her head. "I'll leave this on the changing table for you, along with her diaper. Make sure you towel dry her hair as best as you can, Ben."

"I will," he nodded, as Lauren made her way back into the bedroom. "Alright, Maddie. Few more minutes and out of the tub." 

Getting her dried off and dressed, Ben sat in the rocking chair with Maddie, rocking her back and forth slowly. "Shhh," he whispered, as she began to fuss in his arms. "It's bedtime, Maddie. You've had a big day."

A few minutes of rocking and patting her diaper clad bottom, Madeline was out cold and snoring in his arms. Tucking her in between the fresh sheets, Ben made sure the mobile was running and the night light was on, before making is way out of the bedroom. With the family scattered around the house, Ben made his way into the master bedroom, finding the door to the bathroom half open. Making his way across the room, he found Lauren submerged in a bath full of soapy water. 

"Finally," she giggled, as he closed the door behind him, twisting the lock. "I thought you'd never show up."

"Sorry, Ma'am," Ben teased, as he stripped out of his clothes. "Had a cranky toddler to put down for bed."

Easing into the tub, across from her, Ben let out a deep sigh; the hot water easing his aching muscles. "She's asleep?" Lauren asked, as Ben took hold of her foot in his hand.

"Out like a light," he confirmed, pressing his thumb into the arch of her foot.  "Happy the day is over for the most part.." 

Lauren hummed in agreement, closing her eyes, as she rested her head back against the porcelain tub. "I can't believe we have a one year old now," she sighed, opening her eyes to look at him. 

"Me either," Ben agreed. 

Moving her hands through the soap suds, Lauren let out a happy sigh. "I want another one," she said quietly. 

"Another what?" 

"Another baby." 

Ben nodded, "We will have another baby," he said. "We've talked about it a lot before and after Maddie was born..." 

Lauren nodded, "I know," she shrugged. "But.. I kinda want to have another one soon." 

"How soon?" Ben asked, holding her soapy foot in his hand. 

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Maybe get pregnant by summer or fall. That way, the baby will be here after Maddie turns two." 

"Baby, we have plenty of time to have another child," he reminded her. "Why not wait until we settle down in Montana? There's a lot we're gonna have to do, once we move out of here in January. We've got a house to unpack, a vacation and settling down as normal citizens." 

She pouted, which made him sigh. Dropping her foot gently, Ben sat up and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I promise, we'll have another baby soon," he said, running his hand up and down her back. "Let's settle down for a few months, before I put another kid in ya." 

Lauren snorted, resting her forehead against his chest. "Fall?" she asked. 

"Fall sounds great," Ben said. "We should be settled at he house by then. Maddie will be two then..." 

"A summer baby would be nice," she mumbled, moving to rest the side of her face against his chest. "Space out the birthdays, that way the parties won't have to be big extravaganzas." 

Ben snorted, "After today? The kids are all having small parties, Lo," he said. "Only close family and friends. No more than thirty people in the house at once." 

"Good, because party planning is  _exhausting,"_ she said, breaking off into a long and drawn out yawn. 

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Ben nudged her to sit up. "Let's finish up in here and get ready for bed," he suggested, reaching for the bath sponges. "Tomorrow, we can sleep in a bit later." 

 


	58. Chapter 58

On the day Benjamin Asher and his family left the White House, it was a bright and sunny day. It started early, getting up and ready, for what would become an important day in history. Saying goodbye to their home, eight years for Ben and Connor and roughly two years for Lauren and Madeline, was both bittersweet and a relief. It was in the White House and in D.C, where both Ben and Lauren had met and fell in love in. Where they brought Madeline home to, after her birth; her first home in that first year of her life. And while it was riddled with the horrors from the last eight years, the Asher's knew they would miss it. 

After swearing Bernie in as the country's next president, it was endless photo ops and ceremonial events, before they boarded the chopper to the airport. Elizabeth, along with Lucy and Sarah, had taken Connor and Madeline to the airport to wait for their parents. Shaking hands with the new President and Vice President, Ben and Lauren bid Washington D.C goodbye, boarding the chopper that would take them to the rest of their lives. 

"Well," Mike sighed, as he waited at the tarmac with the former-first family. "It was a hell of a ride, sir" 

"It sure was," Ben agreed. "Try not to get this guy in trouble, will ya?" 

Mike snorted, "I'll do my best," he promised, as Connor came down the steps with Madeline in his arms. "I do know that this family, as nice as they are, won't be as fun as you guys."

Lauren giggled, "Awww, Mikey's gonna miss us!" she cooed.

"I'm sure you'll be moving the family to Montana one day," Connor said, as Madeline reached for Mike. "I mean.. you're not gonna be doing this job forever."

"What? Are you saying I'm too old?" he asked, as he took Madeline into his arms. "You better be a good girl, Maddie. Don't be the reason why your father drops dead of a heart attack."

Giving hugs and kisses, promising to keep in touch and to come visit, the family boarded the plane. Getting situated, Ben and Lauren took their seats and buckled up, as the cabin crew went through the last round of checks before take off.

"Ready?" Ben asked, reaching out to take her hand into his.

Lauren nodded and smiled, "Ready," she confirmed. "I'm really going to miss the friends we made here, though."

Ben nodded, "Me too," he sighed, looking towards the window; he could see the black SUV's in the distance, as Mike and the rest of the Secret Service agents, made their way back to them. "But, I know we'll see them again soon. Mike's already looking into retirement and moving the family out to Montana."

"Neighbors?" Lauren asked, snorting. "Leah and I will have to keep our eyes on you both."

"Like you do now?" he asked, as the plane began to taxi down the runway. "I'm getting the feeling that you're going to be a drill sergeant, the moment we step foot into the house."

From the other aisle, Madeline shrieked and babbled, as Connor kept her entertained with one of her toys. "Well, someone has to," Lauren said, as she looked away from the kids. "First on the list, is teaching you how to drive again. That alone, terrifies me."

Ben shook his head, "Have a little faith in me, Lo," he urged, as the plane began to take off. "Besides, there's no rush. The next few weeks, we'll be hunkered down at the house and unpacking."

"Oh joy," Lauren murmured, squeezing his hand. "Well.. at least we won't have to set any alarm clocks now."

Chuckling, Ben settled back into his seat, as the plane climbed higher and higher and further away from D.C.; and towards the next chapter of their lives. 

...................

 

By the end of the second week, Ben had forgone shaving and wore nothing but jeans and button down plaid shirts.

" _All you need is a pair of cowboy boots and a cowboy hat,"_ Lauren teased, as he got dressed one morning. " _Then, you'd be a real cowboy."_

What she didn't expect, as Ben dug through the back of the closet, was for him to pull out a pair of worn out cowboy boots. Shocked into a stunned silence, Ben leaned over the bed and gave her kiss, before heading downstairs and out to the stables. Between unpacking and tending to the horses, the house was half complete; being that Madeline's room and Connor's were the only ones painted and complete before the family arrived.

Madeline, being a curious and very active toddler, adored her new home. Between the space and being able to go outside, the one year old usually went down to the stables with Ben in the mornings. She had already grew fond of the newest foal, squealing every time Ben took her to see the baby.

"Pony!" she squealed, as they watched the baby with it's mother. "Pony! Pony!"

Along with the cat that lived in the barn, who had given birth to a litter of three kittens, Madeline was a true nature baby. Of course, the cat and her kittens were brought inside the main house, after much pouting and begging from both Lauren and Madeline.

" _Get her spayed and she can live inside with us,"_ Ben offered, when Madeline offered to give up her teddy bear for the " 'Urry beebee"

Onyx had taken a liking to the kittens, while _Diana_ moved cautiously inside her new home; warming up slowly, day by day, to her new owners. Being that it was still wintertime, with snow falling every other day, there was little Lauren could do outside. And with their trip to Disney coming up in mid-March, she was busy planning for that and making sure Ben was taking his new found freedom in stride. 

"Tomorrow, I"ll head down to the guest house and see if Lucy and Sarah need any work done," Ben said, as they got ready for bed. "I'm sure they don't, since the last time it was used, was when we got married..."

"And then you'll take it easy tomorrow?" she asked. "You know.. stay in the house and _relax?"_

Ben sat down on his side of the bed, watching as she moved to close the curtains. "What? Miss me already?" he teased, as she turned to look at him. "I am relaxing."

Lauren gave him a pointed look, "You've been on your feet, non-stop, since the day we got here," she corrected him. "If you're not in the stables, you're somewhere in the house fixing things. Or in the garage, doing only god knows what..."

Making her way over to him, Lauren yelped as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. "Just checkin' in on things," he shrugged. "It's only been two weeks, Lo. I've got years to relax and do nothing, if I really want to."

"I just don't want you to exhaust yourself," Lauren shrugged, running her fingers through his hair. "We've got people to make sure the stables are good. You don't have to be down there, every single day for hours on end. A couple days inside, relaxing and playing with the baby, won't hurt. Besides, I don't want Maddie outside when it's so cold."

"Tomorrow," he started, as he pulled her closer. "We'll sleep in and spend the day with Maddie. Since you're making soup tomorrow, maybe we could do that together. It's about time I learn how to cook something that isn't frozen, or in a tupperware container..."

She giggled, "You wanna learn how to cook?' she asked, as he nodded. "You're going to get bored quickly." 

"Well, I want to be able to cook something for my kids," he shrugged. "Since, you're going to be the working parent here. Unless, you've changed your mind about that, since our last conversation..."

Lauren shook her head, "I guess I can show you a few things around the kitchen," she sighed, despite smirking. "But, the moment you start to complain, I'm sending you out to play with Maddie in the living room."

Falling backwards onto the bed, bringing her down with him, Ben chuckled, "Yes, Ma'am," he teased. "Wanna fool around? The baby's asleep..."

Just as Lauren sat up to remove her pajama top, the squeaky little voice startled them both. "Dada!" Madeline called from her bedroom. "Dada!"

"What the.... did she..." Ben sputtered, as Lauren moved off his lap and onto the bed. "Madeline?"

Getting up, Ben made his way towards the bedroom door and found Madeline standing in the hallway. "Dada!" she squealed, clapping her hands together.

"Madeline Rose, did you climb out of your crib?" Ben asked, moving to pick her up. "We don't climb out of the crib!" 

"Dada, sweeps," she nodded, as he brought her back into the master bedroom. "Sweeps." 

Lauren snorted, as she pulled the sheets down on the bed. "Might as well tuck her in between us," she sighed, shaking her head. "Soon, she'll need to upgrade to a toddler bed." 

Setting the toddler down in the middle of the bed, Ben climbed in next to her. "This is the moment I've come to dread the most," he sighed, as Madeline giggled. "Climbing out of cribs, busting into Mommy and Daddy's room..." 

"At least we still had our clothes on," Lauren reasoned, laying down on her side of the bed. "That would've been worse..." 

"It'll be worse, when we're scheduling our alone time, around her nap times," he grumbled, as she turned the lights out. "Or throughout the day, when someone else is here to watch her." 

She sighed, "It's only been two weeks," she reminded him. "She's adjusting too, Ben." 

He sighed as well, "At least Connor's capable of sleeping in his own room," he mumbled, as Madeline wiggled between them. "Could you imagine having him in here too?" 

"Go to sleep, Ben," Lauren snorted, as she snuggled under the blankets. "You too, Maddie. Bedtime." 

Rolling onto his side, Ben wrapped his arm around Madeline, dropping a kiss to her cheek. Giggling in return, the little girl placed her tiny hands on his arm and rolled over to face him. "Dada," she babbled, pressing her nose into his shirt. 

"Shhh," he whispered, running his hand up and down her little back. "Sleep. Tomorrow's another day." 

 


	59. Chapter 59

**Six Years Later**

"Maddie! Charlie! Do not run on the docks!" Ben shouted, as the two girls rushed ahead of them. "What did I tell you two?" 

The girls stopped, turning around to look at their Father. "No to," Maddie said, as her sister looked on bashfully. "But Daddy!" 

Ben shook his head, as he reached them. "No buts, little miss," he said, ruffling her curls. "You know it's not safe to run on the docks. And, I can't chase the two of you. Neither can Mommy." 

Charlie whined, "Daddy, I wanna go in the boats," she pouted. "Pleaseee?" 

"We are going in the boat," he promised, nodding. "You have to wait for Mommy and Teddy." 

"Mommy and Teddy will meet you there," Lauren said, as she walked at a slower pace. "The boat isn't going anywhere.." 

Ben turned and smiled, watching as his wife walked with their son in her arms. At three months old, Theodore "Teddy" Joseph Asher was a splitting image of his father. A surprise baby, conceived during their fifth wedding anniversary in Italy, Teddy adapted somewhat quickly to having two older sisters. 

At five and a half and two and half, Madeline and Charlotte Elizabeth, were still curious about the child that suddenly appeared out of Mommy's tummy. Madeline was the same way, nearly three years previously, when Charlotte was born. An emotional birth, as she arrived on September 11th, seventeen years after Lauren's father and brother passed away.

Named after her grandfather, Lauren slipped into a deep depression for the first eight months of her life. A mix between postpartum and finally letting go of seventeen years of mourning, Lauren found everyday life a difficulty. With the help of his own mother and Karen, Ben took care of the girls and Lauren as best as he could, while trying to maintain his own sanity. It took almost a year and a half, before Lauren was on the way back to her old self; though she still had days, where it was touch and go. 

"Is Connor on the boat?" Maddie asked, as Ben took hold of her's and Charlie's hands. "Cuz, he says he's gonna be there." 

"Connor should be on the boat, waiting for you two," Ben nodded. "Same with Uncle Mike, Aunt Leah." 

Charlie giggled at the mention of Uncle Mike, "Did they bring Lynne and Patrick?" Maddie asked, as they reached the boat in question. 

Ben shrugged, "I would hope so," he said. "Otherwise, what are we gonna do with the two of you?" 

"About time you guys made it!" Mike grinned, as he leaned over the side of the boat. "Your eldest has been here for an hour, eating all the food." 

"UNCLE MIKE!" the girls screeched, jumping up and down. 

Mike grinned, "Hello, ladies!" he waved, as Ben picked Maddie up. "Welcome aboard!" 

Carefully, Ben got the girls onto the boat, before turning to Lauren and Teddy. "You sure this is a good idea?" Lauren asked, eyeing the boat. "I mean.. the kids are so little, Ben. And you know how wild Maddie and Charlie get, when they're playing..." 

"It'll be fine," he promised. "The moment they get too crazy, we'll put 'em inside and load 'em up with food." 

Lauren nodded, eyeing to boat warily. "Hey," Ben said, as he gave her shoulders a light squeeze. "It's going to be fun. A day out on the water and in the sun? We didn't buy a house here in Northport, just to sit in it all day long.  We'll have an early night with the three of them in bed by seven." 

"So you can work?" she snorted, as Teddy squealed. 

"So we can crack open a bottle of wine and have some alone time on the porch," Ben corrected her, as he took Teddy from her. "Right, little man? You're gonna go to bed early, so Mommy and Daddy can have some time together?" 

His wife snorted, "The last time we had alone time, I ended up pregnant with this one," she said, nodding towards the infant in his arms. "So... if you're planning on have another kid you're gonna wait for a long time to have alone time." 

Ben snorted as he leaned over to kiss her. "Just get on the boat," he said, as Mike reappeared. "We'll worry about that later." 

..............

After a day of fishing and enjoying a day in the sun, Lauren and Ben took the kids back home for baths and dinner. Story time for the girls had been quick, as they fell asleep three pages in. Giving Teddy his nighttime bottle, Ben tucked the little boy into his crib and made his way downstairs. 

A bottle of wine, some star gazing and the removal of some key items of clothing, the couple curled up on a lounge chair afterwards. 

"First night in a long time, that the kids didn't interrupt us," Ben mused, as Lauren wrapped the flannel blanket around them tightly. 

"Don't get used to it," Lauren murmured, shifting her head against his chest. "We only got this lucky, because we were smart enough to tire them out beforehand." 

He chuckled, wrapping his arm tightly around her shoulders. "We should head inside and get ready for bed," he said, after a few minutes. "Last thing we need, is for one of them to wander out here in the middle of the night." 

Grabbing their clothes, the empty wine bottle and glasses, they quickly made their way into the house. Locking up and checking the alarm, the couple made their way upstairs and down the hall to their bedroom. 

"If we keep," Lauren said, as Ben kissed her. "Going at it like thi-mmph! Ben!" 

"What? What's wrong?" he chuckled, as she pouted at him. 

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Do you really want to have another kid so soon?" she asked, her hands coming to rest on his arms. "Because, I'd like to enjoy the one I pushed out three months ago." 

Ben laughed, "I just.. I can't get enough of you," he admitted, resting his forehead against hers. "Our first summer here with the kids..." 

"How does that relate to you wanting to jump my bones?" Lauren teased. 

"Because, you're so happy," Ben shrugged. "You've been through a lot in the last three years, Lo. Between Charlie's birth and then your Mom passing away..." 

"I know," Lauren nodded slowly. "Not really an ideal way to start our post-White House life, huh?" 

He shrugged, "In the end, we got two more beautiful children out of it," he reasoned. "Life throws unexpected challenges at us every day. It's not going to be perfect, every single day you know.." 

Lauren wrapped her arms around his neck, "Maybe coming back here helped," she said. "I love our home in Montana. But, it's nice to have a home away from home.." 

"I love it here too," Ben nodded. "I finally get the chance to see where my wife grew up. And to see you happy, without having the weight of your Mother's shadow on you? I mean, I'm sad that she died. She lived a sad life and took her pain out on all of you. But... it's like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders..." 

"Part of me wishes she could see me now," she admitted. "How better of a Mother I am, compared to her. To show her how wrong she was about you and about our life.." 

Ben nodded, "But, she wasn't worth it in the end," Lauren shrugged. 

Giving her waist a squeeze, Ben held her in his arms for a while, before speaking again. "We should probably get dressed and ready for bed. Before one of the kids wake up and walk in on us." 

"I am so not ready to explain why Mommy and Daddy are naked," Lauren giggled, as they got off the bed. 

Getting dressed, Ben quickly went out to check on the kids, before coming back into the bedroom. Together, they turned down the blankets and climbed underneath them, pulling them up to their shoulders. 

"All asleep," he yawned, as Lauren scooted closer to his side. "Amazing what a boat ride will do to ya." 

"Hmm, tomorrow we should take a walk in town," she said. "Get Maddie and Charlie the ice cream cones they've been dying to have.." 

Ben snorted, "And I guess that means that I'll be in charge of tiring them out?" he asked. 

She giggled, "Well.. you and Mike can always take the kids to the park to play," she shrugged. "He's retired now, Ben. This is part of the retired life, after all. Playing with your children, living the simple life without having to dodge bullets.." 

"It is," he agreed, running his hand up and down her back. "But he's only been living the domestic life for a little under a year, Lo. Give him some time to adapt, before he starts taking on play dates and everything else.." 

................

"That was a big messy diaper, Teddy," Lauren cooed, as she carried the little boy downstairs. "Maybe that nighttime bottle is too big for you." 

The little boy cooed, as he drooled on his fingers. Waking up alone, Lauren went in search of the girls, finding their beds empty. Teddy had been wide awake in his crib, greeting his mother with a smelly diaper and a gummy smile. 

"Daddy, I wants extra chocolates in my pancakes," she heard Maddie say, as she made her way downstairs. 

"Me too! Me too!" Charlie squealed. 

Ben chuckled, "If your Mother found out, she would be so mad at me," he said, as the girls giggled. 

Lauren smiled to herself as she walked, running her hand up and down Teddy's back. When Ben made breakfast for the kids, he made sure to make the pancakes extra fluffy and chocolaty; no matter how many times Lauren told him not to. Their bacon stock grew every week, as the girls gobbled it down, as if it were going out of style. 

"Daddy, Mommy eats them too," Charlie nodded, as she sat at the table. "More chocowate!" 

"Mommy is also a grown up," Lauren said, as she made her way into the kitchen. ""You two, are growing girls. Chocolate isn't going to help you grow taller and stronger, now is it?" 

Maddie pouted, "Go sit at the table and I'll get you some juice," Lauren said, as she eased Teddy into his highchair. 

As Maddie stomped towards the table, Lauren moved to get cups for the kids. "I'm guessing they woke you up?" she asked, as Ben flipped a pancake over. 

"Ah, I was already up," he shrugged. "Found them together in Maddie's room, playing with their dolls and stuff. So, I figured I'd start breakfast for them and us." 

"Hmmm, you're such a lovely house husband," she teased, giving him a kiss. "Where's our other son?" 

Ben picked up the mixing bowl, spooning out another batch of pancakes into the pan. "He ended up spending the night on the boat," he shrugged, much to Lauren's surprise. "Didn't want to be home while we were doing... you know.." 

Lauren snorted, as she grabbed the container of orange juice out of the fridge. "Such a baby," she sighed. "Does he think that his siblings came from the stork?" 

"He's also twenty-two and doesn't want to know about what we do, when were alone.." Ben said, as he glanced at the kids. "Madeline Rose, don't you dare throw that napkin!" 

"Sorry, Daddy," she pouted, dropping the napkin onto the table. 

"I'll call him and I'll see if he wants to come up for breakfast," she said, patting his shoulder in passing. "Let's feed these three first before they start tearing the house apart." 

Getting the food onto the table and in front of the girls, Ben put together a small bowl of rice cereal and a bottle for Teddy. Digging in, Lauren made sure the girls got the food into the mouths, while Ben fed the baby.

"Can we go to the park today?" Maddie asked, as she licked her sticky fingers. "Pleeeeeasseee?" 

Ben nodded, "We'll see if Uncle Mike and Lynne want to go with us," he said, as the girls squealed. "Mommy said something about getting ice cream cones?" 

Charlie nodded, as she knelt on her chair. "Ice cweam!" she squealed, her mouth filled with pancake and bacon. 

"SIt, Charlie," Lauren ordered, helping her onto her bottom. "And don't talk with your mouth full of food!" 

"If you're both good girls, I'll get you ice cream," Ben promised. "But you have to be on your best behavior, otherwise, we're going to spend the day in the house." 

Finishing their breakfast, as best as they could without making a mess, Lauren sat back in her seat with a cup of coffee in hand. In his high chair, Teddy squealed and babbled, watching as Ben ate his own breakfast. Every time Ben brought the fork to his mouth, Teddy would open his own to have a taste.

"Not yet, buddy," Ben said, tickling his feet. "When you're a little older and you have some teeth.." 

When Charlie finished her food, she climbed down from her chair and rushed around the table, holding her arms up for Ben. "What's wrong, Charlie?" Ben asked, as he pulled her up onto his lap. 

"Read," she demanded, pointing to the newspaper. "Read to me." 

A common routine between the two, ever since she was a newborn; mornings and evenings spent at the table, reading the days news out loud to the girl. Of course, he made sure to read all the proper stuff, skipping the reports on murder and war. Ben would read the weather report, the sports section and the political section. 

"Alright," Ben said, as he picked up a section of the paper. "Wanna hear about the rain back home?" he asked, as Charlie nodded. "Alright, let's see what Aunt Sarah and Aunt Lucy are dealing with..." 

As he read about the non-stop rain in Montana, Lauren watched quietly as her husband and children sat at the table. Maddie ate her food slowly, enjoying every piece of her chocolaty meal. Teddy gnawed on his fingers, as he wiggled about in his high chair. Catching her watching, Ben smirked at her as he read, while Charlie interrupted here and there to ask questions. And ever patient as he was, Ben answered them as best as he could to a two and a half year old audience. 

It had been quite the adventure, their life, after leaving Washington and The White House behind. Two more children, doing work for their areas of interests and being a normal family in the mid-west. Watching Connor graduate and head off to grad school for computer engineering, while traveling the world with his friends. Finally seeing her brother, Alex and his family, after all those years of phone calls, emails and video chats. Deaths, births, marriages of close family friends. Six years had been a roller coaster of events, both good and bad. But here, in their spacious dining room of their house, surrounded by three of their four children, Lauren found herself at peace. 

 


End file.
